


Light From the Shadows

by eeearnest



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: Angst Train, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Im not sure yet, Minor Aang/Katara, Slow Burn, There be some gorey dreams, but could really switch, kakasaku - Freeform, lets hurt them a bit before we fix them, naruto and ATLA, only slight ATLA canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 155,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeearnest/pseuds/eeearnest
Summary: Kakashi is a deserter from the Fire Nation, living in hiding with Sakura on Kyoshi Island. They live out their days in peace, but everything changed the day Aang arrived.





	1. Kakashi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Here's the first chapter of Light from the Shadows.  
> This story is dedicated to GroovyHottubLlama for being my brainstorming buddy. Thanks, girl!
> 
> All characters are the property of their original creators, I own nothing.  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it!

A Light From the Shadows

It happened in the middle of the night. He made sure of that. He had left most of his worldly possessions, however little of those he had to begin with. Most of what he took was clothing, food, and money. Pure necessities. The guards at the gate just thought he was leaving for a walk in the middle of the night. He was known for such things, he had always explained that it helped clear his head. Not unheard of for military personnel to do whatever they can to deal with their demons. This time he had a pack on his back and hoped it wouldn't cause him too much trouble. It was lucky that one of the guards who liked Kakashi was working that night.

"Out for another of your long walks Kakashi?" The helmeted man leaned on his poleaxe as he questioned Kakashi jokingly. The man's signature bowl cut couldn't be seen with the fire nation helmet on.

"Yep."

"You're such an old man at heart. You should be embracing the power of youth! Are you planning on getting lost out there? What's with the pack?" Kakashi felt a sweat break out on his lower back.

"Eh. Just in case anything were to happen. You never can be too careful about who might be out here." He half-laughed and scratched the back of his neck absently.

"Too true, my friend. Too true."

_You are one of the few I consider a 'friend'. I hope you don't get in trouble for being the last one to see me… You are one of the good ones amongst these…. Monsters._

Kakashi waved his two finger good-bye and kept walking. He never looked back.

The search for him started just a week later. He was an important part of their army, just another asset the Fire Lord was sore about losing, of course he wouldn't be allowed to desert without a fight. He had been a close acquaintance with General Iroh and had even been included in a few war meetings over the years. He was valuable to fire nation. But not so important that he was irreplaceable. The retrieval parties had been assigned to bring him back at first, and alive, to explain his actions. But after a year of running, they were apparently assigned to bring him back dead or alive. The pursuers attacked him. There wasn't a moment he wasn't watching his back, jumping at every slightest noise, every movement around. He couldn't stay anywhere as he was suspicious of everyone. Most nights were anxious, fitful naps more than restful sleep.

The nightmares haunted him. Made him paranoid even during the day.

Another assassin was following him, this one more eager than the rest. The man reminds Kakashi of himself, young and soulless, before he grew up and saw the reality that was the Fire Nation. He was the last the Fire Lord ever sent. Kakashi was almost outmatched, his will to fight having been worn down after months of fighting back, running, without sleep, without enough food, no energy. The assassin was blasting him back, farther, farther, and just as the assassin was about to finish him off, with a direct fire blast hit, Kakashi woke up.

…he's breathing hard and covered in sweat. A slight steam rose off his body as he gets his breathing in check. _You can't blow your cover now, Kakashi_.

A few deep breaths later and he remembered. He's not on the run anymore. He's been in this village for the last eight years, living and working hard with these people. The assassin's eyes haunted him even as he was awake. The accusing eyes wreathed in flames. The dream always ended there, just before Kakashi had been able to strike back and kill the attacker. Kakashi splashed his face with cold water to try and banish the memories. It was to no avail. He got dressed and left the small apartment he lived in. He bought a bit of bread for breakfast and headed toward the Kyoshi Warrior training building.

"Hello, Kakashi. You headed in for some training today?" It was his friend Sakura. She was also a Kyoshi Warrior. Okay he was just an _honorary_ member, but he still trained with them every day. It was good exercise and it kept him busy when he wasn't working on repairing and handiwork around the village.

"Yeah. Just like every morning. Maybe Tsunade will concede to teach me the advanced set today!" She looked at him with a blank face.

"She's more likely to punch you through the wall, make you fix it, and then expect you to train some more than teach you the advanced set."

Kakashi sighed.

"You're right." He finished his bread as they walked into the training building. Several of the other warriors were already there and dressed, stretching and getting ready for morning practice. Kakashi changed after Sakura was finished with the room. It had become a sort of inside joke. Once they had found out about his 'literature' they had insisted he use the room only after all the women had finished with it. That, only perverts read those books. Obviously Kakashi couldn't change with the women, but he did have to wear the traditional garb while practicing just like the rest of them. Regardless of how hot he got in it. He did refuse to wear their makeup as it would require him to take off his mask.

Kakashi rejoined the warriors and nobody even noticed him. He had been practicing with them long enough that it was nothing new to see him join them in their traditional warrior outfit.

Tsunade walked out of a conjoining room, fully outfitted and ready to go.

"Kakashi! I see you're still not in proper uniform! Very sloppy! Looks like no advanced set for you today!," the women around him giggled, this was an almost daily occurance. "All right ladies! 10 laps around the village! Let's go!" And they were off. Kakashi didn't even get a chance to ask Tsunade anything. It was probably done on purpose, just like she avoided him every day. It was a little game they played. Some days she won and he never got a chance to talk to her and some days he won and got to state his case. Today was not one of his days. Their rigorous workout complete, the women who weren't on patrol duty changed, followed by Kakashi. Sakura waited for him in the main training room, she was drinking water from a pigskin, a few drops slipping from the corner of her mouth.

"You'll never get her to let you learn the advanced set. She has a hard limit when teaching men anything but the basics... but you did almost get her that one time..." Kakashi waved her off as they left the place.

"Yeah. And I'm never doing that again. I keep telling you that. Besides, maybe one of these day's she'll take pity on me and just give up." Out of habit Kakashi pulled his orange book out of one of his pockets. Sakura knew he was still listening, this was a daily routine for them.

"You are so stubborn. Why is it such a big deal just to follow her directions?"

"I just can't give it up, I can't give up the mask."

"Maybe one day you'll tell me why you wear that stupid thing. You can't possibly be comfortable in that."

"Maybe."

Kakashi had been living in the village for the past eight years now, living a quiet life all on his own. It took some adjusting… okay a _lot_ of adjusting. He relished not having to worry about the fire nation every second. He even caught himself sometimes thinking that maybe they had given up on him. But that was wishful thinking and he knew they'd be back one day. It would only be so long before the fire nation wanted to burn Kyoshi Island.

Kakashi had a few favors he had to finish that day before sleep. His neighbor, a frail older woman named Sayuri, had a leaky roof, Mrs. Shamiro down the road wanted some help hauling some barrels and his landlord wanted some help replacing the upstairs neighbors window. He left Sakura at her place, just a few houses away from his own, and walked on to the first favor he had promised to do.

Sayuri was waiting outside her front porch for him, next to her was some tar and random building materials for the thatched roof.

"Hello Madam Sayuri. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine young man. I really appreciate you doing this for me. I'm afraid I don't think I'd be able to get up on that rickety old ladder and do this myself."

"It's no problem ma'am."

"You're such a kind young man. If only my granddaughter wasn't already married, I'd have you meet her."

"That's very generous of you, Madam."

The woman smiled and Kakashi grabbed the supplies before making his way up the ladder. It was, in fact, very rickety, and Kakashi just about fell off the roof several times. An hour or two later and her roof was watertight.

"Thank you, Kakashi. Let me send you with some rolls to take with you."

"You don't have to do that, Madam Sayuri."

"Oh but I do! If you hadn't repaired my roof, I would have had seven buckets set out to catch water next time it rains." Kakashi rubbed his neck, out of habit more than anything. His mask was damp with sweat and he couldn't wait to get home and take it off. But unfortunately, home wasn't his next stop. He backtracked to the Shamiro residence and knocked on the door. Mrs. Shamiro came around the side of the building hauling a barrel.

"Kakashi thank goodness you're here. I have several barrels here I need brought out to the shack outback. Do me a kindness and help me haul them back there. I fear my back is about to give out hauling them myself."

"Mrs. Shamiro! You shouldn't strain yourself. I'll handle these barrels, you take a rest okay?"

"If you're sure?"

"Positive."

"You're a saint, Kakashi. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around to help."

"I'm sure you'd manage okay."

"You really don't know what an asset you are." Kakashi blushed.

"Ma'am, you flatter me. The barrels?"

"They're all on the porch, just delivered this morning." He pulled the first barrel off the rack and was amazed at just how doable the weight felt. _Man, if I wasn't in shape, she'd be the one helping me here!_ He rolled the barrel to the backyard and set it inside the woman's shack.

As he was returning from the shack he caught a tiny slip of pink hair through the fence separating Mrs. Shamiro's yard from Sakura's. He went over to investigate. Kakashi peeked through the fence. Steam instantly poured out his ears before he got contro of it. _Sakura was bathing. A very naked Sakura. Bathing. Naked. Sakura. Bathing. No Kakashi! Bad! THINK ABOUT CHEESE BARRELS CHEESE BARRELS. She's just your friend. Naked, but still just a friend._ Kakashi walked back to the porch, and he was sure his face was very red.

Nine barrels later and he was barely keeping a lid on the steaming. On his way back after the last barrel and locking the shed, a light trail of steam was coming out of his mask. _Keep it cool, Kakashi. Breathe… Coool… breathe…_

He took a deep breath and rejoined Mrs. Shamiro. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Kakashi!" She paid him a few coins and he went on his way, pleased.

The window didn't take long to put in and Kakashi was done.

It was a long day, and the cup of tea he had that night was a soothing one. _If only every day could be this peaceful._ _Relaxing after a long day of helping others really makes you feel good. If not a bit stinky._ He smelled himself and knew he needed a bath that night. Kakashi pulled his favorite book out of a back pocket and opened it, starting where he had left off earlier. Music drifted in through his open window from an inn just down the road. Tonight it sounded like they had conned someone into playing Sungi horn, and while no one wanted to play it, it added a rich twang to the music that was otherwise missing. Kakashi tended not to frequent the inn, he didn't drink and wasn't musically inclined. _Not to mention a fire nation traveler could notice me. …not that we get many of those._ He preferred to listen in the comfort of his home.

A knock sounded on his door.

"Come in."

Sakura walked in, dressed simply in a red tunic and maroon harem pants with sandals.

"Hey Kakashi. Want some company?"

"Why not. I've got some tea brewed if you'd like some?"

"Oooh! Yes please! What kind is it?"

"Jasmine green tea."

"UGH. My favorite."

"I know." She took a seat on a cushion across from him at his low table.

"You didn't brew it just in case I came over did you?" He just smiled and took a sip from his own cup.

Sakura poured herself a cup and watched Kakashi read his book.

"What are you reading?"

"It's called Icha Icha."

"What's it about?"

"It's... well..." Kakashi blushed. _What do I tell her? It's basically smut? Then again she's seen me reading it repeatedly. She probably has some idea... right?_

_"_ Spit it out Kakashi."

"It's a romance novel of sorts." Sakura looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh! I see. One of those pervy novels huh? Maybe you'll let me borrow one sometime." Kakashi shut the book and set it down next to him. _Was she_ flirting _with him?_

"I'm kind of stingy when it comes to loaning my books out...Plus… I don't know if you'd like them."

"Aw... Kakashi don't you trust me? We're friends right? And what's not to like about a good romance novel?"

"The last time I loaned a book out, my best friend burned it. Threw it in the fire and burned it right up." He purposely avoided the second half to her question.

Sakura covered her mouth in shock. _Good she didn't catch that._

"Oh no! What a horrible thing to do! I'm so sorry that happened to you Kakashi." She reached across the table and took his hand. It felt warm on his own. He wanted to turn his hand up and hold hers, but he knew that wasn't the sort of thing friends did. Kakashi sighed and removed his hands from the table.

"Yeah so you can see why I don't loan my books out."

"I understand. I'm sorry I asked."

"It's okay."

They sipped their tea in silence. Sakura leaving once she was finished with her cup.

"Thank you for the tea, Kakashi. I'll see you at training tomorrow." He waved his little two finger wave at her and promised to be there.

"And I will hear about this book tomorrow!"

_Great. She_ had _caught it._ Kakashi rose from the table and washed the dishes. Afterwards he took a steamy bath (the only place he can get away with using a little firebending), and went to bed.

…

That was a typical day for Kakashi. He'd wake up, do some training, talk with Sakura, do some odd jobs around town if anyone needed him, and head on home for the night. Most days Sakura would join him and then he'd sleep for the next day. She had moved to the village a year or so ago (appearing out of nowhere really), and had somehow become a rather significant friend in his life.

Even if that life was a bit quiet.

…

In late summer, a harvest festival was thrown. Kakashi usually tried to avoid the festival, preferring hearing it versus being there. He was more of an introvert type. Small groups were his thing, not big crowds.

This year, however, he was not allowed to get away with such a luxury.

The first night of the festival, Sakura arrived at his front door in a beautiful kimono.

Kakashi's jaw dropped. The outfit was _very_ fetching.

"Well? How do I look?"

"A-amazing. You look truly gorgeous, Sakura."

"And why aren't you dressed?"

"Pardon?"

"I asked if you'd go with me last week! Don't tell me you've forgotten!"

"Ah… sorry? Slipped my mind. Maybe next year?"

"Kakassshiiii you did that lasssstttt yearrrrr… come on. I'll get you dressed."

"That won't be necessary. I'll meet you out front in ten minutes." She grinned at her victory.

_That was close._ His hand went to his left shoulder, feeling the tattoo underneath his clothing. _She can never see that if I'm going to keep my secret_.

He walked to his closet and found the dark grey yukata waiting there for him. He pulled it on and tied the waist and walked outside.

"Better?"

"Yes, a little, though I wish you weren't wearing that mask." Kakashi sighed. _There's no pleasing her!_ "I'm kidding! You look fine."

They walked arm in arm to the festival. The homes on his street were lined with lanterns and decorations. People were milling about, eating food, making music, playing games, drinking, generally enjoying the night with mirth. Everyone was dressed up in their best clothing, be it just your cleanest clothes, or that special kimono (like Sakura) you only wore once a year. Everyone was happy. The mood was contagious. Kakashi felt a grin break out under his mask. Sakura's arm tightened around his and she led them to a food vendor. Kakashi bought them some bean curd puffs and crab puffs to share.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Sakura said as she popped a crab puff into her mouth. Apparently it was delicious because her eyes fluttered shut and a low groan escaped from her chest. "Oh my goooood you have to try these! They're so good." She picked up a crab puff and held it out to him.

"I've had crab puffs before, Sakura."

"Not like these!" She mumbled around another puff.

"Fine." She brought the food closer to him and stopped just before it collided with his mask. "Just kidding! You can feed it to yourself, pervy Kashi." She dropped the puff in his hand and Kakashi turned away to pop the morsel in his mouth. It did dissolve on his tongue, a well above average creamy crab puff.

"Well? Aren't they delicious?"

"Yeah." His voice was lower than he meant, "yeah, they were actually really good." She smiled.

"I'm glad you like them!"

They finished their meal in a silence. Kakashi found himself staring at Sakura's hands while musing to himself, they were so small, yet he knew they were very powerful little fists. He looked up and saw her staring back at him, a foreign emotion in her eyes. Before he could decide what it was, they changed back to their normal state. Whatever that was.

"Want to play some games, Kakashi?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sure."

"Which one? Pin the Fan on Kyoshi? The Dunk Tank? Lemur Ball?"

"Lemur Ball."

"Good choice."

"They don't actually use a lemur do they?" Sakura looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Have you never played?"

"Nope."

"Well you're about to learn then."

They walked to the designated 'Lemur ball' stations and bought a round of 'lemurs' they were really just balls painted to look like lemurs. You rolled them up the playing field and tried to get them into certain hoops for certain points. Sakura showed him how to do it, and Kakashi turned out to be quite good at it. It was very similar to something he had done with his father as a child in the fire nation. It was one of his very few positive memories.

' _Kakashi, now roll the ball like this, but put just a little spin on it and it'll go right through the small hoop.'_

' _Why the small hoop?' He must have been quite young at the time, he was very much shorter than his father. Sakumo squatted to his height._

' _It's strategy, Kakashi. You could aim for the easier targets and they'd still get you points, but you should aim for the smallest, hardest hoop, it'll get you the most points and the most tickets for prizes!'_

_Kakashi smiled through his mask and tried his luck at the game. He hadn't been very good, the balls were quite heavy metal and he wasn't quite strong enough to accurately throw them yet._

' _It's okay, Kakashi. A good general knows when to retreat and fight another day.'_

Now he was older, and the balls were lighter. Kakashi had sunk the ball in the smallest of the hoops every time and broke the high score. It earned them several tickets.

"What do we do with them?"

"Take them to the prize booth! Let's go see what they have!"

The prize booth was full of stuffed animals, trinkets, knick-knacks and other random items.

"You look like you have plenty of tickets good sir! Are you looking to cash them in? What would you like, we've got plushes, kyoshi figurines, fans, masks, dolls, everything!" Kakashi considered the booth stuffed with new merchandise.

"What do you want, Sakura?" She smiled warmly at him.

"Well… I've always idolized Kyoshi…"

"Kyoshi it is! I'd like one of the Kyoshi amulet please."

"Very good choice sir."

The amulet actually had a decent weight in Kakashi's hand. The metal backing held a tiny figurine of the esteemed woman, and she was surrounded by her famous fans. It was actually a quite intricate piece. The chain felt rather weak though.

Kakashi unclasped the ends and gestured Sakura forward.

"Here," She turned around and let him put the necklace on her. Lucky her long flowing pink hair was out of the way at the moment so he didn't have a difficult time putting it on. Kakashi passed the chain in front of her and reclasped it behind her neck. The prize man happened to have a small mirror and handed it to Sakura. She gazed at herself in the mirror and held the amulet as she appraised it.

"It's gorgeous, Kakashi. I love it. Thank you so much!" She threw her arms over him and kissed him on the cheek. She walked away towards another game and Kakashi followed her. The spot her lips had touched tingled, but he ignored the feeling.

Kakashi and Sakura spent the rest of the night together, playing games, eating good food, and eventually watching the fireworks explode from the shoreline.

Sakura sat next to him, her legs stretched out on the sand in front of her. One sandal dangled off of her foot, the other already off. Her hands flat on the sand behind to support her upper body. The colored flashes in the distance lit up her face with all the colors of the rainbow. She was a beautiful woman in any color. She was pointing out her favorites to him, making comments, but Kakashi didn't hear any of it. He was too busy noticing how the pink of her hair changed to violet in blue light, and orange in yellow. The way her smile lit up her face. The one stray hair on her cheek that made him want to reach out and just…. Tuck it back into place. Kakashi looked back at the fireworks in the sky. _But that's not what friends do._

He pulled his knees up to his chest and crossed his arms over them, lying his head on top of them. Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder. Her touch burned his skin.

"Is something the matter, Kakashi?"

"No, just a bit tired. The crowds have worn me out." And it was true. Kakashi had never wanted to come out in the first place, but had let her drag him out of his comfort zone.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. I know you didn't want to come. I didn't mean to make you sad. Did you at least have a little fun?"

"Yeah, I really did. But can we leave now?"

She patted his shoulder twice before using it to push herself up.

"Yeah, we can. Let's go." Sakura offered him a hand for help up and he took the offer. He dropped it after getting up and they walked home in silence.

…

The girl was definitely Kakashi's best friend. And he didn't want to jeopardize that relationship by being stupid. _I'll just keep my distance. Leave things the way they are. Maybe one day things will change._


	2. Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sakura is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! Thanks for reading! I truly appreciate everything I hear from all of you! Hope you like it :) <3

 

Sakura

One last look at the library and she would leave. Sakura glanced over her shoulder. Her friend the Owl Spirit was watching her leave from the tower of the library. He waved her off and she left. The desert was scorching. Sakura was glad she wasn't stranded. At least, not this time.

She hopped on the sand sailer she had 'borrowed' from the surrounding area's sandbender bandits and threw down her supplies in the passenger area. Books, scrolls, and other supplies were shoved into the giant pack. This stay had been her longest yet, and this time had also brought an end to her spirit training with the Owl Spirit. She had successfully traveled to the spirit realm, stayed there for a time, and made it back.

" _Congratulations Sakura Haruno. You have completed your training in the spirit realm and now I have nothing more to teach you. You may take a few of the extra copies around if you wish. Try and spread your knowledge wisely. Do not let the wrong things get into the wrong hands. Knowledge is power, my friend."_

For the spirit to call her friend was a huge compliment to her. The pack was overloaded in copied and written down text she had deemed worthy of bringing back with her. Sakura was eternally grateful to the spirit. Nothing had left the library in thousands of years. There was no checking out books with a two-week due date. She had promised the owl to keep the library's secrets and vowed to never share anything but helpful information with anyone else.

On her way out the Si Wong desert, Sakura passed the turn off for the city of Omashu. Her home. The city had once been a home anyway. Before her parents had disappeared.  _I wonder if our home is still there? If anyone else has moved into it? Ah well, no time for that now._

When she was 15 she had received a letter from King Bumi, sending his condolences for the loss of two important Earth citizens. Sakura was in denial of their death and left to find them herself. She spent a month struggling in the desert, hallucinating on cactus juice and wandering in circles. She would sob herself to sleep at night. Bandits had even kidnapped her in the middle of the night in the desert once. They only made  _that_  mistake once. That night had been the one Sakura had procured her sand glider.

One day, Sakura thought she was having another hallucination. She had been wandering in the desert going on five months now and her hope had just about dried up, along with the rest of her. There was a giant library in front of her. Just enormous! She approached and it didn't disappear. The library was real.

And that was five years ago.

Sakura looked away from the turnoff and continued through the desert. She had a different destination now.

Upon exiting the desert, Sakura sold her sand glider for boat tickets to Kyoshi Island. The people she managed to gain passage with were actually fisherpeople, so they didn't get her  _all_  the way to the island, but most of the way there. Sakura had to swim the rest of the way.

…

When Sakura finally arrived at the island, she collapsed on the shore. The last thing she saw before passing out was the giant Kyoshi statue marking the entrance to the village.

She had finally made it.

…

"State your purpose! What are you doing on Kyoshi Island?" A few women surrounded her, accompanied by an old man. She recognized their uniforms. Kyoshi Warriors!

"I've come here to learn. To join the Kyoshi Warriors."

"And why should we trust you? You could be fire nation in disguise. Or a spy."

"I'm an earth bender." Sakura waved her hand and a few large rocks flew up from the ground. "I'm definitely not from the fire nation. I'm from Omashu, in my pack, there is a letter from King Bumi talking about my parents, if that proves anything to you, I don't know. I'm really just eager to learn new things. I've done all I can in my studies and now I need to move on to learning new techniques in fighting. Which is why I want to join the Kyoshi warriors."

"I think she's telling the truth." The voice came from one of the women. But it definitely wasn't a woman's voice.  _It was a man's! I thought only women were ever allowed to become Kyoshi warriors!?_ They accepted her story once reading her letter and let her enter the village. The man who hadn't been in the Kyoshi warrior uniform turned out to be the governor of the island.

"Good luck, you may have convinced us that your cause is just, but to join the Warriors you'll need to convince Tsunade." The man among them told her quietly. Sakura studied him. He was quite a bit taller than all the rest of the warriors, his uniform ended before his boots began and the gap was bridged with wrapped bandages. The uniform looked strangely good on this man. Yes, she had thought he was a woman at first, but upon a second look, his stature and muscle build gave him away. Not to mention the face with a strong jaw. And was that a tiny mole!? He was quite fetching.  _I wonder what he looks like underneath all that makeup?_

They reached the Kyoshi Warrior training building and Sakura sat across from Tsunade and retold her story. From the beginning.

_I grew up in Omashu. My name is Sakura Haruno. When I was 15 my parents disappeared. They were merchants and I was used to them leaving for longer periods of time, but when they were gone for over a month, I started to worry. I received the letter from King Bumi sending his condolences. But they hadn't found any bodies. So I went out searching for them. Found my way into the desert. Spend a long time wandering. Lost. Hallucinating. I finally made my way to a Library. And I spend the next five years studying everything I could there. But the one thing sadly lacking in the Library is information about fighting. And I was especially interested in the Kyoshi Warriors as an all women fighting group. The last time the Library had been visited by Fire Nation, they had burned up the entire wing of the library on themselves. They destroyed years and years of history, it is my aim to replenish that knowledge someday._

_Tsunade assessed her carefully. 'You aren't talking about the Great Library, are you?'_

_The one and same. But I can't tell you where it's at. I've been sworn to protect it at all costs._

_'I understand. You are welcome here. You can start training with us today. The house next to Mrs. Shamiro is open to being rented. I'll have Kakashi show you the way. '_

_Thank you, Master Tsunade._

"Kakashi?"

"Yes, Master Tsunade?"

"Please take Miss Haruno to Mrs. Shamiro's house she has for rent? She'll be staying with us for a while."

"Much obliged ma'am."

Sakura got up and saw the man Tsunade had been speaking with.  _It's the guy from earlier_!

"Hello. Sakura is it?"

"Yes! Sakura Haruno. You must be Kakashi."

"The one and only."

Kakashi showed her to Mrs. Shamiro's property. It wasn't very far away, maybe a block and a half out from the dojo. The entire village was quite small, on a few streets lined up on the shore. Most of the island was uninhabitable or farmland. The home he showed her was small, but more than Sakura had ever had to herself before.

"Think this will be suitable?"

"Definitely!"

"Mrs. Shamiro!" A woman popped her head out of the window and saw the two of them outside her property.

"Hello! Kakashi? What can I do for you?"

"Sakura here needs a place to stay. Can she rent this place from you?" Kakashi asked, pointed at the property in front of them.

"Sure! Just whatever you can afford, and maybe a few chores to help me out occasionally and it's yours. Sound good?"

"Yes, ma'am you are too kind."

"Oh stop, I hope it's to your liking! The front door is unlocked. Keys are on the table."

"Thank you Mrs. Shamiro," Kakashi said, bowing slightly to the woman in thanks. Sakura followed suit and they entered the house. It was mostly one large room, matted with a fireplace in one end rigged up for cooking. There was a low table off to the side, holding the keys the woman spoke of. There was a bookshelf, but not much for books on it, just random things.  _Too bad… I'll remedy that!_  There was a small conjoining room that was a bedroom and a door to the backyard. There were a small outhouse and a large barrel bath with a bucket for washing. It was quaint. And just what Sakura needed.

She turned to walk back inside and Kakashi was right behind her. She ran into him and almost fell on her ass.

"S-sorry! I didn't know you were there."

"That's quite all right, Sakura. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you." Sakura nodded, only half paying attention to what he said.  _Wow. This man is made of muscle. Damn. I wonder if I could take him in a spar?_  "Ahem. Well. If you're ready to go... Training is starting, and we'll be late if we delay any longer."

"Oh right!" Sakura left her pack on the floor in the main room and followed Kakashi to the training building.

Upon arrival, Tsunade handed her a bundle of clothing and directed her to the changing room. Sakura fumbled a bit with the uniform but managed to get it all on. There were several layers of the armor, and Sakura found them awkward to get in place and tighten appropriately alone. An under layered jumpsuit type thing, padded on the upper body and designed like loose harem pants around the bottom started off the outfit. Probably for ease of movement. Next was a delightful green silk dress, ankle length with long sleeves and heavy embroidery, including gold warrior insignias. Black bracers, upper body armor, and gloves, a green sash at her waist and the dark green and gold headband with matching gold tassels. It was complicated yet once Sakura had it all in place she knew it would get easier with practice. The makeup she had a little trouble with, and luckily the head warrior came in to help her with it.

"Hey there. I'm Suki. Here. Let me help you with that." She held out her hand for the large pan of white makeup Sakura had been holding and kneeled in front of her. "First you paint the whole face white." She used a large flat brush to paint on the white, heavy makeup. "It's painted on thick so you won't have a chance to sweat through it." Once her face was a ghostly white, Suki picked up a smaller, pointed brush. "Next the crimson red. The symbolism here," She put the brush to Sakura's cheek, just below her tear duct and started a flowing line of the bright red makeup, "is that we paint our eyes with the blood of our enemies. We don't actually put blood on our faces, the red just symbolizes it." Suki finished painting her eyes and lined her eyes with charcoal. Lastly she painted her lips a scarlet red.

"All done! Now you look like one of us! Nice job with the uniform on the first try by the way. Just one thing." She adjusted the sash so the knot was directly on her right hipbone.

Sakura turned to the mirror on the wall and was shocked at her appearance. She looked like an entirely different person. A powerful and beautiful person.

"Wow...do you all feel this powerful with the makeup on?"

"Yes! It's exhilarating isn't it?" Sakura couldn't help the grin that broke out across her face.

"It is." Suki smiled at her.

"Here, don't forget your fans! They are essential!" Sakura took them gratefully and they joined the group in the main room.

Suki took a place at the front and Sakura walked to the back, taking an open spot. It just so happened to be right next to Kakashi.

Tsunade shut the door to the room and they started their training. They were going over basics today, lucky for Sakura. They stretched for a good half an hour, letting Sakura's tired muscles stretch out and loosen up. Afterwards were some basic moves, going over holding the fan, feeling it as an extension of your being, getting the flow down through their stances. The control of their movements was insane! Sakura struggled to keep still in some of their forms, and found her muscles straining. After a few hours, they ended their workout and Sakura was dead tired and sore.  _How could I be so out of shape? Well I guess I have spent the last five years studying in a library instead of working out..._  Kakashi came up to her after he had changed back into civilian clothing, complete with a mask over the bottom half of his face . The rest of the warriors were still completely dressed.  _Did they stay that way all the time?_

"Yeah... I'm just an honorary member, so I only have to wear it while I workout here. You only have to be completely decked out when you're on patrol duty. Which is really only two or three women every day, and you aren't put on guard duty until you've become a full-fledged warrior after a year of training."

"Wow, that's some training if it lasts an entire year!"

"They spend years perfecting it, Sakura."

"Yeah. How long have you been here?"

"Eight years. But I have only been training with them for something like 2 or 3."

"Wow. Took you that long to convince them, huh? Where did you come from before here?"

"Asking a lot of personal questions! I'm kind of from all over, traveled a lot. You know."

"Sounds like fun. I'd like to see the world. I've just been to Omashu, a bit in the desert and here."

"So you want to get some food? I'm starving."

"Definitely. Let me change first." Sakura changed out of her warrior garb and stowed it in one of the unassigned cubbies along the wall with the other uniforms. It was a quite organized room. Clean and un-cluttered. A wall length mirror was on one wall for the warriors to have enough room for all of them to do makeup at once if they so choose. There was a wash station in the corner to remove the makeup and Sakura walked over to it. She scrubbed and washed the makeup off, the water she used turning a pink color similar to her hair. She dried her face with a towel and rejoined Kakashi.

"So what is there to eat here?"

"Plenty!" Kakashi brought her to the inn down the road and they went to the upstairs dining area. Kakashi had told the innkeeper what they were there for and he and Sakura settled in to wait. The innkeeper brought out a large tray of food, including soups, meats and baked goods. Sakura's stomach growled and she dug in almost immediately, barely waiting for the innkeeper to leave.

"Hungry?"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA. I haven't eaten real food in weeks. Few foods last well in the desert so I've been living off purified cactus juice and dried jerkies for a something like a month now."

"Ouch. Dig in." She practically inhaled a roll and ate half her soup before slowing down.

"Ugh. It's all so good."

"I assure you there is no shortage of food around here. There's always something to eat if you're hungry." Kakashi sipped his tea and ate a few bites of his own plate, though never when Sakura could catch a glimpse of his unmasked face.

"That's good to know."

They chuckled and continued their meal.

"You're lucky you're a woman." Sakura tilted her head and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean? Generally people value strong men as fighters don't they?"

"Not on this island. I was extremely lucky the Kyoshi warriors let me train with them at all."

"I take it they don't make it a habit of allowing men join their midst?"

"No. No they don't. In fact I'm one of the few they've EVER allowed."

"That's impressive. If you don't mind me asking, why did they allow you into the program?"

"If I'm being totally honest, I don't really know myself. Maybe it's because of how great I look in the uniform!" Sakura blushed.  _Well he doesn't look bad in it. Not bad at all. I wouldn't blame her if she makes him wear the uniform simply because she likes the way he looks in it._

"Sure. Yeah. That's it." Kakashi laughed.

"Yeah, I know it's silly. Maybe Tsunade just felt generous that day."

"Maybe?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and they finished eating. They both cleaned up the table and Kakashi carried the tray holding the dishes down the stairs as they left. The innkeeper thanked them and they left.

"Thanks for having a meal with me, Kakashi."

"No problem. Want a tour of the town?"

"Yes!" Kakashi started walking towards the most inner part of the village.

"So on the left we have the Kyoshi Warrior training building. On the right is the inn we just came from.

Next to the training building is Tsunade's home, which I swear is attached to the building in some way. The other Kyoshi warriors have the option of living in the upstairs or in their own homes around the village."

"Why doesn't Tsunade just live there?"

"I think her reasoning is something like, 'if someone were to attack the main building, and everyone inside were to perish, who would teach the next Kyoshi Warriors?' or something like that."

"Interesting."

"She's an interesting woman. The rest of the houses around here are all occupied with families, I think one has a market stall out front, and there are some people around town that can help with just about anything. Even I help some of the people out here and there! At the top of this hill is the governor's house, which he says is too big for his liking, but we all think he deserves it. He's a very kind man and tries to do his best by the village."

"Glad to hear it."

Kakashi turned them around and continued his tour once they had passed the inn.

"Now here are more homes. Some also have shops, some do not. I think Mr. and Mrs. Shamiro sell cheeses and other foods they get delivered in through connections, there's a man who has a cabbage cart who comes by every now and again... hm... I think sometimes farmers from the surrounding areas come by with meats during market season. There are several artisans around this part of town as well. I believe a potter and leather worker live at the edge of town, and some other artists across from him. Your house is right next to Mrs. Shamiro and I live just down the street from you, next to Madam Sayuri."

"Who is she?"  
"She's an older woman, I don't know that she's capable of doing much these days, she's fairly frail."  
"That's too bad. I'd like to meet her she sounds nice."

"She can really get on me sometimes, for reasons I couldn't possibly imagine, but yes she is very kind otherwise."

Sakura laughed, "I'm sure those reasons are probably more imaginable than you think!"

"Hey! I'm being a nice guy, showing you around town."

"Thank you for your services, Kakashi."

"You're more than welcome, Sakura. Would you like to join me for some tea?"

"I would very much love to."

They walked to Kakashi's apartment, and so started their routine.

…

One thing Sakura found lacking about her life on Kyoshi Island?

The village didn't have a library.

And the worst part about it?

Most of the villagers didn't even want one!

 _How could so many people not want to further themselves!? I can't make a library with no books. I mean I have books, but I'm not allowed to share them with just anyone..._  Sakura had hidden the most important of her literature in a sealed ceramic box in the earth behind her house. No one but an earthbender would be able to find it. She was depressed at the idea of not being able to learn much of anything new while she was living on the island and decided to approach the governor with plans for a new library.

Sakura knocked on the governor's door.

The old man who had been with the Kyoshi Warriors on her first day there answered the door. She had only seen him a few times since, but he looked just the same.

"Sakura! What can I do for you? Come in, come in, I've just put on a pot of tea." He held open the door as she walked inside.

"Thank you sir."

Sakura sat down on one of the cushions in the governor's home, across from another at his low table.

The house may be lavish compared to the other houses in the village, but Sakura knew he wasn't the type of man to change the way he lived just because of his station. He had the same furniture as everyone else, slept the same way, bathed same way... lived the same way. Everyone was equal in the village, he just had more power when it came to making decisions. And luckily there weren't too many of those to make in their village.

"So what can I do for you today, Miss?"

"Well, Sir. I've noticed that we do not have a library here on the island."

"You are correct."

"And why not?"

"Can I be completely honest with you?"

"Of course."

"It's just because no one is really interested in that sort of thing. There are other factors that could come into play, like too much humidity. Books are a little hard to come by here, as it's an island... not to mention importing is too much work and should we request certain materials, we might have the Fire Nation upon us sooner than we expected. You never can be too careful when it comes to them."

"You're right, I guess I never thought of that. I'd still like to make one, though. Even if it's just books published on island, or those people already have. Would that be something I'd be allowed to pursue?"

"Of course my dear! You are more than welcome to use any land you can find that's not being used."

Sakura finished her tea the kind old man had provided for her.

"Thank you very much sir. I'll report back to you later with progress."

"Thank you, Sakura. I'm sure the people will appreciate an opportunity to improve upon themselves, however little they may be able to."

She bowed and left his company, determined to find some spot of land that wasn't occupied.

As it turned out most of the island that wasn't village, and was fertile, was designated to farming. Sakura was barely able to find a spot just outside the village and she decided to take it. Using her Earthbending, Sakura created the building out of the earth. It was crude for now, just a big enough building to walk around in and have a half dozen shelves or so. Sakura commissioned the few people around town that knew anything about construction and they helped her finish and refine it. Soon the 'library' was finished. The building was earth, supported by wooden structures. There were a couple windows in the front of the building for light. Inside, the walls were lined with shelves. At the back of the building was a long desk for a librarian to work at, once the library had enough books to warrant checkouts. It was a great little building and Sakura felt accomplished.

She put out a request on any books the people felt like donating to the cause and she actually had quite a bit of turnout. A few boxes full of books showed up on the library's doorstep one day and Sakura was grateful for the donation. The books included several Sakura had never seen before and was eager to read. A few were a little more risque, and those she designated toward a private 'by request only' shelf behind the counter. She huffed at one of the books' title,  _The Lusty Rabbit-Seal Maid._ _That's definitely a request only title._  She set out the more appropriate tomes on the shelves and reported back to the governor.

Sakura knocked on the man's door and he answered right away.

"Sakura! How are things?"

"Great! We've finished the library and with the help of some anonymous donations, we have plenty of books! I just wanted to let you know the progress."

"That's wonderful Sakura. I'll organize a grand opening if you like?"

"Oh that would be fantastic!"

Oyagi smiled and went back inside his house. Sakura left the place and went to tell Kakashi the great news.  _Kyoshi Island has a library! And I helped create it!_  

Upon arriving at his place, Kakashi answered the door before she even knocked on it.

"Sakura. What are you up to?"

"The library is getting a grand opening! We got a huge donation last night and now we have enough books that people can start checking them out!"

"Sakura that's wonderful. What a great thing you've done."

"Ah come on now," Sakura said, blushing slightly, "You know everyone helped out."

"Yes, but would they have ever had the idea to build it in the first place if you hadn't urged the idea?"

Sakura thought on it for a minute.  _The governor did say the people in general didn't really have much of an interest in things of this nature... but hey I guess someone had some books stowed away!_

"Do you think Mrs. Shamiro might have some connections to get a hold of more books?"

"I could ask."

"Thank you, Kakashi! See you at the grand opening tomorrow!" Sakura said as she hugged him.

"See ya, Sakura." She left his house to go back to the library. There was so much to do! Sakura spent the rest of her afternoon reorganizing the books in her library. There had to be at least 300 books that had been donated. She was so involved in her work, that she didn't notice when the sun started to go down.

_Oh no! Kakashi will be waiting with the tea!_

Sakura shut the library door and rushed down to her friend's house before he went to sleep for the night. She got there and was panting on his doorstep.

"Is something the matter, Sakura? You don't usually run wherever you go." She held up one finger, signaling him to wait a moment while she caught her breath.

"No I don't, but I wanted to make sure I didn't miss tea with you. I lost track of time at the library. I'm sorry I'm so late."

"No worries, Sakura. I'll brew a fresh pot for you."

"You don't have to do that!"

"It's no big deal at all, I swear!"

He went about making more tea, and Sakura took her usual seat across from his at the low table in his living room. Kakashi was finished with the tea in record time and Sakura was grateful for the hot deliciousness.

"Ah... Kakashi you have no idea how much I look forward to this every day."

"You look forward to tea with me? I thought you just came over to mooch off an old man."

"Kakashi! You aren't old, and I bring tea over whenever I can, you know that."

Kakashi chuckled. He sat down on his own cushion across from her and poured them both another cup of the thick chai tea.

"To the library!" He raised his cup up.

"To the library." Sakura responded.

How he wore a mask and drank simultaneously, she felt she might never know.

...

The day was warm. Kakashi was lying on the beach as Sakura swam in the water.

"Kakashi why don't you join me?"

"Mmm... Sakura water is bad for books. Plus I don't like water."

"Yeah you just keep reading your pervy novels."

"If I'm such a pervert why do you want me to join you? Miss Wearing-Practically-Nothing."

Sakura covered her chest protectively, "Pervert!"

"Guilty."

Sakura's cheeks burned as she let her arms drop and relaxed in the water. She loved to just float in it. Sometimes Sakura thought she should have been born a waterbender because she liked being in ocean so much during the warm months.

"But seriously though, Kakashi, the water feels soooo nice, and it's so hot today."

"I'll just work on my tan from here, thanks."

"Work on your tan? You'll have a horrible tan line, wearing all those clothes! ESPECIALLY ACROSS YOUR FACE!"

"Probably."

"Whatever floats your boat I guess, pervert."

She breathed in and felt her chest rise in the water, released the air and felt it sink. She spread out her limbs and just floated.  _It's so nice out here right now. I wonder why he won't come swimming? Maybe he doesn't like the water like I do. Some people in the earth kingdom feel so connected to the earth they feel unsafe when they aren't on it._

Just as she felt she was about to fall asleep, Sakura flipped up and realized she was further from the shore than she anticipated.  _Oh no. I do not want to deal with the Unagi today._  Sakura swam back to shore, hoping the giant eel creature wouldn't follow her. She flopped on the sand and relished the feel of its warmth on her damp skin.

"Done swimming?" Kakashi asked as he flipped a page in his orange-bound book.

"Yeah."

"Mm."

"Have an extra book?"

"Your hands are wet and sandy."

"I'll dry them off."

"Well, I don't have an extra book anyway, so you'll just have to go without." Sakura tried to sneak up behind him and read over his shoulder.

"That's rude Sakura," Kakashi said, while turning the book out of her view.

"But Kakashiii..."

"Sakuraaaaa. Just lay in the sun for a while. Doesn't it feel nice?"

"Eh. I like the sand better than I like the sun on me."

"Fair enough. Just be quiet so I can read." 

Sakura sat next to him and thought about it.  _How can I get him to share?_  She pulled the sand next to her into a ball.  _You know I've heard of snowball fights... but has he ever been in a sandball fight?_

Sakura felt the warm sand ball in her hand, weighing it... then she threw it at his chest, purposely getting a little sand on his book. Kakashi shook it off and snapped the book shut, then slipped it into his bag.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that."

She heard a maliciousness to his voice that wasn't normally present.  _Oh shit_. Sakura scrambled up and ran away down the beach.

Kakashi made a sandball, and threw it at her, hitting her squarely in her lower back. Some of the sand got in her bikini bottoms.  _Eww sand feels weird._

She turned back around and used her earthbending to raise four sandballs from the beach. Kakashi paled, then turned to run away. Sakura hit him with each sandball, and as they disappeared she created more. Eventually he fell and she buried him in the sand. She found his bag back where they had been sitting, and pulled his book out.

"Sakura, please..." His voice was sad, with a little bit of a whine. Embarrassed maybe? She sighed.

"One day you'll let me read them." She let the sand flow away from his body. He got up and retrieved the bag as well as his book from her hands.

"Maybe. But only if you ask nicely. And even then, I might say no."

Sakura walked back toward the water, the sand rubbing her in all the wrong places.

"All right, Kakashi."

She waded in, just far enough out to try and wash away the sand from her body.

Kakashi flipped the sand off his towel and out of his clothes before lying back down, reopening his book and continuing where he left off.

...

"Kakashi."

"..Yeah?" Kakashi and Sakura had been paired up to spar that day and a question was burning her up.

"Why don't you just use the makeup? Tsunade said she'd teach you the advanced set if you made the change permanent and wore the makeup everyday..."

"I know what she said."

"Why do you have such an issue with it? You seemed fine that one day..."

"We had just met, how do you know I was fine?"

Sakura was shocked at the confession, her footing slipped, and Kakashi caught her off guard. He pressed his fan at her neck.

"Concede."

"I do..." She rolled away and stood, "Kakashi I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Again?"

"Yes."

They sparred for the rest of the workout session, each pinning the other in defeat several times.

"You're improving quickly," Kakashi told her after the training session. "Probably even better than me at this point."

"Only because Tsunade refuses to teach you. Sometimes I think she just does that because she thinks you're a pervert through and through. She has something against perverts but I just cannot place my finger on it. You're not so bad yourself, by the way."

"Thanks. And I'm not that big of a pervert."

"Says the man who reads porn in public."

"And?"

"It's indecent!"

"How would you know? You've never read it."

"That's true... but Tsunade has a pretty strong opinion on it. She refuses to tell me why."

They chuckled and headed to Kakashi's house for their evening tea.

"I think I'll make ginseng tonight. What do you think?"

"I like chai and jasmine green tea better, but I'll drink it."

"Duly noted."

"You know... I'd do your makeup for you if that's the problem. The doing it yourself part..."

"Absolutely not." Kakashi looked at her from the corner of his eye, "But I appreciate the offer."

…


	3. Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aang finally arrives on Kyoshi Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love all your feedback, thank you again to the lovely llama for all your help!
> 
> It has come to my attention that i forgot about Kakashi's mask.
> 
> I am editing the chapters to include this detail and I apologize for such a mistake.  
> Liz- 9/16/18

Light from the Shadows Chapter 3

Sakura

After completing the library on Kyoshi, Sakura spent practically all her time there. She would go to morning practice with Kakashi and the other warriors, then spend the rest of her day at the library before joining her friend for evening tea and going to bed.

It was in that time she spent reading at the library that Sakura realized she hadn't practiced her spirit world training for a while. Probably at least a few months. She put down the book she had been reading, locked the door, and sat down to meditate. It was late afternoon, and most of the village was already in their homes at this time of night.  _Good. Less chance of someone barging in and moving my body. Can't have that the Owl Spirit, Wan Shi Tong, was very particular about that._

_'Sakura. During this part of your training, you have to be very careful about movement. Just the slightest movement from a regular bender and you have a chance of not being able to make it back to your body and this world. Do you understand?'_

_'Yes, Master.'_

_'Then let's continue...'_

Her mind cleared slowly from the things holding her down. Worrying about the library. About what happens in her book. All the little things. They just floated away until her consciousness was a blank plane of white. Sakura imagined a door on the open white plain, then herself there. Her body was ethereal, a translucent blue instead of solid. She willed herself to open the door, and left her physical form.

Her body crossed over.

The landing was always the worst in the spirit realm. She'd either get the breath knocked out of her on a giant tree root, or land in a bunch of swamp water. This time was swamp water. Sakura got up and was surprised for what had to be the hundredth time that she wasn't wet.  _You're in the spirit realm Sakura, even if you did get wet here, it wouldn't do anything to your physical form._  The strange thing that she still didn't understand was that while she was crossing her body appeared translucent and blue, but once she had crossed the division between the two worlds, she looked normal again.

Sakura walked around the realm. A weird feeling came over her. The air felt charged, like the calm before a storm, or just before lightning strikes. The world felt a little... different from the last time she had crossed.

In front of her, on the left was a monkey with large patches of white cheek hair sticking out. He was meditating. Sakura remembered the first time she had crossed over. The monkey had chewed her out for destroying his silent peace. Several of the other spirits had liked her. They mused over her interesting appearance, her pink hair that was a very rare happenstance in their world. Of course humans in general were very rare in their world. The spirits of geishas invited her to tea parties, which had to be the most gossip ridden occurrences Sakura had ever taken part of. Another of her friends there was the Painted Lady. She was quiet and didn't speak much, but incredibly kind and helpful.

Sakura loved the spirit world. It was something like a line between her and everything that had come before. Some of the spirits were not to be trifled with, in particular one that the Owl Spirit had warned her about was Koh, or the Face Stealer. Sakura had never come in contact with him and for that she was grateful.

All of the spirits she normally saw around this area weren't there. When she turned back around even the monkey with the white hair was gone. The spirit realm was strangely quiet. The crackly air made the hair on the back of Sakura's neck stand up on end and chills ran down her back. Something's coming. Though it doesn't feel bad. Just powerful.

Sakura decided her time in the spirit world needed to end and made her way back to where she came in. She envisioned crossing back over, knocking on the door and walking back into her own body. Her spirit slammed back into her physical form and Sakura took a deep breath.  _I wish I could tell someone about this. It's going to eat me up. What if whatever... thing... is coming is bad? What if it's the Fire Nation? I should tell Tsunade, but last time I woke her up after she had gone to bed she banned me from training for a week. She said it was an 'inconvenience'. Maybe Kakashi will know what to do._

Sakura got up and unlocked the library, then locked it again after she left. She walked down to Kakashi's house and knocked on the door.

"Come on in."

"Hey, Kakashi. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Yourself?"

"I'm a little anxious, but otherwise okay." Kakashi poured her a cup of tea and slid it across the table.

"What's the matter, Sakura? I'm always here for you. I consider myself your friend. You can tell me what's bothering you."

_I don't want to tell him I can cross into the spirit world... but I need to tell him something about what felt..._

"So... I'm going to be open and honest with you here. I feel like... I'm spiritually connected on some level to the world? And I get this feeling. It's a crackly anticipation in the air. It's like something big is coming. Do you know what I mean? I'm not crazy."

"There's not a storm brewing is there? Maybe you're just  _psychic_." He was trying to joke with her and lighten the mood. She did smile just a bit, but Sakura was still worried.

"I don't think so."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled. Thanks for telling me, Sakura. I know what you mean. You aren't crazy. I can't say I've felt it myself, but I'm also not as spiritually connected as you probably are."

Sakura relaxed and drank her tea.  _It's always easy between us. There's no judgment, no harsh words... well none that are truly meant... It's peaceful. I love having Kakashi as a friend. What would I do without him? Hopefully I'll never have to find out._ She stared into the bottom of her shallow cup and remained quiet.

"Thanks for being there, Kakashi."

"This is really bothering you, isn't it?" She nodded and took another gulp of tea. The warmth crawled down her throat and felt soothing after a long day, "If it makes you feel better I'll tell you something that bothers me." Sakura looked up at him questioningly.

"What bothers you? You're so aloof and detached. You even read porn in public! Surely nothing bothers you?"

"You're wrong about that. Take a walk with me tomorrow night and I'll tell you all about it."

"All right then, Kakashi. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura went home and thought on it.  _I wish my parents were here. They would be able to help me. I wish they had had a deep enough connection to the spirit world to be there. I miss them._ She settled down on her bed and stared at her ceiling. Her eyes followed the whorls in the wood, tracing along the beams she had been staring at every night for the past two years. At some point she fell asleep.

…

The next evening came around and Sakura walked with Kakashi along the shore of the island. She was barefoot, carrying her sandals and claiming it was easier to walk in sand without them. Kakashi wore his boots. They had been walking for a while when Sakura started getting a bit antsy.  _Will you PLEASE JUST COME OUT AND SAY IT!?_

She let herself get distracted and ran into his back. His mask was pulled down around his neck and he turned to her, allowing her to drink in his features openly.

"Sakura. I really don't know if I should tell you this. It's an awful, horrible thing. And I don't want our relationship to change." Their eyes met, his filled with doubt and sadness.

"Kakashi, I promise nothing could ever change our relationship."

"You say that," Kakashi walked past her and started making his way back to the village, "but I think this one thing is the game changer."

They had almost made it back to the town entrance before Kakashi spoke again.

"Sakura. Before I came to Kyoshi Island, my past was dark. I was always on the run, even in hiding. I was a refugee."

"A lot of us are refugees."

"Yes but I'm-" Kakashi didn't get to finish his sentence. They had reached the giant statue of Kyoshi. And normally she'd be just old statue, a reminder of a hero from hundreds of years ago, but tonight her eyes were glowing. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What. The. Hell." Sakura had noticed it too.

"Oh my god. You know how I told you I feel spiritually connected with the world? Well I have a feeling that something big just happened. I felt a ripple in the world."

"A ripple? In the world? I have to say the only thing I see is a really, _really_ old statue with glowing eyes."

"I can't think of any other way to describe it. But I do know something big is happening."

"Fair enough."

They walked back into the village. Kakashi left her at his house and she continued on to her own. It was only once she was lying in bed about to fall asleep that she remembered Kakashi was going to tell her something. Something that was really upsetting him.  _I'll have to ask him about it another time. Though I think he was just sharing to try and make me feel better. Maybe it's best if I leave it alone until he feels comfortable sharing on his own time._

…

Sakura continued visiting the spirit realm daily, each day the other world was exploding in new excitement. Instead of that crackly, about-to-happen feeling she had on that first day, everything was chaos. All the spirits were out and about and roaming. Whispers were shared in the shadows, and since everything was pure chaos, shifts in the world started happening, gravity shifted, water ran backwards, the normally dirty brown skies were an interesting orange color. Sakura was confused and extremely curious about the world. But she had to be careful about spending too much time there. Her mentor had mentioned nasty side effects if she stayed in the realm too long.

One thing Sakura did manage to pick out of the whispers she heard filling the empty space in the shadows... Just one word, reoccurring in almost everything she heard.  _Avatar._

It was then Sakura knew just how big of a thing she had felt really was.

If the avatar had finally returned to save them from the Fire Nation? Sakura was brimming with questions, but there was no one who could give her answers. Well... except maybe Wan Shi Tong... but her teacher probably wouldn't know much more than she did. She could visit him by wandering around in the spirit world, but as it was chaos, it would be too dangerous to take the time to find him let alone have a decent conversation before she would have to return to her body. Sakura had wanted to leave a message there on her most recent visit but couldn't find anyone to leave it with. It was never truly wise to trust in a spirit. Especially the gossipy ones she tended to spend her time there with.

The Great Library had been something of myth and legend. Sakura had found a treasure trove of new knowledge there. To her it had been new at least. Many of the books were hundreds of years old. Sakura spent hours and hours pouring upon the ancient information. She was sure her teacher had found her curiosity amusing. The only thing lacking in the library when she last visited was more modern information. She had helped him update the library, add new works, information, and reports on the outside world, but that only helped so much when what he really needed was new books, scrolls, and artifacts. The Owl Spirit had relied upon visitors to supply much of his information, but being located in the middle of the desert had done nothing for his visitor traffic. Those who did find the library usually weren't carrying anything of value with them, or had malicious intent.

Sakura spent the day in her library, rereading every book, for any mention of the Avatar Kyoshi that had created the island. The only thing she ended up finding was the legend of her, and how she had defeated Chin the Conqueror.

 _During Kyoshi's life, the 46_ _th_ _Earth King's rule was unpopular among the populace of the Earth Kingdom. Using this to his advantage, a warlord named Chin launched a war to conquer the continent. He was successful until he reached the peninsula where Kyoshi lived, finding the Avatar waiting for him. Standing before his army, Chin demanded their immediate surrender, to which Kyoshi warned him that she would not sit idly by as he took her home._

_When he refused to back down and assumed a challenging earthbending stance, she unfurled one of her fans and entered the Avatar State, separating the peninsula from the mainland by using a combination of earthbending, lavabending, and airbending. Thus Kyoshi Island was formed, and thereby protecting her homeland from subsequent threats._

_An indignant Chin was left standing on the edge of a cliff, which began to crumble beneath his feet and as he refused to budge from his unstable position, this caused him to fall into the sea and drown._

_His death ushered the world into a great era of peace._

After this excerpt were several illustrations of Kyoshi, wielding her fans, with her face painted in the red wing fashion of the Kyoshi Warriors (and of course it would be, she created them). One illustration played out the divide, showing Kyoshi blasting Chin, then her eyes glowing white as she split the island away from the homeland.

Her eyes in the illustration looked just like they had in the statue the week before.  _So what does that mean? Why did her eyes light up in the statue? It's not as if there are lanterns in there that randomly light up. Did something happen to the Avatar?_ Sakura was curious, and took to carrying around a notebook to write down her ideas on what was happening.

…

During morning practice the next day, the Kyoshi warriors were called upon by the governor. Apparently some people washed up on shore, and they looked foreign.  _Fire Nation._  This was Sakura's automatic assumption and she was sure the others were worried about the same thing.

Suki led the party that approached the intruders, taking just five of the strongest warriors to the beach. If they were truly a threat, they could not afford to lose everyone. Sakura was among those who went to investigate. She walked just behind Suki and was prepared for anything. Upon their approach, Sakura noted that the intruders were young, probably no older than 15 at maximum. They climbed up the trees surrounding the area and attacked the three from above. Sakura heard the oldest boy speaking,

"Let's not stick around to find out. Time to hit the road."

One of her fellow warriors grabbed the one who had been speaking under his arms, Suki pulled the girl's hood over her head. Sakura forced the party's lemur into a bag, and another grabbed the last party member by their shirt.

"Or we could stay a while…"

Two of the three had darker skin, an olive complexion with dark hair and they wore deep blue clothing with fur trimming. It was unlike Sakura had ever seen in the Earth kingdom. Not many people wore furs, let alone of the same species of animal. The third was a young boy, bald, with arrow tattoos on his body. They were blue and Sakura was instantly curious.  _Surely those couldn't be. I thought they were...?_ Suki and a couple of the other warriors had tied the three to the Kyoshi monument's base and blindfolded them. Someone retrieved the governor Oyagi; It was ultimately up to him to decide their fate.

"You three have some explaining to do." The governor started talking.

"And if you don't answer all of our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi."

The olive skinned boy, the one that couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut to Sakura, piped up yet again,

"Show yourselves cowards!"

Suki pulled the blindfolds off and the three foreigners looked them over. The boy with olive skin looked upset, his blue eyes were boiling in rage.

"Who are you? Where are the men that ambushed us?"  _Better watch your step, Suki is not one to trifle with._ Suki approached the man and killer intent flowed of the woman's fist, currently shaking in the boy's face.

"There were no men.  _We_  ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?"

The boy actually had the audacity to laugh, "Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of  _girls_ took us down." This boy either has guts, or was very very stupid.

"A bunch of  _girls_ huh? The unagi is gunna eat well tonight." Suki started backing off, resigned to feed them to the giant eel inhabiting their waters. Apparently the foreign girl didn't take too kindly to that.

"No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes."

Their third party member, the bald boy confessed, "It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi."

The governor was having none of it, even if they were just kids.

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi has stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!"

"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"  _How could he possibly..? Unless…_

"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

"I know her because I'm the Avatar." Sakura fought the urge for her jaw to drop.  _No fucking way. I was right! I knew something big was going to happen! This is definitely it! But why did he come to Kyoshi? Is he really here just to surf on the elephant koi?_ Suki didn't believe him.

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an Airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

"That's me!" The governor put a stop to their arguing.

"Throw the imposter to the unagi!" The governor turned to walk back to his home, thoroughly finished and decided in his position on the three. The boy broke his bindings and flew over the Kyoshi statue before floating down to the ground. The only possible way he could have done it was with airbending. The villagers that had gathered to watch the interrogation were oohing and aahing over the boy. One man was so excited he worked himself up to a frothing foam at his mouth before collapsing in excitement on the ground. The governor turned back.

"It's true… you  _are_ the Avatar!" The boy pulled a set of marbles from his shirt and put them between his hands.

"Now… check _this_ out!" He made them whirl in a tiny circle between his palms. 

_They're all just children. What a horrible responsibility to put upon ones so young. If only there was a way to end the war without this child Avatar. If only._

…

In the morning Sakura woke up early for her Kyoshi warrior training. She only passed a few people on the street while walking. The village was surprising quiet this morning for all the excitement that was yesterday. Closer to the shore the Avatar's sky bison was enjoying the royal treatment from a couple of townsfolk. They were grooming and cleaning the giant animal. Sakura giggled as the bison rolled over onto his back and stuck his tongue out lazily.

Unfortunately her quiet morning was about to end. Underneath the inn where the Avatar was staying a small crowd of little girls had gathered. They were screaming and cheering at him.  _Great. The first thing that's new and exciting in the village and they're obsessed. Typical._

Practice was going on as normal that morning when the avatar's friend, the olive-skinned boy, walked in. He had his hands up and began speaking to them with an arrogance that Sakura wanted to pummel him for.

"Sorry ladies! Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson." He stretched his arms above his head and across his torso, "I'm just looking for somewhere to get a little workout." He bent over and stretched is legs. Suki took the bait.

"Well, you're in the right place." And she was not kidding. Sakura remembered her first day of training and how much of a workout it truly was. Plus those fans were not light! The boy continued to stretch. Sakura chuckled to herself,  _he doesn't notice Kakashi. Oh my god. This is priceless._

"Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar."  _Suki, don't go apologizing now, you'll just feed his giant ego._

"It's all right. I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception." The boy rolled his shoulders.

Suki replied sarcastically, her words could be just as venomous as her fighting techniques, "I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance." A tiny huff of air came from the back of the group. Presumably from Kakashi.

"True. But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village."

"Wow! Best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration?" The boy was taken off guard and stuttered.

"Oh… well… I mean… I…" Suki turned to the group with a mocking grin on her face.

"Come on girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?"

Everyone laughed, including Sakura, and they nodded at Suki's question.

"Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to. All right, you stand over there," the boy took Suki's shoulders and pushed her back, but Suki didn't move.  _That's right, no man does anything to Suki without her permission. She will fuck you up boy._  "Now, this may be tough, but  _try_  to block me." He threw a punch at her. Suki flicked her arm, stopping the punch at his shoulder with her fan. She was confident in her abilities. The boy rubbed his shoulder.  _You bet that hurts!_

"Heh. Good. Of course, I was just going easy on you…"

"But of course."

"Let's see if you can handle  _this!"_  He lunged at her. Suki caught him under the leg and tossed him backward onto his ass.

"That does it!"  _You just can't get enough can you? Are you a masochist?_  He lunged again at Suki. She grabbed his arm, spun him around in circles, tied his arm to his foot with his own belt and threw him on the floor. Sakura was sure the boy was about to cry after such public humiliation.  _Oh well. That's what you get for being so arrogant._

"Anything else you want to teach us?" Suki stood over the boy, laughing.

…

Sakura had to admit, the three people that had arrived on her shores sure made the town a little livelier. One night Sakura invited the girl over for evening tea with Kakashi and herself.

"I'd love to!" The girl had replied, eager to do something fun that actually interested her.

That evening, Sakura had picked up Katara at the inn, in civilian clothes instead of the uniform this time.

"So you don't wear that uniform all the time?" Katara asked. Sakura looked at the water tribe girl next to her. She was wearing navy blue pants with an almost periwinkle split skirt/tunic on top of it. Her top's sleeves went to mid elbow and her undershirt went to her wrists. On her neck was a strip of dark blue silk with a glass pendant hanging from it.

"Nope. I only wear it during training and active duty, like patrol duty."

"I see. So we just happened to come during your training?"

"Surprisingly enough, yeah."

"Cool."

Sakura took them to Kakashi's house and knocked on the door.

"I hope you like jasmine green tea."

"I can't say I've ever had it."

"You're missing out! I hope you'll like it. It's my favorite." Sakura liked this girl. She seemed more mature than her older brother.  _Too bad she's most likely leaving soon._

Kakashi actually answered the door today, and as much as she wanted it to be a day he ditched the mask for once, unfortunately it was not.

"Ladies! Please do come in." He opened the door and gestured inside. Sakura ushered Katara inside and she followed. They sat at the two cushions set out for them across from his own. On the table were a plate of treats, a pot of tea, three cups and three plates. Kakashi sat down across from them.

"Hello. I don't believe we have had the pleasure of being introduced?"  _Oh thank GOD he asked._

"My name is Katara. I'm traveling with my brother Sokka and our friend Aang."

"Who just so happens to be the avatar."

"Yeah. Seems he's letting it go to his head a bit."

"Don't worry too much about those girls. They'll get bored eventually, if they haven't already. Young girls have a very short attention span."

"I just hope you're right. We can't stay for too long, we've got a lot to get done."

Sakura looked at Katara out of the corner of her eye.  _Sounds like this poor girl is going to be stuck rounding up those two for her entire journey. I feel for her._  Sakura sipped her tea and took one of the pastries on the plate for herself.

Katara drank her tea and conversed with the two for a couple of hours. She turned out to be an interesting girl, a waterbender from the southern tribe. She and her brother had found Aang in an iceberg at the South Pole. How he managed to survive for so long, Sakura was not sure. Not to mention he couldn't look more than 12 years old. The three had only been traveling for a few weeks together, but Katara anticipated their journey would be a much longer affair than they thought.

The girl had excused herself at one point, saying it was late and she needed to get back before anyone was missing her.

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, I think I can find my way on my own. Thank you though." Sakura smiled and nodded at her. She and Kakashi stood and Katara bowed in leaving.

Kakashi sat back down and Sakura joined him.

"I like her. She seems like she's got it more together than that idiotic brother of hers." Now that the girl was gone, he did decide to tug the mask down around his neck, "Who did he think he was, challenging Suki like that? Fucking stupid. Suki would knock me on my ass just as fast though."

"She'd do that to all of us. There's a reason she's the leader after all."

"True true. I do feel for her that she seems to be the only responsible one in the group. At least right now anyway."

"I feel the same way."

"Oh by the way. I think you are psychic."

"What!?"

"That 'thing' you felt last week? It was him coming wasn't it?"

"You're probably right. Don't think anything bigger than the avatar coming to our island is going to happen, am I right?"

Sakura finished her now-cold tea and bid Kakashi goodnight.

"See you for training in the morning, Sakura."

"Same to you, Kakashi!"

…

The next morning Sakura and Kakashi were in the middle of yet another day of training. Sokka had been kicking around outside for a while now, but they ignored him while they did their exercises. When Sokka walked inside, they stopped.

"Um… hey, Suki."

"Hoping for another dance lesson?"

"No… I… well, let me explain."

"Spit it out! What do you want?" The boy got on his knees.

"I would be honored if you would teach me."  _Well shit. Must taste lovely to swallow that ego, Sokka. Good for you._

"Even if I'm a  _girl_?" His response was just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was wrong."

"We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys." 

"Please make an exception. I won't let you down."

"All right. But you have to follow all of our traditions."

"Of course!"

"And I mean  _ALL_  of them." Suki made pointed eye contact with Kakashi at that statement. He still refused the make up on a daily basis.

Sakura was told to help him get dressed properly. She waited until he had the uniform on before entering the changing room.

"All right. I'm going to help you with the makeup, like Suki once did for me. The first step is to cover the face with white." Sakura brushed his entire face with the white make up, having to apply it especially thick to cover his olive skin tone. "Next are the crimson wings, to symbolize the blood of our enemies. We don't use real blood, at least… not any more..." She swiped the red paint across his eyelids and temples. Sakura finished with the charcoal liner and red lips. Sokka seemed a bit nervous. Of course anyone would be nervous if you told them you paint your eyes in blood. Or used to.

"All done." Sokka stood up and walked back out to the training room.

"Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little… girly."

Suki replied, "It's a warrior's uniform. You should be proud. The silk thread symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart."

"Bravery and honor." The boy pushed his chest out proudly.  _Easily comforted._

Aang passed the building, then stopped back in and grinned.

"Hey Sokka! Nice dress!" He ran off giggling.

Sokka's proud stance drooped, Sakura saw Suki smiling at Sokka's discomfort.  _I knew she was evil and clever, but damn girl._

By the end of the workout, Sokka had not made much progress. Sakura and the rest of the group left while Suki stayed behind with Sokka.

"You're not going to master it in one day…"

Sakura chuckled as she and Kakashi walked away from the dojo.

"Suki's really chewing a chunk off him isn't she?"

"I should say so! I don't think she was that bad when I joined…. Oh wait… I think she and I joined at about the same time…"

"Careful. You're aging yourself old man!"

"If I'm so old you should carry me home!"

"Fat chance!" Sakura ran down the street toward her house and Kakashi followed, just jogging to keep up. He caught up with her in the village square, where she had stopped still.

"What's the matter?"

"Look." There it was. A fire nation ship. The day they had all been dreading was upon them. Sakura ran back to the dojo with Kakashi. They threw on their uniforms, forgetting make up to save time, and grabbed their fans. Kakashi also strapped a katana to his back.

Oyagi poked his head in the dojo.

"Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls come quickly!" Sakura heard Sokka start to argue, but he stopped mid-argument. _Smart choice kid, now is not the time._

The warriors ran silently in the shadows, approaching the three Fire Nation Komodo-rhinos.  _You know… I thought when the Fire Nation came to Kyoshi they would bring a bigger force._

"Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" The fire nation man looked to his two cronies, "Find him."

Sakura and the other warriors attacked the 'army'. Suki headed directly for the commander, and Sakura went for the rhino on his left, the one closest to her. Sakura and Kakashi made quick work of the rhino and man they went for, not killing him, but knocking him out and tying him to a post. The other warriors had knocked out the third man and were wrangling the rhino. Suki had been knocked to the ground by the commander's rhino.  _Oh no!_ The fire nation man aimed a fire blast at her. In the very last moment, Sokka stepped in and deflected the blast with his fan. The man, now having the blast come back at him, fell off his rhino.

"I guess training's over." Sokka spouted. The man shot fire bolts out of his feet at the rest of the warriors. They all went down. One even hit Sakura in the shins. Lucky she put it out before it could really burn her. Kakashi was lucky enough to be out of range of the man's attacks.

Sakura and Kakashi went to help the other, less fortunate warriors, some who had been very badly hurt. She administered first aid as she could, with what little supplies were available. The warriors were taken back to the dojo. Sakura watched as the Avatar and the Fire Nation man fought. The Airbender seemed to be taking a defensive approach. It made sense as he was an air nomad and they were known to be pacifist monks by nature. It seemed he had some trouble keeping up with the fire blasts. Sakura swore she heard the Avatar speaking with the man.  _What could he possibly be trying to say? The Fire Nation doesn't listen. All they do is harm. If I ever meet a person from the Fire Nation with a caring heart, that'll be the day pigs fly._ She and Kakashi were pulled along by Katara.

"We've got to hurry! Grab anything you feel you need to take with you and come with us!"

"Come with you!?" Sakura asked, taken aback.  _But... rebuilding the village and helping the others…_

"Yes! We could use people like you on our journey. Now hurry!"

"I don't know…" This time Kakashi was the one to say something. He hesitated for a moment before coming along with them anyway.

Sakura broke away from them and grabbed a bag of clothing and her books before leaving her home behind. The roof was on fire and Sakura wasn't really sure if there would be anything left to come back to.  _I'm so very glad I put that information in the backyard. So VERY grateful._ Next door Mrs. Shamiro was trying to put out the small fires on her own home. She noticed Sakura and waved her over.

"Sakura! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Shamiro. I may not be back for a while. I have a store of items in my backyard. They should be protected at all costs, but you can't get to them except by Earthbending so they should be safe. Just wanted to let someone know in case I shouldn't…"

"Don't worry child I'll protect them! Now get going!"

She ran to Kakashi's house and found he had already packed just the same, some clothing, a little food and money, his books. Not like he had too much else, really. He slung his pack on his back, on top of the katana. Strapped to his waist were his fans.

"We have to go! Hurry!" Katara urged them towards Appa, the group's flying bison. They climbed up on the animal and strapped down their bags to the saddle.

Aang was looking back at the town, slowly being engulfed by flames. "Look what I brought to this place."

"It's not your fault." Katara tried to placate him. Sakura saw the fire nation man scanning the scenery for them, he was pissed, lighting everything in sight on fire.  _Oh no… my home, my island…_  She may have only lived there for two years, but she had become attached to the area and the people.

"Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me." Sakura was tired of the self-deprecating nonsense.

"Hey. Sorry to be a Debby Downer, but as one of these people you seem to be upset about? It's really okay. Kyoshi Island will live on to fight another day, but if we don't leave now, that man is going to burn up the whole town. He is coming after you right? Well if we leave, he'll follow and leave Kyoshi Island alone."

Just as the group was turning to leave on Appa, Sokka ran up his tail and hopped into the saddle.

"Appa, yip yip!" Katara moved up to Aang and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was clear the young boy felt guilty after what happened.  _And he should! He just burned your whole town down! No need to remind me. I'm trying not to make him feel worse._

"Aang. I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay."

"They're really quite resilient people." Sakura tried to help. Aang dove off Appa's head into the bay.

"What the hell are you doing!?" she yelled as he fell.  _The Unagi is in there you idiot!_  "Does he do this kind of idiotic thing all the time?!"

"Unfortunately, yes." the two water tribe teens responded with blank faces.

Aang used the Unagi to put out the fires on the village, before getting thrown off and onto Appa's back.

"Yeah yeah, I know it was dangerous."

"And stupid," Sakura added.

"Yes it was," Katara replied. But her face was kind as she hugged the boy, approving of his actions to help the village.  _I have to admit, I probably wouldn't have done the same thing. Who would have thought the Unagi would actually help the village one day?_

"So that guy's name is Zuko?"

"Yeah. He's been following us since we left the south pole."

"So he's looking for the avatar, and destroying everything in his path. What a typical Fire Nation asshole."

"You could say that again."

"So where are we going from here?" Aang looked over his shoulder at her.

"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu."

"Omashu!?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Uh... no reason. Just haven't been there... in a looonnnng time." Kakashi looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. She ignored him and looked over the back of the bison. The sun was setting in the distance and Kyoshi Island was slowly disappearing in the clouds.  _I miss it already._

...


	4. Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omashu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I appreciate all your love and comments so much!  
> <3 Liz
> 
>  
> 
> Edited 9/17/18

Light from the Shadows Chapter 4

Kakashi

The group had been flying on Appa for a couple of days when they landed on a small clearing in a rocky valley. Kakashi hopped off and popped his joints before helping Sakura get down off the giant beast. They half-walked, half-climbed the hill they were on to the peak. Aang made it to the top first, spread his arms wide and took a deep breath.

"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!" Kakashi reached the peak a few moments later and looked over. The city was huge. All made of rock. It was impressive. He had never visited before but had heard of it in stories and on his travels. He looked back and took Sakura's hand to pull her up on the peak with him. She seemed either reluctant or nervous, he couldn't tell which.

"I used to come here to visit my friend, Bumi."

Sokka and Katara seemed a bit... shell shocked. If he hadn't been feeling just the same, Kakashi would have laughed.

"Wow... we don't have cities like this in the South Pole..." Her jaw practically touched the ground.

"They have buildings here that don't  _melt_!" Sokka cried, his eyes wide.

Aang turned to them, "Well, let's go slow pokes! The real fun is inside the city!"

_Wait, fun? Isn't he supposed to be on this journey to learn to master the elements and you know... important war-ending stuff? Eh, who am I to stop a child from a little fun? Maybe I'll get to try some new kind of tea, or find a new book? Maybe some good miso soup... What I wouldn't give to relax to some nice music in my apartment. If there's anything left of it..._

Aang started toward the city.

"Wait, Aang! It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar." Katara placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sokka nodded in agreement, "You need a disguise."

"So, what am I supposed to do? Grow a moustache?"

"You know... that might actually work." Kakashi looked from Appa to Aang and back again. He had a devilish idea.

It took a little fancy airbending, a rope and a bit of spit, but they ended up tying a bunch of Appa's hair to Aang's head, as well as a moustache on his lip, to give him the appearance of an old man. He found a stick lying on the ground and his disguise was complete. Momo hid amongst the hair. Aang would pretend to be Kakashi's father, as well as Sokka and Katara's grandfather. Sakura just had to pretend to be Kakashi's wife.

Aang scratched his head, apparently the hair wasn't the most comfortable of disguises.

"Ooh, this is so itchy! How do you live in this stuff, Appa?" The bison grunted at him and sat down on the ground. Sokka laughed.

"This is great, you look just like my grandfather!"

"That's kind of the point..." Kakashi grumbled. Sokka glared at him.

"You know, Aang is technically 112 years old... This was a pretty genius idea, Kakashi." Katara mentioned. Aang was getting impatient and waved them along. Sokka sulked at the back of the group, wishing he had thought of the idea instead of Kakashi.

"Now let's get skippin', young whippersnappers! The big city awaits!"

Sakura hooked her arm through his.

"Let's go,  _husband."_

"Much obliged,  _wife_." Kakashi grinned at Sakura and they walked arm in arm to the city, following their hobbling 'grandfather'. He looked back over his shoulder at Sokka and urged him on with a wave.  _I am such an asshole. He's just a kid, I should go easier on him._

 _"_ Come on  _son_ , if you don't hurry up, you'll be as old as Aang by the time we get there."

Sokka gave him the evil eye and raspberried him. Sakura elbowed him in the ribs.

"Stop giving him such a hard time, Kakashi. He's just a boy." Kakashi leaned into her ear and whispered, "But it's just so much fun messing with him." He smiled and she chuckled.

"I hear you,  _honey_ , but if you start up with the dad jokes, I may just have to punch you through a wall." She smiled acidly at him, and her grip tightened on his arm. Kakashi gulped and remained quiet for the rest of the walk to the gate.  _I don't know about anyone else, but being on the receiving end of one of Sakura's punches is just no fun, especially when she summons earth around it._

Kakashi recalled one of their bouts of sparring not too long ago on Kyoshi, where Sakura had punched him incredibly hard in the abdomen after losing both her fans in the fight. Kakashi had flown several feet backwards on his ass. The fight had ended there, and Sakura had helped nurse the sensitive bruises on his stomach for several days after.

_'But Sakuraaa, what about my...'_

_'Nope. You get to feel that bruised butt-bone. That's for ruining my fans.'_

_'Mahhh, so mean, Sakura.'_

Kakashi chuckled at the memory.

…

As they reached the access road into Omashu, a cabbage vendor in front of them was trying to get into the city, pushing his cart of cabbages in front of him.

"You guys are gunna love Omashu, the people here are the friendliest in the world."

The cabbage merchant was being inspected, a guard was holding up one of his cabbages. The vegetable was deemed rotten and squashed in the man's hand. The other guard knocked the remaining cabbages from the man's hands and earthbent a piece of the bridge up to knock the cart into the air and over the side of the road.

"Rotten cabbages! What kind of slum do you think this is!?"

The man looked over the edge of the road and watched his cabbages fall deep into the pit.

"Noo! My cabbages!"

 _What a poor guy to lose all of his produce like that. Asshole guards, they didn't have to throw away the cart, they could have just told him to leave._  His group hesitated,  _maybe Omashu wasn't so friendly after all._

"Just keep smiling..." Aang whispered to them nervously, as he approached the guards. Kakashi watched as the cabbage vendor left the gate, his face dejected and sad.  _Better luck next time buddy._ The guard that had knocked the man's cart off the road pulled a large rock from the wall and held it over Aang's head.  _Damn, they're more savage than Tsunade on one of her bad days._

"State your business!" Their not-so-bald-anymore friend slipped out from under the rock, much too quickly for his supposed age, and started waving a finger in the man's face.

"My business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!" Kakashi watched as the stone dropped behind Aang, he obviously caught the guard by surprise.  _What the fuck. Is this actually going to work!?_  A bead of sweat dropped on his forehead.

"Settle down, old timer. Just tell me who you are." His hands were up in defense.

"Name's Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis, the Third, and there is my son, Bonzu the Fourth, his wife, Ume, and my grandkids." Katara stepped forward and waved at the guard,

"Hi, June Pipinpadaloxicopolis. Nice to meet you." The guard pointed at her.

"You seem like responsible young lady. See that your family stays out of trouble. Especially your grandfather. Enjoy Omashu!" The guards opened the gate and Kakashi's group gaped in awe of the massive city.

"We will."

Aang, Katara, Kakashi and Sakura all walked forward into the city, with Sokka trailing a bit behind them.

"Wait a minute!" The guard grabbed Sokka by the shoulder just after he passed. Kakashi stiffened, he thought they might have been caught. "You're a strong young boy. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag." Aang stopped, and threw his bag at Sokka,

"Good idea!" Once the gates shut behind them, they really took in the city. From a distance it looked impressive, but up close? Kakashi had a hard time fathoming it all. There were chutes and tubes everywhere, packages and crates holding things sliding along them.  _How am I supposed to find a tea shop or book store here? It's worse than the Fire Nation capital. I'd be lost within minutes._ His shoulders slumped as it dawned on him that he'd be stuck with the three kids and their shenanigans for the entire duration of their visit.  _I have this horrible feeling things are_ not _going to go as planned._

"This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down." Sokka was unimpressed.

"Great, so they get their mail on time."

"They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes..."

…

The five were at the top of a slide, Aang, Katara and Sokka in one crate, Kakashi with Sakura in the other. The first crate was teetering on the edge of a steep incline. Kakashi saw that Katara and Sokka weren't completely sold on the idea of the slide.  _Smart, those two are. Not buying into Aang's adrenaline junkie antics._

"One ride, then we're off to the North Pole, Airbender's honor."

"This sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second thoughts!"  _You and me both, Katara._ Kakashi debated getting out of the crate as he watched the three drop into the chute. Just as he was about to get out, Sakura shoved them forward with her own bit of earthbending.

"Ohhh no you don't. If I'm stuck going after them, you are too. We can't just let them go, we have to be the responsible 'parents' we are and go after them."

"I hate that you're right." He yelled as they picked up momentum.

They dropped down the chute and quickly caught up to the three. In the neighboring chute, a crate with a rack of spears shot closer and closer, on a collision course further down the chute. The two paths merge and Kakashi and Sakura began to panic.

"A little help here Aang!" Sakura ducked under the spears that threatened to kill her.

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" Aang rocked his container off the chute, Kakashi and Sakura following suit. They landed amongst a group of Earthbender recruits, before Aang propelled the bin with him, Katara and Sokka in it. Unfortunately he wasn't able to do the same for Kakashi and Sakura. They slid into the clearing and came to a full stop.

"Hehe.. Uh... care to give us some directions to a bookstore?" He laughed nervously and scratched his head.

It didn't work and they were arrested by the earthbenders.

Kakashi and Sakura were brought to the King's throne chamber.

"Your majesty, these two were arrested for vandalism, and traveling under false pretenses."

"Just set them there, off to the side. I'll figure out what to do with them in a minute," the king turned to them then, "In the meantime would you like some candy?" He pulled a few red bits from his sleeve. He shook his head and saw Sakura do the same.

"Too bad. More for me!" He tossed the candy back in his mouth.

Kakashi turned to Sakura, and whispered to her, "I knew we shouldn't have gone on that stupid slide. That kid has the most ridiculous ideas."

Just a minute or two later and another group of guards came through the doors, Katara, Aang and Sokka bound in front of them. The King was sitting on his throne.

"Mm?"

"Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses  _and_  malicious destruction of cabbages." A man started talking off to the side that Kakashi hadn't seen come in.

"Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!"  _What was with people and cabbages? They weren't that bad of a vegetable!_ The guard looked at the man,

"Silence! Only the King can pass down judgment," he looked back at the king. "What is your judgment, Sire?"

Kakashi waited as the king glanced over all of them. He hummed with indecision then rose and made his decision,

"Throw them... a feast!" The guard next to Kakashi made a noise of surprise. Kakashi sighed.  _I have a feeling this place is ran like a god-damned circus! Perhaps a well-put-together circus, but a circus all the same. All Omashu is missing is the big red and white tent._

"Huh?" Aang questioned the king's decision.

…

Kakashi sat next to Sakura at the king's feast table, food laid out before their company; there were meats, cheeses, and all sorts of other Earth Kingdom delicacies. Omashu was apparently not a starving city. The king walked behind Aang and waved a chicken leg in the air, chuckling.

"Heheh! The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin."

Aang refused the meat politely, "Thanks, but I don't eat meat."

"How about you?" He directed the question at Sokka, "I bet you like meat." The king shoved the drumstick in Sokka's mouth.

"Mmm!"

Kakashi leaned in to Sakura's ear, "Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" He make a cukoo motion beside his head and Sakura giggled. The king took his seat at the end of the table.

"So, tell me young bald one. Where are you from?"

"I'm from... Kangaroo Island."

"Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really  _hoppin_!" Silence filled the room around the bad joke. It was broken by Sokka's late laughter, Kakashi looked at him, along with the rest of the group.  _What in the actual hell, Sokka? Do you want us thrown in the dungeon?_

"What? It was pretty funny." The king yawned.

"Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to hit the hay." The king threw his drumstick at Aang, who brought it to a standstill with his airbending. The guards around them gasped in surprise. Kakashi sighed and rested his head on his hand.  _Should have known, this kid can't do undercover to save his life._

"There's an airbender in our presence and not just any airbender, the Avatar!" The king stood up. Aang dropped the drumstick and tried to act like nothing had happened. Kakashi just sat there in silence. "Now what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pipinpadaloxicopolis?"

Aang got to his feet, "Okay! You caught me. I'm the Avatar, doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out," Aang lifted the tablecloth in front of him, "no firebenders here. So... good work everybody."

He put his arms around Katara and Sokka as they stood and Kakashi rose after them, pulling Sakura up as well, "Love each other, respect all life and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!"

They all had been slowly backing out towards the door, but the guards stopped them.

Sakura turned to the king, Kakashi could tell she was itching to fight back. "You can't keep us here. Let us leave."

"Lettuce leaf?" The king chewed a leaf of lettuce.  _Yep definitely a circus._ Kakashi turned to the others.

"We're in serious trouble here. This guy is a nutcase." The king turned to them and got up.

"Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber." A guard next to the king leaned into his ear,

"My liege, do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber?"

"The newly refurbished chamber."

"Wait, which one are we talking about?"

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!"

They were led away by a few guards, on in the front and two behind. Kakashi didn't know if they were in trouble or not. The king hadn't sounded angry, just serious.  _I should have just stayed with Appa, at least he's not getting me arrested and put at the mercy of a crazy old king._

After a few minutes they arrived at a spot in the wall with a small lamp, the guard in front tore open the wall with earthbending. They were thrust inside and the 'door' that had been created was closed just as quickly as it had been opened. Kakashi looked around the chamber. It was a spacious room, with five beds, each beautiful and new looking.

Katara and Sakura looked around in confusion. Katara turned to Aang.

"This is a prison cell? But it's so nice." Aang responded,

"He did say it was newly refurbished."

"Nice or not, we're still prisoners." Sokka said.

"He's right. Sakura is there any way you can use your earthbending to get us out?"

"I mean I could try... but I think there's a reason we've been treated so kindly. We've been fed, and given a room to sleep in? I'd say that's pretty good treatment compared to the cabbage vendors proposal of cutting off our heads." Aang sat on the edge of the bed.

"I wonder what these challenges are going to be."

"We are  _not_  sticking around to find out! There's gotta be some way outta here." Kakashi just stood there looking at the three kids who were trying to find a way out of the room.  _What idiots. Yes this place is loopy, but I'm sure the king has a reason for his challenges. At least I hope so._ Sakura looked at him.

"Do  _you_  think the king has something up his sleeve?"

"I do."

"We really should stick around, there's no reason to get on the king's bad side. Especially a crazy king like this one."

"You are not wrong." Kakashi looked back towards the three kids and they were attempting to shove Aang's lemur, Momo into the air vents to go get Appa. The lemur had gorged during the feast and was too fat to push into the small hole.

"If they think that lemur is going to fit into that hole after how much he ate, they are crazier than that king."

They stopped, and Momo's behind dangled out of the hole, the poor lemur was stuck.  _It's a wonder that thing sticks around, after how much abuse they put him through._

"Eh, how was Appa supposed to save us anyway?" Aang flopped onto one of the beds and stared at the ceiling.

"Appa is a ten ton flying bison, I think he could figure something out."

Kakashi climbed into the bed next to Sakura as everyone settled in to sleep.  _I miss my tea. I had really gotten used to having that every night before bed. Now I_ really _won't get a chance to have some miso..._ Kakashi pouted as he laid in closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. Luckily his dreams weren't of the haunting variety tonight.

A few hours later, a group of guards came into the room and took them away, leaving Aang to sleep.

Kakashi was the last of the group to leave and turned to the guard,

"You're not going to do anything harmful to him are you?" The guard looked at Aang, a fleeting look of pity crossing the man's face.

"I don't  _think_  King Bumi has any malicious intent with the boy, but what do I know? The man is unpredictable. Usually harmless, but he has his moments."  _Well at least everyone feels the same way as I do about him._

"I figured as much. Thanks."

They walked along with the guards, Kakashi yawned a bit at being woken up in the middle of the night. The guards took them back to the throne room and they were put into a room in a wall. The open wall closed in front of them. Something like 10 minutes passed before they heard anything through the wall. Sokka and Katara were surprisingly quiet, most likely still half-asleep. Muffled voices could be heard through the wall.

"First, Avatar, what do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion." This voice belonged to the king. Bumi.  _What the fuck? Was Aang just a fashion advisor? We have way more important things to be doing than accessing the king's outfits._ "I'm waiting."

"I... guess it's fine." The second voice belonged to Aang.

"Excellent! You passed the first test."

"Really?"

"Well, not one of the deadly tests. The real challenges are much more... challenging."

"I don't have time for your crazy games! Gimme my friends back! We're leaving!"

"Ohh, I thought you might refuse..."

The door opened in front of them and the guards held them back. One of them in the room placed a ring on each of their hands. It was then that Sokka and Katara started struggling. The second the ring was on his hand, it constricted to his finger. The stone was cold and of a dark purple shade. Kakashi tried to get the ring off, but it was to no avail. The ring was stuck. He looked at the other three, and they were having the same predicament. Katara's stone was of a jade color, Sokka's a violet and Sakura's pink. Kakashi looked out at the king. His outfit was actually quite hideous, a mix of purples, blues and greens.

"…so I will give your friends some special souvenirs. Those delightful rings are made of pure genemite, also known as creeping crystal. It's a crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate, really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate." Kakashi looked at the ring on his finger. It didn't seem too malicious, but once it started to creep, he knew that it would be a fast process. The thought didn't sit well with him.

"Ah! It's already creeping!" The statement came from Sokka, who was freaking out over the ring." Kakashi looked back at his own, and saw that it had indeed moved just the slightest amount up his finger.

"I'll do as you want." Aang decided to cooperate.  _Thank goodness. I didn't sign up for hostage duty…I'm starting to think this king has no marbles left._

…

They all stood on a rocky balcony as Aang started the first task, retrieving the key from a waterfall. Aang tried to jump in and climb the ladder; he fell and King Bumi taunted him. He then tried to push in from the side, and fell again, earning another round of taunting from the king. The third try, he broke one of the stalagmites surrounding the chamber and threw it at the key, following it with a slice of airbending. The rock stabbed into the wall above King Bumi with the key dangling just above his head. Kakashi put his best bored look on his face and waited for them to continue, not that much could be seen around his mask. He really was proud of the kid, but was getting a bit impatient. When they had arrived in the cavern, the rock was just up to his forearm, but now it had creeped to his shoulder, and it was starting to get heavy.  _God damn it, Aang. This really is no time for screwing around. I'd rather not become one with this stupid rock._

"There, enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back, now!" Bumi looked like he was slightly surprised at Aang's succeeding this quickly with his first task and didn't quite know what to do next.

"Uh, not yet. I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet Flopsie."

Aang searched the palace long and hard for the animal, and Kakashi was getting hopeful when they finally found a bunny with long ears sitting on a rock in a courtyard.  _Please let this be Flopsie. I'm half covered in crystal!_

Needless to say, the floppy bunny was  _not_  Flopsie. The giant horned goat-gorilla that came afterwards was. And he turned out to be the biggest sweetheart ever.  _Maybe I should get a goat-gorilla._  Upon seeing Aang dripping with saliva, he was convinced otherwise.

King Bumi whistled for the animal and he dropped Aang to return to his master.

"Wait… if that's all you had to do to get Flopsie to come to you, why didn't he just do that in the first place?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"I really don't know, but I wish Aang would hurry up, there's not much time before we  _are_ crystals…. Not that it means anything…" She mumbled the last part and Kakashi was too irritated to care what she meant. Aang jumped onto the balcony to join them.

"Guys, are you ok?"  _Just jumping for joy, idiot._

"Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body, doing great." It was Katara who dished out the sarcasm this time.

Kakashi looked at the rest of the group, each in similar situations to himself, covered ankle to shoulder in crystal. As he looked at Sokka, a new row of crystals grew on the left side of his head. It was too heavy and he lost his balance, keeling over. King Bumi was oblivious and continued to rub Flopsy's belly.

"Aww… yes…" Aang was having none of his antics.

"Come on. I'm ready for the next challenge." King Bumi laughed maniacally. Their next challenge was in an Earthbending arena. It was fairly dark, with no features but the dirt floor. Kakashi and the rest of the prisoners were on one balcony, Aang and King Bumi on the other. The crystal had fully covered everything but their faces and feet at this point.

"Your final test is a duel and as a special treat you may choose your opponent. Point and choose."

Kakashi saw two men come out of the darkness behind Bumi, both looking particularly nasty. One had an axe and the other looked like he could smash someone with just two fingers.  _I'd probably be at a disadvantage if I fought either of those two, maybe I could take the axe guy. Aang is just a 12 year old boy, how does Bumi expect him to fight either one? Then again how does the world expect him to settle this war? He won't have mastered the elements for quite a while. Possibly years in fact. Though I doubt the world will wait that long. The Fire Lord always has some terrible thing cooking up in the back of his mind._

Kakashi knew Aang had to be terrified, but there was nothing he could do to save the boy. And even if he was free, the guards had confiscated his weapons and firebending was out of the question.

"So, you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?"  _What are you thinking Aang? Point to one of us? He should do that. It would be an easy fight that he could win without even trying. Just knock us down and he'd be considered the winner._

"Choose wisely."

"I… choose… you!" Aang pointed at King Bumi and the man responded with laughter.

"Haha! Wrong choice!" Ice crawled down Kakashi's spine, and it wasn't because the crystals were crawling ever so closely to his skin. King Bumi, formerly the deranged old king, with horrific posture and an overall appearance of weakness surprised Kakashi. Surprised everyone. The king, with a good amount of effort, corrected his posture, and dumped his robes to reveal a surprisingly muscular body for such an old man. He was clearly a formidable foe and Aang realized his mistake, but it was too late. He had already made his decision. The boy took a couple steps back on their balcony away from the man.  _Wait one fucking second. Wait! What? That guard said the king's name was Bumi right? Aang said his friend he came to visit here was named Bumi! They couldn't possibly be the same person, could they?_

King Bumi stamped the ground, a piece of rock shooting up blew Aang far out into the arena, where he landed in the dust. The king launched himself off the balcony and landed next to Aang. He laughed evilly as he stared the boy down.

"You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see."

"Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?"

"There are no 'take-back-sies' in my kingdom. You might need this!" He motioned to a guard who threw Aang his staff. King Bumi and Aang fought, Aang employing his typical fighting style of avoid and evade. His opponent bemoaned his disappointment in the Avatar as being so predictable.

He taunted Aang repeatedly, "Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here! Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?"

They continued their bout, using bigger and trickier techniques to outwit the other. Just as Aang finally pinned the king, he failed to see that Bumi still had control over a large rock above both of them.

"Hehe! Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart." Bumi threw his rock to the other side of the arena and fell into the earth, leaving a human shaped hole. Kakashi felt the earth rumble next to him and moved away, moments later the earthbender surfaced through the floor.

Aang used his staff to get himself back up to the balcony, spinning it like some sort of flying machine.

"You've passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question." Kakashi fought the urge to sigh.  _This day will never end. I'm so sick of this place._

"That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests."

"Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?"

"Oh come on!" Sokka burst out.  _I kind of agree with him. But I'll wait and see what Bumi says._

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. What… is my name? From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes." King Bumi left, shuffling through the crystal bodies.

"How am I supposed to know his name?" Kakashi exchanged a look with Sakura. She looked amused.  _I mean, I know his name because a guard slipped up, but what does she know?_

"Hey. What do you know?" Kakashi whispered as close to her as he could.

"Isn't the king's name Bumi? At least he was the king when I lived here."

"I think so too, but I'm not going to tell him unless he can't figure it out on his own. He did say it was all a test." They turned back to the other three. They were trying to figure it out.

"Think about the challenges, maybe it's some kind of riddle." Katara suggested.

"I got it!" Kakashi looked at Sokka, hopeful that the boy had something intelligent to say.

"Yeah?"

"He's an earthbender, right? Rocky!... You know, because of all the rocks?" His suggestion was met with brief silence.  _I knew I should never expect anything but stupidity to come from his mouth._

"We're gonna keep trying, but that is a good backup." Katara was just being nice.

"Okay, so back to the challenges. I got a key from the waterfall. I saved his pet and I had a duel."

"And what did you learn?"  _That King Bumi is crazy?_

"Well, everything was different than I expected." A piece of crystal grew into Katara's cheek, pushing it up a bit.

"And…?"

"Well, they weren't straightforward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would," Aang straightened up, he realized something. "I know his name!"

…

Back in the throne room…

"… As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities." King Bumi started to laugh and snort. "Bumi, you're a mad genius!"  _They are two peas in a pod. No wonder they were such good friends, they're both crazy!_

"Oh, Aang. It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Literally." Katara was the first to speak up of those of them that were still encased in crystal.

"Uh… over here!" Kakashi was covered from head to toe, everything except his still-masked nose, so all he could do was sort of hear Aang and the King talking. All he could see was a bit of purple crystal all around him. Sokka was next to him, he thought, and said,

"Little help?" King Bumi apparently did something, and all the rocks around them shattered; he caught a piece of the debris in his hand.

"Genemite is made of rock candy," He took a bite. "Delicious!" Katara, who wasn't in the know about Bumi, turned to Aang.

"So this crazy king is your old friend, Bumi?" King Bumi, who had been talking to Sakura about the rock's properties, turned to Katara. Sakura pouted, and stowed away her notebook. She had been scribbling down notes and comparing information.

"Who you calling old?" the man paused for a second, his shoulders slumped a bit. "Okay. I'm old."

"Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you were?" Kakashi asked, quite curious about the king's strange antics.  
"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people,"  _snort, snort_. "But I do have a reason." Bumi turned to Aang and looked at him seriously, "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius!" Aang clasped his hands together and bowed in thanks.

"And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation." Kakashi noticed Aang's lemur friend jump on his shoulder. "And you'll need Momo too."

"Thank you for your wisdom. But before we leave, I have a challenge for you!"

…

Kakashi and Sakura refused to join this time.

"Do you think Bumi will ever grow up? He has to be at least a 115!"

"Maybe not. Maybe there's a little bit of child in all of us. But personally I do think that it is good advice to think outside the box when he meets the fire lord. God knows that man is terrifying."

"Like you would know?"

"Not personally, but the stories are horrible. I heard at one point he even banished his own son."

"What kind of monster would do that? How old is his son?"

"I have no idea. Can't imagine he could be more than 16."

"That's rough. Do you know his name?"

"I don't."

While they waited on the outer wall of the city, Kakashi saw a dust cloud rise from a part of the city a ways away from them and soon after a tiny cry,

"My cabbages!"

"Seriously, the world must have it out for that man. Either that or he has rotten luck."

"Or poor cart placement."

"That could be it. Maybe it's just Omashu that's chewing him up and spitting him out."

"Maybe." Kakashi watched Sakura look back longingly at the city.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm from here, Kakashi. I didn't even get to see my old home. To... to see if they had come back. Or if anyone lives there now. It just seems like I'll never have time to really figure out what happened to them, to really get closure on the place."

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure we'll be back again someday. Aang and Bumi are such good friends, he'll probably have Bumi teach him Earthbending."

"And thank god that doesn't have to be me."

"What? Why? I'm sure you're an excellent teacher."

They were descending the steps and Sakura stopped abruptly after he said that.

"I'm really not. I'm better at learning than I am at passing it on. I expect too much from people and they get frustrated, then I get frustrated, and then I punch holes in walls."

"Sounds dangerous." He laughed and tossed a small chunk of the rock candy in his mouth, "Then again, how many times has Tsunade had to repair walls in the dojo because she put me through them?"

"I think seven after the last time."

"Then don't feel too bad, Tsunade is an excellent teacher and still puts stupid students through walls."

"I guess you're right. I just don't feel qualified to teach the Avatar, when he has someone so much better here to teach him. Not to mention the fact that he's supposed to be learning these in order, water, earth, fire. So he'd have to learn water before I'd even think about it."

"Good point."

When they reached Appa, Sakura lied down on his hair and waited for the rest of the group to arrive. Kakashi joined her.

"I miss our evening tea." She mumbled, her head almost swallowed by Appa's hair. Kakashi sneezed, one of said hairs getting stuck in his nose.

"Me too. Maybe the next place we go we can get some."

"I hope so. Honestly I just agreed to come along because I'd learn more new things on an adventure than I would on my own on Kyoshi. They didn't even have a library before I came for crying out loud."

"I hate to think about it, but I hope that library is still there. That it was spared." Sakura looked at him, her eyes wide and sad.

"I didn't even think about that before we left. I think I left it locked even so. Now the people of Kyoshi won't have access to it."

"Didn't you give Oyagi a key?"

"Oh. Yeah I guess you're right."

Kakashi patted her head and climbed up to Appa's saddle.

"C'mon, those guys will be needing to leave soon, we better go get them before they cause some serious damage."

Sakura took his offered hand and sat in the saddle while Kakashi moved to Appa's head.

"Appa, yip yip!" The bison rose to his feet and took off. It was an exhilarating feeling to Kakashi, being in control of such a large animal. He took them over the city, following the destruction trail to Aang and the rest of the group.

It was time to be off!


	5. Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Sasuke's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone! I love you all!
> 
> BTW this chapter is from Sasuke's POV, and this sort of thing will probably continue to happen every five chapters or so.
> 
>  
> 
> Edited 9/17/18

 

Light from the Shadows Side Chapter 1

Sasuke

Two years.

Two years he had been stuck on this STINKING SHIP. The idea had been a good one, to accompany Zuko as he searched for the Avatar. Maybe find some leads on his brother, break away and find him on his own... except that it had been TWO GOD DAMNED YEARS NOW. Sasuke Uchiha was a noble from the Fire Nation, or an exiled noble at least.

His family had tried to stage a coup of the Fire Lord several years prior, when Sasuke was just 12 years old.  _That had to have been ten years ago now, even before Ozai took power maybe_ , Sasuke thought. In retaliation for their betrayal, his brother had killed the rest of the clan in some sort of bloodthirsty frenzy. He was not sure of the exact details, but apparently Itachi's loyalty to the Fire Nation was beyond that of his loyalty to the clan. The only thing Sasuke knew was that one day he came home to his mother slicing tomatoes and the next she was on the floor with his father in a pool of their own blood. He and Itachi were the only surviving members of the clan, and Sasuke was on a mission to eradicate Itachi's existence.

After the massacre happened, Sasuke waited for news on his own fate. A letter arrived for him saying to continue with school, and that he would be provided for. It was not as great as it sounded. Guards were with him or nearby all hours of the day. He was practically on house arrest. Six years later, when Sasuke was 18, Fire Lord Ozai had given him a deal. If Sasuke killed Itachi, his clan would be redeemed and he would be allowed to return to the Fire Nation and start rebuilding his family from the ground up, if not he would be permanently banished from the Fire Nation and never allowed to return. The first two years he was alone with no luck, and the last two years have been with Zuko… also fruitless.

The hardest part of it was that Itachi was a slickery mother fucker. Maybe if he had left directly following the event he  _might_  have had a little luck finding him, but as it was now ten years after the fact... where could he possibly be hiding?  _That's probably why the Fire Lord waited to tell me. Just to make it nearly impossible to find him. Asshole._

Sasuke hadn't heard a  _single_  mention of him in the entire two years he had been sailing around with Zuko. It seemed to become more of a wild goose chase with every waking moment. The Avatar hadn't been seen in a hundred years, yet Zuko set out every day on his quest with a burning passion to find him. He didn't have a fucking clue what he was doing, yet charged blindly ahead. That was Zuko's problem, he didn't think before he did anything. Half his vocabulary was 'restoring honor' and 'finding the avatar'. What he should have been doing, was finding some place to lay low, like the Earth Kingdom or a place in the world that was quiet and just living for a while until the Avatar resurfaced.

Though Sasuke knew that would never happen. The Fire Nation were not the kind of people to sit back and wait, they were the strike first ask questions later kind of people.

_Damn the Fire Lord sure has a penchant for sending people he doesn't like on impossible missions for their 'honor' or in my case my clan's honor. Why did Ozai even take away Zuko's honor? What did he do? Knowing the Fire Lord, he probably sneezed out of line or something stupid like that._

At this point in time, they were on an icy sea in the South Pole. It was one of Zuko's crazier ideas, he thought that maybe the Avatar was hiding out in the middle of the wilderness, away from any and all society. Iroh actually agreed that it might be a good idea, and so there they were, floating in the middle of the sea near the South Pole. He hadn't seen a single person outside their party in weeks.

"Your move, Sasuke."

Sasuke was roused from his musings, to look up at the older man across the table from him. His name was Iroh, and he was one of the most powerful Generals the Fire Nation had ever produced. Sasuke had heard him called a worn-out has-been before, but based on his training with Zuko, this was most definitely not true. The man had discipline down to a 'T' and if he was being honest, that was exactly what Zuko's hot-headed temper needed. Iroh was playing him in a game of Pai Sho today, using his signature white lotus strategy. Sasuke had never beaten him.

He picked up white lily tile on the game board, moving it two spaces forward.

_If I can get another harmony..._

Iroh studied his side of the table. He moved a rose already close to the middle of the table, forward to spaces. It finished a harmony circle around the center tile. He had won the game.

"You focus on things that are not important, Sasuke. I've had that ring open for several turns, you could have taken out that rose tile any number of moves ago."

"Even if I had you always have some other move under your sleeve..."

His opponent laughed.

"You are correct! Again?"

"Sure."

They divided the pieces and started over. About an hour later, a bright light lit up the horizon. It seemed slightly ethereal, but they had gone after such things before and been disappointed. A fireworks show, the Aurora Borealis... among other mistakes and false hopes.

"Uncle, do you know what this means!?" Zuko popped his head into the observing deck.

Iroh didn't even look up, "What? I won't get to finish my game?"

_I see he doesn't put much faith in such things either._

"Didn't you see that light on the horizon?"

"I've been rather focused on beating Sasuke, Prince Zuko."

"AH!" He took a deep breath, "It means my SEARCH! It's about to come to an end."

Iroh groaned.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It  _has_  to be him!"

The general waved his hand, "Or it could just be the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea? Especially while I beat Sasuke yet again at pai sho!"

"I'll beat you one of these times, old man." Sasuke grumbled.

"Maybe you will, but you have not yet!"

Zuko exploded in anger at his uncle, "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

Sasuke took an offered cup of tea from Iroh and sipped it. The brewed liquid was quite delicious, as it always was coming from the old man.

"Are you ready to go down, old man?"

Iroh guffawed at him.

"We've been doing this for two years boy and you've never beaten me. What makes you think you'll start now?"

"Who knows? Maybe our luck will turn around."

…

That night, after a few long games of Pai Sho with Iroh, Sasuke was exhausted, mostly mentally, and ready for sleep. Zuko was still on the deck looking out for the Avatar and as he left the cabin to go below decks, he overheard their conversation.

"I'm going to bed now," Iroh yawned, Sasuke could tell it was exaggerated and loud. "Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you are right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

_That's a little harsh, maybe? Then again, he is dragging Iroh around the world on this wild goose chase._

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over."

Sasuke went below decks.

_Maybe we will hear something from my brother too. Maybe this is our year and everything will turn around._

…

The next day, Sasuke 'volunteered' to spar with Zuko. He and another of the crew were his opponents. Iroh sat by the side of the ship and ate a bowl of roast duck.

"Again."

Zuko blasted fire from his hands at him and the guard, but Sasuke dodged the blasts easily, they weren't well aimed. He fought back with blasts from his own fists, but Zuko dodged as well. He backflipped over the two and landed behind them.

"Ha! Heeya!"

Iroh sighed and got up.

"No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. Both of you need to work on this." Iroh glanced over Zuko's shoulder at Sasuke as well, "The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire."

The man demonstrated, releasing a controlled plume of flame that burst in front of Zuko, but did not hit him.

"Get it right this time."

"Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready."

Iroh put his hands back into his robes, "No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!"

Zuko blasted the guard with a gout of fire.

"Grr-uh! The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!"

Sasuke sighed. This meant that he would be forced to learn it as well, even if he had already learned far beyond these moves in the Fire Nation Royal Academy, Iroh's teachings put a whole new spin on everything and made him a better bender.

_You really shouldn't give in to him, Iroh. It just lets him act like the spoiled rich boy he always was even before we were banished._

"Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck." The man began eating from the bowl he had earlier.

…

That evening Sasuke was relaxing on the ship. Zuko had insisted they not stop training until he could barely stand. Iroh had already gone to bed, and Sasuke was just about to join him. As they sat on the deck watching the icebergs pass by, a flare flew up on the horizon. The Prince had his telescope trained on the orange light and followed it to the ground.

"The last airbender. Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle! Tell him I have found the Avatar..."

"Tell him yourself."

"...as well as his hiding place."

Sasuke sighed.  _I am not his errand boy. I do not 'fetch Uncle' he can ask a crew member for all I care. I'm just going below deck to go to sleep. I'm not going to wake up Iroh._

As he walked down the stairs to their sleeping quarters, Sasuke passed Iroh's room, and did knock on the door before passing on to his own room.

_There. If he doesn't go up, not my problem._

…

The next day was hectic. Zuko had the crew members roused to a frenzy. They all thought they might actually go home soon. Sasuke knew better. Zuko always fucked things up somehow. He had the easiest life you could imagine! The Fire Lord's only son, first in line to the throne. Everything was handed to him. Sasuke didn't even really know why Zuko was here. He knew that the scar had been caused by some accident but had been told very little else.

Sasuke was forced to be dressed up in full battle regalia along with Zuko. A breastplate, shoulder guards and helmet are fitted to him.

Zuko was next to him as they were being helped into their armor.

"Today is the day. We will capture the Avatar and return home."

_You get to return home. Not me._

The two stepped out onto the deck of the ship and waited. The bow of the ship hit the ice, a shrieking scream filled the air as the metal slid against the ice. Sasuke watched as the tiny village they were raiding shook. The little people were scrambling for shelter and weapons.

_Where were the men?_

Several feet into the ice, Zuko stopped and went below decks. The bowsprit of the ship fell down in a steamy release. The sound of metal grating on metal filled his ears. Sasuke accompanied Zuko as they stepped down the gangplank to meet the villagers, along with a few of their guards.

A young water tribe boy charged Zuko. Sasuke itched to respond, but Zuko coolly and expertly disarmed the boy and kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice to the right of the ship. The rest of the villagers cowered in fright.

_Was that really their only defense?_

Zuko walked forward a few steps to address the village, "Where are you hiding him?"

The crowd did not respond. Zuko grabbed an old woman and showed her to the villagers.

"He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?"

Nothing. It was almost comical.

_Great, another dead end._

Zuko shoved the old woman back to a girl that had been standing next to her. The prince shot a gout of flame over the villager's heads. He was frustrated. The civilians backed away.

"I know you're hiding him!"

The little water tribe boy came up again, this time from his resting place on the ice, he charged Zuko with another cry.

_Idiot. The key to a sneak attack from behind is silence!_

Zuko turned in annoyance. He dodged the boy's charges and flipped him over his head. He shot a blast of flame at the boy, but he rolled out of the way, throwing his boomerang at the prince while he did. It seemed Zuko was caught by surprise, as he barely avoided the weapon. He turned to the boy in anger over the near miss.

"Show no fear!"

The statement came from a tiny boy in the crowd holding a spear he then threw to the teenage boy trying to defend the village. He caught it and charged at them yet again. Zuko broke off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear was shorn off, he grabbed the spear, jabbed the boy in the forehead with it several times, then broke it in half and dropped the pieces on the ground.

Water Tribe boy fell to the ground and rubbed his forehead. Zuko stood glowering over him. The boomerang the boy had thrown just a minute before returned and slammed Zuko in the back of the head. It knocked his helmet off kilter. Zuko began to spit fire out of his hands as he hovered menacingly over the boy.

Some...thing flew up to them, and knocked Zuko right off of his feet. The prince landed with his ass in the air. Sasuke fought the urge to laugh at him. His helmet landed on his behind in a deliciously suggestive manner. The village kids cheered as the newcomer joined them. He had rode a penguin into the scene and carried a staff. As the boy got off, the penguin waddled away.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka."

The boy Zuko had knocked around responded, "Hi... Aang. Thanks for comin'."

Zuko got back to his feet and assumed a fighting stance. The newcomer was at the ready with his staff.

_Was that the Avatar? He couldn't possibly... 112 years old and looks like he's just a boy? Impossible._

Sasuke walked up with the rest of the guards to try and surround the boy, but he blew them back with a blast. He and the rest of the guards were blown back. Zuko held his ground, shielding his face from the wind.

"Looking for me?" The boy questioned.

Zuko was incredulous, "You're the airbender?  _You're_ the Avatar?"

The villagers the boy had talked to, a boy and girl his age gaped at him,

"Aang?"

"No way."

Zuko circled around the boy, Aang.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!"

"Well, you're just a teenager."

_He's not wrong._

Zuko fired blast after blast. Aang spun his staff and dissipated the flames. It may have blocked them from him but it didn't protect the villagers. Aang stopped and stood his ground.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

The prince straightened up and nodded. Sasuke stepped forward and bound Aang's hands. He took the staff and handed it to another guard.

The little water tribe girl burst forward from the rest of the group as they led Aang away.

"No, Aang! Don't do this!"

"Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay." The guard in front of Sasuke on the gangplank shoved Aang further into the ship.  _I mean I can see why they hold such a grudge, this boy is the entire reason they haven't been home in two years... but really though? He's just a boy, he doesn't deserve this._

"Take care of Appa for me until I get back."

"Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home."

Sasuke sighed at Zuko's words.  _Yeah._ You _get to go home. I on the other hand do not._ They walked up into the ship, the bowsprit closing behind him.

They left the village. Before they got too far, they brought the Avatar out onto the deck of the ship. Sasuke was opposite the Avatar with Iroh and Zuko. The prince held the staff in his hands.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you would know of fathers, be raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And," he gave the staff to Iroh, "take this to my quarters."

Iroh took the staff and Zuko walked past them. Immediately after he was gone, Iroh passed the staff to him.

"Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?"

Sasuke took the staff and handed it to another guard. It was almost hilarious. No one liked following Zuko's orders. He followed Iroh into the cabin of the ship.

"What do you think of a celebratory pot of tea?" The old man heated up the pot setting on the floor with his hands. Sasuke sat down across from him at a low table.

"Please."

Iroh handed him a cup and looked at him over the rim of his own cup. His eyes were calculating.

"How do you feel about this?"

Sasuke placed his cup on the table and remained silent for a moment, thinking about his reply. Iroh was in no rush.

"Well. I'm happy for Zuko and all..."

His sentence was cut off by a crash inside the belly of the ship.  _What now?_ A guard popped up on the quarterdeck and shouted,

"The Avatar has escaped!"

_That didn't take long._

He looked up and saw fighting on the deck.  _The Avatar is none of my concern._

Sasuke sipped his tea with Iroh. The man didn't get up to assist the men on the deck either. He was waiting for Sasuke to answer the question.

"As I was saying… I feel fine with Zuko finally completing his mission. But the thing is… do I really think he'll be welcomed back by his father? No. No I don't. And to be honest, I still haven't found my brother, and I wouldn't be able to return with you to the Fire Nation."

"I see."

The man set down his cup of tea and they thought in silence.

Sasuke watched the scene play out behind Iroh. The deck hatch opened and the Aang airbended himself out onto the deck. He opened his glider threw it into the air and jumped after it. He caught it and was about to make a clean get away when Zuko jumped after him in pursuit. With desperation, Zuko caught the boy's foot, and drug him down.

The boy turned behind him and looked at something that was approaching. From his vantage point, Sasuke could not tell what. Zuko took advantage of his turned back to aim a fire blast at Aang. Just before the fireball hit, Aang used his staff to block the blast. He spun the staff and used to float around the deck, avoiding Zuko's attacks. He touched down on the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. He regained his balance and deflected three more attacks before his staff was knocked away. Aang managed to dodge a few more attacks before he was knocked overboard.

The ship rocked and Sasuke saw a giant whirlpool of water begin to form in the ocean beside the ship, forming a sort of inverted tornado around Aang's legs. His tattoos were glowing white and the look on his face was determined. Sasuke glanced toward Zuko, who was backing away from the fearsome opponent.  _Coward._  Aang landed on the deck, then bent the water around him in a circle. He released it and it expanded outward in a shockwave that blasted Zuko and the guards on the deck either overboard or into the side of the ship.

Sasuke couldn't help it. His jaw gaped at the sight.  _Holy shit!_

The Avatar's… animal? landed on the deck and the two water tribe teens jumped off to retrieve Aang. Sasuke stayed where he was.  _No way am I going to get thrown overboard in this mess._

The boy, Sokka? He picked up Aang's staff and they walked back to the bison. Sasuke watched as the crew started to get back up. Katara picked up a stream of water from the deck and the guards pulled back slightly. She tried to whip the guards with it, but instead froze her brother in place on the deck.

He chipped at the ice with his boomerang. The crew moved forward once again. Katara picked up another stream while facing the other direction. She repeated her movements and the crew was frozen behind her. Katara ran to climb back up on Appa.

Sasuke finally picked up the tiniest bit of their conversation.

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic."

The bison animal thing flew off the deck and took them with it. Iroh got up and decided to check on the status of things on the deck. Sasuke went with him.

As he saw the animal flying off, Iroh rubbed his eyes, "huh?" He saw that Zuko was barely hanging on to the ship and rushed over to help him.

"Shoot them down!"

Sasuke lined up with Zuko and Iroh and they worked in unison to launch a massive bolt of fire at Appa. The fire didn't even reach them. The Avatar airbent a wave back at them that sent the fireball into an ice wall right next to the ship. It caused a massive amount of ice to avalanche onto the ship. They weren't going anywhere for a bit.

Iroh stood next to him.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid."

Zuko approached them, he was livid, "That kid, Uncle, just did this." He gestured at the obvious damage.

"I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them!"

The guards remaining that hadn't been frozen were using controlled firebending to thaw out their fellow guards. Zuko realized his mistake.

"Eh… As soon as you're done with that." Zuko walked back into the ship.

"We're so not actually going to be able to follow them. We have to get the ship repaired."

"Yeah…. Try telling my nephew that."

"No thanks."

Iroh chuckled.

…

The ship needed repairs. Their trip back to the fire nation took a week and a half. Mostly because the ship was damaged badly, but also because the distance was so great to get it back to the Fire Nation.

Sasuke walked down to the pier with Zuko and his Uncle.  _Maybe being back here I may hear something about my brother._

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar?"

Sasuke slapped his forehead with a palm. Zuko turned on the old man and angrily told him, "Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?"

Sasuke turned in surprise at the voice behind them.

"Captain Zhao." The words were bitter on Sasuke's tongue. This had been the man that suggested the idea of killing his own brother to redeem the clan all those years ago. It had been that suggestion that had had him promoted to Captain.

"It's Commander now. Sasuke and General Iroh," He bowed to Iroh specifically, "great hero of our nation."

" _Retired_  general."

"The Fire Lord's brother, son and his good friend are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?"

_Lie._

"Our ship is being repaired."

Iroh gestured to their damaged vessel. It was much smaller than the rest of the ships docked on the pier and was in way worse shape.

Zhao glanced at the ship, "That's quite a bit of damage."

"Yes…" Zuko started nervously, "you wouldn't believe what happened." He gave a sort of sideways look at Iroh, "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

Iroh's eyes widened as he blinked in response to the question.

"I'd love to, but you know how my stories are, they ramble on and on. Sasuke is a much better story teller. Go ahead boy."

Sasuke sighed.

"We were training in the middle of a pack of icebergs. What better place to practice firebending then your natural opposite? There was an accident, I missed him with one of my fireballs, hit the iceberg next to us and it landed on the ship. End of story."

"Were you at the North or South pole? You  _must_  regale me with all the  _minute_  details. Over a drink?"

Zuko stepped in, "Sorry, but we have to go."

Zuko turned away to leave, and Sasuke was about to join him, but Iroh put a hand on either of their shoulders and stopped them.

"Prince Zuko, Sasuke. Show Commander Zhao your respect." The old man turned to Zhao.

"We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Sasuke sighed as he gave in to the old man's wants. Zuko released angry fire from his fists as he turned to follow Zhao and Iroh down the dock.

Zhao took them to some tent and started discussing war with them. It was all quite boring to Sasuke, but he pretended to be interested and nodded at the right times.

"… And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule."

Iroh was inspecting a receptacle for weapons in the corner while Zuko and Sasuke occupied the chairs in front of Zhao. The Commander put his hands on the desk in front of the two.

"The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool."

 _Oh my Lord. Do you seriously need to run your tongue like that? Please learn to keep your mouth shut, you are so stupid._ Sasuke shook his head disappointedly. Not enough that Zuko could tell what he was doing though.

Zhao took a seat in front of them on the edge of the desk.

"Two years at sea have done little temper your tongue… So, how is your search for the Avatar going?"

A clank rang in the background as Iroh accidentally knocked over the weapons he had been examining. The conversation came to a halt.

"My fault entirely." He was embarrassed and sheepishly backs away. Zhao watching him move.

"We haven't found him yet."

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago—along with the rest of the airbenders."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Probably? Have you found some sort of evidence that the Avatar is alive..?" Zhao was eager now. He had caught Zuko's tiny slip up and was going to exploit it.

"Nope. Nothing."

"If we had found anything worth mentioning, don't you think we would have shared that by now?" Sasuke asked the Commander.

"Well I should hope so." He looked back at the prince and rose from the desk. "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. IF you have an  _ounce_  of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

"We just told you we haven't  _found_  anything. It's like you said. The Avatar died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, Sasuke, we're going."

Zuko got up and tried to exit the tent but was blocked by guards. They crossed their spears in front of him. Another guard walks past him to deliver his report to Zhao.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

_Now now… that is just not true. One thing he did wrong, was leave the Avatar's being held in the 'capable' hands of his crew. They're the ones that let the Avatar go. Not Zuko. Zuko fought back as hard as he could against the Avatar. There was no failure here today. We have found a human being that has eluded the world and the war for 112 years._

"Now, remind me… how exactly was your ship damaged?"

Zuko looked down in defeat.

…

Sasuke and Iroh were allowed to stand off to the side as Zhao interrogated Zuko. The poor kid broke down right away and told the truth.

_I have got to work on his lying skills under pressure. As it is he is pathetic._

"So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders?"

He laughed, "You're more pathetic than I thought."

Zuko gritted his teeth, "I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again."

"No, it will not; because you won't have a second chance."

 _What?_  Zuko was just as surprised. "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I…"

Zhao turned on him in anger, flames erupting from his hand as he swept in an arc directly in front of Zuko's face.

"And you failed!" The commander towered over Zuko, threatening him.

"Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now."

Zuko launched himself at Zhao in frustration and anger. He was restrained by the two guards behind him.

"Keep them here."

Zuko kicked over a small table that had been sitting near them, it broke into pieces as did the tea cups and pot on it. Iroh watched calmly beside him before speaking.

"More tea please?"

…

Several minutes later, the three were still in the tent, silent. There would be no more talking. At least Zuko had finally gotten it through his head to shut up. Zhao reentered the tent, a grin on his face.

"My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?"  _SHUT UP ZUKO YOU WILL GET YOURSELF KILLED YOU IDIOT._

"You? Stop me? Impossible."  _The really astounding thing though, is how much pleasure this grown man gets out of taunting a child. Zuko is only 16, what are you doing Zhao?_

Zuko stood defiantly.

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I  _will_  capture the Avatar  _before_ you."

Iroh stepped forward. He was tired of his nephew's nonsense. "Prince Zuko, that's enough!"

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you… you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne."

"Please. If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation. Don't even get me  _started_  on how he feels about your  _friend_  here."

Zhao glanced at Sasuke. His eyes were filled with a pompous gloat.  _I know you're the one who put me in this mess, Zhao. Believe me, you will get your just desserts._

"That's not true."

"You have the  _scar_  to prove it."

"Maybe you'd like one to match!"

Zhao smiled, "is that a challenge?"

"An  _agni kai_. At sunset."

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle and your pathetic excuse for a friend will have to do."

Iroh was worried for Zuko, "Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened the last time you dueled a master?"

"I will never forget."

The three were silent for several minutes before they left to make their way to the Fire Nation arena. It was a simple structure, a four-walled area with fires at each corner. There was one large open gate.  _This is not going to end well. The only chance Zuko has is using Zhao's arrogance against him. There is a slim to none chance for Zuko. Damn it, he's ugly enough as it is!_

The sunset poured in from behind them. It was a glorious day, the hues of the sky turning red, orange and yellow. The duelists kneeled at opposite ends of the arena, each with a small shoulder wrap on their backs. Iroh and Sasuke were standing with Zuko at his end.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons."

"I refuse to let him win."

He stood up and the shoulder wrap fell to the ground.

Iroh and Sasuke backed out of the arena and took a seat in the observation area beside the duelists.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao was over confident.

A gong sounded. Both men faced each other in a fighting stance. Zuko fired the first shot which passed harmlessly to Zhao's left. He fired again and missed again, this time on the other side. He fires several more fire blasts, each time either missing or being blocked by Zhao. The satisfied grin on Zhao's face was disturbing. Zhao crouched forward and shot flame at a point on the ground close to Zuko's feet.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!"

Zhao fired several volleys at Zuko, alternating between hands. Zuko blocked them all, but was slowly forced back. On his last hit, Zhao used both hands and knocked Zuko over. The attack sent him skidding back into the dust. Zhao took a flying jump at him. Zuko tried to get up, but Zhao fired right at him. The prince rolled just in time, and as he got up, he swept Zhao's feet out from under him. Sasuke's jaw dropped.  _Go Zuko! This is your chance! Go! Go! Go!_

Zuko landed on his feet. He advanced toward Zhao, using his feet to produce small waves of flame that rushed toward his opponent. Zhao was caught off balance and wobbled slowly backward. Sasuke looked away for a second at Iroh, who had his fists clenched in hope, a smile beginning to spread over his face. He looked back to the fight, where Zuko had finally laid out Zhao flat on the ground with a blast of fire. He rushed up to him, prepared to deal the final blow.

"Do it!"

Zuko released a blast that shot off to the side of Zhao's head. He stood up and dropped his fighting stance.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back."

Zuko turned and started walking away. Zhao got up and howled with anger. He unleashed a whip of flame at Zuko from his foot. Sasuke watched as the fire approached the boy, but it was extinguished. Iroh had moved between them to stop the dishonorable attack. The three remained frozen for a moment before Iroh hurled Zhao back into the dirt with a flick of his wrist.

 _How did he get there so quickly?_   _I didn't even see him get up!_

Zuko wanted to avenge the insult but was stopped by Iroh.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory."

Iroh looked down on Zhao with condescension written deeply on his face.

"So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you. Sasuke as well." Zuko looked at Iroh in surprise at the comment.

"Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

Sasuke got up to follow them as they left. Just outside the arena, Zuko stopped Iroh.

"Did you really mean that, Uncle?"

"Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite."

They left the arena behind and walked back to the ships at the harbor.

Zuko and Iroh had put the orders in for repairs that morning. Unfortunately, the second the vendors found out who he was, it seemed everything took twice as long as it should have. They ended up spending at least a week at the harbor and by the end of that week, and trail the Avatar may have left was gone. Zuko was irate.

" _Those ship workers took way longer than necessary. Probably on Zhao's orders…"_

" _Well… don't get ahead of yourself… but… I think you're probably right."_

He had gone on a tantrum after that. Zuko shut himself in his quarters and refused come out.

…

They were drifting in the middle of the ocean. The sky was filled with stars, and everything was peaceful. Peaceful and quiet. Zuko had chosen to meditate at that moment. It gave everyone on the ship a much needed rest from the hustle and bustle that was Zuko after the Avatar.

It didn't last long. An enraged shout echoed from below deck.

_Great. Iroh must have given him the news._

Sasuke rested his head back against the cool metal of the ship and breathed deeply.

…

One night they were dining in Zuko's quarters, their cook had gone out and procured them a fish of excellent quality. The cook seemed to have too big of a smile when he walked into the room.

"We've heard news on the Avatar! Here is your fish. He's on Kyoshi Island!"

Sasuke waited for Zuko to burst out, but instead he remained calm and questioned the cook.

"Tell me, where did you hear this information?"

"Well, while I was out buying the fish! The merchant told me a little girl from Kyoshi Island had told him that the Avatar was on Kyoshi Island."

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island!" it was then that Zuko stood and rushed out of the room.

"Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time."

Iroh stayed seated at the table across from Sasuke. He was debating whether or not to leave the fresh fish at the table and follow Zuko.

"Are you going to finish that?"

Zuko came back to the table and grabbed the plate of fish.

"I was going to save it for later!" He stormed back out of the room with the plate.

Iroh sighed and rose to join his nephew. Sasuke was also disappointed in not getting to try the fish the cook had made for them.

…

Just a day or two later, they arrived at Kyoshi Island. It was quite small.  _An excellent place to hide, really._  Sasuke joined Zuko in the hull of the ship, mounted on a rhino. The helmsman let down the bowsprit and the three rode the rhinos out of the ship. Sasuke was on his left, another guard on the right.

"I want the Avatar alive."

The three marched toward the village. No one was outside, all the villagers had shut themselves inside the cabin structures. Most of the houses were simply wood with thatched rooves.

"Come out, Avatar! You can't hid from me forever!" Zuko tilted his head and spoke to them, "Find him."

Sasuke rode further into town with Zuko and the other guard, all on their rhinos. There was really nowhere else to go, the village was only a single strip with some offshoots, an earth building at the end and the village leader's home.

A flash of green caught his eye. Before he even saw them a woman attacked him. She sliced the rhino with the fan, causing it to buck Sasuke off. Three other warriors attacked him. Sasuke didn't know where to look, they were everywhere. A larger version of the warriors opposing him was further away attacking the other guard.

_It couldn't possibly._

The grey hair, the  _mask..._ and his mismatched eyes...

He looked quite different in the uniform all the warriors wore, but his features were indisputable.

_Kakashi Hatake._

Next to him was a small pink haired girl. They fought in unison, one fluid motion in two bodies.  _An earthbender!_  She threw large rocks at the other guard as well as her fan warfare.  _What an interesting tactic… He always was good at working with others on the battlefield…_

The warriors had taken advantage of his distraction and bound his hands. Honestly Sasuke didn't care much at this point, if there was anyone that could know something about his brother or how to find him, it would be this man. He had been Sasuke's personal mentor in the Academy, a prestigious military professional, a close friend of General Iroh, and was the only person Sasuke trusted after the massacre of his parents. The rest of the Fire Nation seemed oblivious to the cruel acts that had occurred against his family, but not Kakashi. Even if they hadn't talked much about it, there was something about him…

Sasuke was brought back to the present as one of the warriors put her fan to his neck. The sharp edge could slice his throat in a moment.

"Don't move, pretty boy, or I'll be forced to slice that creamy white skin _right_ _open_ …" One of the women whispered in his ear. It was strangely threatening as well as seductive. Sasuke swallowed at the threat and the fan dug into his neck. He felt a rivulet of blood slide along the skin of his neck. It was pointless to struggle, so he waited.

Zuko had knocked out the lead warrior, and his captors noticed. The fan at his neck disappeared as the girls left to attack Zuko. Sasuke sent a small flame up the ropes keeping him hostage and burned right through them. He shook off his bindings and found his rhino along with the others further down the street. The other guard had been defeated by Kakashi and his companion. Sasuke watched as Zuko took out all of the warriors. It was just a little impressive, even his old mentor and the pink haired girl were hit, just not nearly as bad as the others.

"Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you."

"Hey! Over here!" Sasuke looked up and Aang was waiting for Zuko on one of the rooftops of the village.

"Finally!"

Sasuke's attention was brought back to Kakashi and his little warrior sidekick. Zuko was fighting the Avatar again, and honestly he would probably lose. Again. The pink haired girl was attending the wounds of her fellow warriors.  _An excellent warrior and medic. You don't see that every day._

He looked up and saw Aang flying toward the shore of the island. Sasuke was currently holding the reigns of all three rhinos, an excuse he gave himself to not follow the Avatar for Zuko. Further down the shore a statue of Kyoshi was on fire.

_God damn it Zuko. It's not cool to burn historical monuments._

Zuko saw that Aang was making a getaway.

"Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" Sasuke responded by leading the rhinos back to the ship. They were well trained beings, and followed him easily. Out of the corner of his eye, two flashes of green passed him.

Kakashi and the girl.

He desperately wanted to follow, to ditch Zuko and try and hitch a ride with the Avatar, but for some  _odd_  reason, that probably wouldn't work out in his favor. Or Kakashi's. For him to be in such good cahoots with an Earth Kingdom town, he had to be undercover, and Sasuke wasn't about to blow that for him.

Sasuke was tying up the rhinos when he heard it, the torrential downpour. It completely drenched all the flames in the town, Zuko and the other guard. He chuckled to himself, safe from the water inside the ship.

…

Unfortunately, while they had successfully followed the Avatar for a while after Kyoshi, their group took a turn inland, and they were unable to follow. Their route went along the shore a ways, to a town that the Fire Nation had taken over. They stopped to restock their supplies there. While purchasing their food , a merchant told them all about what was going on in town, how the earthbenders that refused to stop bending were taken to an off shore prison, and how everyone else was forced to be miners. It was a little sad, but Sasuke didn't have time to care about the Earth Kingdom town. All he wanted was to talk to Kakashi.

For the first time in a long time he felt his brother was one step closer.


	6. Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get arrested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> Edited 9/17/18

 

Light from the Shadows Chapter 5

Sakura

The group had been traveling for a little over a week now, each day their food supply dwindling. Lucky Kakashi and Sokka knew how to scavenge for food, but they were having a really bad day today. The foliage was proving to not house much game or fruit bearing plants. Their worsening luck led to irritation, and everyone was frustrated now. Sakura and Katara had just finished wrapping up their sleeping rolls and stowing them on Appa when Sokka returned to the group along with Kakashi and one tiny bag between them.

"Great, you guys are back! What's for dinner?"

Kakashi hung his head and Sokka pouted, refusing to meet Aang's gaze.

"Well. We've got a few options. First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts,"

"Almonds." Kakashi grumbled.

"Right. Almonds. Whatever. And some rock shaped nuts that… might just be rocks. Dig in!"

Katara looked at Sokka like he was nuts, there were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. No one slept well on an empty stomach.

"Seriously, what else ya got?"

Sokka dug deep in his little bag, tongue stuck out with effort. He came up with nothing. A loud noise sounded through the forest they were in.

"Whoa, what was that?" Sokka asked.

"It came from over there!" Aang yelled out. Sakura ran off in the direction of the blast, Aang and Katara just behind her. They stopped behind a felled tree and watched as a boy earthbended a rock in a dried up riverbed. Kakashi and Sokka caught up with the group moments later, though why they were following explosions instead of heading the other direction, Sakura wasn't quite sure.

"An earthbender!" Katara whispered.

Aang replied, "Let's go meet him!"

"Wait, he could be dangerous, so we should approach with caution." Kakashi told them.

"Hello, there! I'm Katara! What's your name?" Sakura shook her head as Aang and Katara ran out to the earthbender. The boy ran off in surprise, closing the walls of the riverbed with earthbending behind him.

Sokka turned to Kakashi, "Yeah she doesn't listen to me either."

"I know. That's why I said something, hoping she'd listen to me. But I guess not." Sokka shrugged and they all followed the two idiots running after the earthbender, they were saying something, but she couldn't make it out. Something about a market and not having to eat nuts for dinner. Kakashi and Sokka sulked when they heard it too. Sakura cleared the wall he had erected and they followed on his path.

"Hey we worked hard for those nuts!" Sokka shook his fist at the two running in front of them. Kakashi looked a little downcast.

"Yeah we hate 'em too. Let's go."

By the time they arrived in town, Aang had traded what nuts they had for a straw hat. _That kid._   _I swear if there isn't somewhere else to get food here I will kill him for trading what little we had._  He turned to Sokka and laughed, enjoying his new garment. She sighed.  _He looks so happy! Who am I to stop him? The world will try and crush his joy soon enough._ Sakura heard Katara burst out behind her.

"Hey!" She whirled around and saw the boy from earlier enter a building. Katara ran after him and Sakura followed. Upon entering the building, she heard Kakashi follow up behind him.

"That's the kid from earlier right?" He said to her, trying to keep his voice low. Sakura saw the boy talking to an older woman, presumably his mother or grandmother.

"Maybe? He looks similar."

"Where have you been, Haru? You're late! Get started on your chores." Katara was approaching the two at the back of the store.

"Hey, you're that kid! Why did you run away before?" The boy looked away as if he didn't want her to recognize him.

"Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid." Aang and Sokka had now entered the shop as well, and they weren't the type to stay quiet. Of course not.

"No she doesn't, we saw you earthbending." The two quickly ran around the building, shutting the doors and windows. Just as she shut the last window she turned to Haru.  _Paranoid much?_

"They saw you doing what?"

"They're crazy, mom, I mean, look at how they're dressed!" Their group all looked down at themselves, they were wearing relatively normal clothing for where they came from, but it was all quite apart and different from this Earth village's local threads.

"Hey!"

The mother was having none of his shenanigans.

"You know how dangerous that is! You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending!"

A heavy knocking sounded at the door. Sokka and Kakashi looked out the window.

"Open up!"

"It's Fire Nation! Act natural!" They each found something normal to be doing. 'Normal' was not really a word you would use to describe what they did. Haru's mother opened the door and each of their party was doing something, but Sakura thought they all looked like idiots. Aang slipped into a barrel of water, Katara was checking out an apple, Sakura was pointing out a mask on the wall and Kakashi was trying one on, yes a mask on top of a mask, presumably asking her opinion. His hand had somehow ended up on her hip. Sokka was trying to look bored. Sakura thought he was probably the only one that had succeeded in a normal 'look', whatever that meant. A Fire Nation soldier entered the store, and checked out each of them. Haru's mother stopped the man just inside the door.

"What do you want? I've already paid you this week." The soldier grinned maliciously, his hands moved dangerously close to the middle-aged woman's face.

"The tax just doubled. Wouldn't want an accident, would we?" He produced a fireball between his hands, threatening them with burning down the store. Sakura and everyone else took a reflexive step back from the man.

"Fire is sometimes so hard to control." Sakura saw fear plainly on the old woman's face. Any defiance she had been trying to put up crumbled.  _These poor people, oppressed by the Fire Nation, it makes my blood boil for them_. The woman collected a box from behind the counter, and judging by the ease with which she moved it, it was probably empty. She opened it and took out a few measly coins. The soldier took them and dumped the smallest ones on the floor.

"You can keep the copper ones." The man left, obviously pleased with himself.  _I bet the tax didn't change at all, that man just wanted to harass them and take their money._  Haru's mother picked up the coins off the ground. The mood in the room was angry and depressed. Sakura felt how tense Kakashi's grip on her waist was.  _When did his hand get there? And how long has the fire nation been here oppressing these people?_  Sokka beat her to the punch.

"Nice guy. How long has the Fire Nation been here?" Haru's mother had a grave expression on her face.

"Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships." Her son was raging, Sakura felt the anger radiate off of him. Kakashi's hand slipped off her hip and she looked at him. He seemed to be somewhere else.

"They're thugs. They steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it." His mother shot him a look.

"Quiet, Haru. Don't talk like that."

Katara spoke up,

"But, Haru's an earthbender. So is Sakura. They can help!"  _Yeah let's fuck up those Fire Nation bastards!_

"Earthbending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities. And you shouldn't either if you know what's good for you, girl." The woman was speaking to her now.  _As if I'd let a couple of Fire Nation asshats keep me from practicing my bending!_  Katara was getting just as fired up.

"How can you say that? They have a gift. Asking them not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend. It's a part of who we are." She was pouring her soul out to this woman, who had been through years of being repressed. Her spirit had been broken. She was just trying to do what's best for her family. The woman sighed with annoyance.  _In her eyes we were going to get her family in trouble._

"You don't understand."

"I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't already?"  _Oh, I don't know Katara. They could kill them? That would be something. Isn't that worth swallowing your pride? Your mother was killed too, don't you see that the enemy will stop at nothing to take over the world? Innocent lives are ended every day._  Sakura wanted to chew on Katara, the girl was going too far.

"They could take Haru away! Like they took his father."

"My parents disappeared too, most likely Fire Nation was behind it." Sakura found herself saying, "They're presumed dead at this point, but they never found any bodies." Katara and the two's conversation ended, and they looked at her. Katara's eyes had a burning passion in them and Sakura knew her heart was in the right place.

"Then you must understand why we must leave things as they are."

"I understand. Even if I don't agree with it. I understand."

…

That night they stayed in Haru's barn, grateful for any form of shelter, really.The boy came inside to talk to them.

"My mom said you can sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning."

"Thanks. I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay." Aang piped up, after the bison had inhaled a massive mouthful of hay. Haru and Katara left the barn together.  _Poor Haru, I know he wants to help his father, but his mother does have a point; Maybe Katara will talk some sense into him._

"Where do you think they're going?" Kakashi came up to her as she unpacked her sleeping roll. He pulled his own out of the pile of their supplies and did the same next to her.

"Not sure, but I hope she manages to connect with him on some level. He needs some of her spunk. These people have been under the Fire Nation's thumb for far too long; They've lost their fighting spirit. Well, it seems everyone but Haru, anyway."

"Yeah. I'm just hoping they don't go and do anything stupid. The way his mother talked, he's in real danger of being arrested and taken away."

"Mhm. Katara is with him too. Hopefully she's smart enough to know better than to get him in trouble."

"I'm not so sure." He had finished laying out his roll and laid down on it, "well no sense in losing sleep on it, lay down and try to rest. Even if you have to fake it."

She laid down and waited for sleep to come. It seemed like forever until she finally fell asleep. Sakura woke up when Katara returned, then she really drifted, knowing her friend was safe.

"It was really brave of Haru…." She missed the rest as she fell asleep.

…

Sakura and Kakashi packed their bedrolls the next morning. Katara had gone out for a fresh pot of water, but she wasn't gone long when Sakura heard her rush back into the barn.

"They took him! They took Haru away!"

The blood in Sakura's veins ran cold. No. The one thing his mother was worried about happening. It happened. And all because of fucking Katara using her pretty little words and convincing Haru to earthbend. That poor kid. _I wonder what they do to them once they're taken away._

"What?"

"The old man he helped last night? He turned him in to the Fire Nation. It's all my fault, I forced him to earthbend."  _You're kind of right, little girl, though you probably didn't actually force him. He more than likely already wanted to help, it was just his mother's words holding him back. Eventually yours outweighed them in his mind._  Sokka came up to her,

"Slow down, Katara," he put his arm around her shoulder and held her hand in genuine concern, "when did this happen?"

"Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight." Sokka dropped her hand.

"Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone."

"We don't need to track him. The Fire Nation is going to take me right to Haru." Aang looked at her like she was crazy.

"…and why would they do that?" Katara had a determined look on her face.

"Because they're going to arrest me for earthbending."

"You, for earthbending? Wouldn't it be easier if I got arrested for actually doing it?"

"But do you feel as strongly about this as I do?"

"Of course I do. Trust me. At the very least let me get arrested along with you. Maybe they'd arrest you for waterbending?" The girl nodded and they went along with planning out their 'arrest'. Katara and Sakura would 'fight' and Sakura would end up earthbending to stop her. Katara would try and waterbend to fight back. They were hoping that the soldiers would arrest both of them, even if Katara wasn't an earthbender.

…

They had found one of the patrol routes the Fire Nation walked through every 30 minutes or so near the mines. The patrol group was due to come by in something like 2 minutes. Sakura and Katara waited until they were just coming around the bend to start arguing. Sakura started the argument.

"Get out my way, pipsqueak!"

"How dare you call me "pipsqueak" you cotton-candy headed ninny muggins!"

"What did you call me?"

"A COTTON-CANDY HEADED NINNY MUGGINS!"

"You better back off!" Sakura was getting fired up for real now. No one made fun of her hair and got away unscathed.

"I will not back off! I bet little kids come up to you and try to eat your hair!"

"That's it—you and your loopies are going down!" Sakura earthbent a large boulder out of the wall next to them and held it over Katara's head. Katara responded with a waterbending stream to knock the boulder out of the way and turn it to mud.

"Stop right there!" _Good our plan is working._ Sakura heard one of the guards grumbling,

" _...way to stop a hot catfight_." Sakura weighed a rock in her hand.  _I don't have to earthbend to take on a creepy asshole._ She shot a hot glare at the man. He stumbled back a few feet and blushed.

Kakashi and Sokka came out from behind the rock.

"We'll hold them!" Kakashi lowered his voice and spoke in her ear. "Katara is going to find Haru, you guys only have 12 hours. We'll be right behind you."

Sakura and Katara were both arrested and led off.

"Normally we only care about earthbenders, but since you're so feisty, we'll take you too. Maybe you'll be an interesting gift to the warden." The maliciousness in his voice sent chills down Sakura's spine and fire through her veins.  _If he even THINKS about touching her... It's a good thing I decided to come with them after all, lest the warden do something incredibly inappropriate to Katara._

…

Sakura and Katara were led to a Fire Navy ship, and forced to wear brown sackcloth over their normal clothes. Kakashi, Aang, and Sokka saw them off. Sakura met Kakashi's eyes and she saw worry in them. He gave her his little two finger wave and they were off. She knew Katara was scared and held the girls hand. Their eyes met and she gave her a reassuring squeeze.  _You can do this, Katara._   _You're a strong girl. I believe in you._ She tried to convey those feelings through her touch but knew that it wouldn't all come through.

A little while later they came upon the prison rig, really just a large ship that was used a prison for earthbenders. They were forced out of the boat and lined up with several other prisoners.

"Earthbenders, it is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my _modest_ shipyard. I am your warden. I prefer to think of you not as prisoners, but as honored guests, and I hope you come to think of me as your _humble_ and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply abide-" The warden stopped as one of the older prisoners taken from the mines coughed. His look hardened immediately from creepy 'hospitality' to a heinous dark glower, filled with malicious intent. He jumped back from the prisoners and blew a huge bout of flame at the coughing prisoner. The targeted man jumped backwards, his beard singed and no way to put it out.

"What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him!? Take him below!" He grumbled to himself, " _One week in solitary will improve his manners._ " The man walked up into Sakura's face, but still spoke to the group, "Simply treat me with the courtesy I give you and we'll get along famously. You will notice  _earthbenders_ , that this rig is made entirely of metal. You are miles away from any rock or earth, so if you have any  _illusions_  about employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending among you people, forget them. It is impossible. Good day." The warden turned and walked away. Sakura and the other prisoners were led away. She and Katara were shoved through a narrow door out into the open area of the prison and a double gate dropped behind her. Sakura looked around at the prisoners on the deck, across the area she saw Haru.

"Katara, there." Sakura pointed to the boy and Katara's eyes lit up.

"Haru!" 

"Katara! What are you doing here?" Sakura followed Katara and walked up to the two of them.

"It's my fault you were captured. We came to rescue you."

"So you guys got yourselves arrested." His voice sounded slightly disappointed.  _That may be true, but at least that warden didn't take Katara away like that guard insinuated..._

"It was the only way to find you," Sakura put in. Haru looked at them both.

"You guys have got guts, I'll give you that." He put one hand on each of their shoulders. "Come on, Katara I want you to meet someone." Sakura knew they had a different relationship than she, but she followed anyway, hoping to find something going on that she could use to get them out. They walked past several groups of prisoners and came to a stop at the last group of several older men.

"Katara, Sakura, this is my father, Tyro. Dad this is Katara and her friend Sakura." One of the men at the group looked up, he had been eating but put the bowl down to talk with them.

Katara bowed, "it's an honor to meet you." Sakura followed suit, but as she had no history on the man just said 'hello.'  
"Have some dinner, you two." Sakura was hungry, to be sure, but her hunger turned to disgust when she saw what was in the bowl.

"Ugh!"

"It's not as bad as it looks." Tyro told them. The two girls sat down to join their group. Sakura tried some of the 'soup' that was offered to them. Katara was still squicked out by the food, but Sakura decided she needed sustenance more than she needed happy taste buds.  _Still better than hallucinating in the desert on nothing but cactus juice._

"It's still pretty bad, though." Tyro said apologetically to Katara. Sakura continued eating as another prisoner came up to Tyro to get his attention.

"Tyro, the prisoners are complaining there aren't enough blankets to go around." Tyro responded to the prisoner. It was obvious he was the one they prisoners all looked to for direction.

"I'll talk to the guards. In the meantime, make sure the elderly are taken care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather." Katara spoke up again.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your escape plan?" Sakura shot Katara a look.

"Do you honestly think there is one?" Sakura asked her. Katara was silenced for a second.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what you two are talking about?" Tyro looked between them suspiciously. Sakura sighed.

"She's talking about a plan to get everyone off the boat."

"Yeah! So what is it!? Mutiny? Sabotage?" Katara was way too happy for this situation.

"The plan? You want to know the plan? There isn't one. Our only plan is to survive. To wait out the war and hope that one day some of us can go back home and forget this horrible thing ever happened." Sakura looked around at the yard of people. Most of them were men, and most of them older, in their 50s or so.  _Where are all the women?_

"How can you say that? You sound like you've already given up."

"Katara, I admire your courage and I envy your youth, but people's lives are at stake here. The Warden is a ruthless man, and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry, but we're powerless." Katara stood up defiantly. Grim determination was written on her face. 

"We'll see about that." Katara walked toward a raised platform and Sakura turned to Tyro.

"Okay, Tyro, before she starts ranting about some inspiration stuff, let me ask you this. Where are all the women on the ship?" Tyro looked away.

"We aren't 100% sure what happens to them. Though we have an idea." Tyro explained what they thought was happening with the women while Katara gave her speech. They were hunched over and whispering, everyone else had their eyes on the girl and were listening intently.

"… Let us fight for our freedom!" Sakura saw the Warden was watching Katara's entire speech and she grew afraid for the girl.  _Please lose interest in her. I can't stand to think of my friend being hurt._  From what Tyro had just told her, the women were disappearing into a different part of the ship and never coming back. The men were afraid of the dark things the Fire Nation men were probably doing to them. Sakura could only imagine.  _Any rebellion could lead to even worse treatment of those taken by the warden and his men..._

 _So that's why that man had said Katara would be a nice gift for the Warden… he meant it literally._ Shivers crawled up Sakura's spine as she imagined what that man would do to Katara. They weren't nice things and the very ideas made Sakura want to cry.  _The audacity of some people, thinking they can have whatever they want and take anything and everything from others!_  She wanted to be right up there with Katara but knew if one of them were to be taken away, the other would have to try and save them.  _If we can just hold out until the others arrive, I'm sure we'll be okay. They said 12 hours right? How long has it been?_

Katara concluded her speech, and though it was met with silence, Sakura hadn't expected anything more than that. Just like Haru and his mother, these people were broken-spirited. Probably even more so. The water tribe girl rejoined them, her spirit quite a bit dimmer from before. Luckily the Warden walked away. Sakura thanked the gods for her friend's good fortune.

…

Sakura was awakened in the middle of the night. She was about to cry out, to attack anyone who was there. She would not be taken like the other women. It turned out to be Kakashi, who had put his hand over her mouth to shush her. He put a finger to his lips to make sure she understood. Sakura turned and woke Katara up. They both went with Kakashi to the edge of the ship.

Sokka whispered to them, "Your 12 hours are up, where's Haru? We've got to get out of here." Sokka held out his arm to them and Kakashi hopped onto Appa. Katara answered first.

"I can't."

"We don't have much time, there are guards everywhere. Get on!" Kakashi sat by Sokka, but he didn't offer his hand to Sakura. He knew what was happening. A search light got dangerously close to Katara.

Aang still didn't get the message. "Katara, what's wrong?"

"I'm not leaving. I'm not giving up on these people." Sakura nodded along with her.  _My sentiments exactly._  The rest of the group got off of Appa, and sat with them at the edge of the ship.

"What do you mean you're not leaving!?"

"We can't abandon these people. There has to be a way to help them."

"Maybe she's right. What do you guys say, Sokka? Kakashi?"

"I say you're both crazy! Last chance, we need to leave now!" Sokka replied.

"I'm in. I'll help them out." Kakashi said, his eyes crinkling with a reassuring smile, despite his face covered with the ever present mask. Sakura watched the search lights closely, her stomach dropping as they came closer and closer with each passing minute.

Sokka shook his head, "I hate when you guys get like this." The light came within inches of their feet. "We should move, find a better place to hide." Aang told Appa to fly off, so they could hide on the ship without having to worry about the eyesore that was a flying bison.  _Sorry buddy, you really do stick out like a sore thumb._

…

The group found an area to hide in the storage portion of the ship, full of crates and boxes tall enough to hide even Kakashi fully standing.

Sokka peeked around the boxes and looked back. "We don't have much time. What are we gonna do?"

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane," Aang said, altogether way to energetic for Sakura's tastes, "The Warden would run away and we'd steal his keys!" Sakura saw that everyone was just as against the idea as her.

"Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?" Sokka asked, his tone a deadpan.

Aang shrugged. "I'm just tossing ideas around."

Katara looked out at the horizon, "I tried talking the earthbenders into fighting back, but it didn't work. If there was just a way to help them help themselves."

"It's hard for a person's spirit to come back once it's been broken. They need time. Really they just need to let your words bounce around in their heads for a little while and I'm sure they'll come around."

"You really think so?" Katara's mood had turned around and her eyes were way too big in Sakura's face.

"I do."

Sokka waved at her to finish to he could speak, "For us to truly help the earthbenders, we need to get them some kind of earth, or some rock… something they can bend."

Sakura placed her fingers on the ships wall next to them, "But this entire place is made of metal."

"No, it's not. Look at the smoke. I bet they're burning coal—In other words, earth."

…

Once the group had decided on a plan of action, Sakura, Katara and Sokka went back to the holding area. They had met back up on top of a large bent in the middle of the yard.

"Sokka, run over the plan with me one more time? I know we're almost out of time, I just want to be sure I have everything straight." Sakura asked. She was a bit nervous now that it came down to actually executing the thing.

"So there's a huge deposit of coal at the base of the silo, and the whole system is ventilated. Aang closed off all the vents except one. When he does his airbending, the coal only has one place to go—right back here. We'll get the earthbenders started with your help, Sakura... and once they've started fighting back, someone needs to go below and find the women."

It was now morning. Sakura turned around and found herself in the middle of six Fire Nation soldiers, pointing their spears at the three of them and the prisoners. More Fire Nation guards were behind them.

"There's the intruder!" They were talking about Sokka, he being the only person on their side without a brown sackcloth on.  _We should have thought of that!_

Sokka drew his boomerang. "Stay back, I'm warning you!"

Tyro pleaded with them, "Sakura! Katara! You can't win this fight!" Sakura was shocked to hear such a thing from the prisoners' leader (of sorts), she looked towards him and they met eyes. There was a burning anguish in the old man's eyes. He wanted to help them. He really did. But when people could die no matter what he chose, he needed to play it safe. That's just the way the cards were dealt to him. Sakura understood and wanted to tell him they had a plan, but there was nothing they could do. When Sakura looked back the Warden was in the yard.

"Listen to him well, _ladies_. You two are one mistake away from dying where you stand."

The three were surrounded by soldiers, and they began closing in. Sakura felt a breeze and noticed air was flowing out of the vent, along with small pebbles and dust. She jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the shooting river of coal that erupted from the grate, eventually tearing it away completely. The coal had to shoot up something like 50 feet.  _Damn, Aang!_

Sakura looked at the Warden, and was rewarded with a shocked and dismayed look plastered on his face. The coal landed in a massive pile between the two parties. Aang dropped from the air onto the top of the coal pile, covered in black coal dust. He coughed it off as Sakura and Katara joined him on top of the pile.

Katara was the first to say anything, "Here's your chance, earthbenders!" she grabbed a lump of coal and rose it high. "Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!"

Sakura was expecting something to happen, anything really. Haru did move to come help, but his father held him back. She stared Tyro down, and gave him a disappointed look. Everyone else was in the same boat he was. No one would do anything until Tyro himself did something. Many shrunk away from the firebenders, cowering in fear of them. Katara was still holding up the lump of coal, though for what purpose, Sakura was not sure.

The Warden broke into a grin. An evil grin that showed off his dirty blackened teeth, "Hahaha! Foolish girl! You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces." Sakura looked around her at the prisoner earthbenders, all of them looked the same. Dressed in brown cloth-sack, most with greying or already grey hair. Wrinkles from stress more than old age. And every single one had the same expression. The look of fear, the fear of pain and more suffering, and a look of desperation, the wanting to do what Katara said, but then not being able to risk their lives on such hope. The look of broken people.

"Their spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh? But you still believe in them?" Katara lowered her coal, the shock clear on her face. She had tried her hardest to motivate these people and nothing happened. Sakura understood her feelings.

"How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed."

"No she hasn't." Sakura was surprised at the words out of her own mouth. She took a large chunk of coal and earthbent it at the Warden, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Fight me if you're man enough to!" The man stopped and turned in anger. Sakura was prepared to fight the Warden on her own when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was Tyro, and he had a look that Sakura never expected to see on his face. He was going to help her fight back.

The Warden shot a gout of flame at the two, and just as it was about to engulf them, it is blocked by a wall of coal. Tyro stepped forward to protect her.  _No. Not just me. All of the people here. His son, the people from his village, from all of their village._ Their enemy snarled, angry that Katara's words had worked in the end.

"Show no mercy!"

The Warden's soldiers started charging, unleashing a wall of flame. Sakura, Tyro, Haru and one other earthbender blocked it with a huge wall of coal. The coals smoked from absorbing the flames.

"For the Earth Kingdom, attack!"

Tyro gave the order and the earthbenders finally fought back. He threw the wall of coal back against the guards by slamming his palms onto the deck. The chaos of general melee attacks ensued. Earthbenders fought one on one and in groups against the onslaught of Fire Nation guards, pulling up coal shields to block the fire then striking with giant clumps of it thrown at high speeds. Sakura knew her target. She went after the Warden. Heaps of coal, hot and red from being used smoldered around her. Her target was in sight. He was not paying much attention to her, barking orders at his guards. His grey hair ended just below his shoulders, but Sakura knew it was longer, a good portion of it was tied up in a top-knot. He had a thin length of moustache on each side of his lip and a small, thick length of hair from just beneath his lower lip and down his chin. He had to be at least as old as most of the prisoners. As Sakura ran towards him, Haru and Tyro blew a hole in the wall of the rig, giving the prisoners access to the rest of the ship. _Good they will be able to rescue the women this way_.

Sakura finally gained the attention of her target. Their eyes met; his filled with anger and rage, hers determination. She pulled a length of coal up from the deck and forced it into the Warden's abdomen. He was knocked back several feet, but got up and came back at her with blasts thrown from his feet. Sakura threw up a wall of defense, absorbing his attacks with the coal until they grew too hot to hold. She gathered an amount of the cooler rocks and bent them to her arms before attacking the Warden head-on. He threw up an arm to block before trying to break her stance with a low sweep. Sakura avoided it by jumping up and kicking the man in the head, causing him to fall back and crawl away. She summoned a large rock out of the coal on the deck and her arms. Once it was a large enough boulder she let it drop on the Warden. He was taken out of the picture.

Sakura was given no time to relax. Two more Fire Nation guards flanked her, blowing fireballs at her. (She would find later that their spears had all been abducted by Momo.) She used coal to defend her body, then climbed on top of the singed material and smashed their helmets together. Sakura looked up and saw her friends fighting alongside her. Sokka and Katara were loading up a small tornado that Aang had summoned to shoot coal at the firebenders, their strategy taking out soldiers left and right.

On the far side of the rig, Kakashi was fighting a group of Fire Nation. There were three of them surrounding him and he was defending with his katana as much as he could. As a non-bender he was left practically defenseless against fire and was using evasion tactics to the best of his ability.  _He needs my help!_

Sakura ran through the chaos, dodging coal and fire alike to reach her friend. He was being pushed further and further back. She was just about to reach him when he lashed out, knocking one of the enemies down and using his body as a shield. The other firebenders were attacking too quickly to stop and they hit their own comrade before quenching their flames. The man cried out in anguish. They stopped bending and this was the window Kakashi used. He threw the injured man at his comrades and one caught him. He fought back with his sword, slashing the other soldier. Sakura moved her attention to the injured man and his comrade. The burned man looked bad, there were open wounds all over his body and his clothing was singed badly, falling in rags on his bloody frame. His fellow guard set him against the nearest wall and turned to go back to Kakashi. Sakura stepped in and raised a block of coal before kicking the mass at him and his friend. She felt bad hurting an already injured person, but in the big picture he would not hesitate to kill her and she knew it. He screamed in pain as the rock hit; Sakura winced.  _But you know what they say… all is fair in love and war. And this is most definitely war. They do not deserve your pity Sakura. Do not waste your time and energy on them._

Having dealt with those two, Sakura turned and saw Kakashi finish off the third soldier with a lucky strike across the neck. The battle was coming to an end around them. The earthbenders found an upper hand and took it. They knocked out and trapped most of guards, only killing when they truly found it necessary to save their own lives. Their actions almost made Sakura feel bad about squashing the warden, but when she thought about what he had done to countless women, she shook the feeling away. Kakashi sheathed his sword and looked at her.

"You all right?"

"I'm fine. How about yourself?"

"I feel like I've probably got a few burns, but that's nothing new."

"Good. Let's find the others."

The earthbender prisoners had rounded up all the Fire Nation cronies and dumped them on the coals. Tyro and a few of the others earthbent the dump into a tiny island before hovering over the ocean. One of them screamed out,

"No, please! I can't swim!"

Tyro scowled at him, "Don't worry, I hear cowards float."

They released the technique and the whole heap fell into the water.

The prison turned out to be a group of several Fire Nation ships, and they were all now under the command of the former prisoners. Sakura was with Kakashi and Katara on the point ship. Appa, carrying Sokka and Aang swam up to the ship. Katara walked away from them to talk to Tyro and Haru.

Kakashi sighed and laid his head on her shoulder, Sakura put her arm around his.

"What's the matter, Kakashi?" He sighed.

"I'm just tired. I'm not into fighting anymore, I'd rather read or play a good game of pai sho with friends."

"Me too, Kakashi. Me too." She rubbed his shoulder and they moved away from the edge of the ship. Sakura looked behind her, Aang and Sokka were waving from Appa. Katara rejoined them and they climbed down the ladder on the side of the ship to the giant bison.

"What did Haru and Tyro want?"

"Not too much. Just a thank you. They wanted us to join them, but I told them we have to get Aang to the North Pole and we didn't have time for a detour." Katara looked oddly unhappy for having just saved a ton of people.

"Why aren't you happier?"

"Well, somewhere during the fighting I lost my necklace. The one thing I had left of my mother and now it's gone." Sokka crawled over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, now. Mom will always be in our hearts. And who knows, maybe it will show up again someday."

"I hope so."

Sakura gave a sad smile to the girl and nodded along with her brother. Kakashi stayed silent. She looked at him and smiled. He didn't return it.

"Hey we didn't die today! That's a good thing, yeah?" Her friend looked away from her. He was apparently more afflicted by the events that had transpired than she had previously thought. Sakura moved over to him, not that it was very far, the saddle wasn't that big. But it was far enough away from the other members of the group that she could talk to him without the others hearing too clearly.

"Aye… Kakashi. Are you okay?"

"Sakura." His voice was low and tight. "I killed a man today, saw the light leave his eyes. He will never see his family or loved ones again.  _I_  took that away from him. I can't just… get over it."

She lightly patted his hand, then gave it a good squeeze.

He slid his hand from her grasp and turned his shoulder away from her. Kakashi refused to meet her eye.

"You don't get it. You couldn't possibly…" He held his hands in his lap and looked at them as if they were disgusting. Kakashi did look at her now. His eyes were shining with unspent grief, sadness, guilt.

"You don't have to get over it. I killed the warden, his blood will always stain my hands."

There was nothing else she could say. Sakura turned around and leaned on the hollow of Appa's saddle as they flew north. She watched as the tiny blips that were Haru and Tyro's ships disappeared on the horizon.

Their group was silent as they continued on their journey to the North Pole.


	7. Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn more of the spirit world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Hope you love it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I appreciate any and all feedback, let me know if you see any grammatical or flow errors.
> 
>  
> 
> Hello all~
> 
> If you haven't noticed yet, I'm going through and editing all the chapters because I forgot to add a small detail in a lot of places. So sorry about that, thanks for understanding and I hope to be more consistent in the future!
> 
> Edited 9/17/18

 

Light from the Shadows Chapter 6

Kakashi

Upon leaving the prison rig, Sakura had picked up on his sour mood.  _Nothing like a fight to really remind you of your demons, right Kakashi? At least you didn't put your entire fist through_ that _man's chest._

Kakashi had avoided telling her any more than necessary to give her the message. Killing people had once come easy to him, and he didn't want to become the person he had once been.  _Though it seems harder and harder every time we get into trouble._ Sakura was on edge the last couple of days and it had nothing to do with his behavior. Something about the solstice, but she didn't want to tell him anything more about it.  _This is kind of like when she felt Aang coming. Is something else coming? Something just as big? I hope not, I can't handle two all-powerful 12 year olds._

On their travels, Kakashi had accidentally slipped into a slight parenting role. He controlled their money, and as he was a stingy bastard, they always had a little. (Though this was honestly because he kept adding his own money to theirs.) This and the two little water tribe siblings were always bickering and he found himself splitting the fights up more often than not.

Today they were flying through an especially fluffy batch of clouds. They were lazy, cotton candy-esque masses with just the right amount of sunshine leaking through. Kakashi laid back and absorbed the sun's rays. It was quite tempting to let the steam roll from his mouth as he breathed deeply. He was happy for the peaceful moment among their company; Katara leaned over the side to watch the clouds, Aang was relaxed and chewed on a reed, Sokka whittled something (not very good but at least it kept him occupied), and Sakura read.

Katara mused out loud, "Those clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big, soft cottony heap."

Sokka looked up from his work, "Maybe you should give it a try." He swiped the wood curls from his lap and continued carving.

She looked back over her shoulder at him, "You're hilarious."

Aang turned to them with a massive grin on his face. He picked up his staff and yelled, "I'll try it! Yeahhh!" The boy jumped off of Appa's side, laughing as he hurtled down through the clouds. Katara and Sokka looked over the side, presumably to be sure he was all right.  _He's got his staff. Aang's fine._  A moment or two later, he landed beside the two on Appa's saddle, drenched. Sakura protectively held her book against her chest to avoid the wet boy.

"Turns out clouds are made of water!"

He airbended his clothes dry, Sokka and Katara eyed him. The statement was quite obvious after all.

Katara suddenly pointed in front of them, "Hey, what is that?"

Sokka moved to the side of the saddle and saw what she was looking at, "It's like a scar."

Kakashi glanced out at the ground and saw what they had been speaking of. The lush green of the landscape came to an abrupt stop. Then everything was black for quite a distance. It was obvious who had done it. Fire Nation. Aang brought Appa down to the ground, and the group dismounted to wander around the area. Kakashi kicked at the ashes, they were cold and had settled.  _This attack must have happened within the last three months. There was no regrowth of the forest just yet, the entire area had been damaged spiritually as well as physically, it would be a little longer yet before anything regrew._

Sokka looked around solemnly, "Listen, it's so quiet. There's no life anywhere."

Kakashi's kicking dredged up an acorn and he passed that to Katara. She took it and met his eyes. An understanding of sorts passed between them.

She walked up to Aang and put her hand on his shoulder, "Aang, are you ok?" Kakashi kept mussing around in the ash and came upon a helmet, Sokka turned and looked at him.

"Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for—"

Katara shushed him. Aang was quite depressed. Kakashi got this feeling that the girl was trying to baby him with warm fuzzies and the good of the world.  _Sorry girl but this world isn't made of warm fuzzies. It's made of cold, stabbing needles and everywhere you look there's another one. You can't keep him from that truth._

"What? I'm not allowed to be angry?"

Sokka was correct.  _Who wouldn't be angry at this sight?_  Then Kakashi realized what Katara was trying to do. She was trying to keep him calm. If he got angry, the Avatar State ensued, and although Kakashi had yet to see it, he was assured it was not a place Aang liked being put in. Apparently he couldn't control himself in such a state and the destruction that ensued was catastrophic.

Aang sank to his knees in the ashes and sighed. He ran his hands through the burnt earth.

"Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?"

"Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you."

Kakashi spoke up, "Aang. She's right. This attack happened within the last three months. Which means that is has happened  _after_ you woke up. There was nothing you could have done for these people. You can't be everywhere at once."

"But it has everything to do with me! I  _should_  have been here! If I was awake for it, I could have traveled here first! It's the Avatar's job to protect nature. But, I don't know how to do my job."

"And that's why we're going to the North Pole. To find you a teacher."

_That's not the kind of teacher he means, Katara._

"… a  _waterbending_  teacher, yeah. But there is no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this.  _Wait. How is a dead man, his past life, supposed to help? Can the Avatar speak to the dead?_

Sokka thought this was outrageous, "The Avatar before you? He died over a hundred years ago! How are you supposed to talk to him?"

Aang let a palmful of ash flow through his fingers and drift on the breeze, "I don't know."

Momo hopped on his lap and Aang started petting him. It was disturbingly similar to a depressed old lady petting her cats.

Katara fiddled with the acorn Kakashi had given her, "Hey Aang, are you ready to be cheered up?"

"No."

"Well too bad."

Katara threw the acorn at his head and it bounced off.

"Ow! How was that supposed to cheer me up?"

Sokka giggled, "Heh! Cheered me up!"

He was promptly whacked by another acorn Katara picked up off the ground.

"Ow! Yeah I probably deserve that."

_You see Sokka, if you just kept your mouth shut, so much less pain would come to you._

Katara bent down in front of Aang and gave him another acorn, "These acorns are everywhere , Aang. That means the forest will grow back. Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back."

"Thanks, Katara."

Kakashi heard a footstep behind him and turned. An old man, wearing green robes and using a walking stick approached them. He walked directly up to Aang.

Sokka, always distrustful and rightfully so, walked closer and questioned, "Hey! Who are you?"

The old man smiled at them, "When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible, but those markings… are you the Avatar, child?"

Kakashi saw Aang's eyes meet his own and question,  _should I tell this man that I'm the Avatar? Is it safe_? He nodded and Aang turned back to the man, nodding in turn.

"My village desperately needs your help." Kakashi smacked his forehead with a palm and let it slide down his face.  _Oh my GOD. I AM SO SICK OF VILLAGES NEEDING OUR HELP, can't there be ONE place that says, 'Great! Welcome Avatar! We don't need your help, we just want to feed you and your company good food and enjoy each other's company'? Yeah I knew it was a long shot._

…

They followed the old man to his village and upon the first sight of the place, Kakashi knew they really did need help. A good part of the town had been burned out or destroyed. A sad air blew through the empty street giving it a feel of a ghost town waiting to happen.

The group walked down the main 'street' of the village (it was really the only street left at this point), and into a building where some of the villagers had gathered.

Their escort stopped in front of a man, presumably a village chief, and introduced them.

"This young person is the Avatar." Okay so he introduced  _Aang_.

The village chief smiled at them, "So the rumors of your return are true," he bowed to their company, "It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence."

Aang returned the sentiment and bowed to the chief, "Nice to meet you too. Uhhh… So… is there something I can help you with?"

The man's expression changed to a pained one, "I'm not sure…"

The old man burst out, "Our village is in crisis! He's our only hope. For the last few days at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit." Kakashi felt Sakura stiffen next to him and heard a slight gasp escape her. He cast a sidelong glance at her and saw that she was hanging on every word from the chief, writing it all down in her little notebook.  _What does she know? Maybe she'll tell me later._

Sokka cut in, "Why is it attacking you?"

The chief looked up and walked to the doorway they had just entered, he looked out at the setting sun. His expression was forlorn.

"We do not know, but each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near."

Katara looked at him, confused, "What happens then?"

Sakura was actually the one to answer, "When the solstice approached, our world, the natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer. On the solstice, the line between the worlds is practically gone. The spirit would be able to pass through at will and do some real damage then." She never looked up from her notebook. Her scribbling continued.

The chief turned to her, "Hei-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here, there is no telling what will happen."

Aang scratched his head, "So… what do you want me to do exactly?"

The old man spoke again, "Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between man and spirits."

Aang was clearly not confident in his response, "Right… that's me…"

Katara took Aang's hand, "Hey, 'great bridge guy', can I talk to you over here for a second?"

She, Aang, and Sokka walked to a window across the room and spoke amongst one another. Kakashi and Sakura were perfectly happy remaining near the door.

"So how do you know so much about the spirit world?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

She seemed a bit… hesitant in her answer, "I learned about it at a library."

She only paused her writing for a second before she reluctantly continued.

"So you know about the spirit world and Aang doesn't. Seems a bit weird, right?"

"He's the Avatar, he'll figure something out, right?"

She shifted her weight and Kakashi could tell she felt unsure about it too.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why don't you teach Aang about it…? Tell me about this library you found this information at."

"I-it was just a regular old library… I really don't know that much…"

"Mhmmm I'm sure… any regular old library has information on the spirit world."

"Well it is pretty common knowledge that the solstice is when the worlds are at their closest…"

Kakashi hadn't known that.  _That's not exactly something the Fire Nation Academy focused on though. They are probably the least spiritual people I know. Most of the teachings in that horrible place were about past heroes of the Fire Nation and how to kill, and accurately._

"I guess I didn't know that."

He stopped questioning her.

For now.

Sakura stopped scribbling, circled something she wrote and closed her book.

…

That night, Aang went out to see what he could do about the spirit. He walked down the main street. Kakashi and the rest of the group watched him from the windows. The kid was scared shitless. Kakashi could tell by the way he gripped his staff and kept his arms tucked close to his body.

"Hello? Spirit, can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking…"

He walked out of Kakashi's hearing range.

Aang was just about to exit the village gate, when Sokka spoke up, "This isn't right. We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up."

Kakashi looked at the young boy, his face was lit up by the last of the sun's light. In the rest of the room, many of the villagers were also in the building, waiting in fear to see what would come of Aang trying to help them. The old man that had led them to the village came up behind Sokka and Katara, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"If anyone can save us, he can."

Sokka was determined, "He still shouldn't have to face this alone."

Kakashi looked around the room for Sakura, but didn't see her anywhere.

"Have you guys seen Sakura?"

Sokka waved it off, replying, "She said something about going upstairs? Not feeling good or something."

Kakashi left them to find her. He began searching the first floor rooms, not finding her. She wasn't on the ground floor. He apologized to those he disturbed by peeking into the rooms. Upstairs was just as fruitless. Kakashi was just about to declare her missing when he caught a glimpse of one more door he had missed. He went to investigate and found her there.

Or he  _kind of_  found her. When she didn't respond, Kakashi moved in front of her and sat down. She was in a meditation pose, her palms were face up on her knees, legs crossed and breathing smooth. He was hesitant to touch her as it might break her concentration.  _I guess I'll just wait here._  Outside the building was chaos, Kakashi could hear the sounds coming in from outside and wondered how she managed to stay so focused on her meditation.  _My peace would have been broken at least five times by now._

_~Sakura~_

_Sakura knew the solstice was practically upon them. Many of the less powerful spirits in the realm were excited, it was there chance to cross freely for a short time during the year. She met with some of her old friends and they, of course, made her stay for tea._

_The unspoken leader of the group, Sayuri, was the most beautiful of the geisha spirits, her makeup was always the perfect blend of serene and coy, her eyes a water-blue. They were enticing. When she was alive apparently men sought her out for those eyes full of water. She constantly walked around with a parasol and wore the most beautiful kimono. Sometimes she called her little geisha friends her fellow geiko, (some dialect they shared that Sakura was not privy to but enjoyed writing about immensely). Sakura liked and admired Sayuri, but her favorite of the geishas was Pumpkin. She was a little bit chunky, apparently in life she had had one to many pumpkin pasties. She was always quick to laugh, drank way too much alcohol and had a tiny mole on her cheek that Sakura absolutely adored._

_While she was there, the tea party included Sayuri, Pumpkin, as well as Tatsuhiya. Luckily the bitchy Hatsumomo didn't show up. The tea table wasn't big enough for five anyway. When Hatsumomo did show up to their parties it was always awkward as Hatsumomo and Sayuri had been rivals during their lifetime._

_Their tea table was a low wooden table set out on an eternally green patch of grass with cushions spread out around it. There was always fresh tea to be had. Music always came with their tea, this time Pumpkin entertained them with a beautiful flowing flute number. The group was happy, laughing and dancing._

" _Sakura. Tell us. How have you been? You haven't been here to visit us in so long." Sayuri pouted as she held her hand._

" _You haven't been married off without telling us have you?"_

_Sakura blushed._

" _Of course not! I would tell you all about it if that happened to me! But seeing as my parents are deceased it is unlikely for an arranged marriage to happen to me. And I'm very happy with that."_

_She smiled at the woman opposite the table from her, attempting to convey confidence in her decision. On the inside she was on the fence about marriage. Sakura was a completely independent woman... who also thought it would be nice to rely on someone else every now and then._

" _At least you get to marry one day, Sakura. During my life I had many men, but only loved once. He was already married, and as you could imagine there was no way we could actually be together. It was tragic."_

_Pumpkin leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear,_

" _Don't get her started or you'll be here forever listening to her talk your ear off!" Her friend chuckled and pulled out a beautiful fan to cool herself._

" _But really, what has you so busy Sakura? So busy that you can't come see us as often as you used to. We used to have these parties daily! We haven't seen you in foreverrrr."_

" _It's only been a few weeks!"_

" _A lot can happen in a few weeks, Sakura."_

" _Don't I know it."_

" _But let's get on with the juicy bits. Who is he?"_

" _Who is who?"_

" _The man you're with! You've obviously got_ someone _taking up all your time!"_

_Her embarrassment grew, "There isn't a man, Sayuri. I am traveling on a journey, sometimes it's hard to find a blank space of time where I can cross and not have to worry about my body being moved."_

_Pumpkin wrinkled her nose._

" _I forgot you have to worry about that."_

" _I am traveling with the Avatar by the way."_

_The ladies were on the edge of their seats._

" _What!? Tell us everything!"_

" _Is he handsome!?"_

" _Cute?"_

" _Tall?"_

" _Smart?"_

_The questions bombarded her._

" _Well for one thing, he's just 12 ladies, he's just a boy. Aang may be very mature for his—"_

" _Aang… what a strong name!"_

" _Yeah, sure, but he's just a boy, he doesn't really care about stuff like that. He's an airbender, so he was raised by monks and keeps his head shaved. Though I'm not sure how as he doesn't have a razor or anything like that… He's kinda short. He's still young so I'm sure he'll be much taller later on in his life. Aang does have his moments when he's smart, and figures things out that sometimes even I wouldn't have thought of."_

At least they stopped asking about the man in her life.

" _Really? But you know everything Sakura."_

" _Pfft. Yeah right. I'll be reading a book til the day I die, let me tell you that!"_

_The ladies giggled and continued their party. The food in the spirit world was always just as delicious as the food in the real world, and you could eat as much of it as you liked. The tea never cooled and the spirits never aged. It was altogether a glorious place. Today's party featured Sakura's favorites. Jasmine green tea, Spiced Chai tea with milk and sugar, paired with pork dumplings and mini apple tarts. Sakura was in heaven every time she came to the spirit world. Whoever cooked here knew what they were doing!_

_Sakura put down her cup and looked at her friends._

" _On a more serious note. Ladies. I'm in a village in the physical world that's being plagued by a spirit named Hei-Bai. Do you know of it?"_

_The ladies thought to themselves._

" _I can't say I've heard of it… maybe it spends most of its time in the physical world?"_

" _I don't know. It took a friend of ours last night and we're trying to find him."_

_The geishas gasped._

" _Oh no. How very horrible! I'm so sorry, Sakura. I hope that you find them."_

_True and good friends were hard to come by during their lifetime. They knew just how hard it was to lose them._

_Pumpkin squeezed her hand._

" _It's been a good while Sakura, I think you better be making your way back. We will escort you to the crossing land."_

" _I appreciate it greatly, Sayuri."_

_They all stood and started their short journey to the crossing lands. Sayuri led them. Sakura watched her walk and fell in love with their aesthetic all over again. She knew they took very small steps, having the kimono wrapped so tightly, but for some reason they seemed to just float right along._

You are in the spirit world, Sakura, they probably are floating _._

_Their kimono were always impeccable. The one Sayuri was wearing was a deep read at the bottom and was heavy and thick with embroidery. The fabric was died in a gradient, slowly flowing from deep, blood-rust red, to a red-orange that reminded Sakura of sunset, to a tangerine, then on to a canary yellow before ending in a crème color that made up the rest of the kimono. The designs on the kimono were leafy and full of wonderous little details. Sakura could spend all day looking at the garment and find something new every time she looked at it. The obi at her waist was a deep navy blue and was tied in a large box knot on her back. The sleeves of the kimono were also of a gradient dye, starting in crème at the shoulders and ending in the same burnt, sunset orange from the bottom of the garment. The ends of the sleeves also had embroidery sewn into them, but far less than the edges around the bottom. Her hair was up in a glorious updo, adorned with jade combs and beaded hairpins. She was a spirit but her makeup was always beautiful. Her skin was made up to a pure white, with just a hint of rouge on her cheeks. She wore mascara but little other eye makeup. Her lips were painted red, and made to look small and round._

" _We're here, Sakura. Time to go home." Her friends hugged her and Sakura was sent off. She imagined the door and knocked. She opened the door and flew back into her body._

~/~

About an hour later Kakashi was starting to get worried. Sakura hadn't moved, not a single inch but to breathe. He was about to rouse her, shake her shoulders, something, when she snapped open her eyes.

"Sakura?"

"Kakashi!? What are you doing here?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her.

"I could ask you the same. Tell me, what exactly are you doing up here?" Sakura stretched out, she hadn't moved the entire time Kakashi was there, her joints and muscles were probably tight.

"I was meditating."

"I've never seen someone meditate for so long without moving like that. What are you hiding?" Kakashi looked out the window. It was dark outside now, and the only think lighting the room was the shine of the moon and a couple of dim candles.

"I... can't. I can't tell you."

"Sakura," Kakashi looked her in the eyes, searching for something there and finding nothing. He furrowed his brows, "Don't you trust me? You can tell me anything. Please, tell me what's going on!"

Sakura sighed and rose from her sitting position. She walked to the door to lock it then shut the blinds on the window and the room was darkened significantly.

"Kakashi. What I'm about to tell you, you have to  _swear_  to never, and I truly mean never, repeat to another living soul."

He put a hand on his chest and the other in the air, "I swear. On my warrior's honor."

Sakura sat down in front of him.

"Before I came to Kyoshi Island, I lived in Omashu."

"I know. Your parents died and you left for Kyoshi."

"Wel... that's not a hundred percent true. See what really happened... was that I wandered in the desert for a long time, looking for their bodies. Looking for a clue to what happened to them. But see in the desert, bodies are buried in days, and tracking factors can be lost within minutes. Especially in a sandstorm. I didn't know where I was going. After I got the letter from King Bumi, I went a little crazy."

"I don't understand. So you wandered the desert for a while,  _then_  came to Kyoshi?"

"No…" she looked at him as if daring him to interrupt again. He put up his hands and beckoned her to continue. "See after a long while in the desert, it had to have been six months or so, I found Wan Shi Tong's library. Yes I know it's the stuff of myths and legends and some don't think it really exists. But it's true. It's real. And I was there. I studied with Wan Shi Tong for five years. We covered so many things, ideas, theories, the spirit truly became something of a friend to me. He may not have liked me at first as I was just another 'selfish' human, but after a couple of years with the spirit, he taught me  _many_ things."

Sakura lowered her voice even further. It was just above a whisper.

"He taught me how to cross into the spirit world."

Kakashi's jaw dropped.

"Then why...? Why aren't you out there helping Aang?"

"Because I can't! I can only fully cross, and enter the spirit realm. I can't communicate with spirits in this realm. I can only see them. If they should begin the conversation it is easier, but most either cannot or do not wish to do so. This one is so blinded by rage that it cannot form words with one such as me. Aang is the only one who could even dream of understanding and soothing the spirit."

"So when I came in. You were in the spirit world?"

"Well, I'm assuming so, I cannot see what is happening around my physical body while I am there."

"What if someone else had come in and seen you? What if they had tried to shake you awake?"

"There's a pretty big chance I would have never made it back alive."

Kakashi gulped, "That's a pretty big risk, leaving the door unlocked like that, then. Please tell me the next time you are thinking of crossing over, I can be there to watch over your body. To make sure nothing happens to you."

"I would-" Sakura was cut off by a loud noise outside. The spirit had come back to the village. It was a large alien looking spirit. There were black and white markings on its body and it had incredibly sharp teeth. While they looked out the window at it, the beast destroyed two houses and a watchtower using its strength and a type of blue energy it released from it giant maw. The spirit moved out of their field of vision, but they could still hear it destroying what was remaining of the village.

Sakura took his hand and they returned to the first floor of the building. Sokka and Katara were standing with the village chief at one of the front windows, watching Aang. Sokka appeared to be poised to jump out the window and help his friend at a moment's notice.

"It doesn't seem too interested in what he's saying. Maybe we should go help him?"

The Old Man reminded him, "No, only the Avatar stands a chance against the Hei-Bai."

Katara met her brother's eyes and put a hand on his back, "Aang will figure out the right thing to do, Sokka."

Kakashi watched Hei-Bai through the window on the other side of the door. Sakura joined him. The spirit was smashing a building with his fists, punching the structure into the ground over and over again. Aang tried to get the spirit's attention, but the entity was too angry to be reasoned with, it swatted the boy away and Aang hit a roof before sliding off and collapsing on the ground.

Sokka got up again, ready to leave, "That's it! He needs help!"

Katara took his hand to stop him but it slipped through her fingers, "Sokka! Wait!"

He ran out the door to help Aang. Katara moved to follow, but Kakashi caught her shoulders and held her back. She looked back at him desperately, but understood. He continued to hold on to her as he moved back to the window.

The old man reiterated his statement, "It's not safe out there!"

Kakashi peeped his head out the window and saw Sokka booking it toward Aang. The spirit beast was standing over Aang.

Sokka yelled out at the spirit to catch its attention, "Hei-Bai! Over here!"

He threw his boomerang and it bounced off Hei-Bai's backside, nothing more than a prick to the creature. He ran to Aang, and they shared some words, but Kakashi couldn't hear them over the noise of destruction from Hei-Bai. What happened next seemed to take only seconds. Hei-Bai flashed to the two boys and took Sokka. The spirit and Sokka disappeared in an instant. Aang opened his glider and took off in hot pursuit of the spirit monster and the boy. Kakashi let his arms drop as he realized what just happened.

"Sokka!"

Katara's voice was a desperate scream. She ran after them but stopped at the village gate. Her legs gave out and she fell to the dirt. Kakashi and Sakura ran up to her and helped her up. Tears streamed down her face and her expression was broken. He helped Katara back to the room and looked back at Sakura.

"Are you staying here?"

"Yes," and as Katara continued toward the main building, he turned back to Sakura, "I'm staying in case they find their way back. Or if I hear anything, see anything. I'll be lookout while we wait. Will you please take Katara back to the building and have her sleep, there's nothing she can do right now."

Kakashi nodded and walked back to Katara, who had stopped just outside of earshot. He took her back to the building and had the chief find her a room to sleep in for the rest of the night.

He looked out of one of the large windows in the building and saw Sakura still at the edge of the forest, just sitting under the gate. She looked to be meditating.  _Please tell me she's not trying to cross out in the open like that!_

Kakashi rushed down to her and found that she was not crossing over, just very serene and serious in her vigil.

"I'm sure they'll be back."

"Oh I know that Aang will be back, I am just worried about Sokka. What if Hei-Bai takes him to the spirit realm and Sokka never comes back? These sort of things happen."

Kakashi sat beside her and pulled her into his shoulder.

"You should get some rest."

"Everything's going to be okay, right?"

"Sure. I'd be surprised if Aang returned without him."

Sakura looked up, "Aang?" Kakashi snapped up and looked out and around them. There was no one there. He looked at the woman next to him and a tear had fallen down her cheek.

"Oh no," she looked at him to explain, "He lost Sokka."

"Is Aang here?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes but he's in the spirit realm. Or partially. I'm not really sure how the in between area works. Like there's the spirit realm, which highly resembles a swamp, and then there's where Aang is, which is in our realm, but invisible to unenlightened humans, such as yourself, Katara and the others. But don't feel bad, there are very, very few of us. Anyway, Aang is literally right in front of us, as a 'spirit' of sorts."

Sakura chuckled, "No, Aang. He can't see you. Yeah I get that it's frustrating. You're in the spirit world part of this realm. No, I can't tell you why I can see you, I've been sworn to secrecy. Yeah I know that's unfair. Just try and find him okay? We'll keep Katara calm and unworried."

She got up and patted the air, presumably where Aang's shoulder was supposed to be. Kakashi was astounded by her abilities.  _To see a whole other world…. Wouldn't that be something?_

"Good luck, Aang."

Appa came up the wall to the two standing at the gate. He huffed and Kakashi rubbed the sky bison's giant fluffy head.

"So you can see Aang? And he's in the spirit world? Or in between of sorts."

"Yeah something like that."

He took the Appa's reigns and turned him toward the village, "Don't worry, Appa. Aang is going to be back soon." Kakashi led Appa into the village, then returned to Sakura's side, to await their friends' return to the physical world.

Sakura's eyes widened and she scooted closer to the edge of the gate.

"There's a spirit dragon flying toward Aang."

"What!? Is he in danger?"

"It's coming closer every second. I'm not sure. Some spirits like Hai-Bei are malicious, but most I've met are not so evil. They usually just gossip about each other." She turned quickly and flattened herself against the gate, as if avoiding something in the path.

"Apparently Aang's bending doesn't work in the spirit realm. He just tried to fly on his glider into the village and fell." Sakura chuckled but composed herself within a couple of seconds.

"The dragon just landed in front of Aang, they're just inside the gate of the village." Regardless of knowing he could not see any of this, Kakashi looked into the main path of the village and even let himself be disappointed when he could not see the dragon and the boy.

"Aang is asking the dragon if he knows where Sokka is. The dragon touched Aang with his whisker and Aang's eyes glowed. I wonder what he's showing him." Her brows furrowed then a smile grew on her face.

"The dragon is Avatar Roku's animal guide! Like Aang's Appa. He's asking the dragon if there's a way to save Sokka now, by talking with Avatar Roku. I wonder if he could contact the man through the spirit realm…"

She whispered the last part.

"Aang just left on the dragon."

Kakashi pouted, "Aang gets to have all the fun! Riding dragons in the spirit realm."

"I don't think it's all fun and games. He's doing his best to try and find his friend that has just been kidnapped by an angry spirit. That may never come back."

Kakashi realized what he had been saying and shut his mouth. Katara came out of the main building and saw them standing at the gate.

"Hey Kakashi, Sakura. I'm going to take Appa out and look for them."

He wanted to stop her, but there wasn't a reason he could give her without blowing Sakura's cover, so he stayed silent and let her take off on the giant bison.

She was gone for the rest of the afternoon. The village chief had prepared them a meal and Kakashi accepted it. It was mostly soup and bread, but all food tasted delicious if you only waited long enough to eat it. Once the sun had just about set, Katara returned and waited on the porch of the building with Kakashi and Sakura.

Aang appeared out of the forest and glided towards them, landing right in front of them.

Katara was the first to rush up and hug him.

"You're back! Where's Sokka?"

Aang hung his head, "I'm not sure."

Kakashi and Sakura shared glances.  _Shit._

…

That night Aang confronted the beast again.

It appeared, bursting straight out of a home with a wind chime out front, sending haunting noise into the night.

Katara yelled from the window, "Aang, what are you doing? Run!"

Aang ran up and floated down in front of the great beast, placing a hand on its head. They apparently shared a moment and Aang floated down to the ground.

"You're the spirit of this forest. Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I saw the forest had burned I was sad and upset. But my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back."

Aang pulled something out of his shirt and showed it to the spirit. It was the acorn Katara had given him earlier. He placed it on the porch and backed away. Hei-Bai took the acorn and turned away from the scene. As it walked into the forest, giant bamboo shoots grew, and from them emerged all the kidnapped people.

Katara ran up and hugged her brother, "Sokka!"

He yawned and looked back at Katara, "You were trapped in the Spirit World for 24 hours. How are you feeling?" She looked him over for injuries.

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom!"

…

The chief of the village spoke to them before they left, "Thank you, Avatar. If there only were a way to repay you for what you've done."

Sokka looked around off handedly, "You couullld give us some supplies and some money?"

Katara angrily elbowed him, "Sokka!"

"What? We need stuff!"

The chief bowed again, "It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey."

Sakura turned to Aang, "Proud o' you, Aang. You figured it out all on your own."

Aang scratched the back of his neck, "Actually, I did have a little help… and there's something else."

Sakura stiffened next to Kakashi.  _Don't blow her secret kid, or I may just have to hurt you._

She asked him what he was talking about, the tension slowly releasing from her form.

"I need to talk to Roku and I think I've found a way to contact his spirit."

Katara jumped into the conversation, "That's great!"

Sokka fiddled with his pack and responded, "Creepy, but great."

Aang turned to them but spoke to the whole group, "There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice I'll be able to speak to him."

Sakura held up a finger, "Hold on. The solstice is tomorrow, Aang."

Their bald friend looked at Sakura, "Yeah, and one more problem. The island is in Fire Nation."


	8. Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we go to Avatar Roku's island.

Light from the Shadows Chapter 7

Sakura

Their group was still in the village half destroyed by Hai-Bei. It was the middle of the night, and Sakura gazed out the window of the second floor of the meeting hall. She heard someone come up behind her.

"Is that Aang trying to leave with Appa?" Kakashi asked from behind her.

Sakura sighed and rested her chin on one upturned hand, "Yep. He's trying to leave in the middle of the night so he doesn't bother anyone. He feels 'protective' of Sokka and Katara and doesn't want to get them hurt while he goes to the Fire Nation to speak to Roku."

"Should we go with him?"

"I mean we could…"

"But leave the other two here."

"Definitely."

They looked out the window at Aang struggling, "Let's go Appa! Come on, boy!"

The bison wasn't budging. It was as if Appa had told him, 'where are your friends?'

"Look, I'm sorry, but the others aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself. So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!"

Sakura watched Aang try one more time to pull Appa, which just resulted in him falling to the ground in a quite amusing heap, before she decided intervening might be a good idea. She walked up to the bison and put a hand on his side.

"I think his  _big butt_  is trying to tell you something."

Kakashi was with Sakura to begin with, they had agreed to go with Aang, but at that moment Katara and Sokka also walked out of the meeting hall.

Katara appraoched to Aang and pleaded with him, "Please don't go, Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I."

Sakura's eyes widened.  _Ooo… Katara be makin' a move!_  She looked at Kakashi and he seemed to be smirking with mirth. Several of the village members joined them.

"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means. I need to get to the Fire Nation Temple before the sun sets on the Solstice. That's today."

He jumped up on Appa's back and look at them all hesitatingly. Their group moved in front of Appa, and Sakura put her hands on the bison's head, "We are not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang."

Kakashi joined her and spoke to Aang, "At least, not without us. You need friends to help you out and we have your back."

The four of them got on Appa's back and were about to head out when the chief of the village handed them a large parcel.

"It's a long journey to the Crescent Island. You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck."

Aang turned to the man to express his thanks, "Thank you, for your—"

"Go!"

They took off.

…

"Come on boy, we have a long way to go! Faster!

They flew for hours and seemed to be making some progress, but not enough. Sakura and Kakashi constantly checked over the side of Appa's saddle. Once they flew over the ocean, a Fire Nation ship started tailing them. Luckily it hadn't started shooting yet, but they were inching ever closer and as Fire Nation, it would only be a matter of time.

Sakura turned away from her watch and warned Aang,

"Aang, the ship that's been tailing us is gaining ground rapidly. They'll be within firing distance soon."

Katara looked over the edge of the saddle on the other side of her. Sakura pointed out the ship and her friend squinted her eyes, when she backed away from the edge a glint of anger shone in her eyes.

"Zuko."

A flaming ball shot at them from the ship and Kakashi yelled out a warning, "Looks like we are in range now! Fire ball headed this way!"

"I'm on it!" Aang pulled hard on Appa's reigns and the giant beast swerved just in time. The fireball missed them, but its stench sure didn't. Katara covered her nose with her hand and flapped the air around her.

"We have to get out of Zuko's range before he shoots another hot stinker at us!"

Sokka looked like he was choking on the fumes, "Can't you make Appa go any faster?"

Aang held his shirt over his nose, "Yeah, but there's just one little problem."

Sakura moved from her perch to the opposite side of the saddle with Aang and Katara. The sight in front of them wasn't pretty. All along the border to the Fire Nation were a line of ships, armed and ready to defend.

"That's a blockade. Not good. If they throw the same things that Zuko is we'll all die from the stench before they actually hit us."

Aang put out an alternative, "If we fly north we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way."

Kakashi looked forward at their group, "Don't we have to get there by sundown? It's already midday, there's not enough time."

"This is exactly why I didn't want you all to come. It's too dangerous."

Aang sounded like he was sore that they had accompanied him at all. Sakura wasn't having any of that.

"I think we can decide for ourselves whether or not it's too dangerous, thank you very much."

Kakashi put a hand on her back and leaned over Sakura's shoulder to talk to Aang.

"It's also why we are here. Even if it is too dangerous, what kind of friends would we be if we let the Avatar rush in alone and get killed?"

Sokka pumped his fist in the air, "Let's run this blockade!"

Aang looked forward, "Appa! Yip! Yip!"

Appa growled and surged forward, throwing Sakura and Kakashi to the back of the saddle. A few seconds later fire balls started soaring through the sky, aimed directly at them. They were trailed by thick smears of smoke, smogging up the air and making it unbreathable around their group.

"What an excellent welcoming party." Kakashi remarked as they hung on to the saddle's handles. Even with his mask, you could tell the stench was getting to the man.

Appa swerved, dipped, and dived to avoid the fireballs. It was like a deadlier version of doushenball. Adrenaline coursed through Sakura's veins as Aang tried to help Appa avoid the fireballs. One grazed the edge of the bison's fur, and their group was on the spark in an instant, beating out the flames as quickly as possible. The poor beast growled in anger and pain. The burn only seemed to make the sky bison more determined, and he let out an entirely different set of sounds before rushing forward at a breakneck pace.  
Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder to garner her attention, "Sakura check it out. The ones that missed us, look where they're headed." He had a smile on his face and was pointing at the ship below.

It seemed like the hands of fate were pleased with them today, as one of the fireballs actually hit Zuko's ship. Sakura laughed.

"Serves him right," she shook her fist in Zuko's general direction, "Karma's a relentless bitch! She'll bite back!" Sakura realized her words, and saw a slight blush on Katara's cheek.

"Ehh... sorry." She grinned guiltily. Their attention turned back to the action at hand, Appa had taken them higher, up through a layer of clouds.

Even at their elevated altitutde, the fireballs came through the cloud layer and were getting closer with each concurrent projectile. Aang would avoid one, and another would show up even closer. One flew particularly close to Aang's face and Appa had to dive to avoid it, then two collided right in front of the bison. He bucked up and his passenger's who hadn't been hanging on tight enough flew off. Sakura managed to catch Kakashi's hand before she completely vacated the saddle, but Sokka had not been so lucky. He screamed out as he plummeted to the water below.

"Sokka!" Appa dove to catch the falling boy, and with some miracle, managed to fly beneath him before he hit the water. Katara reached out her hand and pulled Sokka back onto the bison's back. They touched down on the ocean surface and bounced back up into the air. A fish flopped into the saddle, hitting Sokka in the face before Kakashi caught it in a bag and tied it shut. 

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy.  _How did he? Just? What?_  The bag flopped a bit as he tied it to the saddle. The rapid-fire chain of events had Sakura reeling, one moment Sokka was falling to his certain death, the next Kakashi was catching fish with burlap sacks.

"What? Now we have something for dinner later." She shrugged and looked back at the scene in front of them. Appa was still pretty close to the surface of the water, and weaved back and forth to avoid Fire Navy's constant onslaught. The missiles were firing relentlessly. Right as she looked forward a final missile was launched toward them, aimed for a direct hit. Aang jumped off Appa's head and met the fireball head on with a blast of air from his foot. The force was enough to blow the giant projectile to pieces. They flew through the smoke and debris halo caused by the impact and Aang flopped back onto Appa's head. Sokka and Katara held him there, just in case he were to accidentally fall off, it looked like such a display wiped him out.

They made it through the blockade.

Aang looked back and saw that they had passed and the Fire Navy wasn't following them. He threw a fist in the air, "we made it!"

The rest of them weren't as enthused.

"We got into the Fire Nation…" Sokka's shoulders slumped, "Great…"

Sakura glanced at Kakashi, wanting to know how he felt about them being in Fire Nation. Kakashi was busy watching the water pass by, silent as usual, yet he seemed more tense than normal. He thumped his fingers on the saddle and there was a rigor to his frame that wasn't normally present when they traveled.  _Then again I can't blame him. I don't particularly want to be in Fire Nation, so why should I expect anyone else to be happy about it?_

The hours passed silently. No one was willing to speak, lest they break the silence and jinx their luck. No more ships had appeared to attack them after they got past the blockade, their trip was eerily quiet.

Mid-afternoon passed.

When the sun started to set, the sky around them turned a beautiful pale yellow. While the scenery was gorgeous, they still hadn't reached the island and the group began to worry, even if no one stated their concerns.  _We need to get there now or we'll never get Aang to the island before the solstice._ Appa was growing tired, as they flew, his legs and tail drooped more and more. Sakura was about to fall asleep next to Kakashi when Aang cried out, "There it is! The island Roku's dragon took me!"

Sakura and the rest of the group sat up instantly and looked out. _Great. We are literally landing on an active volcano. How…_ safe _._ The island below them was indeed crescent in shape, with fire and steam flowing from its volcanic peak. Appa landed them near the temple, and Aang patted his head lovingly.

"You did it buddy. Nice flying." The giant bison rolled onto his side and put one of his six, giant legs over his face. Sakura shared his sentiments.

"I hear ya, Appa, that's enough excitement for me too." She laid back against him for a moment before stroking the shorter fur next to his nose. It had become something of a ritual for Sakura, when she would get off Appa and he was having a particularly death-defying day, she would scratch the little hairs next to his nose on either side. She was sure they itched all the time, but since his paws were so big he couldn't accurately scratch the area himself.

Katara walked up to Appa and started to rub his tummy. Looking sideways, Sakura saw Sokka stretching in the background. Katara was making soothing noises to Appa.

"Oh! You must be so tired!"

Sokka, being the self-absorbed idiot he was, thought Katara was talking to him, "No," the boy grunted and stretched out, "I'm good."

He started jogging in place. "Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders." Sakura looked to Kakashi on the other side of Appa, he was taking a Katana out of his pack and strapping it to his back, smiling at Sokka's antics but making no move to correct them.

No worries though, Katara did it herself, "I was talking to APPA."

Sokka stopped his silly jog, "Well. I was talking to Kakashi."

Katara looked at him, "Oh really. He looks  _so engaged_  in your conversation. Don't let me stop you. The silence is so riveting." She turned back to Appa and gave him a few more rubs.

…

Their way up the path to temple was anxious. Aang led the pack, walking confidently with Momo right behind him. Katara and Sokka strode in front of Sakura, each constantly looking back and forth, expecting an attack any second. Sakura herself had a hand on her fan, just in case. She looked back at Kakashi and he had a hesitant hand on his own weapon. The atmosphere was rife with a paranoid feeling, tickling shivers rolled down her spine; it felt like they were being watched at every turn.

As they grew closer, Sakura's gaze was magnetized to the temple. It was a beautiful place, with many floors and elegant traditional architecture. The sweeping, multilayered roofing with many upturned edges spoke of the importance of the structure. Each point was gold on the underside, red on the outside and was tipped with the fire nation insignia. The outlooking floors had beautiful golden patterns emblazoned on their sides. The entryway was a giant fire symbol, a red spiky outer layer, with a gold one on the inside. Large pillars held up the structure, with intricately carved capitals. Upon closer inspection, they held phoenix and lion motifs, along with more traditional fire insignias.

Their group hid behind a low wall in front of the temple and discussed their game plan.

Sokka turned to them, "I don't see any guards."

Kakashi peeked over the edge of the wall, extremely suspicious, "just because you don't see them, doesn't mean they aren't there…"

Katara put in a hopeful note, "Maybe the Fire Nation abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died."

Aang looked out at the sunset with a worried expression. "It's almost sundown. We'd better hurry, guards or no guards."

He leaped over the wall, and the rest of the group followed. They ran into the temple, then started slowing down, tiptoeing to try and avoid anyone that might hear them. Sokka stopped for a moment when they heard a rustling in the temple.

"Wait… I think I heard something."

Sakura turned around and blocking the main doorway were five elderly men in red robes. The middle man, with a shorter beard and a stringy moustache spoke.

"We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar."

She turned to Aang with a puzzled look on her face.  _If they say they are guardians of the temple of the 'Avatar', then why do they have such killer intent?_  Aang seemed to have missed what she saw and stepped forward.

"Great! I am the Avatar."

"We know."

The sage lifted his hands to his chest and punched out at them, sending several fire blasts across the room. Aang deflected them with his airbending.

"I'll hold them off. Run!" Sakura stood her ground, as did Kakashi. They weren't going to leave him. Sokka and Katara ran down the hall opposite the Fire Sages.

Sakura and Kakashi backed away from Aang and the sages. Aang swiped his leg in an arc, sending a blast of air across the room. It knocked all of the Sages down and the three turned to follow Sokka and Katara. Aang was faster on his feet than Kakashi and Sakura and almost lost them several times. They found the other two of the group, Aang of course before them.

"Follow me!"

Sokka ran after him, "Do you know where you're going?"

"Nope!" Sakura got to the corner of the hall just as Aang was rounding the next one. He came back full speed.

"Wrong way!"

A Fire Sage was right behind him!

"Come back!"

Their group continued to race around corner after corner to attempt at losing their pursuer. At long last they ran down a corridor that turned out to be a dead end. Without an escape they had to face the Fire Sage. As he approached he had his hands up.

"I don't want to fight you. I am a friend. My name is Shyu."

Sakura looked at the rest of her group, they were all ready to fight the man, even if he looked harmless. Kakashi had drawn his katana and was gripping the pommel, a fierce determination in his eyes.

Sokka responded to the man, practically spitting, "Firebenders aren't our friends."

The Sage moved slowly towards them, then dropped to his knees and placed his hands on the floor in front of Aang. Sakura relaxed slightly. The man's actions were surprising to say the least, compared to the other Sages.

"I know why you're here, Avatar."

Aang seemed surprised at this and relaxed, "You do?"

Shyu stood up and faced Aang, "You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

"How?"

He turned the light fixture next to them on the wall, behind it was a small hole which the Sage shot fire threw. Fire framed a panel in the wall. It slid back and to the right to reveal a secret passage. A long staircase carved into the rock of the mountain disappeared into the darkness below. It gave Sakura a slightly creepy feeling. To her it felt like the dungeon of a fire demon.

The Sage gestured toward the passageway, "This way."

A voice from down the hall made its way to their ears, "Find them."

Shyu in front of her looked around quickly and nervously before turning back to their group.

"Time is running out. Quickly!"

They all looked at Kakashi, he nodded slightly and they entered the secret passage, with the Sage following behind them. Sakura glanced back as he shut the wall.

She walked with her group deep down into the volcano, winding along caverns and stairways carved from the very magma itself. It was an impressive labyrinth of pathways and turns. On the right oozing magma flowed, unleashing an almost unbearable heat; they were all sweating.

The Fire Sage started talking to them, "Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma."

Aang caught up to the Sage and looked up at him, "Did you know Avatar Roku?"

"No. But my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place."

"Is that how you knew I was coming?"

Shyu nodded, "A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku, its eyes... began to glow!"

Katara responded, "That's when we were at the Air Temple. Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there too!"

Sakura looked at them, "How weird, Kakashi and I were at the Kyoshi statue that day, and her eyes were glowing too!"

Kakashi spoke up, "Maybe all of the Avatar statues around the world lit up at that very moment?"

"That's interesting... I wonder how many others know about us because of random statues all over the world?"

"Yes. At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world."

Aang looked confused, "If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the Sages attack me?"

"Things have changed. In the past, the Sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the Sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came."

Their young Avatar friend leaned against the wall of the tunnel, "They were waiting for me."

Sokka put his arm around Aang's shoulders, "Hey, don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late."

Sakura saw Kakashi narrow his eyes, "Not funny, Sokka."

"They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozin began the war, my grandfather and the other Sages were forced to follow him."

The man shook his head in dismay, "I never  _wanted_  to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other Sages."

Aang bowed to the man in thanks, "Thank you for helping me."

The Fire Sage turned and smiled warmly at Aang. Their group started climbing upstairs in the tunnel.

"We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary. Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak to him."

Their 'man-on-the-inside' brought them to the end of the tunnel and pushed up on the ceiling. It turned out to be a trap door to the next floor. He walked out of the tunnel and their group followed. Shyu put his hands to his head in exasperation.

"No!"

"Shyu, what's wrong?"

"The sanctuary doors! They're closed."

Katara crossed her arms and looked at him questioningly, "Can't you just open them with firebending? Like you opened that other door?"

"No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise the Sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts."

Sakura saw Sokka looking thoughtfully on her left, "Five fire blasts, huh?" His face lit up with an idea.

"I think I can help you out."

Sokka flipped his bag off his back and onto the floor. Out of it he took several small sacks, a skin of lamp oil, and some twine.

"This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and tada! Fake firebending!" He held out the small bomb in his hand.

Kakashi took it and looked it over.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka."

Even Shyu admitted, "This might actually work."

Sokka created four more animal skin bombs and stuffed them into the mouths of the five lion heads attached the doors of the sanctuary. The group backed away from the door to account for the blast.

"The Sages will hear the explosions," Shyu explained, "so as soon as they go off, you rush in."

Katara turned to Aang, "It's almost sunset. Are you ready?"

He looked forward with a determined, grim face. "Definitely."

Shyu sent a small stream of fire past the five lion heads. The twine ignited and Shyu joined Aang behind one of the columns lining the middle of the hall. Sokka was crouched behind Katara and was holding tightly to her skirts. Sakura hid with Kakashi behind a third column. The small bombs went off and smoke filled the chamber. Kakashi had moved in front of her during the blast.

Aang ran toward the sanctuary doors and pulled on the handles, they did not open.

"They're still locked."

Shyu came out from behind the column and looked dejected, "It didn't work."

Aang sank to the floor. The sun was setting and they were running out of time. They all moved out from their hiding places and Aang angrily hurled air blasts at the locked doors.

"Why. Won't. It. Open! Aargh!"

Katara grabbed his arm to stop him, "Aang, stop! There's nothing else we can do."

Aang hung his head. "I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing."

Kakashi walked up behind Aang and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aang we chose to come here with you. Nothing has happened to us yet that you should feel the need to apologize for. We are all here on our own volition, no one forced us to be here. We are here as your friends, your support system. Buck up, buttercup, you're stuck with us, no matter what you do."

"Thanks, Kakashi."

Sokka was inspecting the door, wondering why his ingenuity didn't work.

"I don't get it. That blast looked as strong as any firebending I've seen."

It clicked in Sakura's brain, "Sokka you're a genius!"

Aang looked at her like she was an idiot, "Wait, how is Sokka a genius? His plan didn't even work."

Sokka looked pompous and rubbed his chest, "Come on Aang, let her dream."

"You are right. Sokka's plan didn't work... but it looks like it did."

Kakashi looked at her, one eye-brow raised, "Did the definition of 'genius' change since I last checked?" He tapped his masked chin at the question.

"No. But listen. We'll have Shyu..."

…

Sakura hid behind the same column as before, again with Kakashi. Aang, Katara and Sokka were behind the column next to them. Shyu approached down the hall, the other four Fire Sages in tow.

"Hurry! The Avatar has entered the sanctuary."

"How did he get in?"

"I don't know. But look at the scorch marks and down there!"

Sakura imagined at that point they were pointing to the shadow on the floor that Momo was supposed to be making. His tiny form had fit through one of the tubes of the door and he had managed to get inside.

"He's inside! Open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku."

Sakura looked at Aang, he was perched on the dragon's tail wrapped around his column. He slowly got down to the floor, readying himself to run the minute the Fire Sages opened the doors. The Sages blasted the door and the temperature of the room flashed at least 20 degrees warmer. Sakura peeked around her column and watched as smoke appeared around the door jams. The lock mechanism on the face of the door began to creak as the fire blasts made their way through the pipes. The light from the interior of the sanctuary was blinding, but as it dissipated, the Fire Sages noticed it was just Momo sitting on the floor. Their lemur sneezed and looked quizzically at the old men.

"It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!"

Momo leaped at the Fire Sage's face, and knocked him down. Katara and Sokka jumped from behind their column and grabbed the two nearest them, pulling their capes over their heads. Sakura and Kakashi grabbed the last two Fire Sages, for Shyu to be uninvolved in the action had been part of her plan, she was sure retaliation would be inevitable from his fellow Sages.

Kakashi yelled out after he had 'taken out' Shyu, "Now, Aang!"

"Aang! Now's your chance!" Katara added.

From behind the column that was supposed to have Aang behind it, Zuko crept out. He had taken Aang prisoner and was holding his arms behind his back tightly.

"The Avatar's coming with me!"

Close to the door to the secret passage, another person appeared, he had medium length dark hair, cut in a spiky 'duckbutt' sort of do. He seemed just as arrogant and assholish as Zuko. Sakura was not impressed.  _Just another Fire Nation soldier that I'll inevitably end up kicking the ass of._ Kakashi let go of Shyu and went to confront Zuko. It wasn't part of their plan but things change when a psycho ex-communicated prince capture your friends.

He drew his katana and faced Zuko, "Let him go, Zuko."

"Make me."

The tables were turning in their struggle, Momo flew off of his Sage, the two Sokka and Katara had captured twisted themselves out of their grasp and the one in Sakura's arms flipped her over him and shook her grasp off of his arms. Shyu tried to help her, but she knew that he was incriminating himself with every second. Sakura looked back towards Kakashi, and she was caught, the Sage had her wrists and bound her, along with Katara, Sokka and Shyu. Zuko was steadily backing away with Aang towards the opening in the floor the other man had come through.

He shouted at the Fire Sages, "Close the doors! Quickly! Sasuke! Deal with him!" Zuko was obviously talking about Kakashi. The other man pulled out a katana strangely similar to Kakashi's and a fight ensued. Aang looked over his shoulder back at them as he went with Zuko. They reached the opening to the secret passage and he made a slew of airbending moves with his feet to knock Zuko off balance. The prince tumbled down the stairs with a grunt, and Aang ran towards the doors of the sanctuary that the Sages were pushing closed.

Katara wiggled next to Sakura, "Go! Aang! Go!"

The boy ducked left and jumped into the air to avoid a fire blast aimed at him from one of the Fire Sages. He jumped off of a couple of different Sages' shoulders and flipped his way into the sanctuary. His foot barely passed through the door as they ground shut and locked with a satisfying metal shhink!

"He made it!"

Sakura looked back at Kakashi who was still fighting Sasuke. They seemed to be circling each other more than actual fighting.

A blast of bright white light caught her attention. It came from behind the sanctuary doors. Zuko had climbed back up the stairs and was walking to the door. He and the rest of the Sages shot simultaneous fire blasts at the doors. This time the locking mechanism stayed shut. Zuko growled.

"Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!"

The main Fire Sage that had greeted them when they came in spoke, "It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside."

The rest of the Fire Sages came up to the prisoners and untied Shyu. They retied his hands behind his back and forced him to kneel on the floor. They stood behind him as Zuko talked to him.

"Why did you help the Avatar?"

"Because it was once the Sages' duty. It is still our duty."

Sakura noticed the sound of sword fighting had stopped; Kakashi and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen. The sound of one pair of hands clapping cut into the silence.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him."

One of the Fire Sages bowed at the unnamed man, "Commander Zhao..."  _So his name is Zhao. Just another entry on my shit list._ The commander was flanked by several troops.

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors, in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased."

Zuko was grabbed by a Fire Nation soldier, and taken into their fold, Sakura saw Sasuke was also being held by them.  _But where was Kakashi? How did he manage to get away while Sasuke was captured?_ He struggled and fought back against Zhao's men.

"You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed."

"No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out." Kakashi rolled in silently through the window and hid behind their column, luckily out of sight of both the soldiers and the Fire Sages.

"Shh... I'll help you out of here, once we have an opening." he whispered, holding a finger up to her lips.

Luckily no one's focus was on them. The Fire Sages were all focused on Commander Zhao, and his focus was on his troops and ordering them around. He stood behind as a wall of his troops waited for Aang to leave the sanctuary. They all stood grounded, ready to shoot a fire blast at the unsuspecting Avatar.

"When those doors open, unleash all of your firebending power."

Sakura looked at Kakashi, "How is Aang going to make it out of this?" she kept her voice low.

He met her eyes, the red one burning while the other smoldered charcoal grey.

"How are we going to get out of this? That _is_ the question," Kakashi sheathed his weapon and stood as close to the column as possible to avoid detection. He took Sakura's hand and squeezed.

"But don't worry. It seems that with Aang we always have a way out." He looked over his shoulder out the window and saw something waiting for them.

"Though I must admit this is a tough opponent."

They're view was drawn to the sanctuary door. A flash of white light came from inside the sanctuary. The Fire Nation soldiers and Commander Zhao were silhouetted against the bright light. Smoke billowed out into the entryway from the bottom of the door. The Fire Sages backed away from the door and were cowering in shock and fear. The light continued to grow, and Sakura had to look away to shield her eyes, her arms were still tied to the column.

"We have to get you unchained now! As soon as Aang starts attacking, I'm going to slash the lock and get it off you. Be ready to run!"

Sakura saw that Prince Zuko and Sasuke were tied to another column across the way and were also looking away from Aang's blinding light.

"Ready…" It was Zhao, he was still expecting to fight.

The light stopped and the doors began to fully open. The only thing visible were two large glowing eyes in the darkness of the sanctuary. Smoke continued to flow out onto the floor. Sakura and her companions struggled against the chains.

"Kakashi!"

"Only once he starts attacking! Stop squirming!"

Kakashi rested a hand on her shoulder and she stopped moving.

"No! Aang!" Katara shouted.  _The Fire Nation will kill him the second he steps foot out of that chamber._

"Fire!"

Zhao shot a fire blast into the sanctuary. The rest of the troops followed suit and it looked dire for their friend. The fire was not entering the sanctuary. It was in fact just being held at the door and swelling into a gigantic ball of swirling fire. It began to open and in the middle of the ball of fire was Avatar Roku, his eyes glowing. Sakura wanted to do something, anything, but all she could do was stare. _That's. That's. THAT IS. THAT- THAT IS AVATAR ROKU. RIGHT HERE. IN MY PRESENCE. I am in the presence of greatness._

Sakura couldn't see Zhao's face, as the man was just as enthralled with the ancient Avatar as she was, but based on his appearance, she knew his jaw was slack and he was shocked into silence.

Shyu whispered aimlessly, "Avatar Roku!"

Avatar Roku drew the fire ball back toward himself and shot it out into the room. Zhao and the rest of his cronies were knocked to the floor, the heat of the blast melted the chains holding their party to the columns. Kakashi sheathed his katana, grabbed Sakura's hand and moved to flee out the window.

Sakura hesitated. She looked at Zuko's column and he and Sasuke were now gone, Avatar Roku and his entire body were glowing, and his gaze fell on the cowering Fire Sages. They were frightened by his presence and ran for their lives.

"Avatar Roku's going to destroy the temple! We have to get out of here!"

Katara walked away from them determinedly, "Not without Aang!"

Kakashi turned to her, Sokka and Shyu, "All right you three make sure Aang and you guys make it out safe, Sakura and I will go get Appa and pick you up on the way out."

Sakura took her friend's hand and they jumped out the window.

"Think you can earthbend us some stairs or a slide?"

"I think I can manage," she replied. She drew up the earth with major effort, the landscape beneath them more fire than earth. It was harder to manage than good old soil. She created a fire-rock slide and they slid down it. Once they touched down, Sakura turned back and destroyed the creation.

"Don't want those Sages or Fire Nation troops to follow us, yeah?"

"Definitely not. Let's go."

They ran down the steps to Appa. He was already up and ready to go. The great beast had sensed Aang's distress and was pacing the ground where they had left him. They were lucky the Fire Navy ships just off the shore hadn't noticed the massive bison, or they'd have been in trouble. Sakura threw all of their luggage back onto the saddle and Kakashi hopped in the driver's seat.

"Appa! Yip Yip!" The bison was in the air in seconds and they were off to the temple to pick up Aang and the others.

Sakura tied down their luggage as they flew and while they waited for the others. When they arrived, Aang was just finishing beating the crap out of the firebenders. The dust and fire sucked back into Aang's being and he was completely shrouded in smoke. While it dissipated, he stood in the doorway to the sanctuary, his eyes glowing. He closed them, groaned and sank to the floor. Katara and Sokka helped him up and out of the temple, using one of the temple's peaks as a slide to the bison's back.

Kakashi asked them, "Where's Shyu?"

"I don't know," Aang answered honestly.

As they flew away from the Fire Temple, molten lava poured down the sides of the island. Smoke billowed away from the bottom corners of the temple, then it began to sink. Lava reached all but the top steps of the beautiful monument. After they had put a sufficient distance between themselves and the temple, it exploded. Sakura noticed Momo had stolen one of the Fire Sages hats.

_We should keep it, maybe sell it somewhere, could get us a little money. Goodness knows we need it around here. Kakashi is good with our funds and manages to stretch it pretty far, but there's only so much you can do with a child like Aang using what money you give him on the silliest things._

They flew off into the night, surrounded by a sea of fluffy clouds. Sakura was content to lie down on Appa's saddle and nap as they flew under the full moon's light. She did see Aang was depressed, he had pulled away from them all, as if he learned something new that really bothered him. That was how it usually happened with them. Aang learned something new about their journey, and it just got harder as they went.

Sokka and Katara moved to comfort the boy and Sakura laid back down on her rolled up sleeping bag. Kakashi tried futilely to read by the light of the moon, but it wasn't enough to clearly see the words, so he snapped the book shut and put it away. He joined her in looking at the stars as she drifted to sleep.

_What an excellent way to spend the night with friends._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> Thanks to Llama for your editing lovely.
> 
> :3
> 
> see you next week!


	9. Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we find the water bending scroll!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> Edited 9/18/18

LFTS Chapter 8

 

.

Kakashi

Aang had been worried ever since they left Roku's temple. If he wasn't flying Appa's reigns himself, he was constantly pacing up and down the bison's back, letting Sokka drive. It made Kakashi nervous, if anything were to happen like when that fireball blew up in front of Appa… Aang would fly off, and they'd be down one all-powerful 12-year-old.

"Would you please sit down? You're going to fly off if you're not careful," Kakashi patted the saddle next to him, "tell me about it." the older man was reading a book, but like most days it was just an aloof cover, he really was interested in what was bothering Aang.

The kid flopped down next to him. "It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives."

Sokka looked over his shoulder, "Well, you've pretty much mastered airbending! And that only took… 112 years. I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer."

Kakashi shot a look at the boy, and he shut up.  _You're not helping! Sometimes that boy would be better off saying nothing at all._

Aang was even more riled up by the comment, "I haven't even started waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! What am I gonna do!?"

He put his head in his hands. Kakashi patted his back a couple times. He wasn't great at this, but he had been a teacher for an amount of time in Fire Nation. You came to know what kids needed.  _Not that the Fire Nation wanted him to treat their kids like this… coddling them. Doesn't mean he didn't know what they needed, even if he hadn't act upon it. Maybe Sasuke wouldn't have turned out like such a bad apple if I had done what I thought was right instead of what the Fire Lord thought was right. I wonder what he's up to nowadays? Now that his entire family is dead…Or Itachi for that matter..._

"Hey… it's gunna be okay. You and Katara could try getting a head start? She knows some waterbending right?"

Katara looked at him like she didn't want to be volunteered but nodded.

"Yeah! I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know. Even if it's... not much."

His frown disappeared and was replaced by a grateful grin, "You'd do that?"

She nodded and smiled. They both moved to the edge of the saddle to look over, "We'll need to find a good source of water first…"

Sokka opened his mouth and more shit tumbled out, "Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in."

_Sokka your eyes should have been brown, you are so full of it._

…

The water they found was definitely more than a puddle, instead a huge waterfall at the end of the valley, flowing into a large river with plenty of flat land for them to practice right on the shore. Kakashi could tell Aang and Katara were excited for this, her eyes were the size of dinner plates and fixated on the waterfall. Sokka on the other hand was less than excited, he kicked a rock into the river and mumbled.

"…nice puddle."

…

Appa swooped in to the basin of the waterfall and dove in, creating a wave that crashed over Momo; the lemur came out looking like a drowned cat. Kakashi watched the bison rolling over in the water, relaxing after a long day. He sorely wanted to join the giant beast but taking off his shirt, _and_ his mask... in turn exposing his Fire Nation tattoo and giving them open access to his identity... was something he just couldn't do right now.  _At least not until I find out some sort of excuse to tell them as to why I have it. Maybe I could tell them it's a reminder of what they've done to me. But what have they done to me? They ended up being the demise of my parents, my two best friends. I haven't told them any of that yet. Maybe I should eventually. The water seems so niiiiceee... maybe I'll just wear my clothes and get in anyway? Why do I even care if they see my face? Sakura has already seen it more than once._

Kakashi took off his vest and long sleeve shirt. He stripped down to a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and got in the water. Mmm...  _This is nice. Plus I think we were all starting to stink. Nothing quite like flying on a bison hundreds of miles every day and never being able to use a proper shower. … You should be used to such things Kakashi, you were a refugee on the run for a year... yes but I got spoiled on Kyoshi and had a bath every day._ He breathed deeply and let himself float in the pool of water around Appa. The temptation to use his bending and heat the water rose to the surface, but any chance he had of keeping his cover would be destroyed in doing so.

Aang looked like he wanted to join them, having stripped down to his underwear and about to jump in when Katara stopped him. She had her hands on her hips and did not look pleased. Kakashi was too far away to hear what they said, but it was obviously something that made him sober up and get redressed.  _Aang has a seriously short attention span. Good luck Katara._

Sokka approached the two on shore, talked for a moment then sulked away, holding a leafy branch. He approached Appa, still resting low in the water, blowing bubbles. The bison was such an innocent at heart. Kakashi watched Sokka climb up onto the beast's stomach and start flossing between one of his toes. Appa greatly appreciated the treatment, grunting happily. Sokka flossed away.

"Yeh, don't get too happy, Appa. You gotta do me next."

Even though the bison couldn't speak, he did his best to laugh at him. Kakashi smiled at the interaction.

A minute later he wondered where Sakura was, gazing around their oasis, he saw her floating on a piece of grassy earth she had bent into a sort of lounger-flotation device. She only wore a bikini top and bottoms.

"Sakura this water is excellent."

"Isn't it though? Ugh, I could stay here forever."

He smiled.  _You are so right._

She closed her eyes and resumed her relaxing. Kakashi floated in the water and let himself relax, every now and then feeling the slight rise and fall of the water as Aang and Katara manipulated it with their bending.

Just as he let himself completely relax the light shining through his eyelids disappeared. He opened one eye and saw a giant wave above them. His eyes widened and he tried to scramble out of the water. Sokka was in the same boat, still on top of Appa with a branch between two other toes. Sakura was lucky enough to be far enough down the river to be out of range of the large wave.

"Aang!"

The two got soaked and washed up on shore. Kakashi's hair hung low in front of his eyes. They glared visibly at the two practicing their waterbending.  _I know he needs to practice this to get the next element mastered, but was that last wave truly necessary?_

"Looks like I got the hang of that move! What else ya got?"

Katara looked at him sourly, and crossed her arms, "That's enough practicing for today."

Sokka stomped up to them, "Yeah! I'll say! You just practiced our supplies down the river!"

Kakashi flicked his eyes to their supplies floating away.  _No! My books!_  He ran down the river to catch up with the bags, but it seemed Sakura was already ahead of him, stopping the flow of the river with a temporary dam of sorts. Apparently she couldn't let their things be washed away either. He both dove in and grabbed as many things as he could, strapping bags onto his shoulders and scooping more into his arms before the items inside could be completely ruined in the water. They managed to get everything and threw it onto the shore. The other three followed them down the river. They gathered their own belongings and spread them out on the shore to dry. Kakashi carefully opened his bag and pulled out his books. As luck would have it, they had been mostly safe, wrapped in a leather skin in the bottom of the bag. A few of the pages had gotten damp and the ink coloring the front was now a little bit runny, but they were otherwise in excellent condition.

He held them to his chest and praised the gods at work.

Sakura shook her head at him.

"Of course you would be most concerned about your books. Perv."

"Shh!" He put a finger to his mouth, "Not around the children! They're views of me haven't been entirely spoiled yet."

The three kids looked at him with blank expressions. He could have sworn he saw an eyebrow twitch from Katara.

"Seriously. That illusion has long since passed. In fact I'm fairly certain it was never there."

He chuckled nervously and itched the back of his neck. They went back at drying out their articles and Kakashi rewrapped his books.  _At least the worst they think of me is that I'm a pervert. Thank god they don't know the truth yet... you'll have to come out eventually Kakashi. The longer you wait, the worse it will be when they find out. The more your trust will be broken... but I'm not going to tell them now, it's not a good time. … Honestly when will be good time?... you're probably right..._

Kakashi set his books down and unpacked the rest of his bag, setting out his clothing to dry. There wasn't too much there, just some simple traveling clothing, a sewing and leather repair kit, and his Kyoshi uniform. He had tried to have Sakura take the uniform but she refused as it was too large for her to wear anyway.  _All it's doing is collecting dust and taking up room in my bag now..._

"Well all of our non-food items survived, but now we have no food. We should go to a town and find somewhere to get some, and maybe some new supplies for things that can't be dried out."

Sokka shot Aang a look, "Ugh. It was hard enough when you were just an airbender."

"I can try and dry those out if you want..."

"No thank you, you'll just blow it back into the river and get it all wet all over again."

Aang hung his head and started walking back up the river to Appa.  _He takes everything so hard. It's sad to see him depressed literally every time someone is a little mean to him. He's so fragile. Maybe a tougher skin wouldn't be such a bad idea._

…

Their group found a port city not too far away, and were now wandering the town's streets looking for deals to use the little amount of money they had left. Or so the kids thought. Kakashi had actually put his own money into the group's stash little by little and was slowly portioning it out to make it last along their journey. He may be a stingy bastard and endorse buying the bare minimum at times, but at least they had never gone hungry for more than a day or two between markets.

"All right, Sakura and I will go around to the marketplace and find food for the group, you three go and find the supplies you need to replace what was lost. Here," Kakashi gave them a few coins, "I know it's not much, but it's all I can allow. Good luck." He gave them his little two finger wave and eye crease before he and Sakura walked away down another street. A little grumbling came from them, but at this point they had grown used to his scrooge-like ways.

They passed several stalls, each holding different kinds of merchandise.

"Trinkets, odds and ends, that sort of thing!"  _Nope, just need food._

"Some people call this junk. Me, I call it  _treasure._ "  _Still... just looking for food, but damn are those good prices..._

"Remember! I'll give you the best deals or die trying!"

"I've food for the hungry, drink for the thirsty, at the best prices in town."  _Finally, someone that can help us._

Kakashi and Sakura stopped at the stall, where a younger woman named Ysolda stood selling her wares. Her booth seemed to be one of the cleaner ones in the square, and he was grateful for the variety she offered in her merchandise.

"How can I help you two lovely travelers? On a honeymoon? Looking for picnic fare? I've got all kinds of foods, from prepared sweet rolls, cheese wheels and mammoth snout, to raw ingredients to take on your journey. What can I do for you today?"

A slight heat grew in Kakashi's cheeks at her suggestive words and he looked over the raw wares,  _let's see, things that won't go bad too easily, vegetables and breads, maybe some cheese._

"We'll take... a few apples, a quarter of the cheese wheel over here, some of your dried meat, a salt bowl, onions, and potatoes."

Sakura looked at him questioningly and took his arm to whisper in his ear,

"Do we have enough money for this?"

"We've got enough, I promise."

"That'll be 3 silver coins. I'll even throw in a big bag of rice for you two." She winked and Sakura pulled her hands away from his arm. Kakashi paid for the food and Ysolda handed them a large bag filled with their foodstuffs. He took out an empty sack from his back and split some of the groceries into it, the onions, apples, and rice. Kakashi then handed the sack to Sakura and she tied it to her own pack. He left the rest of the items in his own bag and turned to have her help him tie it down to his own bag.

As they walked along he thought about how much food the woman had given him. Kakashi had only spent a few silver coins on their food, and the woman had been more than generous with them.  _There are still kind people in the world. … if she had known you were Fire Nation I doubt she would have been as nice. … you're probably right, but I can't blame people for their prejudice of the Fire Nation. They are kind of trying to conquer the world and mostly succeeding._

The two found their group of friends and watched them from afar, the three went from stall to stall and didn't find anything to their liking. Or if they did, they usually didn't have enough money to buy it. Sakura glared at him each time they left a little more depressed but he ignored her, the children were given an allowance and if they couldn't do what they needed to, well then they weren't finding good enough deals. He always explained that it was a teaching opportunity. Stinginess 101.

The group finally made it to the pier of the merchant town and Kakashi was starting to feel a little bad, they still hadn't bought anything.  _Maybe I really did give them too little of an amount..._

A barker stood in front of a ship and was yelling out to the people as they passed. He wore a bandana and had a large hoop earring in his ear, not a very attractive man, but his voice was loud enough for the job.

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your  _inclination,_  you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come on by!"  _You couldn't come up with anything better? Even the stalls in town were more original!_

The kids weren't inclined to stop at the ship, but the barker ran up to them even as they kept walking.

"Oh! You there! I can see by your clothing that you're world traveling types! Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?"

Aang was brought in and Kakashi shook his head.  _There is a reason I don't give them money. This is it._

"Sure! What are curios?"

Sakura smacked her face next to him, "Oh my gooood, Aang, curio's are rare, unusual or intriguing objects."

Kakashi slid a glance at her from the corner of his eye, "Well aren't you just a walking dictionary?"

" _You know… I don't know! But we got em!"_

She glared at him and they both directed their attention back to the group of kids in front of them. They were just walking into the ship, being directed by the barker from before. Sakura moved to join them, but Kakashi held her back.

"Wait. I have a weird feeling about this place, we better hold back just in case they need help getting out of a tight spot. People don't get 'exotic curios' just anywhere..."

She crouched back down next to him. They were hiding behind a small wall on the edge of the pier, holding a rope that ran along the top of the railing as they waited. The three were in there for several minutes, and Kakashi was getting a bit worried.

The barker came back out of the ship, and the kids were not with him.  _Keep your cool just for a little longer, Kakashi, maybe they're just taking a while to carouse the merchandise._

Not five minutes later the three left the ship, their hands empty. Katara shifted her weight nervously the entire time they were walking away, her body language screaming nervousness.

The barker who had first solicited their business yelled after them, "Hey, you! Get back here!"

The kids turned back and Aang took a couple steps toward him.

Chaos erupted, pirates crawled out of every nook and cranny imaginable on the ship and were stalking toward the kids. They were positively dripping in weapons and crowded around them, yelling various accusations, 

"There they are!"

"Get 'em!"

"Nobody's goin' nowhere!"

...

The three ran off, the pirates hot in pursuit.

Sakura looked at him, "Now can we go after them?"

" _Get back here!"_

Kakashi looked at Sakura and cocked an eyebrow, "anxious are we? Why aren't you satisfied with seeing them get into their own trouble and letting them find their own way out of it?"

"Because they're our friends, damn it!"

"I know. All right, let's see if we can go find them. But only after we go see if there's anything in that pirate ship that  _we_  need."

Sakura glared at him.

"What? I swear it will just be a few minutes."

She huffed and pulled her pack up on her back and they walked toward the ship.

"I swear. We are supposed to be role models for them… What exactly are we hoping to find here?"

"Just one little thing."

"Oh? So you're actually looking for something. I thought we were just  _browsing_."

"Meh."

They entered the ship and the remaining pirates seemed suspicious.

"We're closed."

"Can I just ask one question?"

"...What."

"Do you happen to have any pai sho pieces?"

The crew looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I think there might be something in the box on the right in the middle bookshelf, next to the other odd ends."

"Thanks." Kakashi smiled at the gentlemen and moved his way towards the bookshelf.

He opened the box and inside were several of the game pieces, most in shoddy condition, but one stood out to him among the rest. It featured a sole white lotus flower. He plucked it out along with another piece, and brought them to the 'checkout' counter.

"How much for these?"

"2 copper pieces."

Kakashi handed over the money and smiled to himself.  _What a steal. Those kids could have bought these pieces, with what I gave them._ He pocketed the pieces along with his money and left the ship.

"Now we go to find our friends."

"Finally."

They ran off as fast as they could with their packs. Goodness knows what their friends had gotten up to in the meantime.

…

Kakashi and Sakura found a group of pirates, one of which was the barker from before, whispering as they went along,

"This way! Let's cut 'em off!"

 _Found them_.

They followed the pirates as closely as possible without being noticed and soon enough they found the kids.

They past the first group of pirates that been in pursuit lying amongst a shattered mess of a cart, a frozen puddle, an entire mound of ruined cabbages and a very irate cabbage vendor. Just as they passed, the merchant yelled out in rage.

"My cabbages! This place is worse than Omashu!"

The pirates groaned pitifully and Kakashi's group of pirates he was tailing caught up with the kids around the next corner. They were being backed into an alley, but what the pirates didn't know was that in the end,  _they_  were the ones being surrounded.

"I hope that lemur of yours has nine lives!"

The pirate on the left of the barker pulled out a large scimitar and licked his lips, as if he were going to eat the lemur.

The barker crept closer to the kids, and Kakashi finally met Aang's eyes.

"Now, who gets to taste the steel of my blade first?"

"No thanks!"

Kakashi and Sakura flattened themselves against the wall of to either side of the pirates and Aang airbent a huge gust of wind down the street, blinding the pirates with dust and disorienting them. Aang rushed forward with his glider and yelled at Katara and Sokka to latch onto his legs. They had trouble gaining altitude at first, and their two companions below knew they would be unable to hitch a ride on Aang's glider. As they flew up, Katara and her brother helped them gain altitude by kicking off against the heads of several of the pirates below them. A wonderful feat of multitasking if Kakashi ever saw one.

He looked up at the young boy and wondered how he and Sakura were going to get out of this.

The pirates were getting back up. At least all but a few that were knocked out by a well-placed kick from Sokka.  _Was it really Sokka's kick? Or the stench of his feet that knocked them out?_

"Sorry to split so soon, but we are in just  _such_  a hurry. Thanks for your business! We won't be back. Toodloo!" Kakashi gave him a two-finger wave and an eye crease before they ran away so fast it was as if there was a dust cloud trailing them.

The pirates only followed them to the edge of town.

As they slowed, Sakura questioned, "So. Why the pai sho pieces?"

"Well… the white lotus is the important one, should I join a game of pai sho not all of the modern gamers include this piece in their games anymore. The other I bought to hide the fact that I was coming in solely for the white lotus."

"What's so important about it?"

"You'll find out eventually. Unfortunately it's a very important secret."

…

Once they returned to the campsite, Kakashi and Sakura were greeted by the three kids.

"How did you manage to get out of there alive?"

Kakashi wanted to spin them a giant tall-tale and started, "We stood our ground, us against the fifteen of them... with just me and Sakura. It was a hard fight..."

Sakura elbowed him in the ribs, giving him a hard glare for the lie.

"All right we really just ran away quicker than they could catch us. Nothing as exciting as that cabbage cart diversion. I really feel bad for that guy, he's lost two entire crops of cabbages now. What a horrible way to live!"

They all laughed, even if Kakashi truly felt that way for the cabbage man.  _Nothing to laugh at, that guy really makes his living selling cabbages and we just keep coming along and ruining them for him._

Aang started wandering around the area looking for firewood.

"You know, I used to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible."

Katara turned to him, her hands behind her back. "I know! That's why I took... this!" She brought out the scroll, brandishing a wide smile.

Aang gave Kakashi the sticks he had been gathering and he set them in a small pit he had dug for the campfire.

"No way."

"Isn't it great?" Kakashi made a teepee of sorts out of the sticks and found a small bundle of dried kindling he was going to use for the fire. Sakura brought him a few larger branches they would use to fuel it while they ate that night.

Sakura crouched down next to the unlit sticks across from him,

"How do you feel about her taking that scroll? Personally I'm just like no wonder they were trying to hack us up, we stole their 'property'."

"I mean, you do have to admit it was kinda like stealing something that was already stolen property."

"Yeah, but two wrongs doesn't make a right. I'm gunna go get a pan from your bag and start preparing dinner. What do you think, some cheese and rice soup? Make the groceries last a little while before we need more food?"

"Sure."

Sokka came over to help him with the fire, but he really just wanted to complain about his sister's actions. "..Doesn't matter. Putting all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes!"

Kakashi looked around at the other two near him. Having seen that neither were watching he sent a tiny flash of fire into the sticks and they lit up.

"All right we have a fire. Sakura? Do you have the deep pot?"

"Yep, right here." She handed him a large deep pan, water already in it. He finagled the pot onto a few larger sticks fashioned into a spit over the small fire. From the handles on the side of the pot he used a length of rope to hold it over the flames. Kakashi measured a good amount of rice from their bag and dumped it into the water along with a bit of the salt. He would save adding the cheese until later.

Aang and Katara were back at it, practicing again. Luckily this time there was no way they would be able to wash away their supplies. Sokka left the already finished fire-starting to go back to Aang and Katara's 'practicing'.

…

Unfortunately for Aang, it seemed Katara wanted to be a little selfish. Kakashi didn't blame her, Aang had completely blown her abilities out of the water with his ease of learning the new skill.

"I just want to try this one move first and then it's all yours."

Aang was stuck holding open the scroll for her to look at as she went through the stances.

"The single water whip... looks doable."

She hit herself in the face and Sokka laughed. Kakashi himself wanted to chuckle, but knew he shouldn't tease someone who was trying to learn, it would only belittle them and ruin their confidence about the subject they were learning.

"What's so funny?"

Kakashi paused stirring his soup. He had to hear this part. Katara was likely to kill him at some point.

"I'm sorry, but you deserve that." Sokka looked over at Aang.

"You've been duped. She's only interested in teaching herself."

At least Katara had the decency to act like she felt guilty, "Aang will get his turn once I figure out the water whip!"

She tried again but the whip behaved spasmodically and zapped Momo, who screamed at the girl in protest. Kakashi turned away from their scene for a moment, taking the cheese and adding a small amount to the soup.

"Why can't I get this stupid move!"

Aang walked up to her and left the scroll on a tree trunk. He continued on to the river.

"You'll get it," Aang made the motions of the same move and it came to him easily on the first try.

"You just gotta shift your weight through the stances…" He gracefully manipulated the whip for a few seconds then dropped it back into the river.

"There. See, the key to bending is…"

Katara angrily shook her fists at the boy, "Will you PLEASE shut your air hole! Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so  _naturally gifted_!"

She looked around at the other people and seemed dumbfounded, "What?"

Next to him Sakura stepped away from the fire to face the girl, "Maybe you shouldn't be so selfish? The whole point of stopping here was for you to help  _Aang_  learn waterbending. He's not really learning diddlysquat with you yelling at him and having him hold the scroll while you get to learn it. A better way to do it would be to learn it together. Each of you look at the move, and both try it. Give each other pointers. That way you each learn it from two perspectives, the person watching you and through yourself."

Kakashi couldn't see Aang's face but he imagined the boy was crushed. Apparently he was correct as Katara came up and apologized to Aang. Sakura's words had actually gotten through to her.

"Aang, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But, you know what, it won't happen again."

She rolled up the scroll and handed it back to Aang.

"Here. This is yours. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore."

"It's okay, Katara." He took the scroll and Kakashi smiled.  _Great. Good to know these kids get over themselves easily. There is no room for any grudges on this journey._

"Dinner is ready, everybody! Cheesy rice soup!"

Sokka moved off his rock and towards their fire, "What about Momo? He's the real victim here."

Katara stroked the lemur's ears and he chittered at her. "I'm sorry, Momo."

Her brother saw that Katara was in a particularly forgiving mood and went one step further.

"And… what about me? There was that time you-"

Katara's mood flipped like a switch and she was angry again. "No more apologies!"

Sakura leaned into Kakashi's ear and whispered, "Man, and I thought I was bad, she switches moods at the drop of a hat! Tsunade would be proud."

"You are not wrong…"

Kakashi took his bowl out of his pack and spooned some of the soup into his bowl.  _Time to eat! First time we've eaten today and I'm positively starving._

…

That night after the rest of the kiddos went to sleep, Kakashi laid awake on top of his sleeping roll. The fire crackled next to him and the stars were glorious. Katara was also awake but Kakashi let her think was also unconscious. She got up and silently took the scroll from Aang's bag. As she backed away from the camp, Momo chittered at her from on top a tree stump.

"Sh! Momo, go back to sleep!"

_She's probably just practicing. No big deal right?_

When she didn't return, Kakashi started get worried. He woke up Sakura next to him and told her what was up. She got up and they both packed their stuff to follow where Katara had gone.  _Never leave a place unprepared… you never know if you will come back or not._  They found Katara in a clearing past a tree line on the shore. She was tied to a young tree separated from the rest of the forest. Zuko was interrogating her.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your friends."

"Go jump in the river!"  _Good. She's got spunk. Hopefully they don't try and resort to torture to get it out of her._

"Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost."

He pulled Katara's necklace from a pocket and pulled in front of her neck, just far enough out she could see it. Shock was apparent on her face, that soon turned to anger as he backed away with it.

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is."

"No!"

Katara had guts, Kakashi had to give that to her. If it was his priceless possession, something that he could never possibly even dream of replacing, there might be second thoughts in his mind. Of course one would always hope that there wouldn't be any second thoughts in that sort of situation when it came to selling out your friends… but… Kakashi shook the thought from his head and focused on the situation.

"Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!" The pirate captain from the ship barked out.

Zuko produced the scroll from another infinitely deep pocket and created a small fire in one palm underneath it.

"I wonder how much money this is worth?" The pirates gasp and some of them cried out, 'no!'

"A lot apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

Kakashi flattened himself under a bush and made room for Sakura underneath it with him. It would not do them any good to get caught here.

The pirate captains voice responded, "Fine."

…

It was a matter of less than 20 minutes before all the pirates had returned along with Sokka and Aang in tow in net bags.

Zuko saw they had achieved his goal and he along with the rest of his group lined up along the river bank.

"Nice work."

Kakashi and Sakura resumed their earlier positions and watched as the scene played out.

"Are we seriously going to wait to do anything like last time? I want to get in on it this time!"

"You'll get your chance, calm down Sakura. Plus what if you get captured? Who knows what pirates do to pretty girls…"

"I'll show you what they do to pretty girls… but really though we should wait, I guess, until there is some sort of cover."

"Aang, this is all my fault." Katara was apologizing to Aang, who was now tied up and in the pirates' clutches.

"No, Katara it isn't."

Next to Katara was a man Kakashi hadn't seen in a long time. General Iroh. He responded to the conversation,

"Yeah, it kind of is."

And Kakashi had to agree with him. If Katara hadn't been out in the middle of the night practicing her waterbending, they would never be in this mess. Wait. If Katara had never stolen the scroll they wouldn't be in this mess either.  _Jeez. And I won't go out until there is definitely some sort of cover, Sakura. General Iroh would recognize me in a heartbeat._

"Give me the boy."

"You give us the scroll."

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!?" Sokka broke in.  _Dear lord, Sokka. I don't know what you're doing but this could go very badly for you right now. Please, please do not fuck it up._

Zuko tried to convince the man otherwise, "Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other."

The pirate captain looked at Aang but spoke to Sokka, "Your friend is the Avatar?"

Sokka magically appeared at the captain's side, "Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll."

The Fire Nation prince was getting fired up, "Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!"  _I kind of have to agree with him… the shutting up part, not the water tribe peasant part. That's not very nice._

Sokka didn't stop talking. "I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!"

The captain was sold, "Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid."

The pirates walked away with the kids.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!"

Zuko and his guards unleashed a torrent of flames, which bathed the ground under the pirates and they jumped out of the way. Several of the pirates threw smoke bombs and this was the cover Kakashi and Sakura were looking for. Kakashi ran up to Katara and cut her bindings.

"Thank you Kakashi, I owe you one."

Kakashi nodded with a grunt and they joined the fray.

He noticed Sakura was running around the edge looking for a different in or a more advantageous angle of attack. Kakashi waded into the struggle, katana drawn and ready for a fight. He knew the kids were not armed but just in case, he didn't want to hit them.

"Sokka, Aang!"

Aang jumped out of the dust on the far end of the cloud, "Over here!"

Sokka's voice came from the other side.

 _All right, I'm safe to let loose in this area._  He swung his katana with purpose, hoping it connected with weapon and body. He did meet a blade soon enough and his opponent and he fought for a while.

"Aang you there?"

This time it was Sokka asking.

"I'm over here! Follow the sound of my voice!"

"Where? I can't find you!"

"I'm right here!"

Aang blew smoke away from his immediate area, and Kakashi saw exactly where he was, as well as a ton of pirates and Fire Nation surrounding him.

Everyone froze for just a second to look at the boy, before Aang closed the smoke back around them.

"Uhh, never mind! I'll find you!"

Kakashi found Aang and hurled him out of the smoke, before sheathing his katana and following him. Sokka crawled out of the smoke a little ways to their left.

"Run!"

Kakashi booked it with them towards the pirates' ship, which Sakura and Katara were now trying to push off the shore.

"Sakura! How did it go with Zuko?"

She didn't turn to look but heard him.

"Well, I hope he doesn't get out of that soon, but I'm willing to bet that we'll see him soon."

"You guys! Help us get this boat back in the water so we can get out of here!" Katara pleaded with them.

Kakashi took a hold of the boat above where Sakura stood and the other three pushed along the sides. But their efforts were to no avail. The boat was stuck.

"We would need a team of rhinos to budge this ship," Kakashi mused to himself.

Aang turned to him with a grin, "A team of rhinos… or two waterbenders."

Katara and Aang managed to bend enough water up the shore to make the boat float.

"Everyone in!"

Sokka took the helm as they shove off from the shore, Kakashi thought about taking it, but he decided to let the boy figure it out.

"Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster?"

Aang questioned. Kakashi looked behind them and saw that Aang was correct, the pirates were gaining on them in Zuko's ship. He looked towards Sokka.

"Do you want me to take over?"

"Sure. I don't know how to make it go any faster, the thing wasn't made by the water tribe."

Sokka hopped down and Kakashi took the wheel. There wasn't much he could do either, and the pirates soon came to a parallel with them. The greasy men started jumping on the ship. Kakashi wanted to leave the wheel and help but all he could do was fight them off when they got to him. A couple of pirates approached Katara. Aang waterbended a huge wave onto the deck that washed one of the pirates overboard. Katara fought back and created a water w hip to smack the other one overboard.  _Proud of her, finally got that move down._

Aang was proud of her too, "Hey, you did the water whip!"

"I couldn't have done it without your help!"

Kakashi took a knife off of one of the fallen pirates and threw it at a beefy pirate trying to get to Sokka. It lodged itself deep into the man's arm and he was knocked off balance. The pirate reeled for a few steps and fell over the side of the ship. Sokka knocked the pirate salesman over the head with his boomerang, then threw him overboard as well.

Katara yelled out, pointing in front of them, "You guys, look!"

The sound of falling water could be heard as she spoke.  _Fucking great._  Just down river was a waterfall.

"Oh, no!"

Aang pulled out his bison whistle and blew on it. Sokka walked up to him and tapped the side of his head.

"Have you lost your mind? This is no time for flute practice!"

Kakashi knew he needed to break them up.  _Maybe they can stop the ship with some waterbending?_

"Hey! You guys! We can stop the boat!" They looked toward him, "Aang, Katara together! Push and pull the water in the opposite direction!"

The ship started to turn in the motion of the water and below them the river was turning into a sort of whirlpool at the top of the fall. They were coming to a stop.

"It's working! It's slowing down!"  
Kakashi looked behind them. The Fire Navy ship was still coming.  _Well so much for that idea…_

"We're doing it!" Katara was elated.

Sokka saw the same thing Kakashi did. "But we have another problem!" He pointed behind the ship, towards Zuko's hostage ship. The ship wasn't slowing down, just getting closer and closer. The ship ran into them and they were all thrown off. Luckily the bison whistle had actually worked and Appa flew in to catch them just in time. Sakura flopped over him in her landing.

"Sorry. Ugh." She pushed herself off of him and sat back to the right. Kakashi watched as the pirate ship was disintegrated on the rocks below.

"I am very glad you bought that whistle Aang. Though, shouldn't we circle back around to pick up your things? I know Sakura and I managed to grab our stuff, but you guys were kidnapped before you had a chance to."

"Yeah we should. I think that the campsite should be free of others now."

As they flew back over the waterfall, Kakashi saw Zuko and Iroh standing on the shore of the river. He and Iroh met eyes, and recognition flashed in the General's eyes. It was almost unperceivable, but Kakashi swore he saw the old man nod to him. Kakashi gave him a subtle nod back.

…

Once they got back to the campsite, the three kids packed up their things in record time. Kakashi and Sakura kept a lookout from Appa's saddle. They had everything packed up within minutes and the group was off again on Appa.

Katara sat next to Aang.

"Aang, I still owe you an apology." She wasn't looking at him, but kept her face down.

"You were just so good at waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Katara."

"Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway?"

"Are you sure that's how you feel?" Next to Kakashi, Sakura pulled the scroll out of her pack.

"The scroll!"

She reached for it, but Sakura didn't give it to her, she pulled her hand back.

"First, what did you learn?"

"That stealing is wrong…" Katara took the scroll from her, "Unless it's from pirates!"

Kakashi saw Sakura roll her eyes and sigh at the girl.

"Well I guess she'll learn eventually."


	10. Sasuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Sorry it's been forever since my last update, here's the next Sasuke chapter!
> 
> (Also from here on out the updates should be weekly and on Sunday's instead of Mondays.)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ...

 

 

Sasuke Chapter 2

Once they lost the Avatar's trail, Iroh suggested they stop in a small Earth Nation town that was currently under Fire Nation control. It was mostly so they could get fresh supplies while docking relatively easy. During their stop Sasuke took the opportunity to take a stroll away from the cramped ship. Finally he came to sit on a stone bench just inside the village, waiting for Zuko and Iroh to finish with their shopping. He was terribly bored.

Suddenly Sasuke heard a couple of Fire Nation sentries talking. There were 3 of them, lounging on a nearby wall.

"Did you see those two? Too bad we broke up that catfight. Man, that was hot."

"Wish I was the warden, lucky bastard, having that pinkette all to himself,", said the second one, while the oldest of them replied:"Hey I wonder if the curtains match the drapes?"

Sasuke was interrupted from eavesdropping, when Zuko and Iroh came back from the marketplace, signaling him to join them on the walk to the was grateful for the distraction, the conversation turned his stomach. A random crewmember followed them with a cart full of food, spices and other supplies..

"Sasuke! We might have found something."

"I think, I might have just heard something as well."

Sasuke pushed up off the rock and discussed what he had heard with Zuko while they walked back to the ship.

"The shopkeeper back there mentioned that there was a prison nearby with all of the unruly Earth Benders held there, apparently her son was just taken last night. Uncle thinks it's a good lead."

"I agree, those two Fire Nation soldiers that just passed by were talking about a girl with pink hair and something about a lucky warden, sounds like the Avatar and his little friends might be there."

It wasn't as though Sasuke really cared about the Avatar,he was way more interested in the 'friend' who traveled with him.

The crew took seemingly longer than usual to get out of the port. Sasuke was anxious to leave, the sooner they could follow the Avatar, the sooner he could talk to Kakashi about Itachi.

Once they had finally gotten out to sea and caught the smoke trail on the horizon, they knew they had missed the Avatar. It privately made Sasuke feel vindicated for a short moment. since it wasn't smoke from a normal ship, it was the thick black smoke of destruction. Zuko urged them to go to the main holding carrier just in case they found a clue.

It felt like a waste of time, so Sasuke remained on the ship with Iroh, occupied with their latest game of Pai Sho, while Zuko explored the ruined ship.

It took a while but when Zuko returned the command deck, the usually enraged Fire Nation prince came in strangely calm. It made Sasuke wonder what he had found

"I trust you´ve found something useful, nephew?" Iroh inquired, his eyes never leaving the Pai Sho table.

"Perhaps, uncle." The tone of his voice sounded sinister.

"Oh? So where to next?"

Zuko left the main cabin to go below, "I'm not a hundred percent sure, so let's keep following the coast for a bit."

The helmsman nodded and Zuko continued below deck.

"What do you think he found?"

"Who knows? He'll be awfully moody, should it prove to be nothing," the older man lowered his voice conspiratorially , "I don't know about you but I'd just like to relax in a hot spring and drink my tea. My joints just ache all the time now."

"I can imagine."

And they played. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke lost.

Their next stop was an indulgence of Iroh's. He had heard of an amazing natural hot spring in this area of the Earth Kingdom from another General, who had discovered it on his last excapade, and was dying to try it out. Zuko threw a bit of a fit about trying not to lose the Avatar's trail, but Iroh calmly replied with the fact that they actually didn't have a trail they were following, so there was nothing to be done about losing him. His nephew gave in to his wishes, justifying it to himself that they might find something anyway.

Sasuke doubted they found anything of use at this stop, so all he did was walk around on shore and stretch his legs. Iroh and Zuko took the ostrich horses ashore to find those fabled hot springs.

A little while later Zuko returned to the ship, stating that they would be leaving in half an hour and grumbling about old men and something about being scarred for life. Sasuke didn't care to ask and Zuko didn't further explain. It seemed Zuko´s search head been fruitless.

Half an hour passed and then some. Zuko let out a deep sigh, the steam erupting from his lungs reflecting just how irritated he was.

"Should we go pick him up? It's likely he just fell asleep."

"Hmph."

Zuko stood up and brushed the backside of his pants of any dirt, before turning to mount his steed. A crew member brought Sasuke the last of the horses and they started their search.

Once they arrived at the hot spring, where Iroh had last been sighted, Zuko and Sasuke dismounted to investigate, pulling away branches to give them a better view of the area. In the middle of the clearing was a large bath with several jagged shards of earth pointing out of it. A rather uncomfortable looking tub, Sasuke thought.

"Uncle! Uncle! Where are you?"

Zuko looked around the area, poked through the bushes, but not much had been left behind. He muttered to himself:"Maybe he thought we left without him?", but his voice gave his concern away.

"I don't know, there's something strange about these rocks... it appears like a landslide, but rock doesn't move uphill so that is impossible..."

The prince turned from the bush, he was investigating, to take a closer look at the tub, for it was indeed rather strange.

"This is the work of earthbenders! They must have surprised him."

_He was probably snoozing and an easy target, nude in the bath after all..._

They both immediately mounted and set out searching for the old man. A path of tracks led away from the scene, luckily giving them an easy path to follow.

Their search had been going for a few hours, when they finally came upon a clue. A random sandal had been left in the middle of the road. Zuko stopped to pick it up, sniffing it. Sasuke chuckled at the sour look he gave the shoe.

"Yep, that's Uncle's."

And so they continued, finally knowing they were on the right path.

...  
It was late afternoon. The search had continued, it was rather boring just following the tracks laid before them.

Sasuke watched the clouds go by, hoping they might get a chance to test out the skills they had been practicing on the ship. He was itching for some action. He frowned as one cloud looked a little different from the others, dark on the bottom...

Oh shit.

"Zuko. Look." He pointed up at the sky.

His search companion stopped and glanced up at the sky.

"The Avatar!"

Except the Avatar was heading in a different direction than the trail to his Uncle and Sasuke could see the conflict on his face.

"Hey, don't worry about this, you go after your uncle and I'll follow the Avatar back to where he's staying. I'm sure we'll get them this time! I'll mark my trail with a knife so you both can find me later."

"Yeah, okay! Just let me be the one to capture him. No matter what."

"Not a problem."

Sasuke turned and followed the bison in the sky.

He immediately regretted his decision.

There was no path to follow the Avatar, he would be going through dense forest the entire way.

Fucking great.

It was going to be next to impossible to follow the sky bison through a damn forest. Sasuke sighed and continued his futile mission through the brush.

...

The only reason Sasuke didn't lose the bison was it´s rate of travel. Damn, they were moving slowly. Strangely slow. Hell, if they had been traveling that slow this entire time, Zuko and him would have already caught them.

A few hours later and Sasuke was on foot, squatting in a half destroyed building in the village he had followed the sky bison to, spying on the Avatar. It wasn't too difficult once he was in the building, everyone seemed to be focused on something entirely more important than his presence. He wasn't close enough to pick up much conversation, but felt safe to assume that the Avatar would be there one more night.

...  
Satisfied the Avatar's party wouldn't leave before they got back, Sasuke went into the forest to see if Iroh and Sasuke had followed his trail back to the village. The two were waiting where Sasuke had left his mount. The village was quite a ways from the shore, but not so far they couldn't make a decently quick getaway.

"Well? Tell us what happened!"

"I followed him back here, but it seems they're in the middle of something with the village? I think? The place is mostly destroyed it shouldn't be too hard to get him there. But regardless on that, what happened to the two of you?"

"It's a long story." Iroh's voice sounded exhausted. He requested they rest overnight and take the Avatar in the morning, it had been a long day and they were all tired, an escape with their prisoner would be easier when they were better rested.

Sasuke didn't know if he could sleep. The only thing occupying his mind was what he was going to ask Kakashi.

"Hello have you seen Itachi lately?"

"How have you been? I haven't seen my brother for a while, do you have any idea of his whereabouts?"

"Oh hey Kakashi! You haven't heard anything of my brother since he slaughtered my clan, have you?"

All of those were downright laughable.

Sasuke took a deep breath and shut his eyes, willing sleep to claim him.

...

His world being rocked awoke him from the surprisingly deep slumber Sasuke had attained that night. The sun was just about to come up, the sleepy gray dust still claimed the night sky. All Sasuke wanted was to go back to sleep, but Zuko wasn't having any of that.

"Sasuke we have to go! We might miss our chance at getting the Avatar!"

He sighed and they left to capture their prey.

Which were already gone.

As usual.

Sasuke wasn't even surprised at this point.

Zuko threatened the village leader, who spilled his guts quite quickly. A terrible coward of a man in Sasuke's opinion. He would have never made it in the Fire Nation, too soft. They left immediately once the man had told them the Avatar's next destination.

Avatar Roku's Island.

This was shaping up to be an exciting stop after all.

...

They caught sight of the Avatar around midday, and sped up to try and catch up to the fleeing party. Zuko called for ammunition to be brought forward. They lit the fireball and launched it at the bison once they were in range.

Damn did that stuff stink! Sasuke glanced over and Iroh was waving a hand in front of his nose as well, commenting on the stench. At least he wasn't alone in his dislike of the disgusting fireballs.

The crew launched fireball after fireball, and while their aim wasn't perfect they were forcing the Avatar to weave and dodge their attacks, and it even looked like maybe a couple hit. Sasuke was hopeful for a couple minutes but regardless of the hit they were still out of range. And a bigger problem appeared before them.

A blockade.

And they were sailing right into Fire Nation waters.

Which he and Zuko were currently exiled from.

Hell, they had been lucky that Zhao had let them leave the Fire Nation at all after what happened the last time they ran into him. (And it was almost undoubtedly Zhao behind this blockade.)

Iroh wasn't happy about this development.

"I have no choice, Uncle."

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you!?" There was anger in his voice, a bite behind it that was normally absent. He was aware of what would happen to Zuko should he be caught.

It was not pleasant.

"I'm chasing the Avatar, my father will understand why I am returning home." Zuko was an idiot. Iroh just gave him a hard look.

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type."

His nephew ignored the older man's advice and bellowed, "Full speed ahead, helmsman!"

Iroh glowered at the idiotic choices Zuko was making.

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters, if you turn back now, they won't arrest you!"

Zuko glared at his Uncle's advice.

_He's only trying to help you, can't you see that he is one of the only human beings on this planet who cares about your existence?_

"He's not turning around..."

"Please, Prince Zuko! If the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar."

"I'm sorry, Uncle. Run the blockade!"

...

As they grew closer to the blockade, fireballs started edging closer and closer to the ship. And then one hit.

"Prince Zuko! The engines are hit! We need to stop for repairs!"

Zuko looked up at the crew member that had spoken, "Do not stop this ship."

Once they had sailed close enough to see the other ships clearly, it was quite obvious they were moving closer and closer together in an effort to stop their ship's advancement. Sasuke thought they should have stopped long ago and turned around. Yet Zuko never gave the order.

The ships on either side of them stopped, they had allowed them through. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion. There was no way they didn't know who this ship belonged to, it was the smallest the Fire Nation ever made and had a recent repair scar that He knew Zhao would more than recognize. Absolutely no way. Zhao was cooking up something.

After they had cleared the blockade, Sasuke watched the acrid trail of smoke ebbing from their engine trail behind them.

"What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?"

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after... the Avatar."

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke then that's just what we will let him do."

...

Sasuke wasn't sure how it had worked.

Hell, even Zuko probably didn't know how it had worked, but it did. Once the trail of smoke was sufficiently thick, they had lowered a smaller vessel out the back hatch, using the disgusting black smoke as a cover for them. Iroh had remained with the main ship, heading north to try and lead Zhao off of their trail, while Sasuke and Zuko headed toward Roku's Island to catch the Avatar.

Avatar Roku's Island was magnificent. Floor after floor of beautiful architecture rose into the sky. The temple was created in the side of an active volcano. Talk about a young Fire Nation boy's wet dream. Sasuke was lost for words for a moment once they had reached the island.

"We have a mission, don't get distracted."

A short distance from the shore they saw the Avatar's sky bison.

"Well, looks like we're in the right place."

They left Appa be and continued up to the temple.

...

Once inside a loud crash alerted them.

"That must be the Avatar!"

Zuko started sprinting in the direction of the blast. Sasuke followed. Eventually they caught up with these Fire Sages that apparently occupied the building. Zuko and he lagged behind their group, just in case they turned their rage upon the wrong party. They opened up a secret door and inside was a secret passageway. Sasuke's jaw dropped, it was a gigantic cavernous stairway. There was no way anyone but Roku could have created it. They followed a bit closer to the Sages here, so they didn't get lost in the tunnels.

_We are so close! Maybe I'll finally get my chance to talk to Kakashi!_

They arrived just after the Fire Sages had entered the hallway before the Avatar's Sanctuary, Aang was right in sight, just behind a column a few feet away. The rest of his friends had apprehended the Fire Sages, trying to give Aang an opening. Sasuke watched as Zuko seized the opportunity, sneaking up behind the Avatar and pulling his arms behind his back.

"Now, Aang!"

"…"

"Aang, now's your chance!"

But Aang didn't rush forward as the girl had probably planned. Instead Zuko stepped out, holding Aang's hands behind his back the Avatar captured and he moving to make an escape.

"The Avatar's coming with me!"

Zuko pushed Aang towards the opening they had come through.

Kakashi stepped forward, pulling a katana off of his back, "Let him go, Zuko."

"Make me." A childish response, just like the child he was. Zuko took another step with the struggling Avatar.

The Sages escaped from their bindings and turned the tides on the Avatar's party.

"Close the doors! Quickly! Sasuke! Deal with him!" He gestured toward Kakashi.

Sasuke mirrored Kakashi's movement, brandishing a katana that was a nearly identical twin to Kakashi's blade, finally having a chance to test his growth against his old teacher. Maybe he could get close enough to ask his question. The real question however, was how to stop Kakashi from trying to kill him for two seconds.

While Sasuke was eyeing up his opponent, Aang kicked and thrashed his way out to freedom, then blasted Zuko back down the stairs. He shook his head, focusing on Kakashi again. The Avatar wasn´t important to him.

Kakashi finally attacked him, prepared to kill, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Kakashi."

"Sasuke." His tone was flat and distant, almost as if he didn't want to acknowledge that Sasuke had ever been his student.

Their blades met again.

"How's the secluded life, Kakashi? I heard they finally gave up on you. Can't wait to tell the Fire Lord who I ran into when I next see him."

"Hmph," clang, "From what I last heard, you and Zuko had been exiled? Tell me, when were you hoping to see him again? Next century?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kakashi,

"Once I find Itachi, and hold him accountable for his crimes, I'll be welcomed home to restore my clan´s glory."

Kakashi hesitated for a moment, "Wait, didn't he...? I didn't know he left?" he asked in true confusion. It was clearly upsetting news to him.

Sasuke was just as confused. "He killed our entire family. Why wouldn't he have left the country?"

"That I have no idea about. It's been quite a while since I left."

"Then how do you know I'm exiled?"

Sasuke glanced away from their fight for a moment and saw Aang slip through the Sanctuary doors, Zuko had crawled back up the stairs and was now running after the Avatar. He looked back to Kakashi and quickly slid to the left to avoid a slice across the chest. Unfortunately he didn't move fast enough and the blade caught his arm. Hissing, he clenched his teeth and resisted the urge to press his hand to the wound.

"That's none of your business , and besides why would I tell you?"

Sasuke's hopes fell, the one person who might have lead on his brother, and he refused to answer. Kakashi kicked him in the side, forcing him to stay focused.

"You were my teacher once. That has to mean something doesn't it?"

"Now that you mention it, the market on the far left side of town, you know the one in that big square? I think that the cabbages there were excellent. Oh! And they had a huge sale on pomegranates every other Monday. Delicious."

Eventually all spirit had left the fight and blood was oozing down Sasuke's arm. Kakashi´s blade had cut deeper than he originally thought. He was starting to feel lightheaded, He now held his shoulder tightly with his other arm, not seeing sense in trying to be tough just to bleed out on the floor.

"That doesn't make any sense... decrepit bastard."

Kakashi sheathed his sword and stepped forward, "Shh, I hear a little rat coming."

_"Why did you help the Avatar?"_

Zuko was seething. Right. He had totally forgotten about that.

He took Sasuke's uninjured arm and pulled them through one of the large open windows, so they could crouch behind the wall and hide from whomever was coming. From where he was squatting, Sasuke couldn't see much of what was happening, but he did catch the confused look on the pink haired girl's face.

_What was her name? Did I ever know it? Can she see us?_

"Because it was once the Sages' duty. It is still our duty."

Through the steps to their left the eerily quiet sound of a single pair of hands clapping could be heard.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm sure the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him."

Sasuke couldn't see the asshole from where he was hiding, but the voice was all too familiar.

"Commander Zhao..."

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work,"

 _Well obviously_ , Sasuke thought.

"Two traitors in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased."

His voice was filled with such a pompous timbre, Sasuke wanted to punch the bastard. He looked to his right and saw that Kakashi was no longer there. Sasuke climbed through the window and couldn't help a gasp of pain. He was growing increasingly lightheaded, his breaths were shallow and rapid. A Fire Nation soldier saw and rushed to capture him. He could only struggle a little. Sasuke just couldn't think anymore. Everything was so blurry.. He was led to a nearby column and tied to it, next to Zuko.

Looking up he recognized Zhao and the Sages, who were lined up waiting for the Avatar to emerge from the Sanctuary.

The kid wouldn't stand a chance.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Zuko hissed next to him.

Sasuke glanced at his companion, who was heating up his arms to try and burn through the ropes.

"What?"

"Can you get your sword? Did they take it from you?"

His sword was still on his hip, and luckily Zhao´s henchman hadn't bound the rope exactly tight. Sasuke struggled against his bindings for a moment and was finally able to get his sword loose. Maneuvering it to the ropes Zuko had already heated up was a different story, and it took him a few tries to get it right. Soon enouth however the ropes slipped away and they were free. Zuko ran towards the window but stopped when he saw that Sasuke hadn't moved a step. He was feeling quite faint and the edges of his vision were darkening real quick. Blood was trailing on the floor from his arm. Zuko hesitated for a moment but ended up taking Sasuke's good arm and looping it over his shoulder so they could escape. At some point on the way down, everything went black.

...

Sasuke awoke on the ship, in his quarters, his body feeling stiff and achy. His shoulder was bandaged. He touched the wound gingerly and winced at the sharp pain.

"That was a pretty nasty gouge you got there."

Iroh was setting next to him, sipping on a cup of tea. He picked up a teapot nearby and poured Sasuke a cup. Sasuke took the offered beverage and sipped on it. The contents soothed and warmed his body, pushing the pain to the back of his mind.

"Your tea always is the best remedy, Iroh. Thank you."

He sat up and looked around, there was nothing new, he just didn't know what to look at.

"Prince Zuko carried you all the way back to the ship. You should thank him, as soon as you have the chance."

"He should have just left me behind."

Iroh rose an eyebrow at his comment, "Do you really think Zuko would abandon a comrade and lose what little dignity he has left?"

"No, I suppose not."

They drank their tea and once the pot was empty, Iroh rose and walked to leave the room.

"You should get some rest, we'll be moving out in the morning."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a couple of days." Iroh's hand was on the door and he flashed a smile at Sasuke.

An exasperated groan escaped Sasuke's throat,  _oh my gooooood we've been docked for this long waiting on me to wake up?_

"Why didn't you guys just move on while I was out?" Sasuke couldn't look the old man in the face, what were they thinking?

"Have we lost the Avatar's trail? We could have lost him and it will be all my fault." He balled his fists in the sheets. Ah sharp ache from his shoulder made him reconsider and her loosened his grip again.

"It was at Zuko's request. We wanted to make sure we were close enough to civilization that if you needed more medical help it wouldn't be too far away. Plus we have a good idea of where he is going. There is a port town not too far from here that they will probably stop for supplies. Probably."

"I suppose. Good night, Iroh." Sasuke pulled the covers up to his chin and convinced himself to go back to sleep.

The next morning Sasuke awoke to the ship rocking like normal, they had finally moved out to follow the Avatar. His mind was no longer on the chase, however.

 _What could Kakashi's hint have meant? What did a certain market in the Fire Nation have to do with anything_?

He pulled himself out of bed and unwrapped the bandage on his arm, time to see how it was healing. His finger traced the clean cut, careful not to actually put a finger in it.

The slice wasn't the deepest that Sasuke had ever endured but it sure had bled a lot when he received it. It was already starting to heal. A very good thing. He felt the ship lean to one side before straightening back out.

But back to Kakashi's hint.

_He had sounded surprised that I have even mentioned Itachi leaving the Fire nation capital. What does that mean? Didn't Itachi leave? Kakashi left the Fire Nation a long time ago. He doesn't know shit, why did I ever think he would know anything?_

Sasuke paced back and forth for a few minutes before shouting above deck roused him from his concentration.

He was just pulling on a black tunic over grey trousers when Zuko pounded on his door and walked in.

"Sasuke! My ridiculous uncle wants us to stop in this town, come on, maybe we'll find some sort of clue, although I highly doubt it."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. What could he possibly want anyway?"

Zuko fumed, smoke trailing from his nostrils, "A stupid lotus tile."

"Like, Pai Sho Lotus?"

He picked up a small coin purse and tucked it inside his tunic.

"I believe so. Stupid game."

"On the contrary, it requires vast strategic knowledge and Iroh is the best player I've ever gone against. The lotus tile is of the utmost importance to his strategy. Come to think of it, if he didn't have it, maybe I could beat him!"

They were walking up the ladder to the deck at this point. Iroh joined them with a smile and they walked into town, a few crew members following behind them.

"So you lost your lotus tile, Iroh?" Sasuke said as they strolled further away from the ship.

"I see Prince Zuko told you, ah yes, I have lost my treasured lotus tile."

"How unfortunate. We should have a match back at the ship tonight."

"Trying to take advantage of an old man's weakness? Never underestimate me, Sasuke, I always have something hidden up my sleeve."

They were silent for a while until they came to the first shop.

No tiles.

And the second and third and so on.

They scoured every shop on the pier and not a single one of them had lotus tiles, or Pai Sho tiles in general.

Not that that stopped Iroh from making purchases. One of the crew members was stuck carrying back a Tsungi horn, Iroh was insisting on a game night for all of the crew. Zuko refused to acknowledge the fact that he was a skilled player of the horn, but Iroh bought it regardless, maybe he had hopes of convincing Zuko to play it sometime.

Iroh caught him looking at the woodwinds section of the musical store they were wandering around and insisted on purchasing a flute for their music night. Sasuke tried to tell him that he didn't need to buy it, but Iroh insisted. Sasuke gave up his fight in hopes that if he played the flute, Zuko might break out his Tsungi horn skills.

Might get him to loosen up for once, that kid was way too uptight.

Zuko stood with his arms crossed as he and Iroh watched several crew members haul in all of the purchases the older man had made.

"I've checked all of the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace."

Zuko turned to shout at him, "Good to know this stop was a total waste of time for everyone!"

"On the contrary! I always say the only thing better than finding what you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at an excellent bargain!"

"I still can't believe you bought a Tsungi horn."

"Come on, it's for music night on the ship! And now we even have a woodwind player! Sasuke!"

Sasuke kept his mouth shut as the crew continued walking in. Iroh continued walking down the pier.

"Ooh! This place looks promising!"

He was referring to a  _pirate_  ship, so Zuko and Sasuke precautionary followed him inside.

Behind the counter, the captain of the ship and a crew member were speaking in hushed tones but they heard them nonetheless.

"We lost the little Water Tribe girl and the monk she was traveling with."

Zuko, having caught the end of the conversation, brushed past his uncle and walked up to two men.

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?"

_Great. Now we've fallen to dealing with pirates._

...

Later that night, they were floating down a river with the pirate ship by their side, scanning the shore for the Avatar's party.

Zuko and the pirate captain were standing together conversing Sasuke hardly being able to understand..

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?"

"We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Then they'll be on the water."

...

"Stupid!"

Sasuke's ears pricked up at the foreign noise, it was obvious that the captain and Zuko had heard it too, they were pulling their ship close to the source of the noise and shushing the crew.

A pirate and Zuko jumped off of the ship to go after the girl. Sasuke had the helmsman pull the ship ashore. The pirate reached her first but Katara managed to waterbend a whip strong enough to get him off of her. Zuko pulled her away,

"I'll save you from the pirates."

Sasuke huffed at this before jumping off of the boat to join them, a length of rope in tow.

...

Sasuke helped Zuko tie Katara to a nearby tree, most of it was Zuko though, he was surprisingly okay at tying knots. The girl struggled and tried to fight back.

A few of Zuko's crew and the pirates had circled the beach.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your little friends."

"Go jump in the river!" Katara struggled against her bindings. Sasuke stayed quiet, he might not have felt this was right, but if it was a means to Zuko's end, he would help. Sasuke owed him a life debt now, and he wasn't one to leave such a debt unpaid.

Zuko changed his tone of voice to try and come off more reasonably.

"Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost."

He pulled a necklace out of his pocket and held it in front of the girl's neck. Sasuke recognized it as one she had been wearing when they had first met the water tribe at the South Pole.

_When did he get that?_

Katara's features revealed she was also shocked at Zuko's possession of the necklace. They quickly switched to rage when he moved to take it away.

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?"

"I didn't  _steal_  it, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is."

"No!"

The captain of the pirates stepped forward. It really was already becoming a boring argument; the girl wasn't going to give in, just as Zuko wasn't going to give up.

"Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!"

Zuko pulled the scroll out of his tunic, and made a fireball underneath it, "I wonder how much money this is worth?"

Some of the pirates gave themselves away, gasping and few crying out 'no!'

"A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

The captain narrowed his eyes at Zuko, obviously discontent with this new development.

"Fine."

...

Sasuke took a short nap while they searched the woods. There was more than enough people searching for the party, they didn't need him to go along. Just a few minutes later the pirates returned with two bundles, one containing Aang, and the other holding Sokka.

_I wonder where pinkie and Kakashi are?_

Zuko assessed that they had completed his orders and nodded,

"Nice work."

Katara looked guilty and tried to speak to Aang, "Aang, this is all my fault..."

"No, Katara, it isn't."

Iroh chimed in, "Yeah, it kind of is."

Zuko turned to the pirates, "Give me the boy."

"You give us the scroll."

Sokka's annoying voice cut in, "You're really gunna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!?"

Sasuke held his face in his hands.  _If only they had left the loudmouth at the damn campsite. Now we'll be lucky to get away with the Avatar, let alone this stupid waterbending scroll._

Zuko realized what was about to happen and tried to counteract it, "Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other."

The pirate captain assessed Aang, looking him over like a piece of property, then spoke to Sokka, his gaze not leaving the Avatar.

"Your friend is the Avatar?"

And sure enough Sokka didn't keep his mouth shut, "Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll."

Zuko was getting angry, "Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!"

Sasuke watched Aang, he looked like he getting a little nervous.

_I guess I would feel nervous too, either Zuko taking me to his father to be killed, or possibly killing me on the spot, or being sold on the black market by pirates for who knows what._

"Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth..."

Sokka didn't listen, he was in his groove, "I'm just sayin, it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!"

The pirate captain pointed a gnarly finger at Zuko, "Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid." The pirates started to lead them away. Sasuke rose to his feet, this was definitely going to end in a fight.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!"

Sasuke rushed forward with Zuko and the rest of the crew that had joined them on the beach. They firebent a flame carpet underneath the pirates' feet, forcing them to jump back. The pirates retaliated with a slew of smoke bombs, sufficiently nullifying everyone's vision. Sasuke stayed alert and drew his sword. He kept the slim metal close to himself, to avoid wounding one of their own.

It was hard to make out anything.

At one point Sasuke was sure he saw the silver hair of his former teacher, but shook it off as an illusion created by the smoke.

" _Sokka, Aang!"_

 _"Over here!"_ Aang's voice.

 _"Aang you there?"_ Sokka.

_"I'm over here! Follow the sound of my voice!"_

_"Where? I can't find you!"_

_"I'm right here!"_

In a swift breeze, Aang blew the smoke away from his immediate location, but immediately regretted it. Sasuke could seem him directly to his left, along with several others, Fire Nation and Pirate alike.

Aang quickly realized his mistake and reversed what he had done, the smoke thickening around all of them again.

" _Uhh, never mind! I'll find you!"_

Sasuke lost sight of anyone and just started walking forward to try and escape the cloud. A random arm grabbed his and he ended up having to fight a pirate for several minutes, but it delayed his advance. Zuko would most likely lose the Avatar here.

Once he stumbled out of the cloud, he was alone, there were no ships in sight and most of the pirates were gone, most likely having taken Zuko's ship.  _And why shouldn't they, they are pirates after all._

So he started walking down the beach, around the cloud, and down the river.

Eventually he saw Iroh and ran towards him,. He came to a stop at the edge of the river near a cliff side. The Avatar's sky bison flew overhead, his entire party seated on it. Sasuke saw Kakashi looking at the three of them over the edge. Looking away, Sasuke saw Iroh was glancing up at Kakashi as well, and he could have  _sworn_  a tiny nod was exchanged between them.

_Do they know each other!?_


	11. Kakashi

Light from the Shadows Chapter 11

Kakashi

The group was grounded in a lovely clearing in the middle of a large deciduous forest. It was the picture of serene. The sky was a pale blue. The trees making up the forest were full of leaves in fiery red and orange. There was just a hint of green left in one or two. He twirled an orange and red leaf between his fingers. The scene was alive with the chirps and whirrs of insects. Kakashi watched a small yellow beetle scuttle from the backside of a branch down the trunk. Momo flew in to catch the beetle but the beetle's carapace opened and it flew off. The lemur peeked under his paw to see if he caught it. When he discovered he hadn't, Momo leaped after it. They landed on the neighboring tree and Momo ran around the trunk of the tree as he followed the beetle. He lost sight of the lemur and looked back toward the others.

Sakura and Katara were discussing the best way to sew a hole in one of Sakura's shirts, without completely ruining the shirt. He knew how to repair clothing and supplies, but was not interested in joining their conversation. Aang was feeding Appa their last apple and Sokka was sharpening his boomerang.

After giving Appa the apple, Aang looked around the clearing.

"Where's Momo?"

Momo's shrill chitter could be heard echoing through the forest. Kakashi dropped his leaf.

The group all got up and went after Momo's distressed cry. They found him just a few minutes later in another clearing. Just below canopy level in the forest were three snare traps containing animals. One had Momo inside, and the other two carried large hog monkeys. Their barking was loud and obnoxious. They held on to the slats of the circles and pulled on them.

Aang airbended to reach Momo quicker, leaping up the tree trunk and bouncing off of nearby branches.

"Hang on Momo!"

Kakashi recognized the traps. They were made up of small winches attached to the trunk of a tree. A rope entered the winch from lower down on the trunk, then continued to an eyeloop bolt attached to the underside of the tree branch, before handing straight down, and ending with the circle cage.

Aang sat on the tree branch and flipped over it to dangle beneath it like an acrobat in a circus. He grabbed the rope and released the latch on the winch, carefully feeding it more line.

When it reached their outstretched hands, Sokka and Katara eased the snare down to the ground between them and pulled the squeaky metal slats apart just enough for Momo to be released. The lemur hopped out and ran in front of Kakashi to finish his handful of nuts. He seemed undeterred by the drama that just occurred to him.  _If only humans forgot things so quickly._  Aang jumped down from the tree and looked back up. Kakashi followed Aang's gaze to the other two snares still hanging from the branches.

The hog monkeys inside them moaned pleadingly. Their traps were suspended near each other on a branch across from Momo's.

"All right—you too."

Aang crouched, then sprang up in a spiraling column of airbent wind carried him up to the cages.

"This is going to take forever."

Sokka threw his boomerang and in on fluid motion cut both ropes from the other cages. They came crashing to the ground and fell open like clamshells.

"That works."

One hog monkey disappeared between the framing trees of the canopy and the other climbed up the tree nearest to its left. Sokka walked up to one of the snares and kneeled to examine it.

"These are Fire Nation traps—you can tell from the metalwork. We'd better pack up camp, and get moving."

_Great. I'm supposed to be hiding from the Fire Nation guys... yet everywhere we go we seem to be followed by them._

…

Kakashi had his gear packed up and was ready to start stowing everything on Appa. Katara handed a roll of gear up to Aang, who was sitting on Appa's head. Sokka saw them, left his roll on the ground and walked over to them.

"Ah-ah... no flying this time."

"What?" Katara put her hands on her hips in a sassy response.

Aang handed the roll to Sokka, who put it on the ground.

"Why wouldn't we fly?"

"Think about it. Somehow Prince Zuko and his merry band of followers and the rest of the stupid Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa—he's just too noticeable!"

Katara crossed her arms and stood in front of Appa, "What! Appa's not too noticeable!"

"He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head-it's kinda hard to miss him!"

Kakashi put up a hand, "I do agree with you Sokka, but what do you propose we do instead? It's going to really suck walking with all of our supplies. And we definitely won't be leaving them here."

Sakura mumbled under her breath, "Just because you don't want to leave any of your precious perv books..."

Appa turned his head and groaned at Sokka. Aang looked down at Appa and patted his head.

"Sokka's just jealous 'cause he doesn't have an arrow."

_Annnd... thanks for ignoring me. Good to know I'll just disappear into the scenery one of these days and you wouldn't. Even. Notice._

"I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk."

"Who made you boss?"

"I'm not the boss—I'm the leader."

"You're the leader? But your voice still cracks! If anyone should be the leader, Kakashi should. He's the oldest."

Sokka gave Kakashi a death glare. It sent a clear message of:  _If you weren't here, I would have every right to be leader._  Kakashi put up his hands and scratched his neck nervously,

"Come on, I don't even want to be the leader. Aang should be the leader, he is the Avatar and this journey is all about him learning the four elements."

Sokka got even angrier with Kakashi, "Are you  _kidding!_? He's just a goofy kid!"

Aang was dangling from a tree branch upside-down by his hands with his legs sticking out into space. Appa was looking at him rather unimpressed.

"You know, he is right..."

Sokka hauled is pack up onto his back. Kakashi already had his on and put the last of their bag of rice bundled up into the top of his pack.

Katara attached her sleeping roll to the top of her pack and turned to Sokka as she threw it on her own back.

"Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader?"

Kakashi smiled as he patted on Sokka's shoulder, "I bet he wouldn't be so bossy if he'd kissed a girl."

A vision of himself kissing Sakura filled his mind, but Kakashi banished it in a second.  _Whoa. Where the hell did that come from? Why did I even get involved in this conversation?_

Sokka blushed, "I-I've kissed a girl—you... guys just haven't met her."

He nodded at the boy and responded, "Of course I haven't we met just a month or two ago."

Katara laughed, "Who are you talking about? Gran-gran? I've met Gran-gran."

Sokka pouted, "No! Besides Gran-gran. Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot and a leader has to trust his instincts."

Sakura finished patching the shirt she and Katara had been discussing that morning, then folded it and placed it in the side of her pack.

"Okay, we'll try it your way, but if it turns out bad, it is  _all your fault_."

Aang stepped into their little group, now wearing his own backpack. Momo was sitting on top of it.

"Hey you guys. Who knows? Walking might be fun."

…

Their walk was most definitely not fun.

Sokka led the slow trudging group as they walked through the forest. Appa was at the back of the group.

_So here's an idea. Why don't we just ride Appa while he walks along on the ground? It can't be that much different than flying, could it?_

Aang complained as he walked, "Walking stinks! How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?"

Katara seemed just as sore about the subject, "I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts—they seem to know everything."

Sokka tried to act undisturbed. "Haha. Very funny."

"I'm tired of carrying this pack."

Sakura put up a finger, "Ooo! I know! You know who you should ask to carry it for a while!? Sokka's INSTINCTS."

Aang smiled at her, "Hey that's a great idea! Hey, Sokka's instincts, would you mind-"

Sokka stopped them as they came to a bush, "Okay, okay—I get it. Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that-" He pulled the bushes in front of him apart, then focused his attention on their group, "we're safe from... the-" He turned back around to see beyond the bushes.

"Fire...Nation..."

Kakashi crouched down to the side of the group and walked a few feet away from them, he met eyes with Sakura and urged her to do the same. A large tree next to him was a perfect getaway, he climbed up the tree and watched the scene unfold from above.

_Phew that was close, I cannot be seen by any sort of important general or anyone like that. I spent too much time in war meetings and as a teacher to go unrecognized by Fire Nation troops. The only way they wouldn't know me is if they were new recruits._

He watched Sokka, Aang and Katara walk into a clearing with a Fire nation encampment in it. On the opposite end of the clearing were three Pavilion tents, an active fire pit with felled logs as the benches on two of its sides. The camp was occupied.

Most of their reactions were surprise. A good portion of them were seated or crouched near the fire with bowls in their hands. A couple of the soldiers were seated close to the tents. They were made of a thin material with the Fire Nation emblem emblazoned on their door flaps. One of those soldiers had a patch over his left eye.

_Just like I used to._

Sokka yelled for them to run, and the three kids dropped their packs. They turned to leave and the soldiers in the camp leapt up from the logs, swords drawn. The one with the eye-patch launched a fist full of fire at them. It was a near miss but set the bushes on fire, thus blocking their exit.

"We're cut off!" Kakashi saw that Sokka's sleeve was on fire.  _Oh god someone please tell the idiot that he's on fire_.

"Sokka! Your shirt!"

Kakashi heard his panicked yell, but wasn't watching them anymore. The Fire Nation camp soldiers were edging closer every second.

The kids put their backs together to fight off the soldiers.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you."

The rest of their conversation was drowned out by the crackling of the fire. The man with the eye patch said something, but before Kakashi could make it out, something struck the man and he collapsed.

Another party was fighting them. Kakashi looked around in the trees around the clearing and made out other people. They looked to be very young, most likely their group's age. A figure dropped down from the tree, landing with his feet on the backs of two soldiers. He was young, dressed in a red vest and dark green clothing. He had very little armor, just a couple of shoulder caps and thigh guards, all mismatched. His hair was shaggy and knotted, and he held a twig in his teeth. His weapons were shuang gou, twin hook swords, held one in each hand.  _Impressive. I never really liked those when I worked with them. I prefer the katana blade…_

Kakashi saw Sakura hop down from her tree and start fighting back, along with Aang, the mysterious boy and his merry crew of bandits. He hopped off of his branch and drew his Katana. The oldest of the other party took out two soldiers as they approached him, Sakura smashed one with her rocks, and Sokka and Aang took out a couple with waterbending and airbending.

Kakashi fought one with his katana, slicing precisely and quickly to end the soldiers he was fighting. He came across an older man and an icy feeling ran along his spine.

_I recognize this man._  His opponent hesitated as they fought.

"Kakashi?" Luckily his voice wasn't too loud, the others didn't hear.

"You must have me mistaken with someone else." Kakashi didn't hesitate and ran his sword through his opponent. The man's body weighed down on Kakashi and he lowered it to the ground before removed the sword and wiping it on the man's clothing. He turned around and saw the rest of their group fighting other opponents. On his right another Fire Nation soldier approached, Kakashi slashed his throat and the man slumped to the earth.

He sheathed the katana, everyone was dead or knocked out. Arrows flew from one of the unseen vigilantes and there was a small pile of bodies growing next to one of the tents. At the bottom of the body pile was the soldier with an eye patch. Kakashi squatted in front of the pile and debated taking the eyepatch.

Another body was added to the pile.

The fighting was over as soon as it started.

Katara knocked out one with waterbending. Aang used his airbending to drag two soldiers in a dusty circle around them.

The rest of the people fighting with them turned out to be children. All of them were children. The oldest boy was the one with the hooked swords, and he had to be Sokka's age, not a moment older. Kakashi felt strange about a bunch of kids led by a teenager taking out an entire squadron of Fire Nation soldiers. It was a bit unsettling.  _How can they stomach the gore? The violence?_

Their leader was standing next to Katara and Aang was walking up to him.

"You just took out a whole army almost single-handed!"

Sokka scoffed. "Army? Pfft. There were only, like, twenty guys!"

Their leader turned to Aang and the rest of the group.

"My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke and Pipsqueak."

He gestured to them all as he spoke, and surprising the small one was not named Pipsqueak, it was the large boy next to him.

Aang walked to the Duke and Pipsqueak.

"Pipsqueak... that's a funny name."

It was aimed at the smaller of the two boys and Kakashi scratched his neck nervously.  _Oh god. Please don't kill him Pipsqueak._

Sakura walked up behind him.

"Why are you hiding out next to a pile of dead bodies?" She had her hands on her hips. Kakashi looked up and smiled at her.

"Ah. Just making sure they were all out. No need for anyone to follow us."

A little while later the 'Freedom Fighters' had raided the camp and found anything of value. They loaded up weapons and supply crates onto a cart near the edge of the camp.

Jet leaned on a tree at the edge of the camp, aloof and indifferent as his cronies raided the camp. Katara walked up to him.  _Oh no. I know that awkwardness. She likes him. Fuck._

"Um... Thanks for saving us Jet. We were lucky you were there."

"I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning... we just needed the right distraction. And then you guys stumbled in."

"We were relying on instincts."

"You'll get yourself killed doing that."

_Honestly Katara? Do you not think that we could have handled them? Sokka didn't even get a chance to fight, Sakura and I only had a chance to take down a few guys a piece and there were only 20 total._

Sokka was near enough to the two of them to hear their conversation and his head hung low, he closed his eyes in frustration and walked away from them. Across the camp, Pipsqueak and the Duke were investigating the inside of a barrel. The Duke pulled out a finger covered in green goo. He sniffed it.

"Hey Jet—these barrels are filled with blasting jelly."

"That's a great score."

Pipsqueak held up a box, "and these boxes are filled with jelly candy!"

"Also good. Let's not get those mixed up."

Kakashi and Sakura stood away from the camp and watched the kids finish loading up the cart.

"We'll take the stuff back to the hideout."

Aang got up and looked at the kids excitedly, "You guys have a hideout?"

"You guys wanna see it?"

Katara slid up to Jet, her hands were clasped together and she was practically begging.

"Yes we wanna see it!"

The group left and Kakashi made up the back of the group along with Sakura. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Is it just me, or is this Jet kid kinda full of himself?"

"He does seem that way to me. But Katara has her rose-tinted glasses on. I don't trust him, seems like a smooth talker. And his freedom fighters? He's definitely leading a cult right now."

"You really think it's that bad? It looks like a bunch of damaged kids to me."

"Well they are definitely not right in the head, that's for sure."

They were silent for the rest of the way to the hideout. Pipsqueak pulled the wagon next to Appa. The trunks of the trees in the forest were massive enough to make even Appa look small. Perfect for treehouses.

A short distance in front of them, Jet stopped.

"We're here."

Sokka huffed, "where... there's nothing here!"

"Hold this." He handed Sokka a rope with a loop fashioned into the end. It was attached to somewhere above them.

"Why... what's this do?"

The loop ended up around Sokka's wrist and without warning he was pulled up by the arm into the canopy. Jet offered a second rope to Aang and Momo.

"Aang?"

The boy waved him off, "I'll get up on my own."

Momo jumped off of Aang's shoulder and Aang followed with a giant leap. Jet passed off the rope to him and Sakura.

"Here ya go, you two take this one."

Kakashi took a hold of the rope and Sakura walked up. She put her arms around his neck and he put his free arm around her waist to hold her to his chest tightly. The rope seemed like it took forever to haul them up. Kakashi looked around them, at the fading light turning the brilliant reds and oranges in the leaves into deep purples and rich yellow-orange. It was a beautiful scene and he wished it never had to end. Sakura felt good in his arms and if he was being completely honest he didn't want to let go.

Once they reached the platform, Kakashi let go of Sakura and the rope. He scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. Sakura's cheeks were a bit pink and she looked away from him as well. Katara and Jet appeared right after them through the hole in the platform, luckily breaking the awkward silence with their arrival.

The treehouse hideout was massive. There were several cabin-like rooms in the trees, each surrounded by a type of platform and connected by massive bridges. There were booby traps and ladders everywhere. Lookout towers and rigging from every tree. It was really an ingenious setup and Kakashi was impressed that these kids managed to create this place out of nothing. Sure the structure was a little rough in areas, but the craftsmanship was far beyond what Kakashi would expect from such young kids.

Aang dropped into the scene off of a rope connecting to the next tree.

"Nice place you got!"

And he was off again to the next platform.

_At least someone is having fun. Suppose I should have expected that after Omashu._

Jet and Katara started walking across the bridge next to them.

"It's beautiful up here!" She was gazing at the boy and he was practically indifferent to her existence.

"It's beautiful. And more importantly, the Fire Nation can't find us."

Smellerbee released his rope and landed near them.

"They would love to find you. Wouldn't they, Jet?"

"It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee."

Katara looked at Jet as he gazed into the distance, watching the sunset.  _Is this kid really wanted?_

"Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?"

"I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back."

Pipsqueak walked behind Katara and Jet but in front of Kakashi and Sakura, he looked over his shoulder at them.

"We've been ambushin' their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with 'em."

Sokka was hopping up and down behind them, Kakashi could feel the bridge shake slightly every time he jumped.

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town."

"That's so brave."  _Oh dear lord, Katara._

The jumping bean behind him squeezed in between him and Sakura, then around one side of Pipsqueak to get to the two at the front.

"Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a treehouse."  _I kind of agree with him, Katara. There's just something off about this guy._

"Don't pay any attention to my brother."

"No problem. He probably had a rough day."

"So, you all live here?"

Sokka sulked back to the rear of the group. Kakashi patted his shoulder as he passed. They exchanged a look and Kakashi knew Sokka understood that there was more going on here than they truly knew.

"That's right. Longshot over there?" Jet looked toward the Duke and Longshot on a lookout platform just to their left, "His town got burned down by the Fire Nation. And we found the Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home."

"What about you?"

Jet stopped. Pipsqueak and the rest of the small group but him, Sakura and Katara moved on.

"Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever."

"You're not the only one." Jet looked over his shoulder at Kakashi. Honestly he hadn't meant for that to slip out but it did. Sakura looked at him. She hadn't heard this part of his backstory before.

"When I was young, my mother died from an illness, though we think she was slowly poisoned, and then my father was forced to kill himself by the Fire Nation."

"That's rough."

Sakura gave him a small understanding smile, and rubbed his upper arm.

"My parents disappeared into the Si Wong desert. The only thing I have of them? A letter of condolence after their 'death'. I didn't even get to go to a funeral as there were no bodies. Who else could have killed them but Fire Nation?"

Katara looked out over the opposite side of the bridge, her voice was solemn, "Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation."

Jet looked at her seriously, "I'm so sorry, Katara."

Kakashi was reminded of everything that had happened to his parents and the rage slowly boiled in his gut. The years he had spent trying to bury those feelings and they were slowly writhing out of the black box he had locked them away in. Sakura took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  _I feel bad for Katara though, if I had done things differently, I would have been at the invasion of the South Pole. I could have been the one that killed her mother… but you weren't. No reason to hold things you didn't do on your conscience…. Even so, I used to belong to the Nation that killed her mother. Shouldn't I feel something?_

A flock of cawing birds flew out of the canopy above them as Appa found a place to rest in the leafy canopy. Kakashi couldn't help a small chuckle at the giant bison's mirth. He gripped Sakura's hand and took them along what he hoped was the same path the rest of the group had taken to the main hideout.

…

As they all sat around a campfire, their hideout was lit by ropes of glowing lanterns handing through the branches. Sentries were posted at several upper platforms while the rest of the group sat at the banquet table on the main giant platform of the treehouse. They were indulging themselves on the food they had rescued from the Fire Nation camp.

Jet stood and climbed onto the table. Kakashi removed his bowl to be sure nothing weird got into it from the boy's boots.

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine."

The entire group gave out a cheer. Even Kakashi raised his cup. Well… Sokka was sulking in the corner, but everyone else joined in on the festivities.

"I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey.

The Duke without his helmet was sitting on the platform between Longshot and Smellerbee. He stood, and joined Jet on the table. Amid the cheers he took a victory walk around the fish platter.

"Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees."

He brought his cup to his lips to take a drink, but paused as he reached his mouth, "maybe they're right."

A loud 'boo' resounded through the hideout.

"Or maybe… they are  _dead wrong._ "

The light on Jet's face was an angry red from the lanterns surrounding the group. The rest of the group cheered wildly, but Kakashi stayed quiet this time.  _But really if you think about it… if you're killing the Fire Nation to get rid of them, aren't you stooping to their level and being just as bad? Murder is wrong on all counts, but if I have to do it to survive I will. And that's me. I've killed so many times there is a special ring of hell for me. But these kids? I'm sure they've never actually killed anyone… have they? They just knocked them out earlier… right?_

_Right?_

Jet was coming down from the platform to sit between Sakura and Katara. Kakashi mulled around in his own thoughts and listened to their conversation.

"Hey Jet, nice speech." Katara.

"Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you and Sakura today. That was some great bending I saw out there."

Katara laughed nervously, "Well, she's great. And Aang's the Avatar. I could use some more training."

Kakashi could practically hear the blush in her voice. His mentioning Sakura made him uncomfortable. His grip on the cup in his hands tightened.  _Of course Sakura is amazing. I wish I had the kind of talent she does. An amazing learner, always reading books, practicing her bending and tactical fighting. She's even a nice person. How often do you meet one of those? If she never improved upon her earthbending I would still consider her a master of the art. The only thing I can do is destroy, and I've been hiding it for years, I'm sure I've become very rusty over the years._

"Avatar huh? Very nice. What do you think Sakura?"

Sakura stayed silent, she was prodded by Katara a couple of times before saying anything.

"I suppose I'm okay. I'm better at hand to hand combat than earthbending, but you never know when you'll need it in a pinch. We are on a journey though, and Aang does need to get to the North Pole as soon as possible. We'll probably be going soon."

_Way to go, Sakura! Shut him DOWN!_

Jet seemed to ignore what Sakura said.

"So I might know a way that you and Aang can help in our struggle." He said this bit to Katara.

Sokka got up from his corner and walked to their little group.

"Unfortunately we have to leave tonight. Didn't you hear what Sakura said?"

"Sokka, you're kidding me! I needed you on an important mission tomorrow. You and Kakashi!"

Sokka hesitated and Kakashi knew he was hooked.

"What mission?"

…

The next day, Kakashi and Sokka waited in the canopy with Jet. The leaves were thick enough to leave a thick shadow on them, only a few speckled spots of light shining through the uppermost canopy. They were a ways away from the hideout. Apparently the mission was patrol duty. Jet used his hands to cup around his mouth and make a whistle like a birdcall; several trees away Pipsqueak and Smellerbee replied with a slightly different birdcall.

Sokka rammed his jawbone knife into the trunk of the tree, Kakashi just watched the road.

Jet looked up at him, "What are you doing?"

The water tribe boy put a finger to his mouth as he listened to the knife, "Shh... it amplifies vibrations."

"Good trick."

Sokka listened to the knife.

"Nothing yet…" he lowered his voice, "wait! Yes, someone's approaching."

"How many?"

"I think there's just one."

Jet gave a call out to Pipsqueak and Smellerbee. "Good work, Sokka. Ready your weapon."

Sokka pulled the knife out of the tree and waited. Kakashi watched the road and soon saw an old man hobbling up the road. He looked at Sokka and determined the boy had seen the same thing, his eyes were widened.

"Jet! Wait!" Kakashi loudly whispered to Jet. Sokka looked down at the boy.

"False alarm! He's just an old man."

Jet ignored their pleas. He stood and extended his hook swords anyway. He leaped to the ground in front of the old man. Sokka was frozen in place. Kakashi chose to stay out of it, to watch Jet and make sure that he was seeing everything correctly.

"What are you doing in our woods, you  _leech_."

The old man's voice was gravely and weak. "Please sir, I'm just a traveler."

Jet advanced upon the old man, and in one swift swipe sent the man's can flying from his hand. The old man backed away, but when he tried to flee the way he came, Pipsqueak was right behind him and he ran into the 'boy's' chest. The force of the impact knocked him to the ground. Pipsqueak loomed over him. The poor man tried to crawl away but the giant's foot on his backside pinned him down. Kakashi couldn't help but feel bad for the man, it was obvious he was not armed or dangerous. And to treat old people like this? That man couldn't possibly be physically healthy enough to be treated like that.

It was completely, morally wrong.

Jet was squatting in the old man's face, threatening him with physical harm.

"Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?!"

The man was frightened, "Oh… please let me go… have mercy…"

"Does the  _Fire Nation_  let people go?! Does the  _Fire Nation_  have mercy?!"

Jet moved to kick the old man, but Kakashi was faster. He jumped down from the tree and practically flew in front of Jet, distracting him. Sokka pulled his foot out from under him with his club.

"Jet. He's just an old man!" Sokka tried pleading with the obviously psycho boy.

"He's Fire Nation! Search him!"

Pipsqueak pulled up the man, and Smellerbee started going through his robes. Kakashi was surprised at their antics.

"Really, Jet. Don't you have bigger fish to fry than a little old man? He's not hurting anyone."

"Have you forgotten what the Fire Nation did to you? Your father? And you Sokka? What about your mother? Remember why you fight!"

"We've got his stuff, Jet." Smellerbee held up a small satchel the old man had been carrying. It was extremely small and probably only held a few coins. Maybe a little food.

They shoved the old man back to the ground.

Sokka crossed his arms, "This doesn't feel right."

Kakashi nodded. "I agree."

"It's what has to be done—now let's get outta here."

Jet turned away from Kakashi and pushed past Sokka. Pipsqueak and Smellerbee follow. Sokka looked at the old man on his hands and knees.

"Come on, Sokka! Kakashi!"

Sokka slowly turned and ran after the others. Kakashi helped the old man up.

"I'm very sorry for what has happened to you today. Please try not to hold it against them. I wish they hadn't done that. I'm sure you're a good person. Goodbye."

Kakashi ran to catch up.

…

Upon their return to the treehouse hideout, Kakashi and Sokka sat together outside of one of the hut cabins on a platform. The air held a dismal mood and the weight of what they had seen weighed upon them. Sokka was depressed, he had known something was wrong with Jet from the beginning, but having their true nature exposed like that was a shocking experience. Not to mention his sister would never believe him.

_We definitely need to leave this place. But before we do that, we need to stop Jet. I know he has something cooking up._

Aang hopped off of one of the interconnecting rope ziplines onto their platform. He was trying to show them something The Duke had given him.

"Hey, Sokka! Kakashi! Look what the Duke gave me!"

He was wearing a satchel, thank god it wasn't the old man's, and pulled a small pellet from it. With a grin he threw it at the platform next to Momo, where it exploded with a loud pop. Momo puffed up like a startled cat. He growled then lunged for the satchel. Upon grabbing several of the pellets, Momo sat on Aang's shoulder and tossed the pellets at the boy's feet. Aang hopped around as if he were dancing a jig.

"Ow! Quit it!" Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe he wouldn't retaliate if you hadn't started it?"

Sokka completely ignore the two. The ordeal from that morning was really hitting him hard. The boy sat with his back to the tree trunk and stared at the platform in front of him, frowning. Katara walked up to join them. Sakura was with her.

"Hey guys, is Jet back?"

Sokka grumbled, "Yeah-he's back. But we're leaving."

Aang stopped his dancing.

"What?"

Katara frowned at him, "but, I made him this hat!"

She pulled out a hat from behind her back that was made of stitched leaves and a flower top. It was an unimpressive article. Kakashi was glad that he was not on the receiving end of such a gift. He met eyes with Sakura and she appeared to barely be holding in a giggle.

"Your boyfriend Jet's a thug." Careful, Sokka. We have a lot to do here before we burn the bridges and leave things alone...

"What? No, he's not."

"He's messed up, Katara." Kakashi couldn't help but agree with him.

"He's not messed up, he's just got a different way of life-a really fun way of life."

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man!"

"It's true, Katara, I was there as well and saw it."

Katara crossed her arms and held her ground, she was not having any of it. Her vision was clouded by rose tinted glasses.

"I still wanna hear Jet's side of the story."

He shrugged and they walked into an adjacent hut to speak with Jet. Sakura leaned against the wall with him on the opposite side of the small hut from the rest of the group. Katara told Jet what Sokka had told her and waited for an explanation. She was heated, angry, but not at Jet. At Sokka.

"Sokka-you told them what happened but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation?"

The kid was sitting on a hammock-style bed. Lanterns lit the hut, casting just enough light to see most everything inside but also create creepy long shadows. Sokka stood as far back from the rest of the group as possible. Aang had put on the hat Katara made. Wearing it made him look like an acorn.

Katara looked back at Sokka accusingly, "no, he conveniently left that part out."

Sokka threw up his hands. "Fine! But even if he was Fire Nation, he was just a harmless civilian."

Kakashi nodded along with the boy, their thoughts on the problem were the same.

Sakura whispered just loud enough for him to hear her.

"Was that man really dangerous? Did Jet really need to harm him and rob him of his possessions? In my opinion stealing isn't a good idea regardless of who you get it from..."

"No, Sakura. He wasn't dangerous. Jet just wants to use Katara and Aang for his 'cause'. He's a smooth talker. This shit show he's running? Practically a cult."

"He was an assassin, Sokka."

Kakashi looked up.  _An assassin? Please. When the Fire Nation sends out an assassin it is not in the form of an old man. It usually is a human being that has no soul left, no cares in the world, the only thing they care about is thrusting that knife into your body, shooting the arrow in your back, or administering poison when you least expect it. I should know they were after me for a year._

Jet pulled out a knife, and thrust it into a nearby block of wood. It was a sinister looking curved blade.  _That wasn't on the old man. His satchel was nowhere near big enough to conceal that weapon. He wasn't wearing clothes typical to conceal the weapon, no shoes long enough to tuck it into. He's lying. Wouldn't it just be_ so  _convenient for you Jet? To explain your actions by saying the old man was an assassin._ On the handle of the blade were four spikes spaced evenly along the grip, with enough space for fingers to go between them. There was a ring on the butt of the knife.

The old man had just been a civilian. There had been no reason to attack him, regardless of nationality. Jet's mentality was the same as the Fire Nation.

"See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife." He pulled on the ring and removed a small glass tube filled with red liquid.

"He was sent to eliminate me—you helped save my life, Sokka."

"So full of himself." Kakashi told Sakura.

"Agreed. I bet that knife wasn't even on the old man."

"I knew there was an explanation." Katara looked pleased with herself.

"I didn't see any knife!" Sokka burst out, he was pissed, and the whole story was getting jumbled up. Katara and Aang just ate it up. They believed every word that slithered from Jet's silver-tongue.

"That's because he was concealing it."

_Liar._

Katara spoke to Sokka, "See Sokka? I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife."

Sokka was irritated. He knew what had happened and everything was playing out against him. No one but Kakashi understood. No one would believe him when he said that Jet's character was less than heroic.

"There was no knife! I'm going back to the hut and packing my things." Sokka stormed out. Kakashi followed him out the door and stopped him just outside.

"What!"

Kakashi put a finger to his lips, "Shh, we should listen to what he's telling them. By the way, I believe you, Sokka. There's something shady about this Jet character. He's too smooth with his words. He's won over Katara and Aang and I'm worried that he may be just a few steps from Sakura too. I know she's a grown woman and that may help her, but you never know. He has the tongue of a snake. I know that knife wasn't on the old man. There's no way he could have held it. Just be patient and we'll find a way to fix this."

The two walked a little further around to the side of the cabin and listened against the wall.

" _Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet. I really need your help."_

_"What can we do?"_

_"The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest. If you both use water bending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley."_

Kakashi listened to hear if Sakura was going to say anything and was proud when she stayed silent. They left at that point to follow through with Sokka's tirade to go to their hut to pack. When they arrived, they hurriedly packed up what they needed to and made sure they were ready to go at a moment's notice.

Aang, Katara and Sakura walked into the hut a few minutes later. Sokka was just finished tying up his bed roll.

"We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest!"

Kakashi sighed and looked at the water tribe girl. She was obviously smitten with this boy and couldn't take off her rose-tinted glasses and see him for what he truly was.

"Katara," she looked away from her brother and at him questioningly, "I'm sorry, Katara. Jet is a very smooth guy, and what he says sounds great and all, but we cannot trust him. There's something unstable about him."

"You know what I think? I think that  _you're_  just an OLD MAN that we should just ditch at the nearest tea shop!" She turned to Sokka, "And YOU! You're just jealous that he's a better warrior and an  _actual_  leader!"

Katara looked back at Kakashi, "I should have never said that you should be the leader of our group, you're just a jaded old man."

Kakashi just pulled out his book and started reading.  _I'm fucked if I try to help and fucked if I stay quiet. The outcome doesn't change might as well just skip the arguing._

"Pervert."

"Katara, please. I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just that my instinct-" Katara cut Sokka off.

"Well my instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet. Come on Aang."

He looked at Sokka and their eyes met, Kakashi tried to communicate a look that said for him to back off and leave it alone. Luckily he stayed quiet.

Aang seemed a bit sad, but was on Katara's side when it came right down to it.

"Sorry, Sokka."

They left the hut and Sakura walked up to them.

"So tell me. What exactly happened out there this morning?"

_Oh thank God someone has some sense._

…

Kakashi and Sokka explained everything that happened that morning while they were on patrol. How Sokka had told them someone was coming, how it turned out to be an old man, and how Jet had assaulted the man and took his small satchel, which had been way too small to conceal the weapon.

Sakura just waited and listened until they are done.

"So we know that Katara and Aang cannot be counted on to betray Jet in any way shape or form, so we need to do something on our own..."

A rustling stopped her mid conversation.

" _Let's go._ " They peeked outside and saw Jet along with the Freedom Fighters leaving the treehouse.  _What are they up to?_

"Let's follow them."

Sakura held up her hand.

"Hold on. I'll stay here, with Aang and Katara. They're so clouded by the 'awesomeness' that is Jet that I'm worried something may happen to them. He's too hostile to be left unchecked."

"Good idea, Sakura. Make sure you keep an eye out, the second they know you're onto them... you just never know what they may do."

"I'll be careful. Now go!"

They wait until the group has made it to the ground before following on their own rope lines. Kakashi and Sokka stopped just before the ground and watched as Jet's Freedom Fighters were quietly pushing the loaded wagon as Jet led them out of the camp. They hopped to the ground and crept along behind the group.

The group didn't stop until they were at the top of the valley, looking down over the reservoir. Kakashi climbed up into a tree for a better view, while Sokka hid in some bushes close enough to hear but far enough away to avoid being seen.

"Now listen—you are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire nation troops could survive."

The Duke jumped off of the wagon.

"But Jet, what about the people in the town—won't they get wiped out too?"

_Oh my god, Jet, you're acting out your nefarious plans and keeping them even from your closest fighters? What an asshole. A scheming, murdering asshole._

Jet placed a hand on the Duke's shoulder, "Look Duke, that's the price of ridding this area of the Fire nation."

He turned to Longshot, "Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal—got it?"

The boy nodded. Kakashi saw Sokka creep forward a second, he was obviously not checking himself.  _Come on Sokka, please don't get yourself caught. This can't be a surprise to you, we knew this was coming didn't we?_ He heard rustling off to the left of them and saw Pipsqueak walk up with Smellerbee behind Sokka. They hadn't spotted Kakashi yet and he wanted to keep it that way.  _If Sokka gets captured, I'll follow and get him out._

Pipsqueak dragged Sokka out of the bushes by his topknot. Smellerbee put a knife to his throat instantly. Kakashi wanted to help, but knew he needed to stay back for now.

"Where do you think you're going, ponytail?"

They pulled him out of the bushes in front of Jet, Pipsqueak still holding a handful of the boy's hair.  _Ouch._

"Sokka. I'm glad you decided to join us." His voice was like acid.

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee shoved Sokka to his knees. He rubbed his shoulder with discomfort.

"I heard you plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom town."

Kakashi put his face in his palm.  _Sokka. Are you stupid? If you get caught by the enemy you pretend you don't know anything! You pretend you really were just out for a stroll and found some berries or something! Pretend! Lie! You don't just come out and tell them exactly what they want to hear. That just gives them even more grounds to destroy you. They're basically terrorists, honesty does nothing for you with them._

"Our  _plan_  is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation."  _And everyone else too._

"There are people living there Jet—mothers and fathers and children."

"We can't win without making some sacrifices."  _Do you hear yourself, Jet? You hate the Fire Nation because they killed your parents and here you are, killing those people in that neighboring village without even a second thought? Hundreds of kids would have the same experience as you if they didn't not die themselves!_

Sokka pointed an accusing finger at Jet, "you lied to the others about the forest fire!"

"Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do. And maybe that old guy."

_I'll give you one good shot with Sakura, punk, she'd beat you to a goddamned pulp before you even laid a hand on her. And why does everyone think I'm old all of a sudden? The silver is natural thank you very much!_

Sokka looked resigned, "I do understand. I understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want."

Jet seemed like he was displeased with this statement, but Kakashi knew this was exactly what the boy was waiting for.

"I was hoping you'd have an open mind, but I can see you've made your choice."

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee made a grab for Sokka. Before he could even make a move Jet had his wrist pinned with the hooks of his swords. Sokka's other hand was forced behind his back.

"I can't let you warn the others."

He released his hand, but it was immediately forced behind his back.

"Take him for a walk—a long walk."

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee picked him up with his hands still behind his back.

"You can't do this!"

"Cheer up, Sokka. We're gonna win a great victory against the Fire Nation today."

As they led him away, Kakashi followed at a careful distance. Several minutes later, Kakashi recognized the area they were in.  _We are incredibly close to that area with the Fire Nation traps. Maybe I can reset them..._

…

Just minutes later, Kakashi had the traps reset and was waiting on the three to come along them. Sokka walked along in front of them, his hands tied behind his back. Smellerbee gave him a shove, and Sokka stumbled but remained on his feet.

"Come on—move along!"

"How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?"

Pipsqueak responded. "Hey listen Sokka, Jet's a great leader. We follow what he says, and things always turn out okay."

Sokka finally noticed Kakashi's traps. They were almost identical to the way they had been laid out when their group had first arrived. Kakashi was actually quite proud of them and was positive they would work.

"If that's how Jet leads, then he's got a lot to learn."

Sokka sprinted off in the direction of the traps. Smellerbee made a grab for him, but missed.

"Hey!"

His captors gave chase. Sokka leaped over and around the leaf piles. In their rage, Pipsqueak and Smeller bee didn't and ended up snared and hanging just in front of Kakashi.

"Hey boys. Hope you like the nuts!"

Kakashi gave them his two finger wave and joined Sokka on the ground, whose bindings were now off and useless, the boy turned to the captive Freedom Fighters.

"While you two are up there you might want to practice your knot-work!" He held up the rope, then turned and started walking away. Kakashi followed.

"Thanks for that Kakashi."

"No problem."

Sokka looked at him with a wary eye.

"How did you know how to set those traps?"

"I've been caught in a few in my day... the hard stuff was already done. Plus I always say, the best way to avoid and conquer something is to know how it all works... It's really no big deal. But really though we  _need_  to get to that town right now and warn them."

…

Kakashi and Sokka warned the village, got everyone out and were on their way back to the hideout. They took a rope up to their hut and packed up everyone's stuff. The rest of their group hadn't been there when they arrived and he was a little nervous about their well-being. They took as much food and supplies as they could on the way out. Kakashi was a bit skeptical at first but Sokka persuaded him.

"After all, they're stealing from the Fire Nation and innocent people, so I think we need this stuff more than they do at this moment. Plus they tied me up! With rope!"

"That's generally what you tie people up with..."

"Just grab a bag."

They strapped everything onto Appa's back and took off.  _We need to find them and stop that dam from blowing. Or at least keep anything from happening to the others._

Instead of flying on Appa, they just walked to the dam. They couldn't risk anything happening to their friends.

Just as they were about to arrive at the clifftop over looking the scene, Sokka shushed them and they waited.

"What's up?"

"I hear them."

"Who?"

"Jet and the others."

Kakashi got off Appa's saddle and peeked over the wall in front of them.

Katara, Aang and Sakura were on the top of the cliffside with Jet, he had apparently just walked out of the forest.

"Yes I would."

"Jet—why?"

"Katara, you would too if you just stopped to think. Think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother, and you Sakura! They completely destroyed your parents' existence—we can't let them do that to anyone else, ever again."

_You are doing that exact same thing to so many, Jet. But not this time. We warned those people and your plan is foiled._

"This isn't the answer!"

"I want you to understand me Katara. I thought your brother would understand, but-"

Katara started crying, "Where's Sokka?"

Jet reached out and touched her face, "Katara."

She bowed her head and with a shout sent Jet flying with the water from her waterskin. She drew it back into the container once she was finished.

"I need to get to the dam."

Aang reached for his closed glider on the ground. One of Jet's hooked swords pinned it like an axe. Using his other sword, Jet pulled the first and Aang's glider to him.

"You're not going anywhere without your glider."

Jet swung his swords at the boy, Aang summersaulted away to avoid the extra reach. He jumped into a tree to get away.

"I'm not gunna fight you, Jet."

"You'll have to if you want your glider back."

The two disappeared into the forest and the girls followed on foot.

Sokka was silent for a bit.

"Should we...?"

"No. We will wait and see how this is going to work out, bide your time. Always strike at the right moment."

Jet fell back into the clearing, Katara and Sakura were there in an instant, hitting him over and over again with their bending. Wave after wave of water hit Jet. It mixed with Sakura's earthbending and they were both bending the mud against the boy's body. He hit a tree behind them and Katara finished him off by freezing the muddy water to the tree.

"Why, Jet? I can't believe I trusted you. You  _lied_  to me—you're sick and I trusted you!"

A signal call echoed into the forest.  _Shit_.

Jet answered the call.

"What are you doing?"

"You're too late."

"No!"

Aang snapped open his glider and ran for the nearby cliff. The glider's wing was shredded, and had no lift so he slammed back to the ground near the edge. Katara ran over to help him. Sokka and Kakashi backed a little ways away from the edge of the cliff. If Aang had looked to his left any further he would have seen them.

"Sokka and Kakashi are still out there, they are our only chance." Kakashi glanced at the boy next to him, and saw that there were a few tears in his eyes. He put his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Sokka, don't worry, we've done everything. No one has to die now."

"Come on... I'm sorry I ever doubted you two... please."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder and saw a flaming arrow arc down into the base of the dam.

The center of the dam exploded into a cloud of smoke and fire. Their group watched a massive wall of water go over the dry falls and down to the town.

"God DAMN IT. We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"There's nothing you  _CAN_  do Sakura. Nothing to help those people. They were a necessary sacrifice."

"Sokka didn't make it in time."

"All those people..." She turned to Jet in rage, "Jet—you monster!"

"This was a victory, Katara. Remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe."

Sokka took hold of Appa's reigns and they walked up the rest of the way to the clearing.

"It will be safe—without you."

"Sokka!" "Kakashi!" Katara and Sakura greeted them at the same time. Sakura looked at Katara and they shared a smile.

"We warned the villagers of your plan, just in time."

Jet flipped out.

"What!"

"At first they didn't believe me. The Fire nation soldiers assumed I was a spy and that Kakashi was just an old man who had gone senile. But one man vouched for us—the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust us, and we got everyone out in time."

Kakashi was reminded of the sweet little girl he helped out. Her doll had been lost in the initial chaos and he had helped her find it before he left with Sokka.

_"Missus Pretty!"_

"Sokka, you fool! We could've freed this valley!"

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead."

"You traitor!"

Kakashi stepped in, "No, Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people and started hurting them and stealing from them. You've probably done the same thing that happened to you to so many children. What is wrong with you?"

Jet realized his plea was lost on them and turned to the girls.

"Katara, please. Help me."

Sakura came out of nowhere and punched Jet right in the face. And apparently it was hard enough to knock him out. His head left a round spiderweb-patterned dent in the tree behind him. No more words came from him.

Katara looked at her.

"Was that really necessary?"

Sakura shrugged sheepishly, "What? I was tired of hearing him talk. I didn't kill him..."

Katara waved it off and walked away from the boy.

You're not wrong."

_Kind of wish she was allowed to do more than that. That boy is just going to mean trouble in the future. But hey, murder probably wouldn't sit well with Aang and he's our ride so it's good that she didn't..._

"Goodbye, Jet." Kakashi waved at the unconscious body before they climbed up on Appa and flew off.

"Yip yip."

…

As they cleared the top of the forest, Aang wondered out loud, "we thought you were going to the dam. How come you guys went to the town instead?"

"Let me guess... Sokka's instincts told you?"

Sakura laughed.

"Hey-sometimes they're right. But it was Kakashi's idea actually."

They all looked at Kakashi and went with it. Apparently it was an okay idea if it came from him.

"But anyway. Sokka? You know we're going the wrong way, right?"

"...And sometimes they're wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry I didn't get a chapter up during christmas, it completely slipped my mind. But no worries, I should be back on track with the writing soon and get you regular updates once a week now that the holidays are pretty much out of the way.
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> Liz
> 
> P.S. I just created a Patreon! 
> 
> If you'd like to donate, I'd really appreciate it!  
> (the URL is https://patreon.com/eeearnest)


	12. Sakura

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry about the delay getting this chapter out! My computer is giving me some issues and I promise I'm not abandoning the fic by any means, but it might be a few more days before I can get the next chapters out and such than normal.

Love you guys!

 

Light from the Shadows Chapter 10

Sakura

When they stopped that afternoon the sun had begun to set. The group had chosen a small flat area in the middle of a group of tall rock outcroppings. The sky that evening was cloudy, with the light from the dying sun reflecting off of them. It created a soft yellowness on the horizon with pretty oranges and pinks on the clouds. Sakura was gathering firewood with Katara. She had larger wood pieces; Katara had been gathering the kindling.

Upon their return to the camp, the two saw Sokka setting up the tent. Or at least what passed for setting up a tent in Sokka's world. He didn't even put the tarp on top of it.

"Um... aren't you forgetting the tarp?" Katara asked him.

Sokka held up a finger, "right... got it."

He picked up the still-rolled-up tarp and threw it through the open flap and into the tent. Tension had started between the siblings for the last few days and it seemed it was growing to a head. His antics had started to grate Sakura as well.  _I swear Sokka, do you really want to piss both of us off?_

"Sokka, you're supposed to put the tarp on top of the tent. You know, so we don't get rained on?"

Sokka gestured widely in his reply, clearly overreacting

"Ordinarily you'd be right, but seeing how it's the dry season, you're not. Besides, that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket."

Sakura sighed, the firewood was growing heavy in her arms. She left the two to argue as she turned to the open area in the middle of the camp. _This will probably be good for the fire, I'll just leave them here._

Katara and Sokka bickered in the background.

"But what if it does rain?"

"But what if it doesn't? Then I would have put the tarp up for nothing."

"Ur...arg! You're infuriating!"

"Katara, why don't you worry about gathering the firewood, because that kindling's looking PRETTY sorry."

"Well if you don't like my firewood...have it!"

A huge crash resounded in the background. Sakura turned toward them and Sokka had his hands up as a shield from the small sticks. He had a shocked expression on his face, which quickly changed to anger after the tirade of sticks subsided.

"Fine by me! If you're not going to do your job," Sokka yanked the rope securing the tent to one of its supports, causing it to fall down in a heap, "..urg!"

Aang and Kakashi walked up behind them, the falling tent revealing the two. Their hands were full of food and Appa rested beyond them. Katara and Sokka stood on opposite sides of the tent, facing away from each other with their arms crossed. the fallen tent lay between them. They glowered at each other from over their shoulders.

"Okay, I got the grub if you guys got the..." Aang noticed the tent and the sticks that were scattered on the ground around them, "Hey, where's the campfire? And what happened to the tent?"

Sokka pouted, "Why don't you ask Miss Know it All? Queen of the TWIGS!"

Katara whipped around to yell at Sokka, "Oh yeah? Well you're Mister Lazy Bum, King of the crappy... TENTS!"

She threw a twig at the back of his head. He turned to face her. Aang stepped in to stop the fighting.

"Okay, listen guys. Harsh words won't solve problems, action will. Why don't you just switch jobs?"

"Sounds good."

"Whatever."

Sakura left her firewood work with Kakashi and Sokka, then went to help Katara with the tent. Sokka passed her to help Kakashi with the fire, picking up Katara's twigs as he went.

Aang seemed to be pretty self-satisfied, speaking with Momo while the rest of them finished their jobs.

"You see that? Settling feuds and making peace. All in a day's work for the Avatar."

Appa and Momo fought over a melon in the distance. Sakura tied the last support for the tent and watched Aang settle their little fight. He took the melon from Appa, sliced off a small chunk for Momo then gave the rest to Appa. Momo protested.

"Come on Momo, that's fair. Appa's got FIVE stomachs."

They ate well that night, Kakashi had even found them some meat to eat. It was lucky he was on the expedition as Aang was a pacifist and didn't believe in killing animals. He was strictly a vegetarian.

Sakura and Kakashi slept outside the tent by the fire that night. Their tent was small and they didn't mind. Being able to see the stars at night was a huge plus as well. The warmth of the fire and the peaceful serene sounds of the landscape lulled her to sleep.

...

"Here it is guys, the Great Divide." Aang was leading their expedition the next morning as they reached a large canyon. Sakura was impressed by the vastness of the valley and stood for a few minutes just looking at it.

"Wow, I could just stare at it forever..." Katara was of the same attitude as she, impressed by the vastness of nature.

Sokka walked up behind them, unimpressed.

"Okay. I've seen enough."

_Pfft. Just like Sokka to not appreciate the fascinating world around him. I wonder how long this valley has taken to form? How much of it was caused by a glacier? How much has been wind and rock? Fire? Mudslides? How interesting it would be to study the rock layers and see what kind of animals were around at that time!_

"How can you not be fascinated, Sokka? This is the largest canyon in the entire world."

"Then I'm sure we'll be able to see it quite clearly from the air while we fly away."

Kakashi chuckled. Sakura shot him a glare. He shrugged back.

"What? I understand that it's this big fascinating canyon but I'm just not that into it today."

Sokka stood next to Appa and held his reigns, ready to leave. Before they could say another word, a man in an ornate white robe rushed out of the bushes in the clearing and rudely shoved Sokka out of his way.

"Hey! If you're looking for the Canyon Guide, I was here first!"

Katara clasped her hands together and approached the man, "oooo.. canyon guide. Sounds informative."

The man replied with a pompous voice, though Sakura thought his voice might be naturally that annoying.  _How unfortunate for any woman that decides to marry that poor sap._

"Believe me, he's more than a tour guide, he's an earthbender. And the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help. And he's takin' MY tribe across next!"

While he spoke, Sokka turned to them and started mocking the man by flapping his hand. Sakura giggled. When he was finished talking the man glared at Sokka, but he feigned innocence and walked off to stand with Katara and Aang.

"Calm down. We know you're next."

The man was just getting fired up, "you wouldn't be calm if the Fire Nation destroyed your home and forced you to flee." He gestured at the canyon stretching out in front of them. "My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se!"

"You're a refugee." Katara seemed to be slightly awed.

The scout crossed his arms with an air of importance.

"Humph! Tell me somethin' I don't know."

Sakura looked down the road and saw a mass of people coming down the trail and some out of the forest.

"Is that your tribe?" She pointed at them.

He practically spat, "it most certainly is not."

Now that the people were growing closer, Sakura could see that they were definitely not from the same tribe. The man in front of them was generally cleanish, his hair was neat and pulled into a tight topknot. The robes he wore were a creamy white with yellow designs embroidered on them. His pack was neatly rolled and strapped in. Generally a well put together guy. The group coming down the road however were nothing of the sort, they were, for lack of a better word, brutes. Their leader had two puffy pigtails that probably hadn't been out of their hair ties in months. They were clothed in animal skins and had messy disorganized packs if anything at all. They were dirty and didn't seem to mind the sloppiness of it all.

"That's the Zhang tribe. A bunch of low-life thieves. They've been the enemies of my tribe for 100 years." He whistled rudely at the upcoming group.

"Hey Zhangs! I'm savin' a spot for my tribe so don't even  _think_  of stealing it!"

Their leader walked up and into the face of the man. He leaned back, slightly intimidated by her size.

"Where are the rest of the Gan Jin? Still tidying up their campsite?"

He leaned forward to push the woman back, "Yes! But they sent me ahead of them to hold a spot."

"I didn' t know the Canyon Guide took reservations."

"Heh! Of course you didn't. That's the ignorance I'd expect from a messy Zhang! So unorganized and ill prepared for a journey."

The entire group, the Zhangs, began to grumble loudly at the comment. Sakura figured they were about to form an angry mob. Aang and Katara looked concerned. Momo was behind them sitting on a pile of rocks on the edge of the canyon. A quivering of the earth startled him and he hopped off the rocks.  _Earthbending._

Just as Momo hopped off the rocks, the canyon guide strode onto the scene, his movements strong and powerful with his bending. He was an older man, wearing a straw hat and green clothing.

"Sorry about the wait, youngsters. Who's ready to cross this here canyon?"

Katara pointed to her right, "One of them I think."

The options were the one man or the Zhang tribe in their entirety. It was beginning to look like the scales were weighing in the Zhangs favor.

"I was here first! My party's on their way!"

"I can't guide people who aren't here..." The man shrugged.

The Zhang tribe started filing past the Gan Jin man. He was fuming. Their leader stopped and mocked him with fake sadness, "guess you guys'll have to make the trip tomorrow."

Sakura swore she saw the man's eyebrow twitch with anger. He saw something in the distance and hopped around, pointing.

"Wait! Here they come!"

The Gan Jin filed in, all walking in a stately order. They were dressed similarly elegant to the scout that had been sent in front of them. All wore formal expressions on their faces. If Sakura had to choose a theme song, it would be a flowery, dainty type ballad. It wasn't flattering. They were too hoity toity for Sakura's liking.  _I'd rather travel with the Zhangs any day than with those pompous assholes. A little dirt under my fingernails isn't going to kill me. Plus… aren't they all refugees? When you're running from someone who wants to kill you, how important is refinery? I'd rather be a little dirty than dead if you ask me._

The woman leading the Zhang tribe turned to look at the newcomers. The Gan Jin continued walking up the valley and eventually they were facing the Zhangs with their group and Appa in between them.

The Zhang woman pointed a finger at the Canyon Guide.

"You're not seriously going to cave into these spoiled Gan Jins! I mean, we're refugees too! And we've got sick people that need shelter!"

The canyon guide held out his hands in front of him in a gesture of placation, "Now.. I... uh.. Well..."

The Gan Jin scout spoke up, "We've got old people who are weary from traveling."

"Sick people get priority over old people."

"Maybe you Zhangs wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such slobs." The Gan Jin Leader egged on, his voice filled with an arrogant attitude.

Sakura wanted to punch him, but with the man's entire tribe right behind him she knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

"If you Gan Jins weren't so clean, maybe you wouldn't live to be so old!"

She turned to Kakashi and the rest of their group. She rolled her eyes and punched one fist into the palm of the other. Kakashi smiled and scratched the back of his neck, he felt the same way.

" _I could smell your stink a mile away."_

Katara spoke to Aang in the middle of the two clans' fighting.

"Well Aang, ready to put your peacemaking skills to the test?"

He looked uncomfortable, staring at the ground in doubt, "I... don't know. A fight over chores is one thing. These people have been feuding for 100 years."

Katara walked forward and raised her voice to be heard by everyone.  _Great she's just going to make a fool of herself. Or worse, us._

"Everyone, listen up!" She pointed at Aang, "This is the Avatar! And if you give him a chance, I'm sure he can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy!"

Everyone looked at Aang and Sakura smacked her face with her hand.  _Oh my God, Katara. For every stupid thing you've ever said... you and Sokka are definitely related. Dear. Lord._

The two tribes looked at Aang in a moment of tense silence. He thought for a moment.

"Uh... you could share the earthbender and travel together?"

The Gan Jin Leader was having none of it.

"Absolutely not! We'd rather be taken by the Fire Nation than travel with those stinking thieves." If the man hadn't been so pompous he would have spat the words at the Zhang.

"We wouldn't travel with you pompous fools anyway!"

He responded with an air of pompousity, "I am  _not_  pompous!"

General bickering broke out and the tribes couldn't stop fighting. Sakura was itching to get in the middle of a brawl.  _I'd take out some arrogant Gan Jin assholes any day... but that makes me a Zhang doesn't it? Well, so be it._

Aang angrily broke them up.

"Alright! Here's the deal! We're all going down together and Appa here along with Kakashi and Sakura will fly your sick and elderly across! Does that seem fair?"

Sakura was slightly disappointed at not getting to fight, their trip had been sadly lacking in violence and she had grown hungry for the adrenaline of actual battle outside of sparring with Kakashi and her warriors. It just wasn't the same. Not that they had too much time to do it anymore now that they weren't on Kyoshi Island. The disappointment left her quickly at the thought that she would finally have a chance to administer her healing knowledge to people that were not from Kyoshi, on different bumps, bruises and illnesses. The idea was just as exhilarating as the thought of violence had been.

The rest of their group also looked happy with the decision.

Sakura and Kakashi helped the sick and elderly of the two tribes into Appa's saddle. Sakura did what she could to make everyone comfortable. The saddle held something like 8 sick and elderly Gan Jin and Zhang. They insisted on sitting at opposite sides of the saddle.  _Just goes to show, they're still idiots even when they are sick or old._

One of the elderly ladies of the Gan Jins took a liking to Kakashi, no doubt confused and thought he was her husband. She insisted that he sit next to her. Kakashi was obviously uncomfortable, as he tried to scoot a little further away several times, only to have the older woman scoot closer each time in response. Sakura gave Kakashi a sympathetic glance as she took Appa's reigns. Aang came up to Appa's head.

"Sorry, Appa. You'll have to do this without me, but Sakura and Kakashi will be good to you." This he said while looking at Sakura. She gave him a subtle nod, communicating that she would do her best.

Sokka and Katara came up behind him.

"This feuding tribe stuff is serious business. Are you sure it's a good idea getting involved like this?" Sokka sounded mildly concerned.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. But when have I ever been?" He gave them a wide fake smile.

Katara put her hand on one of Aang's shoulders, "he's the Avatar, Sokka. Making peace between people is his job."

Sokka slumped in despair.

"His job's gonna make us cross this whole thing on foot, isn't it?" He looked longingly at the packed saddle.

"Can't I go with them?"

"Appa's saddle is full, Sokka... he can't hold anymore."

"Yeah..."

Sakura and Kakashi got settled in on Appa while the Canyon Guide started talking.

"Okay, now comes the bad news. No food allowed in the canyon. It attracts dangerous predators." He made creepy crawly motions with his hands as he said it. Sakura shuddered at the thought of spider like monsters that may reside in the canyon and was grateful she wouldn't have to be involved.

The tribes griped and groaned.

"No food! This is ridiculous." The Gan Jin leader complained on behalf of his people.

"Aww, you babies can go a day without food. Would you rather be hungry... or dead?"

At that note, the Guide rose a pillar of stone up underneath him. He now towered at least ten feet over the rest of the group. He cupped his hands over his mouth to amplify his voice.

"Now we're headin' down in 10 minutes. All food better be in your gut, or in the garbage!"

Aang approached Sakura and tossed her his food.

"Hold onto that for me, yeah?"

"No problem." Sokka and Katara did the same, leaving their food with Kakashi and Sakura while they went down into the canyon. Sakura placed all the items in a canvas bag and set it amongst the rest of their gear.

The tribes began to eat, the Zhangs eating large pieces of meat, mostly sloppy, and the Gan Jins pulling out small portions and eating with chopsticks. It was a huge contrast. Sakura was sure the Zhangs would be less hungry as they would be able to eat more before they went down.

Aang walked up to the group on the saddle.

"My good friends Kakashi and Sakura are going to take good care of you with Appa until we get there."

He dropped to the ground and addressed Appa, "See ya on the other side, buddy. Yip yip!"

Appa grunted and flew off, the reigns almost flying out of Sakura's hands. They were off. This was the first time Sakura had flown Appa and the feeling was crazy. Being in control of such a large beast flying across a huge canyon was an immensely powerful feeling.

A little yelp coming from behind her made her look over her shoulder. The noise had come from Kakashi. He was rubbing his arse and the woman next to him was grinning. Sakura could tell she was mostly blind and had to have at least some level of forgetfulness in her old age. She gave Kakashi a pitying look and turned to face forward, her giggles barely contained at the situation. It would take them a while to cross the canyon.

Appa knew where he was going, so Sakura just laid back and took a book out of her pack to read. This one went into detail on the uses of coconut. It had been one of the few tomes from the Kyoshi Island Library that she had rescued.  _And hopefully the rest of the library is still safe, now that we've left._

Every now and then as she read, a yelp would distract her from the page.  _What on earth is she doing to him? Poor Kakashi. Although it is quite hilarious, I should probably check on him when we reach the other side._

They arrived on the other side of the canyon by mid-afternoon and unpacked the people and everyone's items from Appa. The giant bison took a giant breath and slumped down. Ten people was a lot to carry even if he was a ten-ton bison.

Sakura patted him before finding Kakashi.

"So... what was I hearing back there?"

He blushed.

"Well... it seems that Gan Jin woman, uh… the one next to me. Her name was Redonda. She thought I was her husband and couldn't keep her hands off of me. I swear I have a permanent bruise on my ass and I do  _not_  want to think about anything else that happened. I'm blocking it from my mind."

"Oooohhh, did she make the moves on you?"

"I'm not going to talk about it."

"C'mooonnnn, Kakassshhhiii... At least let me see the bruises."

He blushed and rubbed a sore spot on his rump.

"No thanks. I'll just let them be. No need for any more embarrassment today. I might die."

"Suit yourself. Coconut oil is an amazing thing by the way!" She shook her book at him as he limped way.

It became clear to them that Aang and the rest of the tribes' members would not be finishing their journey until the following day, so they decided to set up camp. Of course they had to have two separate campsites, because oh my goodness eight people could  _not_  share a couple of tents! Sakura and Kakashi pitched the tents and started the fires. After all it was the sick and the elderly that they were taking care of for now.

Once the campsite had been built Sakura made sure she saw each and every one of the sick people from the Zhang tribe. They were in need of medical attention and she was in the position to offer it. While she was administering her medicine she learned of the legend of what had happened between the tribes.

" _Long ago... our ancestor Wei Jin was leaving our village and saw Jin Wei on the ground, his tribe's sacred orb lying on the dirt in front of him. Wei Jin stopped to help Jin Wei, saying that his health was the most important thing but Jin Wei, refused the man's help and told him to take the orb to the gate to finish the ritual. Wei Jin took the orb and started booking it to the gate, it was a very important ritual and he was trying to help them out. However, when he crossed the line into the village, the Gan Jins arrested him! They accused him of attacking Jin Wei and stealing the sacred orb. The Gan Jins falsely imprisoned Wei Jin for 20 long years."_

It was a horrible story, and Sakura was hardened even more against the Gan Jins. While they may have had a chance to redeem themselves before if they had shown her good behavior, now they were beyond redemption. What kind of people falsely imprisoned someone for doing them a favor? It was an injustice and Sakura was fiercely on the side of the Zhangs.

By the time she had finished a small fire was growing in the pit of her stomach for these people, they had been wrongly labeled as thieves and dirty people, but in truth they were really good people that just didn't care as much about the same things the Gan Jins did.

Sakura sat in front of the fire that night with Kakashi.

"So. What do the Gan Jins say happened 100 years ago?"

"Well it's not good. They say that Wei Jin stole their sacred orb and stole it for his own ulterior motives, killing their clan's sacred ritual."

"Yeah just the opposite on my end, but hey seem to believe it so much, that I have to admit that it got to me. They believe that Wei Jin was trying to help Jin Wei get the orb to the other gate, as he was injured on the road and Wei Jin knew of their ritual so he was just trying to help them out and was falsely imprisoned for 20 years for it."

"How horrible."

"Are either one of them correct, though?"

"That's the question, isn't it?"

Kakashi took a drink from a waterskin and bit into a hunk of dried meat one of the Zhangs had been kind enough to share. He gave her a good sized chuck of the bread they had sent with him as well.

"At least they're generous if they like you."

"Did you get these from that old woman?" Sakura teased.

He blushed.

"Please. Please just don't say anything else. I do not need any more reminders of 'what a hot piece of meat you are!' I swear, I'll never do or say another inappropriate thing to a woman. I feel positively  _violated_."

She laughed.

"I'm… glad? You weren't making a habit of molesting women, right?"

"Of course not! The line is double deep now is all."

"I see. Don't hold it against her too much, after all she's old enough to be showing signs of forgetfulness and she looked to be practically blind. Just be glad she didn't grab anything else."

Kakashi didn't respond, which was probably for the best. The conversation was going in a weird direction and Sakura wasn't sure she wanted to go there.

They shared a few more laughs around the fire before Sakura unpacked her sleeping roll and lay down by the fire. Kakashi set up his own roll a couple feet away. The landscape was so open the stars in the sky were bright and out in multitudes that night.

_I hope they're safe out there._

…

The next day was fairly boring. Sakura and Kakashi spent it caring for the sick and elderly folks in their care. At first she had been excited about all the new opportunities to help people with her medical knowledge, but during the first day she found it was all rather common. A case of food poisoning here, a bad berry here, an ingrown toenail, a cold, etc. She had given everyone tea with ginger, cut the toenail, and called it a day. So the second day? Everyone that had been 'sick' except for the cold patient, was just fine.

Sakura spent her time hunting for food with Kakashi instead. It was better than sitting around the camp listening to the various stupid arguments between the two groups.

They managed to find a couple of rabbits and a melon vine. Their group would just have to deal with it. She was reminded of the pack of food on Appa's back, but decided against using it, as the three kids would be starving once they got across.

…

It had to be late afternoon and Aang along with the rest of the group had still not crossed the canyon.  _What is taking them so long? I'm sick of all these old biddies!_ Sakura glanced around the campsite. Kakashi was nowhere to be found. After they had returned with food, and ate, the crazy lady from yesterday started up her antics again. Kakashi had hid and Sakura didn't blame him. She took out her notebook and started writing down what she had learned from the two clans on their pasts. Maybe she could figure something out on what really happened that day 100 years ago.

…

A shout from over the edge of the cliff broke her concentration. It sounded like fighting was going on. She crawled to the edge of the cliff and glanced over. The tribes had finally arrived! But with them at the edge of the canyon was a giant pack of disgusting creatures with large triangle jaws. They seemed resilient to whatever the people down below were doing.  _Come on Aang, think outside the box!_

Several minutes later Aang grabbed a bag of food and waved it around at the crowd, "Everybody! Watch me! Do what I do!"

He threw a piece of food at the creature and it took the bait. As it ran after Aang, he roped the bag around its snout. He then used the rope to launch himself onto the back of the creature.  _Very smart. What an intelligent way to get out of the canyon. But what about the earthbender?_ Sakura scanned the scene for him and picked him out off toward the side with a Gan Jin man roping up a creature. Within minutes the tribes had worked together and roped the creatures into a herd.  _Impressive Aang, whatever you did got these people to work together._

"Now follow me! We're riding out of this hole!"

Aang tied a bag of food onto the end of a rod and hung it in front of the beast mount. They turned around and started climbing up the wall. He was soon followed by the rest of the pack. Momo flew up on his own and Sakura backed away from the edge of the cliff.

As they broke the edge of the cliff, Aang dismounted.

"Everyone! Get off!"

Sakura saw Katara, Sokka and the tribe leaders dismount. Followed by the rest of the tribe as their creatures reached the edge of the cliff.

"We made it!" The Zhang leader exclaimed to her Gan Jin counterpart.

Toward the edge of the group the Canyon Guide fell off his mount. Sakura noticed that his arms were splinted.  _So that's why he wasn't able to get them out like normal._  She walked up to approach the man.

Aang threw his bag of food over the edge of the cliff and the creatures followed it.

As Sakura examined the man, she deemed him to be in shock, as he was hallucinating horribly. In the background she heard the Zhang and Gan Jin exchange words.

" _I never thought a Gan Jin could get his hands dirty like that."_

" _And I never knew you Zhang's were so reliable in a pinch."_

" _Perhaps we're not so different after all."_

Sakura sighed.  _Oh thank God._

" _Too bad we can't rewrite history."_

She turned and saw the man unsheathe his sword. There was nothing more she could do for the Canyon Guide just now so she gave him a cup of soothing tea and let him go.

"You thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wei!"

"You tyrants unjustly imprisoned Wei Jin for twenty long years!"

Sakura walked to her group while they argued in the background. Kakashi had reappeared and was now standing with Sokka and Katara behind him. Presumably to protect his ass from grabby grandma hands. That whole situation struck Sakura as hilarious. Aang's frustrated expression turned to one of enlightenment as she approached.

"Wait a second! Jin Wei? Wei Jin! I know those guys!"

The Gan Jin leader looked at Aang as if here speaking nonsense.

"Yes, yes, we're all aware of the story."

"No!" the two lowered their weapons and turned to Aang.

"I mean I really  _knew_  them. I may not look it, but I'm 112 years old. I was there a hundred years ago on the day you're talking about… There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened. First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies, they were brothers. Twins in fact. They were also only eight. And most importantly, they were just playing a game! The sacred orb from the legend, that was the ball. And the eastern and western gates were the goal posts. Jin Wei had the ball and was running toward the goal when he fell and fumbled it. Wei Jin didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it back toward the goal. But he stepped out of bounds. So the official put him in the penalty box, not for twenty long years, but for two short minutes. There was no stealing and no putting anyone in prison. Just a game."

_This sounds too convenient…_  But the tribes were eating it up so Sakura held her tongue.

"You're saying the sacred orb was actually a sacred ball?" The Zhang chiefwoman questioned.

"Nope, just a regular ball."

The rude scout reared his ugly head.  _Damn it why couldn't he have been eaten?_

"What about our tribe's redemption ritual?"

"That's what the game was called, Redemption. As soon as someone got the ball from one goal to the other everyone would yell, 'redemption!' Don't get me wrong, Wei Jin was kind of a slob and Jin was a little stuffy, that much is true, but they respected each other's differences enough to share the same playing field."

In front of him, any animosity had leeched out of the situation. The Zhang leader looked at the Gan Jin leader, "I suppose it's time we forgot the past..."

"...and look to the future." The Gan Jin leader smiled back.

…

Aang walked up to Appa next to her. Sakura had since returned to the Canyon Guide to see what she could do for him. Now he was distrustful and didn't want to let her do what she could for him, earlier she had only been able to glance over his injuries. In the end it had been relatively little anyway. Katara had set his arms while in the canyon and had done a good job for what she limited supplies she'd had.

"Good to see ya, boy! Did you miss me?"

Appa licked Aang as the Gan Jin leader approached them.

"I cannot thank you enough, Avatar."

Sakura looked up to see Aang turn to the man, covered in Appa's saliva.

"Well, you know, I try."

The man shrunk back in horror at the slimy coating on Aang's body.

The Zhang leader approached, leading her tribe.

"Let us travel to the Earth Kingdom capital as one tribe!"

The crowd of people following cheered and they walked down the path together. The Canyon Guide scrambled down the path with them.

"I'm goin' too! I'm sick of this place!"

…

Kakashi stood next to Aang as they all watched the tribes leaving.

"That was  _some luck_  you knew wei jin and jin wei…"

"You could call it luck. Or… you could call it lying."

Sakura stopped her packing for a moment.

"You put that much faith in complete and utter bullshit?"

"What!?" Sokka was angry at this information.

Katara had just frozen with Momo in her arms.

"You did not!," she thought it over for a second before amending her position, "That is so wrong."

Aang's stomach growled. "Now where is that custard tart? I'm starving!"

Sakura got on Appa with the rest of the group while Aang searched the area for some food item he had seen.

"Aang, did you forget you guys left your food with us?"

Kakashi strapped his bedroll down and leaned against it.

"I fucking knew it. I knew he pulled the whole thing out of his ass."

"At least it worked."

"Yeah, I guess there's that."

And they were off, Aang grumbling about the crawlers eating his custard tart, while munching on some sort of root.


	13. Kakashi

Hello everyone! Today is a great day! Enjoy a new chapter!

Light from the Shadows

Chapter 11

Kakashi was glad to have the Great Divide behind him. If luck was ever kind to him it would never make him return to the place. It may be a beautiful national tourist attraction, but now it was tainted with disturbing elderly molestation. He shivered. The woman had gotten pretty handsy. And he was not willing to share the details with Sakura. _Though you wouldn't mind if Sakura got handsy with you..._ Kakashi shook his head. Sakura was his friend! A random image of her as an old woman pinching his ass and giggling filled his mind and he shivered. If he was lucky the memories of the old woman would be so shocking that they would give him situational was having a worse time than normal falling asleep lately. The nightmares were back.

And they were getting worse.

Last night he relived his father's public suicide. The crowd had laughed and turned on him, saying that he should be next. His father's body rose like a zombie and walked toward him with a sinister smile. His organs snagged on the ground in a bloody trail. The 'reanimated' Sakumo had come up to him and started choking him while the crowd held him down.

" _Fire Nation scum. Die!"_

The crowd around him whispered and spat slurs at him, their bodies morphing and changing into those of his traveling companions. They were the ones insulting him and instead of Sakumo's fingers on his throat, they turned into Sakura's. Her nails dug into the skin on his neck. Her eyes were filled with a fiery hatred. Her grip grew tighter and tighter. Just before he blacked out in the dream, Kakashi had woken up. His stomach rolled and he scrambled to get up and throw up in a small group of bushes a few meters away from the campsite. It was the first dream he had had like that, and he hoped it was the last.

The vision of his father's intestines dragging and ripping open on the ground haunted him. The blood spattered everywhere, coating his father's hands when they moved to his neck to strangle him. The _smell…_ it was in his nose, even outside of the dream. His stomach lurched but Kakashi held it down, there was nothing left in his stomach, beyond bile, anyway.

Kakashi returned to the campsite and lay back down on his bedroll. While he was still tired and wanted to go back to sleep, he just wasn't able to rid his mind of the blood.

A noise made his ears perk up. It was coming from Aang's bedroll behind him. Kakashi had noticed the kid had nightmares every now and then. He seemed to have such a crazy life. Kakashi sighed. It was too much responsibility put on such a young child.

Aang sat up in shock. Momo, who had been sleeping on his chest, was startled and woke Katara while he was trying to get away. Sokka gripped his boomerang in his sleep.

"Huh? Uh… what's going on? Did we get captured again?" Sokka said in his sleep.

"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"Mm."

Sokka rolled back over. Aang laid back down on his bedroll, but Kakashi knew he wasn't asleep.

Katara asked, "Are you all right, Aang?"

Kakashi stayed quiet, waiting for Aang's response.

"I'm okay."

"You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately, you wanna tell me about it?"

"I think I just need some rest."

Their interaction temporarily woke up Sokka, "You guys wanna hear about my dream?"

Apparently Katara shot him a look, "…yeah, I didn't want to talk about it anyway."

The group was quiet. Kakashi rolled over and saw that Aang was still awake. He hadn't gone back to sleep.

"Aang."

His eyes snapped up. They were filled with pain and Kakashi felt the anguish living in the boy's heart.

"I'm here if you need to talk to anyone," Kakashi paused, "You know... I have nightmares too. Of my father being killed. Just know that you aren't alone in this. We are all here for you."

He tried to give Aang a reassuring smile, but only succeeded in a slightly watery turn of his lips.

It seemed to give the boy some comfort at least, even if he didn't say anything. He did close his eyes and try to go back to sleep. Kakashi rolled back over and did the same.

…

In the morning, Kakashi was groggy. He had only gotten another hour or so of sleep. _What I wouldn't give for a steaming hot cup of tea._ He strapped his bedroll to the saddle and started climbing up into it. Appa yawned. _I hear you buddy._ Aang was sitting on Appa's head and pointed at the sky, he seemed to have gotten a little more sleep.

"Look at those clear skies, buddy! Should be some smooth flying."

Katara opened their empty food bag, hoping for something Kakashi knew wasn't there. Sakura noticed and piped up, "well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, 'cause it looks like we're out of food."

Sokka peeked over the back side of the saddle, "GUYS, wait, this was in my dream, we shouldn't go to the market."

Kakashi looked at him, "What happened in _your_ dream?"

His eyes bugged out, "Food eats people!"

The expression on everyone's faces matched his own, blank. Unimpressed. Kakashi pulled out his book and opened it with a snap.

Sakura sighed, "Don't you get tired of reading the same books over and over Kakashi?"

Sokka continued talking in the background, " _Also, Momo could talk. You said some very unkind things!"_

"No, they seem to have something new to me every time I read them."

"Suuurreee… I bet you just use it as an excuse not to talk to people."

Kakashi didn't respond. _No need to give away all my secrets_.

…

They arrived at a harbor town a few hours later. It was apparent most of the villagers made their money from fishing, as there were several boats tied to the pier with many nets on them. Most of the island was largely mountainous terrain. A beautiful place really, a good one for a quiet life. If he hadn't gone to Kyoshi this might have been a good place to settle in. The stench of fish was off-putting, but he supposed you would get used to it. Glancing around, he took it back. The village was not without its struggles; Most of the construction on the coast was fairly new. The Fire Nation had raided it.

Appa floated in the water close to the harbor, almost as if he were another ship. Kakashi sat on a bench near the vendor stall Sakura and Katara were carousing. Katara was shaking a melon and it made a swishy noise.

" _Ah, it's good! It's perfect, I'm telling you!"_

" _I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing."_

Sakura had a basket of fruit she was waiting to purchase.

" _Swishing means it's ripe! It's the ripe juices swishing around, eh?"_

Aang was with the shopkeeper, _"I think it's true, Katara, swishing means it's ripe."_

Katara put the fruit down, "I just realized I don't have money for it anyway. Just the basket of fruit please."

Sakura brought up the basket and handed the woman a coin. She took it begrudgingly and the rest of their group walked away. Sakura gave Katara the basket of fruit and took one from it. Kakashi looked up and smiled at the vendor, she made a vulgar hand gesture and he chuckled nervously. She was crabby. Next to him, Sakura sat down on the bench and offered him a piece of her apple. He took it and they munched. The rest of the group was standing a little ways out and talking amongst themselves.

"Isn't it nice to get away from the kiddos for a while?" He mused with her.

"You have no idea."

She took another bite of her apple and they watched as an old fisherman and his wife walked behind the group. The wife took the old man by the shoulder. They started talking and Kakashi noticed the kids listening in on their conversation.

Kakashi could only pick up bits and pieces of what they said.

"Maybe…shelter?'

"Shelter from what?"

The old couple fought for a few minutes, before the old man obviously said something that got Sokka's attention. He ran up to the old man and shouted, "I'll go!"

The old man hired him, but for what, Kakashi was not sure. _Should I go with him? I really don't want to stink like fish though…_

…

Kakashi glanced at Appa, the bison was still floating in the water, obviously loving it. _For a sky bison, he's strangely attached to the water._

Sokka was helping the old man load up his fishing boat. From what he could hear, Katara and Aang were trying to convince him not to go, the sky had become very cloudy in the last twenty minutes. The air had become slightly chilly and a bitter breeze had started whispering its way through the port village.

" _Sokka…. Isn't…good idea…sky."_

" _I said…can't back out…weather.."_

The wife butted in, _"..Boy with tattoos…listen to him!"_

" _Tattoos?...well I'll be a hogmonkey's uncle! You're the Avatar, ain't ya?"_

Katara put her hands on her hips, she was proud of their association with him. The old fisherman's expression was not so kind. He jabbed at Aang's chest,

"… _disappeared for a hundred years… you turned your back on the world!"_

Katara tried fighting back for her friend. Kakashi saw Aang retreat from the conversation and back away slightly.

"… _then I guess I must have_ imagined _the last hundred years of war and suffering._ "

He saw Katara step between Aang and the fisherman. She was upset. She started defending the boy, but as she did so, he backed further and further away. She looked back at him questioningly and he fled, opening his glider and taking off toward the mountain.

Kakashi sighed.

_Aang shouldn't be the one on the receiving of such anger, it wasn't his fault a massive responsibility was put on him at such a young age. If anyone should be treated poorly for deserting it should be me. At least I had a choice in the matter._

"That's right! Keep flyin!"

"You're a horrible old man!"

"Eh."

She mounted Appa, "Yip! Yip!"

The two took off, drenching the old man with the wave Appa caused on liftoff. Sokka came out of the fishing boat. He seemed upset once he saw Katara leaving the bay on Appa.

Kakashi got up and decided to tour the town a bit before the storm hit. While he wanted to go after Aang, he knew there was nothing he could say without giving away his Fire Nation background and making everything worse. Kakashi held his hand out to Sakura,

"Want to go tour this little town? I'd rather ditch them for a bit than deal with preteen Avatar drama."

"Absolutely." She took his hand.

…

Kakashi and Sakura didn't get much time to explore the town. They had just enough to time to find a general goods store, buy a few supplies and head back out before the rain started coming down in sheets. Back on the pier they were getting hit with the worst of it, hoping that at least most of their packs wouldn't be soaked by the rain. They were currently hiding between two small buildings on the pier, attempting to use some newspapers as raincover. Needless to say it wasn't doing much for them. Kakashi pushed the hair out of his eyes and tried to shake the water off his face. The rain was cool and tasted good. He wished that they were in a different time and place where they could enjoy it.

He smiled. The moment was still peaceful. Sakura was caught in the rain with him, a huge grin plastered on her face as they tried their darnedest to avoid the rain with a soaked paper shield. (It didn't work well; the slanted tin rooves on either side of them were dripping right through a hole in the middle of the paper.)

A voice cried out behind him.

"Hey you two! Come inside! I have a little shack just over there!"

Kakashi glanced at Sakura, but the moment was broken. He was at least happy for the help.

They walked inside with the woman who had approached them. She was the fisherman's wife from before. She had been right about the storm. It struck Kakashi as a moment of divine intervention, and that perhaps the next time the man's wife warned him, he might actually listen _._

Inside the shack, Kakashi set his pack on the wooden floor and sat on a stool against a wall. It smelled of fish and it was quite dirty, but who was he to complain when the building was giving him shelter from the elements? He looked at Sakura and she was wringing out her hair. She had been wearing a red split tunic with cream harem pants that day. Her clothes had become soaked through and were practically pasted on her body at this point. You couldn't see _through_ them but it didn't leave much to the imagination…

_Whoa. Kakashi. What the hell are you doing? Sakura is just. a. friend. You need to stop this weirdness! Stop it! You know you can never be with her. Think of old lady Sakura! Wrinkly!_

He pushed the weird thought he had aside and tried to ignore them. Luckily the fisherwoman had chosen that moment to speak.

"You two have to help me. My husband? He went out with one of your young friends, and they haven't returned! I expected them back not too long ago, and they haven't showed up."

Kakashi nodded along, "so what do you suggest we do?"

"Do you happen to know where the other two went? That bison might be able to go out and find them!"

"We don't, but it looked like they went out toward the mountain when Aang left earlier?" Sakura mentioned.

The lady contemplated her options for a minute.

"We should try and go find them. They are the only ones that can help them!"

Kakashi nodded and put his pack back on. _Thank god we replaced our packs with leather ones after the last river incident._ He glanced at Sakura and she had put her pack on as well. She cinched the straps up to keep it from slipping around. It did something with her clothing and managed to make her chest look larger than normal. Kakashi looked away, cheeks burning, but the image was burned in his mind now.

 _Pervert. You don't even deserve her_ friendship _, let alone a relationship._

The three left the little shack. The rain was coming down in sheets, any dryness they had obtained from the shelter was gone instantaneously. They started their trek up the mountain, the older woman in front as she had walked the path before and knew at least a little about where they were going. She said something about some caves going up the side of the mountain that they may have taken refuge in when the storm started.

…

They were at the end of the path. Every cave they had searched on the way up had been a dead end. Their last option was just up the path. Kakashi was worried something had happened to them and that they would be too late. The anxiety was eating at him.

As they rounded the bend to the last cave, Kakashi saw a small light glowing out of the entrance. _Oh thank God. We finally found them!_ The old woman peeked inside, they were all soaked to the bone and desperate.

"Help! Oh, please help!"

Katara looked up next to Aang and they saw the three of them at the entrance.

"Kakashi! Sakura! Fisherman's wife!? Come in! You're safe now."

"But my husband isn't."

The old woman huddled a little further in the cave. Aang and Katara had a fire further into the cave and Kakashi pulled Sakura over to it.

"What do you mean? Where's Sokka?"

"They haven't returned. They should've been back by now. And this storm is becoming a typhoon. They're caught out at sea."

"Sakura and I can take Appa if you want."

Aang, Katara and Sakura looked at him.

"What? You're crazy if you think Aang and I aren't coming to help you!"

Aang stood up, determined. "I'm going to find them."

"I'm going with you." Kakashi and Katara said at the same time.

They looked at Sakura.

"Hell, I guess I'll go too."

"I'm staying here!" The old woman sat down by the fire.

Kakashi set his pack down by the fire and walked over to Appa. He removed a couple of bags left in the saddle. Kakashi handed Aang a length of rope to tie himself to the front of the saddle, while he used one longer piece for himself and Sakura. The instant he tied the last knot he regretted how close it put them. It would be a wild ride in this storm. Sakura's leg was pressed against his, and even though they were soaking wet and frozen to the bone, the contact managed to light his skin on fire. Kakashi gulped.

"We'll be back soon, I promise." Aang told the woman.

…

They took off in the rain. The drops felt like shards of glass as they pelted Kakashi's face. He tried to shield his eyes with a hand and see better, but the storm was horrible, he couldn't see anything. _Maybe my eyes are failing? Sakura and Aang seem like they're doing okay…_

"Where are they!?" Sakura yelled out next to him. She took his hand and held onto the saddle with the other. She was strapped in, but you never knew how well the rope would hold up.

"Come on, Appa!" Aang encouraged the bison.

A huge wave of water appeared in front of them. Kakashi saw Aang try and pull them up, but they didn't make it in time and crashed right through the wave. Using Appa's brute strength together with Aang's staff, he used it like a fan blade to part the water and they made it back out. In the distance was a small fishing boat. Their target was in sight.

"The boat! It's there!"

The vessel was tiny, and being forced all over by the vicious storm. Appa swooped in close, and Aang jumped onto the miniscule boat. Lightning struck and broke the mast over Aang. The wood was headed right for him, but he sliced right through it and the pieces fell to either side of him harmlessly. Sokka handed Aang an end of a length of rope, while he kept the other end.

He airbent back to Appa, pulling the two with him. They landed in the saddle, the old man next to Sakura. She gave him a glare. Probably something along the lines of _you're such a foolish old man you should have listened to your wife._ He smiled sheepishly. A shadow engulfed the saddle. Kakashi turned around and saw a wave behind them. Even larger than the first one. Aang tried to get them to safety but they were completely submerged. The scene underwater was eerie. Too alike to what Kakashi imagined Aang's experience was when he ran away from the monks. Aang drifted off of Appa and away from the group, he had given his length of rope to Sokka. His avatar spirit activated, and Aang surrounded them with a rotating bubble of energy. There was no other way to describe it. It was beyond words, seeing Aang's power like that. Their group was lifted out of the water and into the eye of the storm. Kakashi saw a Fire Nation rig in the middle of the dead zone as well. It had been none other than Zuko. Standing on the deck with him was Sasuke.

His former student.

_Does he hold what happened to his family against me? Does he even know what really happened? Last time we talked I didn't give him any answers, I'm sure he's upset about that. Though why he didn't know Itachi was a Yuyen Archer, I don't know. Was I right not to tell him?_

Their eyes met, briefly, but Kakashi didn't see hatred in the boy's eyes. Not hatred at him specifically anyway. More of a blind indifference to the world beyond Itachi. The distance between them made it hard to be sure.

They flew up and out of the eye, leaving Zuko and Sasuke standing on the ship alone on the water.

…

They avoided the storm on the way back by going above it. Or at least as much as possible. A little rain hit them on the way back to the village. When they arrived at the cave, Aang and the old man were first to dismount. The rest of the group checked their supplies and generally didn't speak yet.

"Oh, you're alive!" The old woman shouted. Her voice turned sour then and she pointed to Aang.

"You owe this boy an apology."

Aang waved her off, "He doesn't have to apologize."

The old man wouldn't meet his gaze. "Mmm, uh, what if instead of an apology I give him a free fish and we call it even?"

"Actually, I don't eat meat."

"Fish ain't meat." The old man looked at Aang like he was high on something.

Sokka approached them, the moment broken. "Seriously, you're still gonna pay me, right?"

From seemingly nowhere, the man pulled out a fish and dropped it into Sokka's hand with a wet smacking sound. Sokka made a squicked out sound.

Aang turned to Katara, "Katara, I think you were right before. I'm done dwelling on the past."

_If only it was that easy to get away from my own skeletons, thank you Katara._

"Really?"

"I can't make guesses about how things would have turned out if I hadn't run away. I'm here now and I'm going to make the most of it."

"I don't think you're gonna have those nightmares anymore."

"..wish I didn't have nightmares anymore." Kakashi whispered under his breath. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you need me to be your Katara?" Sakura teased him.

_You know that wouldn't actually be that bad…_

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck nervously. He looked back at Aang. The old man was approaching him.

"Uh… if you weren't here now, well… I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life, Avatar."

An exuberated cry from the entrance made their heads turn.

Sokka was looking over his shoulder at them.

"Do you hear that? It's stopped raining!"

Kakashi moved over to the entrance of the cave and watched as the clouds cleared and a rainbow appeared on the horizon. Sakura squeezed between him and Sokka.

Now that the rain stopped Appa shook his fur to get rid of excess water.

"Appa!"

…

A couple of days later Sokka started coughing. He insisted it was just a cold and that he would get over it soon enough. He was a _strong warrior_ after all. Sakura had started coughing the next day, and Sokka developed a fever. They stopped in a nearby Earth temple that had been abandoned and was mostly ruined. No one would be around to hurt them while the two were sick.

Appa was lying against a wall of the ruin, the bricks of the wall behind him thick with vines and rubble. Sakura and Sokka lay in their bed rolls, both with a raging fever. Sokka had started hallucinating every now and then as well. The sun was coming up over the side of a nearby mountain, but the sky was cloudy so the area was still rather dark. Kakashi had lit a fire to keep them warm nearby. It cast an eerie yellow glow on the camp.

In the valley below a ghost town resided. Trees grew in and around all the houses, leaving empty shells and vacant streets. There were no tumbleweeds in this part of the world, but if there had been, Kakashi was sure the area would be full of them.

Kakashi fed another stick into the fire. Katara was wiping Sokka's forehead with a wet cloth.

" _This should bring your fever down."_

_"You know what I love about Appa the most? His sense of humor."_

_"That's nice, I'll tell him."_

Appa grunted at Sokka in response.

_"Haha! Classic Appa."_

Aang flew in from outside, "how are they doing?"

 _"_ Not so good."

"Being out in that storm really did a number on them." The two looked up at him. Kakashi got up from the fire and walked over to sit with Sakura. She looked quite sickly. Her cheeks were red with fever, a sweat had broken out on her brow and her eyes seemed to be slightly cloudy. Katara handed him a fresh rag for Sakura. He took it and placed it gently on Sakura's forehead before slowly dabbing any sweat off her brow. Sakura's sleeping bag was a bright red color, compared to the two water tribe's sleeping rolls of blue. Though that was mostly personal taste at this point as most of their supplies and clothing had been stolen or worn out multiple times. _I wonder where Sakura got a red sleeping bag? You don't usually see red dye practices outside of the Fire Nation. Seems people are quite averse to what is popular in that part of the world._ Kakashi's own sleeping roll was a charcoal grey, one he had purchased many years ago in the fire nation, but it was a neutral enough color no one had ever asked him about it.

Sokka shivered in his sleeping bag and hocked back his running nose.

"I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea, but I found a map." Aang produced a scroll from his robes and unrolled it. The pictures on the map depicted just the surrounding area, mostly mountainous. He pointed to a spot on the map.

"There's an herbalist institute on the top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka and Sakura there."

Kakashi glanced at the two sick friends lying on Appa's side.

"Aang, they're in no condition to travel. They need more rest." He pushed a loose lock of hair off of Sakura's forehead.

"I'm sure they'll be better by tomorrow." Katara mentioned, a slight cough slipping its way out.

"Not you too!" Aang whined.

"Relax, it was just a little cough. I'm fine-" Her words were cut off by a rather severe coughing attack. Aang backed away, shielding himself from her coughing. _Smart boy._ Kakashi sighed.

"That's how Sokka started yesterday. Now look at him—he thinks he's an earthbender!"

Sokka swung at something that wasn't there. "Take that, you rock!"

Sakura giggled at that. "Maybe I can make water swishy swishy!"

Kakashi slapped his face with the palm of his hand. _Oh my lord. Please hurry with a remedy, Aang. Ridiculous Sakura may be hilarious but I worry..._

"A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense too, Katara." Kakashi said.

Aang pulled out his glider and opened it.

"I'm going to find some medicine."

A huge flash of lightning illuminated the area and the exterior of the temple. He shut the glider and leaned it against the wall of the temple.

"Uh... maybe it's safer if I go on foot. Keep an eye on 'em, Kakashi."

Appa grunted, Kakashi nodded.

As Aang jumped off the side of the temple, Sokka started laughing. Presumably at Appa's grunt.

"Haha! You guys are killin' me!"

At their campsite, the fire was going nicely and would be going for quite a while before needing fed again. Sakura was gathering her sleeping bag around her.

"Uuugghhhh..." She sniffed and lied down.

"I'm going to try and find some water. You stay here and I'll be right back.

Kakashi found a ceramic vase among the rubble and picked it up to fill with water. _Surely the ruins in the valley will have some source of water._

He left the small campsite and walked down to the rubble of the village. While nonchalantly walking right in was easy enough, he avoided being too confident in his footfalls. You never knew who was about... and whether or not they were hostile. There had to be a swamp not too far from here, the smell was quite off-putting in the bottom of the valley. _A swamp... that means there is definitely some sort of water around here!_ Kakashi walked straight through the town, noting that there were quite a few edibles in the area as well. Just outside of the tiny village was a small pond that Kakashi thought would work well. There were some bugs in it, but hey, if Katara weren't too sick when he got back she could just bend the good stuff out, _right?_ He put the vase in the pond, and most of it fit in there. The water gurgled as it flowed into the pot.

Kakashi pulled it up and scooped what he could into the vase with his hands. The pot was extremely heavy now that it was full of water. _How do I carry this all the way back without spilling it all? Maybe I could strap it to me with some leather? Fashion a lid from something?_

He walked back to the village and started searching the homes for anything he could use for the vase. In the first one he found a small wooden barrel that just so happened to still have its lid. He tipped it over and blew out any dust or prior occupants before dumping the vase into it and tapping the lid into place. It was still heavy, so straps were still necessary.

It took a few more home-raids to find some leather strapping that would work. This place had been abandoned for quite a while and most everything that had been left behind had either dried out or was too small to be useful. Kakashi found a couple of leather belts left in a chest in one of the homes. _These will work fantastically._ He brought the barrel into the home. Luckily, the barrel had some sort of hand holds built into the side of it that made for easy attachment of the belts, making it a sort of backpack in the end. He looked in the bottom of the chest to make sure nothing else was in there. What he ended up finding was a gap between the bottom panel of the box and the edge. _What the hell?_ Kakashi hooked his fingers around it and pulled the woodpiece out. It was a false bottom.

Underneath the panel were several books, a few weapons, and other random items that had apparently been important enough for this person to hide. He opened one of the books and found it was a diary. Kakashi didn't take the time to read it, as his friends were waiting on this water and if he didn't hurry he wouldn't make it before Katara was too sick to purify the water. He stashed the book, along with a few knives and a couple other books in his hip compartment and a secret pocket inside his tunic.

On his way out of town, a prickly feeling struck Kakashi. He wasn't alone.

He hid in a large bush at the edge of the home he was coming out of, and waited.

_I can't afford to have someone follow me. Those three are vulnerable right now..._

As he waited several flitting people ran through the village, jumping from tree to tree, hiding in the shadows, moving quickly and silently. Only one stuck out to him. The man had pitch black hair tied into a top knot. The lines under his eyes were dark.a His most identifying feature? The red eyes. Kakashi's hand traced his own cheekbone under his left eye. The eye that had been transplanted to him.

 _Itachi_.

The man had a red pattern painted on his face and had a somber expression. He did not see Kakashi. In fact it seemed they were after someone else, something _very_ important.

Aang.

Kakashi wanted to go after him, but against a platoon of the Yuyen archers? Even he wouldn't be able to defeat them all by himself.

He decided that Aang would have to handle this one on his own, and hoped against all odds that they wouldn't find him.

Once they were gone, Kakashi hurried out of the village and back to the crumbling ruins of the temple. Back to the rest of the group. Hopefully nothing bad had happened to them yet and Katara was still healthy enough to bend the water pure again.

_I just hope Aang will be okay. If I can't stand up against the Yuyen archers, why do I think that he can? ...Because he's the Avatar? That may be so, but you know he is also still only 12 years old._

Kakashi was nervous about his leaving Aang on his own. It really bothered him. The trek back to the temple took a couple of hours. By the time he got there, an imaginary tea party was going on between them. Kakashi saw that Katara seemed to be the most rational of the three and thanked his lucky stars for blessing him with this. He waved her over and took the barrel of water off his back.

"Katara. There's water in here, but I don't know if it's healthy to drink, can you possibly draw the good stuff out so I can dump the rest?"

She nodded.

"I sure can try at least." Katara took a deep breath, which ended in a horrendous coughing fit. Kakashi clapped her on the back a couple times, before she looked up and thanked him. She stood up and steadied her stance. The water flowed up out of the wooden barrel, luckily clear and good looking. Kakashi quickly dumped everything else out of the container. Katara shakily dumped the rest of the water back in the barrel. She swayed a few times before her knees started to buckle. Luckily, Kakashi caught here before she actually fell to the ground.

She groaned and Kakashi helped her back to her sleeping back next to the other patients. _I wonder what I have in my bag for spices. Maybe I can make something that will at least help them._

Sokka croaked behind him, "Water..."

Sakura responded, "Momo should be back any minute now..."

"Momo?" Kakashi questioned them.

Katara looked at him out of the corner of one eye, "yeah. We tried to send Momo out for water too. Whether or not he..." she coughed, "actually understood, is debatable. But he did bring me a beautiful crown. As I am the queen."

_Oh no._

There was no crown.

Momo flew into the room and dropped a dead mouse on Katara's chest. She looked a little green in the face, like she might throw up.

"Ugh, Momo, no I wanted water!"

The lemur's ears pricked up, then he looked around and scampered back out of the temple. Kakashi took his pack and rifled through it for the cooking supplies. Luckily he was the one who actually had items to cook with most of the time. Inside the large pan in his pack was another smaller pan, 5 cups, silverware, etc. Inside one of the cups was a packet of various spices in small containers. _Do I have any mint?_ He ticked through and found a couple of mint leaves. _Yes!_ He also grabbed a couple packets of black tea. In the smaller of the two pans, he scooped several cupfuls of the water. Kakashi walked over to the fire and stocked it back up with a couple more of the larger logs he had gathered that morning. He placed the pot in the fire and waited for it to warm up.

While the tea was heating up, Kakashi took a cup of water to each of his friends. Sokka first, as he was worst off. He kept going on about something unintelligible. He drank almost all of the water Kakashi offered him, which he took as a good sign. Kakashi moved to Sakura next. She was just coherent enough to thank him,

"Thank you, Seifu Kakashi."

It had been a long time since Kakashi had been called a teacher. He wasn't sure if he even deserved to be called that, now or ever. He smiled at her anyway.

"Your welcome, Sakura."

Kakashi refilled the water cup once more and brought it to Katara. She was able to handle the cup and drink herself.

He returned to the fire and checked the tea he was brewing. It wouldn't be too long before it was done. The smell of mint tea filled the air and Kakashi was reminded of home. _Last time I brewed a cup of tea I was sitting in my living room with Sakura. We were talking about her library_ _and looking toward the future. Hell we don't even know if her hard work in building that library was for nothing. It might have been destroyed in Zuko's raid. I hope not, Sakura worked so hard on that library._ The tea was about boiling, so Kakashi took it off the fire and poured it into three cups. He got up and took the cup that Katara had been drinking from off the floor where she had dropped it and filled it as well. It turned out she could not hold the cup anymore, so he helped her drink it, then helped the other two.

_I hope this helps._

"Aang, what in the world is taking you so long?" Sakura woke up and asked. Her system was apparently trying to fight off the cold and gave her a moment of lucidity. Momo flew back into the temple with a small cup he placed on Katara.

"No Momo."

He flew off again.

Kakashi laughed at the situation before taking the last cup of tea for himself. He took a sip and while it wasn't the freshest or the best tea he ever had, it was still fairly good.

There was nothing more he could do for them for now, so Kakashi took his book out and started reading. Periodically, Momo would fly in with some new trinket for Sakura. For some reason after Katara told him no a couple of times he stopped bringing the trinkets to her. Sakura had a slowly growing pile next to her and his latest 'gift' was a crown.

Sakura, with every 'gift' was becoming more and more lucid. Apparently she had a better immune system than the other two. (It made sense if you thought about it, Sakura had been living in the Earth Kingdom and exposed to many things in the air in the different places she had spent time in, Katara and Sokka on the other hand had never left the South Pole before they started their journey with Aang, thus only giving them limited exposure as well as limited immunity.)

"Aang, please hurry."

Sokka was still delirious, "Who's this 'Aang' kid you keep talking about, Your Highness?"

Sakura didn't respond. Katara looked at Sokka and her eyebrow twitched.

"I thought _I_ was the queen!"

"It's an imposter!"

Kakashi decided to break out something to eat. The others were too sick to eat anything beyond liquids, and unintentionally he had been ignoring his own needs. In his pack he found some cheese and dried meat. Katara continued to argue with Sokka over who was truly queen, her or Sakura.

...

A few hours later, Sakura was almost fully over her cold.

"Ugh, do you think he'll be back soon?"

"No telling. He's been gone for quite a while. I wonder if he ran into trouble on his way there."

"I guess we won't know until he gets back."

Night fell. Kakashi and Sakura slept in shifts feeding the fire and attending the sickies while trying to get some rest themselves.

...

In the morning, Aang finally returned. He looked quite depressed. Out of his robes he pulled frozen frogs. He stuck one in each of Katara and Sokka's mouths. They took them gladly (making Kakashi want to vomit). Aang offered one to Sakura but she kindly refused the invitation, saying she had somehow gotten over the sickness herself.

While Sokka sucked on his frog, he talked to Aang, "Aang, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends?"

"No, I don't think I did."

"Mmm! This is tasty! Mm!"

The frog started thawing out and moving around in his mouth. Sokka realized what it was and spat it out in disgust. Katara repeated the action. They began spitting and coughing.

Kakashi laughed.

_I'm so glad they didn't kill him. Was that what he was talking about when he said he hadn't made any friends? Did he actually get away from them? Impressive._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone! I'm just so happy today I had to share with you! I just started a new job and it is wonderful! I love it so much!
> 
> I'm a secretary at the local methodist church and it's going swimmingly!
> 
> GOSH DANG IT IM JUST SO HAPPY
> 
> I love you all!


	14. Sakura

Hello, everyone! Time for the next chapter and your favorite couple!

HEHEHEHE

Light from the Shadows Chapter 12

Sakura

This morning the group was stopped at a lakeside campsite. Sakura was lying out in the sun in her swimsuit. She was working on getting a tan. Kakashi was lying next to her on the warm ground, and said he was tanning with her, but based on how many clothes he was wearing he wasn't actually going to get anything done. Sakura watched as a large green fish jumped into view and fell back into the lake. Twice, right in front of Sokka. Katara saw it as well.

"Look!"

Sokka decided he wanted that fish for breakfast.

"He is taunting me! You are so going to be dinner, fish!"

He ran back to the tent and grabbed his fishing pole, which had been lying against the edge of the tent. Sokka came back to the lake edge and cast the pole a few times without any effects.

"Hey, where's the line?"

"Oh, I didn't think you would need it Sokka." Aang held up a necklace obviously made with the fishing line.

"Aahh, it's all tangled!"

"Not tangled, woven." He stood up and turned to Katara, "I made you a necklace, Katara."

The boy was embarrassed, he couldn't look her in the eye and kept switching his weight from one foot to another.

"I thought since you lost your other one..."

Aang held up the necklace and a sheepish smile spread across his face.  _What an adorable thing. He really likes her doesn't he... no wonder she can get through to him way better than Kakashi can. What a cutie!_

Katara smiled and walked over to Aang to accept the gift.

"Thanks, Aang, I love it."

Sokka looked at them from the water's edge, "Great, Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world you can go into the jewelry making business."

"I don't see why I can't do both."

Sokka turned back to the lake just as the fish was leaping from the water. He threw his pole like a spear at the fish, but it disappeared back into the water.

"Stop taunting me!"

Sokka waded into the water. He lunged around with his knife to try and catch the fish.

"So, how do I look?" Katara asked.

Sakura turned even though she knew the question was directed at Aang. Katara had put on the necklace he made. It looked fine, for a necklace made from fishline. Aang's reaction on the other hand, was comical. By the end of her question his eyes had almost popped out of his skull. He was dumfounded.  _Definitely wearing the rose tinted glasses today_... Aang used a finger to loosen his collar while still staring at her. She swore steam was coming out of his ears.

"You mean all of you or just your neck? I mean...uh... both look great."

"Smoochie, smoochie, someone's in loooovveee." Kakashi called from where he was sitting next to her. Sakura elbowed him.

"Sh! Leave him alone!" She said to him out of the side of her mouth.

Aang rubbed his head, clearly embarrassed, "I... well..."

Katara gave Sokka an annoyed look, "Stop teasing him, Kakashi," she put a hand on Aang's shoulder, "Aang's just a good friend."

She rubbed his head, "A sweet little guy-just like Momo."

The lemur hopped up on her shoulder, and she rubbed his head the same way she had Aang's.

_Ouch. Tough luck, Aang._

"Thanks..." He was clearly put down.

Sokka approached the group, sopping wet, and empty handed. He had a dark look on his face. Part disappointment, part killer intent. A roar in the background startled them.

Aang leaped up onto a rock to investigate the noise.

"Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!"

Sakura got up and threw on her clothes.

The group ran up the path Aang followed and found a man in front of a platypus bear. The animal had a large bill and huge teeth bared as it reared itself up on its hind legs. The man was way too calm for being at the mercy of a giant bear-creature. The bear advanced on the man, swinging at him. The man dodged by casually stepping backwards, his hands held behind his back.

"Well, hello there." The bear swung at him, "Nice day, isn't it?"

Aang was sitting on a rock behind the bear, "Make noise it'll run off!"

Sokka put in his opinion, "No, play dead, he'll lose interest!"

The bear swung again.

"Whoa! Close one. Haha!"  _This guy has got to be high on something._

"Run downhill, then climb a tree!" Katara shouted.

"No, punch him in the bill!" Sakura thought confrontation might be easiest in this scenario.

Kakashi cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted at the man,

"Then run in zig zags!"

Sakura turned to him, "How is that going to help?" Kakashi smiled and put down his hands.

"Probably just as much as punching the thing in the bill will."

"You know… you are not wrong. Or playing dead!"

They laughed.

"Hey!" Sokka pouted.

"There's no need for any of that, it's going to be fine."

_Yep. This man was definitely on something. Cactus Juice?_

The calm man ducked just in time for the next bear attack. Aang shot into the air form his rock up over the head of the bear. He landed between the man and the bear and shot a wall of air at the beast that momentarily pushed him backwards.

"Whoa there!"

The bear reared up and roared, even more enraged, only to have Appa rear up behind him and roar. The bear dropped an egg and ran into the river to swim away.

Sokka jumped up to collect the egg.

"Mmm! Lunch!" He sniffed the egg, then gave the calm man a haughty look. "Lucky for you we came along."

"Thank you, but everything was already under control. Not to worry, Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey."

The man put his palms in the position of a prayer and bowed slightly at his words.

"Aunt who?" Aang questioned.

"No, Aunt Wu. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future."

Katara clasped her hands together, "Wow, it must be. That explains why you were so calm."

Sokka cut in, "But the fortuneteller was wrong! You didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed!"

"But I wasn't. All right, have a good one!" He waved goodbye and began to walk away, but turned back.

"Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this."

He handed Aang a package and walked away.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun."

"You know, I think so too, Katara." Sakura had an itching to hear more from this Aunt Wu woman.

"Oh come on, fortunetelling is nonsense."

Kakashi held up a finger, "that may be true, Sokka! But never underestimate the power of belief. If people believe something will happen, it is more likely to work out. That man believed with all his heart he would have a safe voyage, even up against a huge platypus bear. He was completely calm. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"I mean, when you say it like that…"

Aang shredded the package to reveal an umbrella. It opened in his hand as Sokka finished speaking.

"What do ya know, an umbrella!"

The sky darkened above them impossibly fast and it began to pour rain. The umbrella was only big enough for two. Aang and Katara could bend water, so they made umbrellas for themselves that way. Aang gave Sakura the umbrella, and she shared it with Kakashi as they made their way to the village the man had been heading to.

"That proves it." Katara stuck her tongue out at Sokka.

"No it doesn't—you can't really tell the future."

"I guess you're not really getting wet then."

The platypus bear egg slipped out of Sokka's hands, and in his attempt to regrab it, it flew up into the air and landed back on his head. The rain continued pouring as they walked down the road. Sokka was the only one in the group getting soaked. He pouted.

"Of  _course_ she predicted it was going to rain. The sky's been grey all day."

"Just admit you might be wrong and you can come under the umbrella-water thing."

"Look, I'm going to predict the future now." He made ridiculous gestures with his arms and spoke in an exaggerated voice. "it's going to keep drizzling."

He folded his arms and had an attitude of defiance. "See!"

The rain cleared up around them.

Sakura put away the umbrella. Kakashi put a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"It's okay, not everyone has the gift, Sokka."

The group continued walking, with Appa bringing up the rear. Sokka just stood there for a minute, and when Appa passed him he shook the rain off of his coat. He soaked Sokka yet again.

"Agh!"

…

They arrived in the village a few hours later. The town had been built at the base of a mountain. The peak was so high that Sakura couldn't see the top through the clouds. Sakura walked through the main gate behind the others. The village was set up in a symmetrical fashion. In the main path was a fountain and a meeting place for the village, then a line of buildings behind that, and two rows of buildings on the sides. Behind the back row was a back gate and a road out of the village up the mountain.

They walked through the village square, and came to a building with a circular door. A man outside dressed in black ushered them inside.

"Aunt Wu is expecting you."

"Really?" It was Katara.  _I think she's getting too excited for this. I think having my fortune told will be cool and all, and maybe it'll give some insight to my life… but it could also be total crap. Don't put too much faith in things, Katara, they don't usually come out the way you want anyway. It would be nice to know if I'll die before I get married. I'm sure that sort of thing is typical for her readings._

Inside the waiting room, five sitting pillows were already laid out for them. The man outside closed the door behind them. Sakura took a seat and was about to talk to Kakashi, who was behind her, but she noticed that he was not on the pillow next to her. Or in the room at all.

 _What the fuck?_  She shrugged.  _Maybe he had something else he wanted to do. Or maybe he doesn't want his fortune told. To each their own._

A young girl about their age walked out to help them. She was dressed in a pink kimono (not too different from the color of Sakura's hair), and had two huge poofy hair braids that defied gravity and stuck out straight from her head on either side.

"My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant." The girl stopped in the middle of the room. Her eyes widened and it appeared all of her attention was on Aang.  _Oh boy._  Sakura looked at the boy, and he had a blank unenthusiastic expression and slumped posture, he might have even picked his nose a bit.  _What could she possibly see in him? I can't_ wait _to see how this love triangle plays out_.

"Well hello there."

Her speech was definitely directed at Aang.

"Hello."

"Can I get you some tea, or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?"

Sokka rose his hand, "I'll try a curd puff."

Meng didn't even look at Sokka, she just waved him off.

"Just a second," she bent down in front of Aang. "SO what's your name?"

"Aang."

"That rhymes with Meng! And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?"

_What kind of question is that?_

"I…guess…"

"Oh, don't be modest. They're huge!"

Sokka made a gesture with his arms to show their size. Aang shot him an angry look and tried to press his ears flatter to his head.

"Well Aang, it is very nice to meet you. Very nice."

"Likewise."

Meng left the room, looking back over her shoulder, Sakura assumed at Aang.

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense." Sokka complained.

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?"

"That may be true, Katara, but you should always distance yourself from these things. You never know how they may turn out." Sakura replied.

"It would be nicer to have some bean curd puffs." Sokka puffed.

"I'm down with that." Sakura said, leaning back on her palms.

Katara shot them an annoyed look.

Meng rejoined them with a tray of refreshments. Just after her the inner door opened to let out a young woman in a green kimono. She rushed over to talk to Meng. Sakura couldn't pick up their conversation but she assumed it was about the woman's fortune. Meng then looked at Aang.

"I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower."

"Good luck with that!" Aang told her. It was an earnest reply, he obviously did not see that she liked him.  _Poor Meng. It's best to move on now before you get too attached. I'm afraid he already likes someone else._

The woman with Meng whispered something else, and Meng blushed before shoving the woman away. She brought the tray over to them, but her eyes weren't watching where she was going and she tripped. Everything almost went everywhere, but Aang steadied her grip on the tray. His hands were on hers as they both held the tray. Sakura witnessed a short moment of eye contact between them.

_Well, that's embarrassing._

"Enjoy your snack." Her cheeks were very red as she left.

"Welcome young travelers," a woman walked toward them from the inner room of the building. Aunt Wu appeared looking serene with her hair done up and brandishing a gold kimono. Her make-up was on point.  _Maybe I'll ask her for some pointers._

"Now, who's next? Don't be shy."

Sakura was about to say something, but Katara blurted out, "That's me!"

She scrambled up and went with Aunt Wu behind the screen.

Sokka took some of the puffs and stuffed them in his mouth. "Not bad. Not bad. Mmm!"

He offered some to Aang.

"I'm good on puffs. So… what do you think they're talking about back there?"

Sokka gave her a chance at the puffs and she took a few.

"Boring stuff, I'm sure. Love. Who she's going to marry. How many babies she's gonna have."

_Don't tease him, Sokka. Don't you realize he likes her?_

"Yeah… dumb stuff like that…." Aang nervously tapped his leg and bit a fingernail, "well, I've gotta find a bathroom!"

Sakura sat there with Sokka.

"SO. What do  _you_  think of this fortune telling nonsense, Sakura?"

"Eh. I'll let her do it, but I don't put too much faith in it. The one thing I want to know is if I'll get married before I die. Otherwise I could care less."

"Nice. Nice."

They munched on puffs.

"So where did you learn to do your boomerang thing?"

"My dad taught me."

Silence.

_Why don't we have anything to talk about? This is weird._

Momo flew up to Sokka and took the bowl of puffs. Sokka flopped back and picked his teeth.  _Well I can see why the girls just LOVE you._

Aang rejoined them, he had a huge smile on his face.

"Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break."

"Hey, where's Kakashi?"

Sakura looked at the empty cushion next to her and shrugged.

"I don't know actually, he didn't even come in with us.

"Clever, clever. That man is."

Aunt Wu and Katara entered the main room.

"Who's next?"

Sokka stood up before Sakura could even get a word out edgewise.

"Okay, let's get this over with."

Aunt Wu looked unimpressed, "Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted."

Sokka's jaw dropped and he drug his hands down is face. His reaction was comical, "but, you didn't read my palms or anything!"

"I don't need to—it's written all over your face."

She looked to Aang, "You then, come with me."

Aang followed Aunt Wu out. Sokka and Sakura pouted on the cushions in the waiting room.  _I wanted to go next, damn it._  Aang's prediction only took a couple of minutes, but once he was done, Aunt Wu ushered them out.

"What about me?" Sakura asked. She was a little disappointed.

"I'm so sorry dear. Come back later, I need to rest."

Sakura drooped.

"Hey at least she didn't say you would be the cause of all of your own 'struggle and anguish'." Sokka mocked the prediction with air quotes and an imitating voice. It made Sakura giggle.  _When was the last time a man other than Kakashi made me laugh?_

They walked back into the city square. Aang and Katara seemed rather happy, Sakura, however, was not, her thoughts had her distracted. A hand landed on her shoulder and she turned, expecting it to be Kakashi, but it was actually Sokka.  _Where is that man?_

"Well, now you got to see for yourselves that fortunetelling is just a big, stupid hoax. She didn't even read you!" He aimed the last part at her.

"Thanks for reminding me…" She gave him a glare.

"What!? It's not like you're missing out."

"You're just saying that because YOU will be the cause of your own unhappiness your entire life."

"That woman is crazy! My life will be calm, and happy, and joyful!" Sokka got more and more upset as his argument went on. He ended up kicking a small stone off the ground that ricocheted off a nearby sign and it hit him in the head.

"Ow! That doesn't prove anything!"

"Well, I liked my predictions. Certain things are going to turn out very well." She held her hands together and sighed.

"They sure are." Aang replied.

Katara dropped her hands, 'Why, what did she tell you?"

"Some stuff. You'll find out." He looked away, slightly embarrassed and blushing.

_Silly, silly boy. Literally everyone but Katara knows how you feel._

"Looks like someone's on a love boat. Think she'll finally get it?" Kakashi's voice was right behind her. Sakura whirled around.

"Where did you come from? You disappeared…" She narrowed her eyes at him.

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well… I saw a stray cat and I was looking for some milk for it…"

"Mhm. Sure." She crossed her arms, "well whatever. I didn't even get a reading."

"Are you upset about it?"

"A little." Sakura grumbled.

They walked further out to the main square and a rather large crowd had gathered at its center near a covered stage. The crowd only spoke a little, most were looking up in silence. The calm man that had faced the platypus bear before was amongst the crowd and near the front row.

Sakura and Kakashi followed their group, they were approaching said man, probably asking what was going on.

"What's with the sky?" Katara asked him.

"We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village."

Aang pointed up to the sky, "That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny."

The calm man looked at him, "You better hope that's not a bunny – the fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction."

Sokka shook his hands in the man's face, "Do you even hear yourself?"

"Sokka, let him be." Kakashi told him over the edge of one of his pervy books.

The man looked annoyed with Sokka, but remained silent. Another crowd member near them joined the conversation.

"The cloud reading will tell us if Mount Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt."

"We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves, but ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty years ago we have a tradition of not doing that."

The man put up a finger and smiled.

Sokka couldn't make the man see reason, "I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy old woman's superstition."

Katara put a hand on his shoulder, "Shh! She's coming!"

Aunt Wu approached the stage with her herald. The crowd that had gathered parted to give the woman access. Aang stood next to Katara in front of Sakura and Kakashi. Momo was perched on his head. Clapping a cheering for the woman began. Meng came out of nowhere and stood next to Aang. She pointed at the sky.

"Hey Aang, doesn't that cloud look like a flower?"

"Sure, I guess." He pushed her away, presumably to talk to Katara.  _Poor Meng. I feel for her. Aang is so blind._  "Hey Katara, don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?"

"Shh!"

Sakura slapped her forehead with a palm.

On stage, Aunt Wu bowed and started reading the clouds.

"Bending arrow cloud… good crops this year, nice big harvest!"

Several people wooped and embraced over the news.

"Wavy moon shape cloud… let's see… gonna be a great year for twins."

Two boys in green a little ways to Sakura's right gave each other a high five. "Yes!"

"And a cumulus cloud with a twisted knob coming off the end of it… the village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!"

The crowd cheered and everyone's eyes were on Aunt Wu. Well everyone but Aang's. His just happened to be focused on a young water tribe girl standing next to him. Sakura nudged Kakashi in the side and gestured at the two kids.

"Since I got you here, uh, there's something I want to tell you. I like you, but more than normal."

Katara didn't hear a single word of his confession.  _Poor guy, he just built up that courage to confess to you and you weren't even paying attention. Bad luck Aang._

"Too bad on his end, poor guy."

"Yeah, it's like everyone but Katara knows. Sometimes Sokka does, sometimes not."

"Maybe we should… help him out?" Kakashi grinned wickedly.

Katara ran up to the stage to speak with Aunt Wu. Aang was crushed. Momo, sitting on his shoulder, also dropped his ears.

"Never mind."

Sakura and Kakashi put a hand around Aang's shoulders each, pulling him close to each of them.

"Now Aang…" Sakura started.

"We see you have a small problem, and we hear you."

"We know you like Katara…"

"…So we're going to help you out."

"Okay?" Their conversation was half from Sakura half from Kakashi.

Aang nodded, "Thanks guys."

"So the first thing you should always remember when speaking with girls is to  _always_  be honest." Kakashi told him.

"And girls always love gifts." Sakura mused.

"She's not wrong."

Aang felt better now, "All right! Thanks so much! I'm gunna go see if I can find her."

He walked away to go find Katara in the crowd. Sakura and Kakashi walked away.

"Think he'll have any luck?"

"Only time will tell. Katara has a pretty thick skull, so he's going to have try very hard to beat it into her that he likes her."

Sakura directed them back to Aunt Wu's house, practically dragging Kakashi once he figured out where they were going.

"I didn't get a reading earlier. I really kind of want one now."

"Suit yourself."

"You don't want to come in?"

"Not really?"

"Pleeeassseeeee?"

"Ugh. Fine."

The two walked into Aunt Wu's house, but she was busy.

"Damn it. I guess we'll have to come back later."

"Let's go see what this town has for food."

"Good idea." He took her hand and they left.

…

Sakura and Kakashi walked around the small village, finding several small vendors and shops to look into. Several times they saw Aang with Sokka, apparently 'investigating' the solidarity of Aunt Wu's predictions. It was utter nonsense really, but they let Sokka have his way, it would only come back to bite him in the end.

One of the vendors was selling chicken on a stick. It was quite simple, but smelled delicious and Sakura was extremely hungry.

"I'll have one with sweet sesame sauce?"

"Coming right up!"

The man handed her two sticks of the delicious chicken and she handed one to Kakashi.

"How much is it?"

"It's on the house! Aunt Wu predicted a couple would come to my stall today, with most unusual hair colors. And here you are! She said it would be good luck to feed them free of charge. Enjoy!"

Sakura's cheeks burned and she didn't dare look to see Kakashi's reaction. He let go of her hand and she found she missed that point of contact.

"T-thank you very much!"

She gave him a slight bow and they were on their way.

"What a nice man."

"Mhm."

"Do you think Aunt Wu is free now?"

"Guess there's nothing wrong with going to check it out."

They turned around and walked back to the village square and Aunt Wu's home. Aang was standing outside the house, leaning against a window frame.

"Hey, Aang. Is Aunt Wu free?"

"Actually I think Katara is still in there."

"Katara? Didn't she get a reading this morning?"

"Yeah I guess… Are you okay, Sakura? Your face is all red."

"I'm fine! Katara is being ridiculous. She has to have been in there for like an hour now!" She fanned herself a bit before walking past Aang.

Sakura and Kakashi walked into the home. Kakashi sat down on one of the pillows in the waiting room and Sakura continued straight through to the reading room.

" _One last thing. How warmly should I dress tomorrow?"_

" _You want me to do a reading for that?"_ Aunt Wu sighing could be heard.

" _Well, one thing I can say is that you shouldn't have worn a collar today._ "

Sakura threw open the door and grabbed Katara by her collar, dragging her out of the room.

"You've had enough, Katara. My turn."

The girl looked surprised and joined Kakashi in the waiting room. Sakura closed the door behind her.

"So sorry about that Aunt Wu."

"No offense taken. Honestly I was waiting for her to leave for the last 20 minutes."

"So… would you do a reading for me, Aunt Wu?"

"But of course sweety."

Sakura took in the room around them. The dim lighting from the fire in the middle of the room, the pillows in the corners of the area that was sunken into the floor. A small urn off to the side of Aunt Wu had a cluster of small bones in it. The rest of the room was a conglomerate of cabinets and desks, drawers and shelves. Scrolls and books were pouring out of everything. A vanity off to the right held all of Aunt Wu's makeup.

"Pick a bone darling, it's the easiest way to predict your future. Or your palm, whichever you prefer."

Sakura stuck out her palm. Something about the bones intimidated her.

Aunt Wu took her hand and traced her palm lines.

"Are you an earthbender?"

"Yes."

"I see."

The room was silent for a moment.

"I do see several events in your future, my dear. Your life may have many struggles, especially over the next year, but it will end up happy. The one you will marry will be a huge surprise to you, they've been there all along. He's a bender of course, and a powerful one. I also see that trust will be one of your most important aspects in your relationship."

"Thank you, Aunt Wu."

"No problem my darling. Send in that man that came in with you. I'd like to do a reading for him as well. He is a rather good looking one, isn't he?"

She nodded and got up,  _wait did I just nod to Kakashi being good looking? I mean she's not wrong but... he's just a friend_. Sakura rubbed at her hot cheeks as she walked out of the room.

In the waiting room, Katara was seething. Kakashi just looked a little bored.

"Kakashi she said to send you in."

"Huh? Okay." He got up and walked past her into the room.

 _Who has been there all along? I can't think of anyone that has been there since the very beginning._  Katara wouldn't let her sit and think about her fortune though, she practically tackled the girl as she came out of the reading room.

"Well!? What did Aunt Wu tell you? Are you  _blushing_!?"

"Shut up, Katara! I'm just a little hot!"

"Uh-huh, and my name isn't Katara. Spill it!"

Sakura plopped on one of Aunt Wu's pillows and dished what the woman had told her. Kakashi's reading took just a few minutes and they left. Katara, on the other hand, felt she needed more time with the fortuneteller.

"I just have a couple more questions for Aunt Wu."

Aunt Wu was standing at the doorway to her reading room.

"What do you want?" the woman was exasperated.

Sakura and Kakashi slipped out as Aunt Wu answered her questions.

" _Like I asked before, how warmly should I dress tomorrow?"_

" _You'll be fine as long as you've got a scarf. Bye now."_

" _One more thing?"_

" _All right, what is it?"_

" _Should I eat a mango… or a papaya for breakfast tomorrow?"_

" _PAPAYA."_

Aunt Wu slammed the door shut.

"Ohhh, I  _hate_  papaya."

She gave the dirt at her feet a kick. Aang was still leaning against the wall. Sakura could almost laugh at what he was doing. He was trying to pull off the whole 'cool' look, and only succeeded in looking stand-offish and stupid.

"OH… hey Katara. I didn't see you there."

Katata started walking away. "Hey Aang."

Aang shouted after her, "That's okay, I'm busy with my own stuff."

Sakura giggled.

"What the? What  _are_ you doing?"

A duck landed next to Aang and quacked.

"The duck is right."

…

Sakura followed Katara to the fruit stand.

"Ugh. Papaya please." She sounded disappointed in what Aunt Wu had told her to do.

"Why don't you just get the mango?" Sakura asked.

Aang slid up beside them, attempting the same nonchalant pose as before.  _But really though, what the fuck is he doing? We told him honesty! Honest is the best policy!_

The shopkeeper handed Katara a papaya. She looked at the greenish fruit in slight disgust

"So… papaya."

"Uh-huh. Would you like some?"

"You know me," he picked up a fruit off the stand. "I don't really care what I eat."

"Okay then, see you later." She turned and walked away.

Aang took a bit of the fruit and choked on it. He clearly hated the taste. Sakura gave him a blank look with a cocked eyebrow.

"Really, Aang. So smooth. Much grace. You just ate an eggourd. They do not taste good raw."

"I knew that! …Maybe aloof isn't my style."

"Aloof? Is that what you going for? Who spouted that nonsense to you?"

"Sokka."

"Alright. You can stop there. Disregard everything he told you. Your aloof will not win you Katara's heart. Acting like someone other than yourself is just dishonest."

"Yeah, you're right."

Kakashi joined them. A couple just across the way were talking. The man, who was wearing a ridiculously bright pink and white suit, gave the woman a flower.

"Oh! A panda lilly!" If Sakura wasn't mistaken it was the same lady that had gotten a prediction earlier that day.  _Didn't she say something to Meng about getting a flower? Or was I imagining it?_

The two embraced. Aang seemed to be entranced by the instantaneous response from the woman.

"Did you see that?"

Literally two seconds later, Sakura saw Aang pushing the couple apart to ask them a question. He was pointing at the flower.

"Excuse me. Where can a guy find one of those things?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Make a run for it?" Kakashi asked her.

"Definitely."

They quickly fled the scene before Aang returned.

Quite close to the square, the two found a small tea shop. Inside of it were pictures of couples who had met at the tea shop, lots and lots of pictures. A hostess greeted them.

"Hello you two! And welcome to Makapu Teas! My name is Sousa, follow me to your table please."

Kakashi put out his hand for her to go first. She smiled at him and followed the girl. Everything in the little house was decorated and beautifully so. Their hostess was dressed just as beautifully as the room, her kimono a dark violet with lavender flowers printed on the bottom third of the gown, the lining was a light lavender hue. Her obi was a beautiful pale peach color and tied expertly in a box knot in the middle of her back. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun with a small silver comb tucked into it. She was just a bit shorter than Sakura. Sousa led them to a table for two in the back corner of the room.

"Will this table be suitable?"

"Yes, thank you." Sakura sat down on one cushion, Kakashi doing the same across from her.

"Your server Chunhua will be right with you."

The woman bowed and walked away. She had 'the walk' down. Her kimono fluttered just like Sayuri's did in the spirit world.  _How beautiful. It's like she's walking on water._

A small piece of paper was tucked into a wooden standing slot at the end of their table. It held the list of the house teas that were being offered. Sakura saw that there was jasmine green tea offered and her heart soared. She put the paper back and held her hands clasped on the table.

"I assume you saw something you like?"

Sakura nodded happily.

"So I can assume that's what we're getting?"

"If you want something other than that, than get it, silly. I'm not going to make you get the same thing. Plus if you get something different, we can try each other's and both get a new experience."

"True."

Kakashi took the pamphlet from the wooden stand and studied it. A woman dressed in a dark green kimono joined them. The bottom was a viridian green that lightened to a jade toward the top half of her gown. The obi around her waist was a creamy tangerine that contrasted wonderfully for a springy effect. The embroidery edging of her kimono featured tiny foxes and leafy vine patterns. It was a wonderful piece.

"Hello," she set down a small tray of cheese and other little bits of appealing foods. Sakura had never been to this part of the country before and wasn't quite sure what all of it was, "what blends of tea were you two interested in trying today?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded at her to go first.

"I would love your jasmine green tea, please."

"I'd love the ginseng, if you've got a fresh strong pot of it."

"Yes, sir. I will be right back."

The server left them to retrieve their tea.

"Did you notice how many pictures are on the walls of this place? And it looks like so many of them are of couples! I wonder what the significance is."

Kakashi shrugged and took a sample of food from the tray.

"Ooh. That's interesting."

"What is?"

"I think I just ate a mushroom stuffed with something. It wasn't bad."

"Huh. Interesting."

Sakura took a cracker like object and put a tomato and cheese on it. She thought tomato and cheese would be safe. Her taste buds were overwhelmed. The cheese was strong, but what she thought was a tomato was actually a pepper of some sort and a little spicy. The cracker helped balance it out and had an oddly lingering taste of spinach. She was sure her facial expressions were hilarious to Kakashi.

"Something wrong?" he chuckled.

She choked and swallowed her cracker-pepper-cheese-thing. "Haahhhem. Yep. Everything's great."

He laughed.

Their waitress returned with two pots of tea as well as their cups, saucers, spoons and napkins. She placed everything out, carefully and precisely.

"So tell me, Chunhua, what are all these pictures on the walls?"

"The pictures are of couples who met or had their first date here. Most of them have gone on and gotten married now! Aunt Wu says we're the luckiest place to meet your true love!"

Sakura smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Haha haha…"

She felt a little uncomfortable, and almost sure her cheeks would be a permanent shade of pink by the time they left this village.

"Would you like me to take your picture?" She pulled a wheeled contraption out of the corner and sat it in front of them. They were too stunned to say anything and just sat there while she took their picture.

"We'll probably have it developed by next week and you'll be up on our wall!" She smiled widely and walked away.

"What the hell just happened." Kakashi questioned.

"I think she thought we were… together."

"Which we are not."

"Huh."

"Weird."

"Yeah. Weird."

"Cuz I mean.. that would be…"

"Just totally…"

"Weird." They said it at the same time.

Sakura poured herself a cup of the tea and took a sip. It was just the right temperature. Hot but not so hot that the flavor was lost and your tongue got burnt. Her cheeks felt warm. She offered her cup to Kakashi to taste, like they had said before. He took a sip of his own cup and they traded. Sakura smelled his tea and while it didn't smell sweet it smelt… different and when she tried it, it was definitely earthy and bitter.  _There is a reason why they bring this little tray of snackies. I bet this would be grand with something sweet._

A little cake off the side of the plate caught her eye. It was very small, just about a square inch. She took and popped it into her mouth and it cut the bitter taste of the tea instantly.

"Mmm…"

They traded their cups back.

"What do you think?" Kakashi asked her.

"Well ginseng is naturally an earthy bitter thing, so that's what the tea is like, but it goes quite well with something sweet."

Kakashi nodded, "The energy boost is a nice little plus on the side. Your jasmine is very good, they sure know how to make a good pot here."

Sakura nodded as she took another sip of her jasmine.

_Let's just pretend that picture thing never happened, mmk?_

_Mmk._

_Wait, I just put my mouth on his cup. And he put his on mine…_

Just for a moment she fancied that she could taste his lips on her teacup, and she swore there was probably steam flowing freely from her ears.

Sakura didn't have to worry about them talking about it anymore, as a huge commotion brought everyone outside to the street. Sakura heard a rumble of the mountain as it spewed hot ash and smoke into the air.

She and Kakashi watched as their young traveling companions addressed the townsfolk.

"Everyone! That volcano is gonna blow any second. Aunt Wu was wrong!" Sokka tried to explain. A woman in the crowd was eager to scoff at him.

"Yeh, yeh, we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, 'Mr. Science and Reason Lover."

Katara stepped forward anxious to help her brother and Aang.

"If you won't listen to him, maybe you'll listen to me. I want to believe Aunt We and her predictions as much as you do, but my brother and Aang saw the lava with their own eyes."

 _Oh shit_ that's _whats going on?_

Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"Ah shit."

"Well I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my  _own ears."_  The man that had faced the platypus bear stated haughtily.

Aang jumped onto the roof of Aunt Wu's house to better address the growing crowd.

"Please listen to us! You are all in danger! And we have to get out of here. You can't rely on Aunt Wu's prediction. You have to take fate into your own hands."

And explosion shuddered through the ground and Sakura's hand shot out to grab Kakashi's shoulder and steady herself. Sokka pointed to the mountain, his anger at the crowd rising.

"Look! Can your fortunetelling explain that?"

Sakura glanced up and saw the billowing dark grey smoke flowing out of the mountaintop, but apparently the rest of the crowd was blind.

Another villager came forward to mock Sokka, "Can your science explain why it rains?"

Sokka shook his hands at the man, "YES! YES IT CAN!"

Even so the crowd was not convinced, several even turned around and started walking away to their respective lives and homes. Kakashi and Sakura rushed up to join the rest of their group. Katara looked down, dejected.

"They just won't listen to reason."

Aang flew down and joined them.

Kakashi put up a finger, "they may not listen to reason, but they  _might_  listen to Aunt Wu."

Sokka looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Yeah.  _That's_  the problem."

He smiled and shook his head.

"No, it is about to become our solution. Like Aang said, we're about to take fate into our own hands. First, we need to break into Aunt Wu's house and borrow her cloud reading book."

Sakura was volunteered to be the distraction for Aunt Wu while Aang would be go in and get the book. She claimed to want Aunt Wu to determine something about Appa, who just so happened to be in the stables a good distance away from her home. She complied and followed.

"Aunt Wu, I'd like you to meet Appa."

The woman was astounded by his size and reached up to pet his head.

"You are a wonderous creature. Just beautiful. What was it you needed me for out here Sakura?"

"Hmm... I actually can't remember. Shoot. Let me escort you back to your house. Sorry about dragging you out here for nothing."

"It's no problem, meeting Appa was a pleasure if nothing else. Let me do a quick reading for him."

"Wait, you can do a reading for animals?"

"But of course, and sometimes they are easier to read than humans."

She placed a hand on Appa's massive head and shut her eyes.

"Oh you poor soul, you have hard times ahead of you. But you already knew that, didn't you? I'm so sorry sweetie. Everything will get better, I promise. It may seem dismal soon but you'll pull through. And don't let the fire man get to you, you won't be stuck there forever."

The older woman sighed and took her hand away from Appa.

"Thank you, Aunt Wu."

"Take good care of him, Sakura. His poor spirit." A tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

Sakura nodded and they walked back to her home. At this point in the plan, Aang, Katara, Kakashi, and Sokka were supposed to be leaving Aunt Wu's house and getting back to Appa.  _But she was saying some dark things. What's going to happen to Appa!?_

When they got back to the house, Meng greeted them in the waiting room.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hi, Meng. You seem a bit down. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

The girl fiddled with her hair and Sakura could tell she felt miserable. She took a seat on a bench in the far wall and gestured to the floor cushion in front of her.

"Come here, and I'll do something with your hair."

Meng shook her head, "Good luck."

The girl joined Sakura.

"Do you happen to have a comb? A pick? Brush?"

"Here."

Meng took a pick out of her sleeve and handed it to her. Sakura started unraveling the bushy hair.  _I have never seen hair this unruly. We will figure something out for her though._

"Tell me what's bothering you, dear."

She teased out a knot and continued to the next lock.

"Well... There's this boy."

"Mhmmm."

"I like him, but he doesn't like me. At least... not  _that_  way."

"I see."

"I'm pretty sure he has his eyes on someone else." The girl let out a depressed sigh. It was clearly getting to her.

Sakura had finished one detangling and moved to the other.

"So who is this elusive boy?"

The girl remained silent for a moment. Sakura didn't push, it wasn't like the girls were close friends yet. She continued combing out the second braid.  _I think maybe I'm going to do a little updo with some curls._

Sakura put the handle of the pick between her lips and pulled Meng's hair back tightly, not giving it any room to kink up. She used a bit of the string from her previous braids to fasten the hair into a ponytail of sorts. The rest of the hair, now free, curled wildly and bushed out. Sakura found the middle of her hair and splayed it out to make a used more of the string to fasten the hair over itself. The bun was kinky and appeared to have a little row of curls around the bottom. It was quite fetching.

She turned Meng around and had her face her. It was apparent she had been crying, but her hair was so pretty now.

"All done!"

Sakura was tackled in a tight hug. She responded with a squeeze of her own.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"My pleasure, Meng."

She wiped a tear out of her eye. Sakura rose and walked outside the house.  _Aang and Katara should be almost done with the cloudbending now..._

A skull was taking form in the sky, just about fully formed. Sakura went back into the home for Aunt Wu. Meng watched her pass and followed.

"Aunt Wu! Aunt Wu!"

The woman popped out of her inner sanctum and gazed at Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura? What can I do for you?"

"Something weird is happening with the clouds."

Sakura brought Aunt Wu out to her little stage in the square and they all looked at the sky. A massive eerie skull was clear in the skies.

"That's very strange. It shouldn't..." The woman looked at the sky and it dawned on her what was there.

"Oh my!"

…

Sakura joined their group as Aang addressed the village from the small stage.

"We can still save the village if we act fast. Sokka and Kakashi have a plan."

Sokka began his speech, "Lava is gonna flow downhill to here. If we can dig a deep enough trench we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river."

Sakura turned to the crowd and rose her hand.

"If any of you are earthbenders come with me."

The twins that had been estatic at Aunt Wu's prediction earlier came forward.

"I'm an earthbender!"

His brother added, "I'm not!"

Kakashi laughed, "Everyone who is  _not_ and earthbender grab a shovel!. Come on, we've gotta hurry!"

Sakura gathered a smallish crowd of earthbenders and they discussed plans of action.

"So we need to move as quickly as possible. We'll divert in a U-shaped form to the river and we need to make sure the walls are high enough to contain it."

The earthbenders with her nodded their agreement and started manipulating the earth around the village. They started in the middle of the U and moved out. Sakura periodically looked up at the mountain to check its progress. She stopped looking up when she saw orange.

"Dig faster! Dig faster!" Became Sokka's mantra.

Sakura quickly picked up a rhythm with the one twin that could earthbend in the village, they broke up the earth and made large divots, those with shovels helped to dig deeper. They continued back and forth around the U-bend and finished the trench off with a massive shifting of the last of the earth between the U and the river. She turned to the young earthbender with her and high fived him.

"Nice work, kid. You're an excellent bender for someone so young."

"Thanks!"

Sakura looked up and Aang was standing on the lip of their created trench, his expression was grave.

"Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe!"

The villagers left the area. Sakura found Kakashi and they joined the rest of the group on top of one of the taller buildings in the village. Ash was starting to come down like snow.

She and Kakashi took a seat on a building adjacent to Sokka and Katara. Aang still stood on the lip of the trench.

"Do you think it will hold?" Kakashi asked beside her.

"I hope so."

The town was bathed in an eerie red glow from the lava. She glanced at Kakashi and his hair was bright orange. It looked hilarious and Sakura wanted to laugh at him but the situation was too serious, and the giggle died in her throat. The orange death had reached the village gates and consumed them, toppling the structure over and dissolving it in flames. It passed through their cemetery, completely erasing the headstones there from existence. The trench they created began to fill rapidly.

_This doesn't look good._

Sakura stood up and hopped to the next rooftop to talk to Aang.

"Aang! It's too much! It's gonna overflow!"

An explosion rocked the village, and Sakura was forced to her knees on the rooftop. Chunks of rock began to rain down amongst the ash flakes. Katara and Sokka dropped from the roof and began to run away. Sakura hopped off and joined them, only to stop and turn around when they all realized Aang hadn't moved. A giant boulder fell directly in front of Aang, exploding with such force a wave of lava was created. Just as it was about to overflow, he blew the lava straight up in a wall of bright orange around the village. Aang sucked in a breath and expelled it, cooling all the lava to stone. Afterward, he relaxed and calmed himself after such a massive exertion.

Sakura glanced at the two kids next to her and saw they were in awe of their friend. To be truthful, she was as well. The mountain may still be erupting, but they were no longer in danger.

"Wow... it's so easy to forget what a powerful bender Aang is. And he's just twelve." Kakashi mumbled.

Katara looked like she'd been hit by a bus, "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Nothing much, just that Aang is a powerful bender."

Sakura looked back at their young airbender friend, he was silhouetted in orange from the lava and put off a rather ominous feel.

"I suppose he is..." Katara whispered under her breath.

…

The next morning they were preparing to leave, after all they had achieved any purpose they had in the village. Their group met with the villagers in the village square. Sakura glanced up at the volcano behind them all, it was still smoking, but no longer erupting.

Aang was going about returning the book they had 'borrowed' from Aunt Wu.

"By the way, we kind of borrowed your book." He held out the book with his head down.

"So you messed with the clouds did you!"

Her tone was angry. She grabbed the book and Aang cringed, maybe he thought she was going to hit him with it? The anger only lasted for a couple of seconds, before the woman started laughing.

"Very clever!"

Sokka walked out of the crowd and faced the villagers, "No offense, but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling."

_Starting any sentence with 'no offense', is usually the easiest way to cause offense, dummy._

The platypus bear man smiled and responded as calm as ever, "But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed, and it wasn't. She was right, after all."

Sokka stomped up to the man and pointed a finger in his face, "I hate you."

Katara grabbed Sokka by the shoulders and dragged him away, "It's okay, Sokka. Everything's gonna be all right."

Sakura laughed at their antics and started to walk towards Appa. It was their time to leave. Aang was still talking with Aunt Wu while they strapped down their bags.

Meng stood in front of the bison and petted his head.

"Goodbye, Appa." The girl seemed depressed, but her hair looked fantastic.  _If I do say so myself._  Katara took up Appa's reigns.

"Oh hey Meng."

"Hey, Katara."

"Your hair looks nice."

"Thank you."

Sakura climbed up onto Appa's back and took a seat next to Kakashi, he was reading, yet again.

_Does he ever put that book down?_

Katara addressed the villagers, "Goodbye everyone! It was so nice to meet you! Take care, Meng."

Sakura could have sworn she saw animosity in Meng's eye, but disregarded it.

_Hmm._

They turned to fly away and Sakura heard Meng call out to them, "Take care!"

And almost inaudibly, "Floozy."

 _Oh so_ that's _how it is!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone! The next chapter will be a Sausage chapter, but that's okay, some fun stuff starts happening with him!


	15. Sasuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Time for Sasuke's next chapter! (Sorry, I know Sausage sucks dick, but this is an important development chapter for him so it needs to be written!)

 

Sasuke's Ch 3

Reclaiming their ship hadn't been easy. After all it had been taken over by pirates. A little bribery and some money got them to give it up, and they were on their way after the Avatar. Or they would have been, if the trail hadn't abruptly disappeared while they were haggling over the ship.

So they spent the next couple of days looking for clues and getting back out to sea.

One morning Sasuke came up to the deck and Iroh and Zuko were arguing.

"You're out of your mind, Uncle. There's not a cloud in sight!"

"The storm is approaching from the North, I suggest we alter our course and head southwest."

"We know the Avatar is heading north, so we will do the same!"

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew."

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up at that statement, and he was fairly certain everyone on board had heard the fuming prince. His crew wouldn't stay loyal long if he kept this up. Zuko's eyes met his own and he quirked an eyebrow as if to challenge him. Zuko stomped up to him and put a finger to his chest.

Sasuke could feel Zuko's hot breath in his face, "Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety."

Zuko took the ladder below deck and shut the hatch after him. Sasuke wasn't mad at Zuko, if it were Itachi they had a lead on, he probably wouldn't have cared much about anyone else either. Iroh looked disheartened and sighed, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"He doesn't mean that. He's just… all worked up."

"I don't hold it against him. To him, the Avatar is the only thing stopping him from going home to a normal life. If it were me and we had finally found word on Itachi? I don't know if I would have acted much differently."

Sasuke looked at the old man, his eyes were filled with sorrow _. Just what was he thinking about?_

Iroh trudged up to the command deck, presumably to play pai sho. However, if he was correct that a storm was coming, Sasuke thought now would be the time to practice if he was going to get any in today. He stretched through several stances to loosen up his muscles. Nothing too heavy, he didn't even break a sweat. The moves were so routine to him he didn't even notice the weight of his sword on his waist anymore. Sasuke drew the blade and practiced several exercises. The weapon was a part of him just his arms or legs may be; an extension of his form. He was tempted to close his eyes, the liquid movements were like a second nature to him.

...

As Sasuke sheathed his sword he looked out over the horizon. There were dark storm clouds starting to form.  _HA_.  _Iroh was right_. A noise to his right pulled his attention. Zuko was climbing up the ladder and had opened the hatch. He pulled himself up and if Sasuke had been paying slightly closer attention he would have seen Zuko's determination slip for a split second to something closer to frustration and depression. It was only for a fraction of a second, however, so his facade was back in place almost immediately.

Iroh followed Zuko up onto the deck and you could tell the two had been arguing the entire time they had been below. Sasuke couldn't help but want to pick on the younger boy.

"Huh! So it looks like your Uncle was correct about the storm after all!"

Iroh shrugged next to him, "Lucky guess."

Zuko was not so quick to shrug it off, "You better learn some respect, Sasuke, or I'll teach it to you."

"Hmph. And what do you know of it, Zuko? What, with the way you treat your crew and above all your esteemed Uncle? You don't care about anyone but yourself. Then again, why should I expect any more from you?" Sasuke saw Iroh in the background making a gesture across his neck, trying to signal him to stop the conversation.

His traveling companion had no response to his statement, just a twitching eyebrow and a look of rage in his eyes as he turned away. Zuko turned back to him, ready in a firebending stance. Sasuke was fired up. If he needed to be the one to teach Zuko a lesson, then so be it.

Iroh stepped up to the two of them, his hands lowering in a calm down gesture.

"Easy now."

Sasuke and Zuko both drew their weapons and prepared to fight. Just as their weapons were about to meet, Iroh broke in between them,

"Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better."

They both sheathed their weapons and Zuko walked away,

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship!"

Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder, but Zuko threw him off. He walked up to the railing and leaned against it. In the distance the storm was growing, and they were headed right for it.

...

Below deck, Sasuke was drinking around a table with the rest of the crew. Zuko was off pouting somewhere and they were all staying out of the rain as much as possible.

Lieutenant Jee was unhappy with the Prince's behavior.

"I'm sick of taking his orders, and I'm tired of chasing his Avatar!" He took a swill from his tankard and it made a hard thud on the table as he brought it down. His gestures were large to try and emphasize his point. It was obvious he was at least slightly intoxicated.

"I mean who does Zuko think he is?"

Iroh's voice came from the hallway.

"Do you really want to know?"

Sasuke and the crew stand in respect to Iroh,

"General Iroh! We were just-"

Iroh walked into the room, his hand raised in acceptance, "It's ok. May I join you?"

"Of course, sir!"

He sat down on a barrel next to Sasuke and stroked his beard.

"Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much. I remember when he was younger, he always wanted to attend war meetings with me. Guards would always block his path and he would respond 'Let me in!' This time I asked him, 'Prince Zuko, what's wrong?' He said, 'I want to go into the war chamber, but the guard won't let me pass!' He was quite young then, and his voice still cracked. Hilarious. I led him away from the guards a short ways to try and talk to him. 'You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring.' And they were, of course, but Zuko did not listen, he wanted to know what his father was like, and well, even then, his father was constantly busy and had no time for him. He said, 'If I'm gonna rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?' I relented and let him in. To this very day, I regret that decision.

'Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know.' He didn't hear even hear a word I said, just thanked me and we walked inside. We were discussing a strategy dealing with the Earth Kingdom. We were discussing pitting new recruits against them as bait while we would come at them with a rear attack while they were distracted. I don't particularly like sacrificing troops, but I kept my mouth shut. Zuko on the other hand was not so inclined. He shouted out, 'You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them!'" At this point in Iroh's speech the crewmen were all silent and the mood of the room had calmed.

"Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out, and there were... dire consequences. After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said that Prince Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect, and there was only one way to resolve it."

Across the table from Sasuke, Lieutenant Jee was horrified.

"Agni kai. A fire duel."

"That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the General. Zuko had spoken out against a general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected, Zuko would have to duel his own father. The agni kai was painful to watch. When they turned to face each other, Zuko recognized his opponent as his own father and froze in horror. He begged for mercy. 'Please, father. I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!' His father is not the merciful type. 'You will fight for your honor.' Zuko bowed at his feet, attempting anything he could think of. 'I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son.' His actions only angered his father. 'Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!' 'I won't fight you.' With his father, that was the last straw. 'You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.' In the end, I looked away."

The lieutenant awkwardly replied, "I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident..."

"It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor."

"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal."

Iroh sighed, "Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope."

Lightning struck and the ship rocked, they had been hit.

...

Sasuke left the room and climbed up to the main deck. The ship was rocking violently, making it difficult to stay upright in the storm. Water was coming down in torrents.

"Where were we hit?" Zuko called out.

"I don't know!"

Iroh shouted behind them, "Look!" He pointed up to the bridge tower, a crewman was dangling off the rigging.

Zuko ran towards the ladder going up to the tower, "The helmsman!"

Sasuke climbed the ladder after him, as they climbed, he looked down just as Iroh was bending lightning away from them.

_Holy shit._

The helmsman above them let go, unable to keep up his grip on the metal rigging. He fell for a moment, but Zuko and Sasuke grabbed onto him. In the clouds Sasuke saw the Avatar's bison, just flying there, right in front of them.

"The Avatar!" Zuko had seen them too.

"What do you want to do, Zuko?" Sasuke asked.

Zuko paused, clearly undecided. "Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety."

Sasuke smiled.

Iroh commented from the deck, "Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm."

They finished climbing down with the helmsman.

Maybe Zuko does have a shred of a heart worth salvaging. But that would have to wait until Itachi was dead.

...

Once inside the eye, the wind died down and the rain calmed to a drizzle.

The three of them stood on the deck.

"Uncle, I am sorry."

Iroh smiled, and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Your apology is accepted."

A massive bubble of energy erupted from the sea in front of them in a giant blue orb, obviously containing the Avatar along with a few others in their party. Kakashi. The pink haired girl. For a split second, he swore he made eye contact with his old teacher.

...

After the storm, the ship needed some repairs so they made their way to the nearest port town.

...

One night Sasuke snoozed on the main deck. The air was warm outside and the stars shined bright in the night sky. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the hatch open that lead to the chambers below deck. A man wearing all black and a blue mask climbed out and slipped off the ship.

_I wonder who that could be._  Sasuke thought as he drifted off to sleep.

...

Zuko, Lieutenant Jee and Sasuke were standing on the command deck, looking at a world map.

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm." the lieutenant pointed at their location on the map, "But, if we continue heading northeast-"

The lieutenant stopped mid-sentence as their light was cut off by a massive shadow.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare as a massive ship pulled alongside their own. It dwarfed the entirety of their vessel.

"What do you think they want?" Zuko asked.

Iroh shrugged, "perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho?"

A herald from the Fire Nation boarded their ship. Sasuke was suspicious, but who knew, maybe it was good news?

No such luck.

The herald unrolled his message, to reveal a drawn figure of the Avatar and writing underneath it describing the Avatar's abilities. Sasuke looked across at Zuko, who was leaning towards the wanted poster and glaring at it with a sour expression.

"The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance." He lowered the scroll and rolled it up.

"All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao."

Iroh had returned to his Pai Sho table and was making a move, but spoke up then, "Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him!"

He placed the tile he had been debating, and his opponent slapped himself in the face. Apparently the move had been bad for him.

Zuko sighed, "I've got nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass."

The herald didn't show any emotion to the comment.

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area."

That just angered the prince, "Get off my ship!"

The herald and his two guards left and Sasuke heard groans behind him. He turned and saw Iroh leaning forward and gathering the pot for the game.

"Excellent! I take the pot. But, you're all improving! I'm certain you will win if we play again."

Sasuke chuckled to himself. Not only had he never won a game against Iroh, but the winning record of the rest of the crew wasn't that great either.  _At least they're good sports about it._

A new game started and Sasuke declined their invitation to join. He left the command deck to find Zuko overlooking the waves beyond the ship.

They stayed silent.

There wasn't anything to talk about.

They finally made it to the next coastal town to make their repairs and restock on supplies. It would be a much needed break for everyone on board.

To distract him, Sasuke urged Zuko to practice his firebending, with himself as a sparring partner.

Their exercise was interrupted by Iroh, "Is everything okay? It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order."

Zuko looked out over the sea, "I don't care what they do."

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao."

When Zuko turned back, there was new emotion on his face, fear, desperation.

"How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources it's only a matter of time before he captures the Avatar," he turned back to the sea, "My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all."

Sasuke put a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Hey. Don't give up hope yet. You can always sabotage Zhao, even if he does capture the Avatar before you."

Zuko pulled away, "It isn't your problem, just leave me alone."

He went below deck and Sasuke sighed. Iroh peeked out of the command deck and waved for him to come inside. Sasuke let Zuko go and moved to join his uncle.

"I just don't get him sometimes, Iroh."

"And you think I do? All we can do is hope. All anyone can do is hope. The best pot of tea is the one that has steeped properly. We will just have to wait until the timing is right to remove the leaves. Pai sho?"

"I suppose you're right," Sasuke took a seat at the table across from Iroh, and smirked, "And of course. Are you ready to be beaten?"

"If only you could! Losing would be a nice change of pace."

They laughed and the game was on.

"Sasuke what do you think of a music night tonight? To bring everyone's spirits up."

Sasuke moved a rose tile forward a space and waited for Iroh to make his move.

"I think that's an excellent idea. Does anyone actually play an instrument on board the ship?"

"Well, I know Lieutenant Jee can sing, Zuko can play horn and there a few others I just can't remember all of them right now. What about you?" Iroh moved another tile on the board, "Can you play?"

Sasuke thought over Iroh's move, "I used to play a woodwind of some sort but I can't remember much of it right now. I like to listen more than play anyway."

"I see."

...

Iroh made the announcement for music night on the ship, and several of the crew were actually more than willing to join. Zuko was less willing, he didn't even open his door, just kind of mumbled a 'not interested' when Sasuke knocked on his door.

When everyone had gathered for the special night, Sasuke had hoped Zuko would show up anyway, to brighten his spirits, but alas he didn't show.

They played song after song, some were even his brother's favorites.

Sasuke was saddened by his memory.

Before Itachi had killed their clan, he had been an idol to Sasuke. He was an extremely talented musician, and would play for hours while Sasuke would watch in wonder. At one point Sasuke had tried to learn an instrument to be like Itachi, but he was forced to quit when he got so angry at himself that he set a fiddle on fire. Itachi had been disappointed in him that day, and Sasuke felt horrible for letting his older brother down. After that he had settled for listening, and found he liked it better that way.

He decided to try and convince Zuko again, that maybe they could just listen together even. Sasuke opened the hatch to their chambers and walked down the hall to Zuko's room, but when he opened the door, no one was there. He frowned and shut the door, going back up to the main deck.

_I wonder why he left? What could he possibly be doing?_

He returned to the crew and listened for the rest of the night, but he found he couldn't concentrate as much as he would have liked to. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about what Zuko might be up to.  _Why am I worried about him?_

...

The next day, Iroh convinced Sasuke to come up on deck and practice the Tsungi horn with him. Sasuke found he didn't have much talent with it, and they settled for Sasuke just listening and Iroh practicing.

About an hour in, Zuko returned to the ship.

"Where have you been, Prince Zuko? You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song."

Zuko walked right past them, "I'm going to bed. No disturbances."

Iroh shrugged and went back to playing. The tune was depressing and Sasuke decided to try and get Zuko to talk to him.

Below deck, Sasuke walked down the hall to Zuko's chambers. He knocked on the door.

"Zuko."

"Go away. I said no disturbances."

"Where did you go last night?"

"None of your business."

"Did you go after the Avatar?"

"..."

"If you did, I wouldn't blame you. Though why didn't you have me come with you?"

The door to the chamber opened abruptly and Sasuke stumbled back a step in surprise.

"Why does it matter to you!? How do you know I wasn't just out?"

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Spill it."

"I've decided to give up on capturing the Avatar."

"Yeah, and my hair is green. Listen, if you give up on the Avatar, I give up on finding my brother."

"What!?"

Zuko pushed him down the hallway, "How could you give up on him like that? You haven't even heard anything!"

"Exactly." Zuko's hands fell.

"Don't give up on the Avatar yet, Zuko. I know you can find a way to make it work. I just wish I had even half the trail you had for the Avatar on my brother. At this rate, I'll never find him." Sasuke started walking away. He made it to the bottom of the ladder leading to the main deck before Zuko turned around and shouted, "Then you shouldn't give up finding Itachi!"

"And why do you say that? What hope do I possibly have in finding him? You know what? Save it, I know you don't care."

"That's not true!" Zuko walked toward him.

"Really? When was the last time we made a decision on our course of action based on Itachi, and not the Avatar?"

Zuko looked away from him. There was nothing he could say. It was the truth after all.

"Hmph. There's your answer. We've never made a move to try and find him.  _Never._ I should just go off on my own. Maybe I'd have better luck."

Sasuke moved to climb the ladder, but Zuko put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Get off me."

"No."

" _Zuko._ "

"You can't give up yet, Sasuke."

Zuko took his hand that wasn't on the ladder and pressed something into it.

"I hope this changes your mind. I found it while I was out last night."

Sasuke dropped down off the ladder and looked at what Zuko had given him. It was a small pendant attached to a leather band. The centerpiece was the symbol of his clan, a white and red fan. The strap appeared to have been repaired several times, though it looked to have been neglected in recent years, parts of the strap looked as if they were about worn through, and that was probably how it fell off. Sasuke clearly remembered this symbol, it was supposed to remind the owner to come home to his family.

He hadn't seen it in many years.

Since the day he gave it to his brother.

A/N

Thanks so much for reading you guys!

Oooo drama builds!

What will Sasuke do?

The next chapter we will be back to lovely Kakashi and Sakura times!

See you!


	16. Kakashi

Light from the Shadows Chapter 16

Kakashi

They'd been flying for a while, heading north as fast as the biting northern winds let them. Once Appa got tired they decided to stop at the next sign of civilization. Aang thought he saw a few tiny blips but as they got nearer it was just a bunch of trees around some rocks. In his defense, they did look similar to what were the ruins of his home temple.

As they finally landed on a beach Kakashi was quick to jump off Appa's saddle and walk a few steps, stretching his limbs. They'd been crammed on Appa, soaring through the sky for the better part of the day. Kakashi was sorely tempted to take off his shoes and wriggle his toes into the sand, regardless of how cold the water probably was. He missed Kyoshi dearly, the wildlife, his village, and the people. But the way the surf provided background noise as it broke against the jagged rocks of the shoreline was soothing.

"Hey look! A sword made out of a whale's tooth." Kakashi heard Aang call out from behind him.

"Lemme see that." Sokka perked up.

Kakashi turned back toward Appa to help Sakura get down. There was still sleep in her slightly puffed up eyes and her hair was a tangled mess. He though she looked cute.

"This is a water tribe weapon! See if you can find anything else," ordered Sokka.

Katara, who had been previously filling their water reserves with filtered sea water, walked over to them, "What's going on?"

Aang popped out of a bush, "We found something."

Sokka squatted down and picked up an arrow. He brushed it off and held it up to inspect it.

"...It's burned."

He walked up to nearby tree and traced the scorch marks cut deeply into it.

"There was a battle. Water tribe warriors ambushed a group of firebenders."

Sokka looked around at the ground and inspected the signs left on the ground.

"The firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill..."

Kakashi and Sakura had been following behind the three kids and eventually the group came back to the beach.

They stopped there.

"So then what happened?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. The trail ends here."

Katara, who had gone the other direction, called from further down the beach behind them.

"Wait! Look!"

Kakashi followed her voice and saw there was a water tribe boat beached on the shore next to her.

Sokka's eyes lit up, "It's one of our boats!"

Kakashi and Sakura followed behind the group, but they weren't as excited as the three kids were, signs of a battle, not to mention with the Fire Nation, usually didn't mean anything good. A wriggle of guilt bit at Kakashi, even if it hadn't been his fault.

Katara tugged on Sokka's sleeve, "Is this... Dad's boat?"

Sokka seemed to be giddy just from the find. He rubbed the side of the ship and smiled, "No, but it's from his fleet. Dad was here."

Going aboard had revealed nothing out of the ordinary- besides the lack of crew members- thus they wondered why a seaworthy vessel would be lying on the beach without someone to guard it. The group decided to make a fire near it, hoping perhaps the owner was still around.

The group decided to make a fire near the boat, hoping perhaps the owner of the vessel was still around. They had gone aboard and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Thus they wondered why a sea worthy vessel would be lying on the beach if it's owner wasn't around.

Katara and Aang slept near the fire. Sakura and Kakashi were rolling out their own bags, but Kakashi wasn't quite sleepy yet. He could tell Sokka wasn't either. The boy just sat on a log in front of the fire and idly poked at it, staring at the surrounding darkness. He mind was elsewhere.

Just as Sakura was lying down, a snapping stick alerted Kakashi and Sokka.

"Who's there?" Sokka asked.

As he approached Kakashi made out a bandaged man wearing water tribe garb. He was most likely the owner of the ship.

The man looked as if he were trying to ascertain who they were as well.

"Sokka?"

Sokka quirked his head, "Bato?"

Aang and Katara woke up and Sakura remained seated on her sleeping bag.

Aang yawned, "Who the what now?"

"Bato!" Katara cried out.

"Sokka! Katara!" He hugged both of them, "It is so good to see you two! Oh, you've grown so much."

Aang bowed to the stranger, "Hi. I'm Aang."

He was ignored. Kakashi and Sakura didn't bother introducing themselves. Sokka and Katara seemed oblivious to the rest of their group.

"Where's Dad?" Sokka insisted.

"Is he here?" Katara asked.

The stranger, Bato, shook his head, "No, he and the other warriors should be in the eastern Earth Kingdom by now."

A breeze whistled through their little camp and they all shivered.

"Brr!" Bato commented, rubbing his shoulders, "This is no place for a reunion. I'll show you something."

He put his arms around Katara and Sokka's shoulders and led them away from the coast. A few feet later he turned his head back to the three of them and signaled them to follow. Like an afterthought.

A feeling of irrelevance settled over them. Checking on Aang, Kakashi couldn't suppress a pang of pity. It visibly vexed him.

Kakashi turned to Appa, "Come on, boy."

He followed after the rest of the group.

Soon they approached a large monastery complex. There were so many different scents hanging in the air, giving Kakashi an instant headache. His sinuses started to throb. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he kept going, despite the vicious pain.

"You okay, Kakashi?" Sakura asked next to him.

"Yeah, it's just... the scents. The frankincense is itching in my nose."

"Mmm yeah, I think it's kind of great, if a bit overpowering!"

"No kidding..."

"After I was wounded, you father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since." He turned to a nearby woman, "Mother Superior, these are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar and... some friends. I found them by my boat."

The woman bowed to Aang, "Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our abbey."

"Thank you! It's truly an honor to be here. If there's anything-"

Sokka cut him off, "What smells so good, Bato?" He sniffed the air.

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes."

"Perfume? Maybe we could dump some on Appa? Because he stinks so much! Am I right?"

Crickets could be heard chirping.

"You have your father's wit." Bato muttered.

They finally reached where the man was staying. He opened a heavy wooden door to reveal a room decorated with pelts and random water tribe articles.

Katara and Sokka exploded with excitement,

"Bato! It looks like home!"

"Everything's here, even the pelts!"

They flitted around the room, examining everything. Aang stood in front of Kakashi and Sakura, holding Momo and clearly disconnected.

"Yeh, nothing's more comforting than dead animal skins..." Kakashi could tell it made Aang uncomfortable but he didn't want to be any more left out than he already was. Momo hopped down to examine the head of a bear skin rug. The mouth of it closed suddenly, and Momo scurried back to Aang's shoulder.

Over the fire, a giant pot was simmering. Katara opened it and she looked to Sokka and Bato sitting on the opposite side of the fire.

"No way! Stewed sea prunes?"

"Help yourself."

Sokka got up and walked to the fire, bowl in hand, "Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things."

Kakashi looked to Sakura and noticed her glancing at him.

"You ever had sea prunes?"

"Nah, but I think I'd rather not, judging by the look on Aang's face." He pointed to Aang's greenish pallor. The boy put the bowl of stew down untouched. They sat in their corner and watched as Momo approached the food, tasted it, spat it out and ran away. Even Kakashi couldn't hold back a tiny chuckle.

"Guess that was probably a smart move on the stew then."

"Bato, is it true you and Dad lassoed an arctic hippo?"

"Get the feeling that there are a few too many wheels here. Poor Aang he looks all left out."

"It was your father's idea. He just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging."

Aang tried to get in on the conversation, "Hey, I ride animals too! One time there was this giant eel-"

Sokka cut him off, "So who was it that came up with the great blubber fiasco?"

Bato laughed, "You know about that?"

Katara waved his reply off, "Everyone does."

Aang tried again, "What's that story?"

Sokka didn't even look at him, "It's a long one, Aang, some other time."

Aang backed away further from the group around the fire. He looked sad. Sokka, Katara, and Bato, however, did not seem to notice there was anyone else in the room.

"I feel bad for him." Sakura said next to him.

"Yeah. I bet he feels pretty alone right now."

"I mean, we four are kind of his only available friends, and while we are close to Aang, Katara and Sokka are closer. There's a weird gap there."

"I know what you mean."

"You and Dad had so many hilarious adventures."

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but everything is funny in hindsight."

Kakashi watched as Aang took a wolf head off the wall and moved to put it on his head.

"Aang, put that down, it's ceremonial and very fragile."

The boy put it back on the wall and Sakura patted the pelts next to her for him to join them. Momo hopped over and onto his shoulder.

"Hey Aang, don't look so glum."

"Yeah, I know we aren't as close as Sokka and Katara are to you, but we are your friends too. You can talk to us."

Aang pouted, "Yeah, just feel... left out."

Kakashi reached around Sakura and patted his shoulder.

"We know how you feel. Don't worry, they'll eventually come to their senses."

"Was it you or Dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran-Gran you were a water spirit?"

"They're just excited to see another person from their tribe," Sakura mentioned," After all, how long has it been since we were at the South Pole? And how long before that has it been since they've seen this man? Years? Don't hold it against them too much."

"Your dad wore the octopus, but I did the spooky voice."

Kakashi didn't have anything to add to what Sakura said, so the three of them just sat there for a while, left out of the conversation to the point that Kakashi himself felt a bit insulted. When he glanced over at Aang a little while later, his eyes were closed, perhaps napping?

And then the conversation actually got interesting.

"There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father."

"Really?"

"When?"

"Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives you can come with me and see your father again."

Kakashi glanced at Sakura and he could tell they all felt weird about the possibility of losing Katara and Sokka. He looked up at Aang and there was a worried expression on his face. He was obviously worried about his two closest friends leaving him.

"It's been over two years since we've seen Dad! That would be so incredible. Katara?"

"I do really miss him. It would be great to see Dad."

Kakashi rose and Sakura followed. She offered a hand to Aang and the three of them left the hut, completely unnoticed. So much for friends.

The three of them walked away from the hut, making their way back to the beach.

"What will you do if they decide to go after their father, Aang?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. I would still try and find the North Pole I guess."

They stopped once they reached Bato's boat. Aang perched himself on the masthead, Kakashi and Sakura instead resting on the railing.

"I can't believe they would leave me."

The sound of heavy footsteps in the sand could be heard. In the distance an ostrich-horse appeared, carrying a messenger.

He approached them.

"I'm looking for Bato of the Water Tribe."

Aang raised his hand, "Uh... I know Bato."

The man gave Aang a scroll, "Make sure he gets this."

Aang opened the scroll, but Kakash was just far enough away so he couldn't decipher the writing. Aang crumpled it up and stuffed it in his shirt. Kakashi was surprised at Aang's actions, but then again he suspected the scroll's contents. It was most likely the message from Sokka and Katara's dad. He didn't want the siblings to leave him so he took away the choice. But it wasn't Kakashi's place to interfere.

"Hey Aang, what was on that scroll?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing."

Kakashi met eyes with Sakura, she was confused about his behavior as well.

"Are you sure we shouldn't take it to Bato anyway? What if it's written in a code only he can read?" He watched Sakura reach up to touch Aang but he turned away and she stopped.

"I said it's nothing."

They fell silent.

After a few minutes, Kakashi hopped off the railing and held out a hand for Sakura. She accepted and he helped her down from their perch. Aang hopped down after them and they walked back to the abbey together.

The three returned to Bato's room.

"Hey everyone! Sorry we were gone so long." Aang said.

Katara looked up for a moment, "Hey Aang, I didn't notice you left."

Her comment left a sour taste in Kakashi's mouth.  _They would completely drop their friend the second an old acquaintance appeared? How disappointing, I thought they were better than that._

Aang smiled and put on an excited face, "Yup, but now I'm back. Sureeee could go for some delicious sea prunes!"

Kakashi could feel the malicious intent pouring out of Sakura and was happy they were both on the same page. He put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he could see the same passionate fire in her eyes as were in his. Kakashi leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"I am just as angry as you, but perhaps we better calm down, it might not be the best time to tell them what we really think."

She nodded and they sat down on the same pelts they had occupied earlier. They watched as Aang tried to eat some of the stew. He couldn't keep it down and had to spit it back out. The three of the water tribe stared at the airbender like he was an alien for not liking the stew.

...

The next morning, Kakashi and Sakura joined Aang when he went to feed Appa. As he reached up to stroke Appa's chin the note fell out of his shirt. The mother superior just so happened to be passing by and she shamed him for littering. He apologized and said he'd take care of it.

Sakura was not stupid, but also not as passive as Kakashi was.

"Aang... if that note's not important, why are you even still hanging onto it?"

He turned away, "No reason."

One of the sisters approached Sakura.

"Hello miss...?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura, happy to meet you! I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me gather some herbs and flowers?"

"Sure!"

Sakura picked up her pack and walked up to Kakashi, "Try and keep an eye on him."

"Don't have to tell me twice, sweetheart."

She gave him a playful punch and walked away with the Sister. Kakashi rubbed the spot she hit. Even playful, she was strong.

"Hey Aang, I've got a small errand I want to get done, wait for me here, I'll be right back."

"Mm."

Kakashi left to find one of the sisters. Luckily the first room he checked had one preparing some sort of packaging for the perfumes.

"Sister."

"Friend of the Avatar."

"My name is Kakashi."

"And I am Agnes. How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could help me out, see… there's this gift I've been thinking about getting, but I haven't been able to procure it."

"What is it you are looking for?"

"Cherry blossom scented perfume."

"Oh that is tricky. But you are in LUCK! I do believe that another sister has a special greenhouse for growing such things year round. Follow me, we can gather some flowers and get started on it."

"Thank you very much, Sister Agnes."

She blushed slightly and bowed, "it is my pleasure, Kakashi."

In a separate corner of the abbey to found a woman cooking over a small wood burning stove.

"Hello? Sister Delilah?"

The woman looked up, she was older than Kakashi had originally thought, but her face was beautiful and rosy in color. She smiled at them.

"Hello! What can i do for you? Sorry I can't leave the pot, have to make sure nothing sticks or boils over."

"That's no problem, Sister. We've just come to see if you have any cherry blossoms we can use to cook up a special fragrance."

"Oh? Who is this special mixture for? A girlfriend? Wife?  _Lover_?"

Kakashi looked around the room, his face warm, "Just a friend."

She nodded knowingly. "Mhm. We can cook something spectacular up for you, now get on, we will bring the finished product to you later."

"Thank you so much, Sister Agnes, Sister Delilah." He bowed and left the room.  _They must have a special process for their manufacturing, normally perfumes take quite a while to set in. If they can do it this quickly, one of them must be a waterbender or earthbender. To be able to manipulate the ingredients like that…_

When he got back to the courtyard, Aang was nowhere to be seen, and Appa was snoozing. He asked a nearby Sister where Aang had gone.

"His friend, Sokka? Came and retrieved him for something with Bato."

"Ah, thank you."

Kakashi decided to snooze for a while with Appa. The sleepy mood was contagious.

...

A while later, someone shook him awake. Kakashi groaned and stretched. As he opened his eyes, bent over in front of him was Sakura. She poked him in the nose.

"Time to get up, Kakashi. Where is Aang? I thought I told you to keep an eye on him."

"Hnn... He went and did something with Sokka, I didn't really care. Though now that you're back, we should go see what they're up to."

She offered him a hand up and he took it. Sakura expelled little to no effort and had him pulled up off Appa and stumbling forward. She laughed and they walked away from the bison.

"Let's go."

"See ya later, Appa, you make an amazing napping buddy."

The sky bison huffed and went back to sleep.

...

As they approached the beach they could overhear Bato speaking to the kids.

_"For Katara, the mark of the brave. Your courage inspires us."_

..

"And for Aang, the mark of the trusted. You are now an honorary member of the water tribe."

Aang backed away from the lineup just as they reached the beach.

"No, I can't."

Katara frowned at him, "Of course you can!"

Aang rubbed off the mark, "No, you can't trust me."

He backed further away from the group and his head hung low.

"Aang, what are you talking about."

He pulled out the note he had crumbled the previous night.

"A messenger gave this to me for Bato." His voice was barely audible.

She gasped in surprise.

"You have to understand, I was afraid you'd-"

Sokka grabbed the note from him and smoothed it out. Kakashi and Sakura approached the group and stood with Aang. Kakashi didn't like where this was going.

Sokka looked at Aang with hurt and surprise in his eyes, "This is the map to our father! You had it the whole time!? How could you? You can go to the North Pole on your own. I'm going to find Dad."

Bato tried, "Now, Sokka, I think you should-"

He turned back and looked at Katara, "Katara, are you with me?"

She glanced back at Aang, then lowered her eyes.

"I'm with you, Sokka."

The three water tribe members left, Aang, Kakashi and Sakura remained on the beach.

"Well, that could have gone better." Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about?" Aang turned to them. "That could not have gone any worse. Now they're really going to leave. And if they leave, what's stopping you two?"

Sakura put her hands on his shoulders, "Hey... it's going to be all right. They're just upset. They'll come around. Just know this. You did the right thing! You told the truth. Now come on, let's go back to the abbey and find some real food."

…

They managed to scrounge up a little bread before they decided to chill with Appa in the courtyard. Across the way, just in front of Bato's place, the water tribe members were packing up their supplies and getting ready to head out. Kakashi looked up at Sokka to see if there was even a hint of indecision in his eyes. When they did meet, the water tribe boy's eyes were hard and cold. He almost looked like an entirely different person when filled with anger. Katara pulled her backpack on and walked over to Aang.

"Good luck you guys."

Kakashi and Sakura stayed quiet.

"Okay. You too." Aang murmured.

The three of them left. The Superior approached the remaining group. They knew what was happening.  _I wonder if I'll still get that perfume?_

Aang sighed, "Guess we should be moving on."

"That would be best."

Aang hopped up onto Appa's head and Kakashi hauled himself up into Appa's saddle before turning back to offer Sakura assistance. She didn't need it, but he always liked to offer, just in case. They mozied their way out of the abbey, watching the disappearing figures of Sokka, Katara and Bato in the distance. Momo clung to one of Appa's horns.

"I'm such an idiot, you guys."

…

They stalled around on the beach near Bato's boat. For what reason, Kakashi didn't know, perhaps Aang wanted to wait a few minutes more just in case his friends would change their minds and come back to him.

Aang patted the side of Appa's head, "Looks like it's just going to be us, this time."

From behind them Kakashi heard approaching footsteps and turned. The superior was rushing up to them.

"Avatar! You must leave!" Her voice sounded more concerned than angry.

"Okay, I get it. Everybody wants me gone."

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you."

"Who!?"

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster and a young man with a scar. There might have been more, I don't know."

"Zuko!"

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you."

"A necklace?"

Kakashi looked up at Aang, "Does that mean anything to you?"

His eyes went wide, "Oh no. Katara!"

…

"So how do we want to approach this? What would be a good move?" Kakashi asked Aang.

"Well, I don't know. Ride in there and beat em up…?"

…

"Do you guys have any ideas?"

Sakura put a finger up, "I've got an idea. We do have an advantage. We know they're there, and they don't know where we are. And two. We can fly."

"Perfect! An attack from above. The three of us can fly above the abbey on Appa, then Aang will jump off with his glider and start attacking while Sakura and I will follow with Appa. Jump off at the right time, I've got my sword, she's got her earthbending. We can handle it!"

"Yeah!"

The three of them climbed onto Appa and took off, time was of the essence. It didn't take long to get to the abbey and they circled above the building, Aang getting his glider ready.

"All right, Aang….. annnnnnd, now!" Aang jumped off of the bison and starting floating down in circles, his target was a group of people on top of a weird rat type monster, Kakashi squinted at it. It seemed familiar somehow. The monster sniffed around and they finally looked up and saw Aang.

_Shit._

The monster flicked his tongue up at Aang, jumping to try and reach him. The creature missed, but the group riding him slipped off to the ground. The rat monster also fell ungracefully on its back, colliding hard with the earth.

Appa landed on the far side of the courtyard and Kakashi and Sakura jumped off his back, joining the fray with Aang. Behind them, Katara and Sokka rushed through the abbey gates.

"Aang!" Katara shouted.

The 'fierce' woman the Superior had warned them about, got up off the bricks and cracked a whip on the ground. Now that he had a closer look at the animal, it reminded him more of a mole, there were several little feelers on its nose, and it actually looked to be blind. There weren't many of the creatures, but Kakashi thought it might be a shirshu. And that would also mean that being struck by its tongue would cause paralysis.

"Sakura, that's a-"

"A shirshu, I know. Don't let its tongue touch you!"

 _I should have known she would already know._ He found himself smiling at her intelligence before turning back to the fight.

The shirshu got up and roared, obviously trained to obey the whipping of its master. The woman jumped on its back and they charged after Aang. Just before they caught up with him, he whipped around and rushed a gust of air at them that knocked them into the opposing wall and smashed a hole right through it.

Aang turned away from the shirshu to face Zuko. Kakashi and Sakura decided to go after the shirshu, and distract them from going after Aang and possibly paralyzing him.

As they approached the hole the two had knocked in the wall, General Iroh was rushing up and waking up the woman. She got up and cracked her whip, then jumped into the shirshu's saddle. It was obvious she was about to go after Aang. Kakashi and Sakura ran out in front of them.

The shirshu owner smiled maliciously and rushed them. Kakashi drew his sword and wondered what would the best action to take so the shirshu couldn't touch him. Sakura pulled a piece of earth up and threw it at them. They dodged, and before Sakura could dodge, the shirshu's tongue flicked out in the blink of an eye and touched her hip and knee. Sakura went down. Kakashi made the mistake of looking away from the monster for two seconds to see how Sakura was. The shirshu's tongue rasped his wrist and then his shoulder. He dropped his sword, but the weirdest thing was that it only hurt for a second before the entire limb went numb. He stooped for his sword and rushed up to Sakura.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, watch out!"

Kakashi grimaced.

"I'm sorry for what's about to happen."

"What?"

_This wasn't exactly how I wanted this to happen._

He collapsed on top of her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, the shirshu got my back, I can't feel my legs."

He thought she would be angry, instead she just laughed.

"It's okay. At least we aren't dead. any arm movement?"

"Some on one side."

"Wanna sheathe that sword? Just to be sure we don't cut ourselves."

"Oh, good idea."

He reached back with his left hand until he found the blade he had dropped again, then felt his way to the grip.

"All right, got it."

And then he froze. He realized just where his face was resting.  _So soft._ And while the shirshu had hit his back, he could still move his neck. He  _could_  move off of her... but... why give up such a prime opportunity? Kakashi sheathed the sword.

"..."

She let out a nervous chuckle.

Kakashi felt the heat in his cheeks. While his face was currently using her chest as a pillow, he was dying to bring his sort-of-moveable arm up and...

_No. Bad Kakashi. Bad._

"Maybe if you use your arm and I use my arm... could.. ehh... roll. um..."

A weird tangling of limbs ensued and it ended with Sakura lying on his chest.

"How did we even?" Sakura squeaked, her cheeks even pinker than before.

"I have no idea."

"I don't even care, I'm too tired to move. Plus your body makes a nice pillow."

"Are you saying I'm soft Sakura?"

"..."

He glanced down and she was looking at him. She looked away and he swore he could almost feel the heat of her cheeks through his shirt. Kakashi let his head fall back to the ground and tried to look around them for any sign of the others. The beast wasn't in sight, and he couldn't place his eyes on Sokka or Katara. Appa was lying near a wall, and Aang was still fighting Zuko over a well now.

He sighed and closed his eyes.  _Nothing to do now, might as well just relax._

A few minutes later, and all too soon, a Sister came up and nudged them.

"Hey are you two all right?"

Kakashi cracked an eye open and smilied, "I'm great."

"I have a special perfume that should help the paralysis."

She waved a small bottle underneath their noses, and the feeling returned to his limbs.

"Thank you, Sister."

Sakura pushed herself up off of him, her small hand dangerously close ... and then it was gone just like that. She offered him assistance up and he took her hand.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing. We better go see how everyone else is doing."

She dropped his hand and they started looking around. Appa had been struck enough times to still be fully paralyzed. Sokka and Katara were back up, and Aang was finishing up his fight with Zuko. Kakashi led them to Sokka and Katara. Perhaps they had a plan.

"Oh good, Kakashi and Sakura! We're going to use perfume on the beast, try and take down its super smell."

"Great idea!"

Several of the sisters were already rolling out massive urns of different perfumes. Once they had surrounded the courtyard, they dumped all the perfume out on the ground. Kakashi felt his eyes water with the wall of scent slamming him. He walked as far away from the main circle as he could, leaving the rest of the party to deal with everything.

Sister Agnes approached from the left.

"Kakashi. I have your special gift, we just finished it." She slipped him a small pouch and he pocketed it. Their interaction felt only slightly like an illegal drug deal.

"Thank you, Sister Agnes." He sniffed and the tears building in his eyes fell down his cheeks.

"Oh, it's nothing to get so excited, over Sir!"

"I'm sorry sister, I'm just really sensitive to scent and this is driving my sinuses crazy."

"I completely understand Kakashi, let me assist." She pulled a piece of cloth out of her sleeve and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Sister."

He tied the cloth behind his head like a scarf, holding the fabric in place over his nose. It helped filter the scents at least. He watched as Katara waterbended the perfume into a massive sheet, moved it over the shirshu, and dropped it. The beast tried to shake off the liquid, but Kakashi could see the disorientation that ensued. In the monster's confusion, its tongue flicked out and slapped Zuko and the owner. They both went down and the shirshu ran off.

Kakashi stepped forward to join Sakura.

"Welp, looks like everything is all settled."

"I saw that Sister give you something... does somebody have a crush?" She looked at him and noticed the cloth.

"No..."

"Nice scarf. Keeping out the perfume?"

He nodded.

...

After everything was packed up, Aang confronted the water tribe siblings.

"So, where do we go?"

Katara strapped her pack into Appa's saddle, "We're getting you to the North Pole."

"Yeh, we've lost too much time as it is."

"Don't you want to see your father?"

Sokka looked at him, "Of course we do, Aang, but you're our family too, and right now, you need us more."

Katara climbed up Appa's back, "and we need you."

"I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara. Something to remind you-"

"I'll be okay."

"Still, just a little trinket. Maybe something like... this!"

He pulled out her mother's necklace from his sleeve and Katara's eyes went wide. Sakura picked up her and Kakashi's supplies from the ground and threw them up onto Appa. Kakashi climbed into the saddle and offered a hand down to Sakura. She smiled and took it.

When Kakashi turned around Katara was putting on the necklace and looked ecstatic.

"Aang, how did you get this?"

He shrugged, "Zuko asked to be sure I got it to you."

She rolled her eyes and the joke, "Oh, that's so sweet of Zuko. Would you give him a kiss for me when you see him?"

"Sure!"

Katara kissed his cheek and Kakashi saw the steam flow out of the boy's ears. It was quite hilarious.

Kakashi fingered the gift he had for Sakura in his pocket, and debated giving it to her then, but decided now wasn't the right moment, no need to steal Aang's thunder with his own gift. Not to mention he had kind of gotten the gift on a whim. He didn't even know if Sakura liked him.  _Do I like her? What am I saying of course I like her, but do I like her as more than a friend? Guess I should figure that out before I go giving anyone gifts._

He pushed the small bottle to the bottom of his pocket and pulled out one of his books. He saw Sakura smirk at him out of the corner of his eye, probably in a weird mix of disappointment and amusement. He just smiled behind the book and read the same paragraph over and over again.

His mind just didn't want to focus on anything but his lovely traveling companion.

I AM SO SO SOSOOSOSOOSOSOOSOSOOSOOSOOOOOO sorry about the wait!  
I hope you like it, Beta'd partially by Lllama and Katie, Love you both my dears!  
Also, I have more chapters, just waiting on editing tbh, so the next chapters should come soon too! Again I am so sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SOSOOSOSOOSOSOOSOSOOSOOSOOOOOO sorry about the wait!  
> I hope you like it, Beta'd partially by Lllama and Katie, Love you both my dears!  
> Also, I have more chapters, just waiting on editing tbh, so the next chapters should come soon too! Again I am so sorry!


	17. Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> So sorry it's been forever and an age since my last chapter.
> 
> Life has been a bit busy!
> 
> I hope to have more chapters out for you all soon, so look forward to that. There are a few more already written that I just need to edit before posting.
> 
> Thanks for not giving up on me and for reading!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Light from the Shadows

Chapter 17

Kakashi

They'd been walking for a while now, along the floor of a forest. Their route still north for the Pole, but had stopped for a while to let Appa rest. His body still wasn't at one hundred percent after the shirshu fight. They hoped he'd recover soon, but Aang wanted to err on the side of caution rather than hurt his lifelong friend. It was late afternoon. They walked and Momo was flying from branch to branch in the trees, presumably following a bug or small prey. A few moments later he landed on a notice board in the middle of their path.

The rest of the group ran up to it, but he and Sakura took their time. Plastered on the sides of the board were posters of several different events and goings on in the area. Katara was leaning forward and inspecting the different articles closely.

"This should give us a good idea of what's around here."

Sokka shook the last bit of food out a bag he had been snacking out of a crumpled it in his hand.

"See if you can find a menu, I'm starving!"

Kakashi rose an eyebrow at him, "Didn't you just eat that whole bag?" He pointed at the crumpled up bag in his hand.

"So? I'm a growing boy! I need sustenance!"

Kakashi chuckled with the rest of the group. He sometimes forgot how young they were.

Aang ran around the board a couple of times and stopped at a brightly colored poster.

"I bet we'll find something to eat here! The Fire Days Festival... Fire Nation cultural exhibits... jugglers, benders, magicians. This'd be a great place for me to study some real firebenders!"

Kakashi couldn't help an inkling of fear rush ice cold through his veins. _A Fire Nation Festival... with Fire Nation citizens... What if someone recognizes me?_

"You might wanna rethink that. Look at this."

Sokka was on the other side of the board. He pulled back the poster for the festival, and behind it was a wanted poster for Aang, some man in a mask, and a man Kakashi hadn't seen in a very long time, in fact they even looked similar if you squinted really hard and tilted your head a bit from a distance.

"Hey, a poster of me!" Aang cried out.

"A wanted poster. This is bad."

Aang peeled the poster off the board and they turned and started walking away from the board. Katara followed as well.

That was a very good thing.

Underneath Aang's poster was another.

_Wanted Dead or Alive: Kakashi Hatake._

_So they haven't given up after all. Shit._   _At least they don't have a recent picture of me._  The poster featured a silver haired man with a top knot. His face was the same if not more intense.

Sakura had followed the kids and turned back toward him, "Hey, Kakashi, we best keep moving! Let's go!"

He laughed and followed after her, "Sorry, I thought I saw a fox."

"A fox?" Sakura questioned, "Huh? Weird."

Aang decided they should go to the festival anyway, "I have to learn firebending at some point, and this could be my only chance to watch a master up close!"

Katara looked at the ground, unsure of the decision, "I guess we could check it out."

Sokka on the other hand, was completely against the idea, and Kakashi had to agree with him. If not for the possibility of Aang being captured, then for his own sake of possibly being recognized. Who knew how many people had seen that poster?

"What!? You want to walk into a Fire Nation town when they're all fired up with all their, you know, fire?"

Katara crossed her arms, "We'll wear disguises and if it looks like trouble, we'll leave."

She and Aang walked over to Appa.

"Like that ever happens." Kakashi mumbled.

The group walked to the edge of the forest, in the distance, a Fire Nation town could be seen. It was now dusk. Aang turned to Appa and Momo,

"You guys stay out of sight here while we go to the festival."

Momo flew around and disappeared into a bush. Appa saw this and tried to copy him, but the bush, being only about two feet tall, did little to hide a ten ton bison. Kakashi chuckled.

"Ready disguises!" Aang called out.

Everyone but Aang had purchased a dark cloak at the last town and they pullled them out now. Whether he forgot or deemed he didn't need one, who knew, but right now, he stuck out like a sore thumb. He saw that he was the only one who wasn't dressed in black, and grinned in some level of embarrassment. Sokka folding his hands, unimpressed, and Katara laughed. Aang pulled up part of his capelet over his head, but it did little to hide his identity.

Sakura clapped him on the back as they left, "It's like you're a whole different person. Let's go!"

Once they arrived in the town, the square was entirely filled with people. Above them, colorful fireworks were exploding. Children were running around, revelers ran by in heavily embroidered costumes, and several were weaving their way around the festival concealed in a Chinese dragon outfit. Everyone was wearing a mask.

"Yeah, I think we need different disguises." Kakashi gestured to the people around them all being masked.

Sokka glared at him, annoyed, "Where do you suggest we get masks like that?"

Kakashi didn't break eye contact as he pointed to a stall to their right.

"Possibly there."

_"Get your genu-ine Fire Festival masks here!"_

Sokka shrugged, "That was surprisingly easy."

Kakashi nodded and they all headed to the stall.

Katara chose a geisha mask that had red circles on its cheeks, Aang a blue sun mask with a big smile, and Sokka a red frowning mask. Kakashi turned to Sakura and her mask was similar to his own. She had a white porcelain mask designed to look like a cat and he had one that was a dog.

"Nice."

"Same to you."

They laughed and turned back to the festival.

Aang pointed ahead of them, "Hey, Sokka, there's some food."

Sokka started drooling and ran with him ahead of the group, "Finally!" They reached the merchant's booth, "What do you have?"

"Flaming fire flakes! Best in town."

He held out a small steaming bag, and before Kakashi could stop him, Sokka grabbed the bag and shouted, "I'll take 'em!"

"Sokka, no-"

The boy stuffed a handful in his mouth, then started screaming and blowing steam from his mouth. He lifted his mask slightly to cool off his mouth.

"Aah! Hot! It's hot!"

Kakashi sighed and slid a hand down his face. "They're flaming fire flakes. What about that statement makes you think they'll be anything but hot?"

He grabbed the remainder of the bag and tilted it into his own mouth. They were hot yes, maybe even the hottest Kakashi had ever had, but being a firebender, all it did was make steam flow off his hair. Sokka stared at him in disbelief.

"What? How?"

"Secret."

Kakashi winked at him and kept walking.

Aang pointed to an act a little ways away, "Hey, look at this!"

The group walked up and a Punch & Judy show was about to begin. The entire audience was made up of children. The curtain to the little stage drew open and a small puppet of the Fire Lord appeared. The audience cheered, but Kakashi narrowed his eyes.  _Ozai._

"Don't worry loyal citizens! No one can surprise the Fire Lord!"

Behind him an earthbender puppet rose up, with a rock at the ready to strike him. Some of the children in the audience cry out warnings to him. The Fire Lord puppet turned suddenly and torched the other puppet with a bout of blame. The audience cheered. The only thing Kakashi could think was that they were brainwashing the young children into thinking the Fire Lord was actually a good person. Kakashi shook his head and the group walked to a different stage. The crowd was massive.

"Aang, hold on! Where are we going?" Katara asked.

He turned to her and shrugged, "I don't know, but there's a big crowd so it must be good."

Sokka grumbled, "Knowing the Fire Nation, it's probably an execution."

Kakashi was reminded of the last public execution he had attended.

His father's. The dream he had a few weeks ago. The agony of losing his only living relation. He could still remember every agonizing detail, no matter how much tried to forget. Kakashi could still remember the disgusting smell of blood and digestive fluids filling the air of the arena. Just remembering it turned his stomach, he stopped for a moment, doubled over, attempting not to throw up.

Sakura noticed he had stopped and turned around.

"Kakashi! Are you all right?"

She ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He felt the bile rise.

"Hey... were those fire flakes just too much?" She chuckled nervously.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle, and regretted it immediately, it only encouraged whatever was trying to escape his body.

"Uggghhhhh."

"You gunna make it?"

She ran her hand through his hair, most likely attempting to soothe him. It worked, but probably not in the way she was thinking. The only thing on Kakashi's mind now was how great her fingers felt in his hair, and that one area that itched just behind his ear. His breathing evened out and the urge to throw up slowly subsided.

"Hooooo... thank you, Sakura."

"You good now?

"Yeah."

Even though he couldn't see it, he knew she was smiling at him. And for some reason he was strangely disappointed by it. Kakashi straightened up and they attempted to find the rest of their group. The show was in full swing, however, and the energy of the crowd made it difficult to get anywhere.

"Find them after the show?" Kakashi suggested.

"Sure."

They stopped looking for their companions and turned their attention to the stage.

The stage was composed of thin pillars with fire basins atop them at each corner. The performer was manipulating fire for the crowd's delight. From what Kakashi could tell, the man might have been doing the routine for a while, but he wasn't a very good firebender. The first trick concluded by the showman extinguishing the flame and producing a small flock of doves who flew off the stage. How he did that, Kakashi didn't know. But he still wasn't impressed. The crowd exploded with applause. He glanced sideways and saw Sakura was clapping so he decided to pat his hands together mildly a few times.

"Thank you! For my next trick I need a volunteer from the audience!"

A few hands went up, and the performer looked around for a few seconds before he pointed at someone.

"How about you, little lady?"

Apparently the 'volunteer' was less than enthusiastic.

"Aww, she's shy. Let's give her some encouragement, folks!"

The performer grabbed the participant and hauled them up. Kakashi peered closely, and yes, it was definitely Katara. He shook his head. I thought we weren't supposed to be attracting any attention?

"Hey, that's Katara. Sakura, let's go to where she was standing, Sokka and Aang are probably there."

They made their way to the right side of the stage. On the stage, proving to be a good distraction, the performer was tying Katara to a chair.

"This next trick is called 'Taming the Dragon.' You will be my captured princess!"

Kakashi watched the performer pull a fire from each of the basins into a large comet that he waved around the stage. The head of the 'dragon' was connected to the performer's hand by a sort of 'fire rope'.

"Don't worry, young maiden! I will tame this fiery beast!"

The two continued through the crowd and soon found Aang and Sokka.

"It's too strong, I can't hold it!"

"Hey you two!"

"Hey!" Aang pointed at Katara, "We gotta help her!"

Aang moved to run up on stage, but Sokka grabbed his arm.

"No, we don't want to make a scene!"

"I hate to admit it, but Sokka's right, anyone finds out you're the Avatar and we're in deep water."

"The rope, it's breaking!"

They all looked up at the stage, and the fireball was headed straight for Katara. She cringed and cried out. Aang ignored their advice and airbended himself up to the stage, Kakashi falling short when he tried to grab him. He dropped down on the stage and created a whirlwind that dissipated the 'dragon' into an explosion of confetti.

Sokka jumped up on stage to untie Katara while the rest of the group ran to the back of the stage, hoping to find a form of escape.

Aang was doing some sort of lame dance for the crowd, and low and behold, some asshole in the crowd had to shout out, 'Hey that kid's the Avatar!"

Aang froze. A few guards nearby turned at the mention of the name. They began cutting their way through the crowd. Sokka and Katara threw off their masks, but Kakashi decided to hold onto his, and when he looked, it seemed Sakura had just pushed hers up, not discarding it.

"Looks like it's time to go!"

A man in an alley close by peeked out, "Follow me! I can git ya outta here!"

They ran down the alley, but not before the guards noticed where they were going.

"There they are!"

The man who had offered his help, threw a smoke bomb at the guards' feet, obscuring their view. They ran through the square and a couple of different alleys. Aang called out while they ran, "I'm calling Appa!"

He took out he bison whistle and blew on it.

Kakashi had already seen the whistle in action, but he still doubted at the bison's ability to actually hear it. They were hundreds of feet away, and in a crowded loud festival! There was no way.

"I hope he can really hear that bison whistle!" Sokka shouted.

Their rescuer turned in a conjoining alley, "This way!" they saw it was a dead end, "Okay! Not this way!"

They turned back, but the exit was blocked by guards in pursuit. The mystery rescue man threw another smoke bomb and they ran past the guards into another alley. When the smoke cleared, they saw a massive brick wall blocking their way. A breeze flushed into the alley and Kakashi looked up to see Appa had arrived in the nick of time.

Aang called to him, "Appa! Down here!"

The giant bison landed between them and the guards, his tail facing away. He flopped his tail and the windy result blew the guards out of the alley to land in a heap elsewhere. Kakashi climbed onto Appa's back.

"Hey stranger guy." He was looking at what was beyond the wall.

"Do you have another of those bombs?"

"Mm. Yeah."

He handed a bomb to Kakashi.

"Just pull the string."

Appa was rising quickly, so Kakashi bit the string and threw the bomb in the direction of the firewords supply. Lucky enough, the bomb landed right in the middle of it all, setting off a massive explosion of colors and sounds.

"Nice!" Aang exclaimed.

Sokka turned to the new character in their group, "You seem to really know your explosives."

He looked at Sokka, "I'm familiar."

The water tribe boy seemed surprised, "You're a Fire Nation soldier!"

It seemed to be a sensitive subject with the man, "Was. My name's Chey."

Once the festival was out of site and they had gained some distance from the town, the group stopped to camp. Late into the evening, they sat around the fire talking.

Kakashi was suspicious of this 'Chey' person.  _Was he who he said he was? Was this all a trap? If he was Fire Nation, had he already recognized me? If so, why hasn't he called me out?_

"I serve a man. More than a man really, he's a myth, but he's real, a living legend, Jeong Jeong the Deserter. He was a Fire Nation general, or wait, was he an admiral?"

"He was an admiral, get on with your story." Kakashi said.

The group stared at him.

"Do you know this guy, Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Eh... nothing much beyond his wanted poster on that notice board from earlier. He's said to have been the only person to desert the Fire Nation and live to tell the tale."

"Yeh! Way up there! Anyway, he just couldn't take the madness any more. He's the first person ever to leave the army - and live. I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that. That's okay though. Jeong Jeongs' a firebending genius. Some say he's mad - but he's not! He's enlightened."

_They said things like that about Jeong Jeong even before he deserted. And I was the second to desert, though they may have scrubbed that fact from public knowledge at this point. Once Jeong Jeong made it out, it didn't seem as impossible._

Aang stood up, excited, "You mean there's a firebender out here who's not with the Fire Lord? We've gotta go see him! He can train me!"

Sokka pulled him back down to his stump, "We're not gonna go find some crazy firebender!"

Aang pouted.

Chey stood, "He's not crazy! He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar! That's why I followed you into the festival."

_Best to end this before it begins, I cannot have anyone finding out about me, and Jeong Jeong would definitely recognize me._

"Look, thanks for the help, but we're leaving for the North Pole in the morning." Kakashi said, hoping no one noticed the nervousness he was feeling.

"Kakashi, this could be my only chance to meet a firebending master who would actually be willing to teach me."

Kakashi wanted to retort that he could teach Aang, or that you never know, they could always find another teacher... but the heavy truth was, Kakashi was never going to outright tell Aang that he was a firebender, let alone offer to teach him. The rest of the group would turn on him before he even got a chance. And their odds of finding another master to fall in their lap like this were virtually null. He sighed.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt just to talk to him."

Sokka burst out, "Now just a second! That's what we thought about going to the festival! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to reason!?"

He got up and started to stalk away from the group, but almost ran straight into a spear. Kakashi glanced around them and noticed they were surrounded by men wearing straw hats and armor and wielding spears.

"Don't move!"

...

The group of soldiers let them through the forest.

One turned to Chey as if he were angry, "Jeong Jeong told you not to look for the Avatar!"

Sokka held up a hand, "Hold on, you know these guys!?"

Chey turned to them with a big smile on his face, but Kakashi knew the man was in deep shit. It would be the same level of offense as if someone were to tell the Fire Lord Kakashi's location, it puts Jeong Jeong in danger of being found.

"Oh yeh! Lin Yi's an old buddy! Right Lin Yi?"

The man in question scowled and lowered a spear at Chey, "Shut up! Keep moving."

...

Eventually they reached their destination, in the middle of the night. There was a small lean-to shack and the 'Lin Yi' guy walked up to it, leaving them alone with the rest of the soldiers. He soon returned and spoke to Chey.

"Go on. He sees you  _only_."

Chey backed away, waving his hands, "Oh that's okay, we can chat later."

Aang hopped forward, "Is that where Joeng Joeng is? I need to talk to him right away."

He moved to walk down the path to the lean-to, but a spear shaft crossed his path."

Lin Yi had been the one to stop him, "No! You wait there."

He pushed Chey forward roughly, "Go now!"

The man laughed nervously, "Don't worry! Everything'll be fine. He's a great man, great man!"

...

It had to be quite late now. The rest of his group had decided to try and get some sleep while they waited. Kakashi offered to take watch. Not that it was really necessary. He wondered if any of Jeong Jeong's soldiers had recognized him.

At some point Chey exited Jeong Jeong's hut. Aang woke up instantly. Kakashi doubted he was ever really asleep. He bounced up and ran up to Chey.

"What happened? Can I see Jeong Jeong now?"

Chey sat down at their little campsite, his expression glum.

"He won't see you. He's very angry that I brought you here. He wants you to leave immediately."

Sokka got up on his elbows, "Finally! Let's hit the road."

"Why won't he see me?"

"He says you're not ready. Says you haven't mastered waterbending and earthbending yet."

"Wait, how does he know that?"

"He saw the way you walking into camp. He can tell."

"I'm going in anyway!"

Kakashi got up to follow him, "Wait, Aang, that's not a good idea-"

Aang turned back and scowled at him before continuing on to Jeong Jeong's hut anyway. Kakashi leaned against a nearby building just in case things went very badly for the kid in there.

" _Get out."_

The night was silent enough, Kakashi could hear their conversation.

" _Master, I need to learn firebending."_

" _Only a fool seeks his own destruction."_

" _I'm the Avatar. It's my destiny to..."_

" _Destiny? What would a boy know of destiny? If a fish lives its whole life in this river, does he know the river's destiny? No! Only that it runs on and on out of his control! He may follow where it flows, but he cannot see the end. He cannot imagine the ocean."_

" _To master the bending disciplines, you must first master discipline itself. But you have no interest in this, so I have no interest in you! Now, get out."_

" _Please, I have to learn. This could be my only chance."_

" _Are you deaf?! How can I teach you if you refuse to listen? Before learning firebending you must learn water and earth. Water is cool and soothing, earth is steady and stable, but fire, fire is alive! It breathes, it grows, without a bender, a rock will not throw itself! But fire will spread and destroy everything in its path if one does not have the will to control it! That is its destiny! You are not ready! You are too weak!"_

The voices changed suddenly. Aang's became darker, older.

_"You think I am weak?"_

" _Avatar Roku! No! No! I did not mean that!"_

" _I have mastered the elements a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes. Now, I must do it once again. You will teach the Avatar firebending."_

" _Yes, yes, I will teach you."_

Aang's normal voice came back.

" _Really? That's great!"_

" _Ugghhh_."

_So Avatar Roku came out in the end, huh? Can't blame Jeong Jeong for giving in to that...but the timing is all wrong. Jeong Jeong is right, Aang has not learned all the discipline necessary to control the horrible destruction that is fire._

Aang left the hut and did a weird happy dance back to the camp. Kakashi decided that while Jeong Jeong was probably not in the best of moods, that this would still be his best chance at actually getting to talk to the man. It had been so long since he spoke with anyone he knew... from before.

He walked around to the entrance of the hut, and slipped the curtain to the side before entering.

"Master?"

Kakashi expected outrage and anger from the man, but instead was the most unexpected outcome, he grinned slightly and spoke.

"Master." He inclined his head slightly to Kakashi.

Inside Kakashi flipped out.  _Wait, did he just acknowledge me as a master? A master of what?_

"I'm sorry?"

"It has been a long time, Kakashi."

He sat down and crossed his legs.

"Yes it has, Jeong Jeong. But I must confess. I am confused. If anyone is a master, it is you. Not me."

He idly twisted the wick of one of the candles in front of him, lighting it and putting it out in the same motion. "To me, Kakashi, control is mastery, the more you control anything, the more you master it. You can master bending, a skill, trade, whatever, but the hardest thing to master is yourself, your emotions, their ebb and flow. I am a pacifist. When I left the Fire Nation I swore off using firebending as a weapon, and the only thing you'll catch me doing now is lighting a candle. It's so peaceful, and when I saw you approach, I knew you had gained at least a piece of this serenity yourself. Tell me, when did you escape from the hell that is the Fire Nation?"

"A little over eight years ago."

"You have done well. The last time I saw you, the Fire Lord had his talons deep in you, you were a violent and angry person. I am proud to see you this way, thoughtful, cautious, caring. If there was anything I could have in this world, I would have been born as a nonbender. How much simpler life would have been! How much less destruction there would have been in the world."

"If not you, the Fire Lord would have only used another body."

"You are correct. Bastard."

They were silent for a moment.

"Where were you hiding?"

"I was all over for about a year. They finally stopped sending assassins at that point and it got easier. The last several I spent on Kyoshi Island, and I am so glad I did. My best friend was also there, and is here with me now. What a wonderful person she is."

Jeong Jeong smiled at him,

"Oh? And who is she?"

"Her name is Sakura."

"The earthbender?"

"Yes."

"She has spirit that one. Another question. You are a firebender, and Sakura is an Earthbender. Once your reach the north pole, the girl and the Avatar learn waterbending, why don't you and Sakura teach him the other elements?"

"I'm afraid mine is a very selfish reason."

He took a deep breath, "They don't know."

"No, they don't know. Not even Sakura."

"You would make an excellent teacher."

"Every time I think of spilling the beans, I think of the hurt I'm going to see in Sakura's eyes, the hatred. I just can't stand to see that. Not yet. I know it's not a very good reason, but I'd never firebend again if it kept her from looking at me like that. From losing my best friend."

"And what about her?"

"I asked her once, what she thought about doing it, and she said she tried teaching at one point, and that it went horribly for her. I didn't press it any further. Aang is also close friends with King Bumi of Omashu. Perhaps he thinks Bumi would teach him."

"That's quite impressive."

"Tell me about it, apparently they were friends a hundred years ago."

"Speaking of King Bumi... have you had any time to find a pai sho table?"

Kakashi thought of the tile occupying his pocket and ran his thumb around its smooth edge.

"I confess I have all but lost any tiles I had."

"There is only one that is important in the end."

"You are correct. Though not many still cling to the ancient ways."

"Those who do will always find a friend."

"The white lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets," Kakashi expelled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, "excellent to know I have a brother in you, Jeong Jeong."

"The same to you."

Kakashi leaned back on his hands, "So I suppose you start training him in the morning."

"Yes... even though I detest the position I've been put in."

"I apologize for the situation we've put you in. Myself especially."

"It's all right. Get some sleep, we start in the morning."

"Yes, master."

They each stood as much as the hut would allow and bowed to the other.

"Oh, and Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"I won't tell anyone about you, if you extend the same courtesy to myself. It is not my place to share another's secrets."

"Of course, sir."

Kakashi turned and left, feeling a little less alone in the world.

...

The next morning Jeong Jeong and Aang started their training. The rest of the group occupied themselves. Katara and Sakura practiced their bending, sparring against each other. In some tiny part of his brain he pictured Sakura mud wrestling in a swimsuit.  _Focus on your book, don't think about Sakura._  Except the chapter he was on was particularly smut filled, thus instead of leaving the pink-haired woman, his imagination instead filled with visions of her in the various scenes described in the book. An image of Sakura body slamming her opponent with an earth hardened elbow shook him out of his fantasies.

Kakashi looked up and saw Sokka sitting on a boulder, fishing in the river. Right now he and Sokka were supposed to be the nonbenders of the group, and he thought about joining the boy, but decided making another pole was too much effort.

Downstream a little ways was Aang balancing on a flat rock, Jeong Jeong on the shore across from him. From where he laid, Kakashi could hear them.

" _Widen your stance... Wider!... Bend your knees... Now, concentrate... Good! Good..."_

Jeong Jeong began to walk away.

" _Wait! What do I do now?"_

The firebending master whipped around, and Kakashi resisted the urge to laugh. Jeong Jeong knew the Avatar needed a firm hand, but the man wasn't as much of a hardass as he seemed.

_"Silence! Talking is not concentrating! Look at your friends, are they talking? Even those oafs know to concentrate on what they're doing!"_

Kakashi was slightly offended at being referred to as an oaf, but he knew it was Jeong Jeong's way of pretending he didn't know him. From the surface, Kakashi just looked like a dude reading a smutty novel, an oaf.

" _But what am I concentrating on?"_

" _Feel the heat of the sun. It is the greatest source of fire. Yet, it is in complete balance with nature!"_

Aang looked at the sun, squinted, and then looked back at Jeong Jeong, with a huge smile on his face, "So when do I get to make some fire?"

"Concentrate!"

This time Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle, and he wasn't alone, Sakura and Katara had stopped their bending to laugh, and Sokka giggled.

Aang breathed deeply and Kakashi could have sworn that the boy was blushing. He glanced their way, and everyone stopped laughing.

Jeong Jeong left and Kakashi walked up to Aang.

"Now, don't look up Aang, I'm just going to talk, you keep your eye's closed and let your mind go blank."

He crossed his legs and sat on the shore across from him.

"The monks taught you to meditate, didn't they? When you meditate, there is no talking, you just relax and focus on breathing in and out, even steady breaths. Inhale, exhale."  _Breath_. "It's as easy as that."

Kakashi closed his eyes and followed his own instructions.

...

A few hours later, a hand was placed on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Kakashi. Thank you."

He opened his eyes and looked up, Aang was in his stance, eyes closed and in deep concentration. Kakashi looked up and Jeong Jeong was smiling.

"I told you you'd be an excellent teacher," he whispered as he pulled him up from the ground.

"Yeah yeah."

Kakashi walked back to his piece of soft grass, pulled his book out, and continued to read.

Jeong Jeong and Aang walked by and Kakashi didn't bother following. The former Fire Nation admiral knew what he was doing.

About an hour later he returned alone. Kakashi glanced up for a moment,

"Alone?"

"He doesn't know how to breathe."

"You're right about that. How ironic, an airbender who doesn't understand breathing."

Jeong Jeong smirked before he continued on to his hut.

A few hours later, Aang stormed past and straight into the master's hut. _He's going to regret that._

Some shouting occured, and Aang left the tent. He sat on the rock from before and assumed a meditative position. His posture became more and more relaxed and Kakashi could tell that Jeong Jeong's words had sunk in.

Eventually Kakashi's old acquaintance came out of his hut and approached the boy. From where he sat, Kakashi could not hear them anymore, so he just read. The same page for the last three hours. Over the edge of his book, Kakashi saw Jeong Jeong give Aang something and then a soldier of his came up, they walked away together.

" _I did it! I made fire!"_

Kakashi's eyes snapped up. Aang was standing there with a fireball above his hand.

" _Aang, that's great, but you should take it slow."_

He could tell the comment annoyed Aang, the flame got larger.

"Aang! Calm down." Kakashi called out.

They didn't hear him.

" _Careful!"_

Luckily the flame was brought back into the boy's control but Kakashi decided it needed to stop before he hurt someone, Katara, or even worse, Sakura.

" _Now that's firebending!"_

He shot a whip of flame and then began to juggle the ball of flame happily.

"Aang you are going to hurt yourself! Stop!" Kakashi shouted.

He knew the kid heard him now, and chose to ignore him.

" _Wonder how that juggler did it..."_

Aang looped the ball around him. It became a complete circle and he pushed it outward. The shockwave of flame hit Katara and Sakura, Katara's hands and Sakura's shoulder and elbow. They recoiled and turned away from Aang.

"Katara! I'm so sorry!" Aang ran for her.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted, "Are you okay?"

Katara was crying and Sakura was lowering her arm in the water. Sokka heard the commotion and ran over.

"Katara! What happened?" He looked at Aang with anger burning in his eyes, "What did you do?"

"I-I-It was an accident! I was... Katara, Sakura, I'm so-"

Sokka cut him off and tackled him to the ground.

"I told you we shouldn't mess around with this! Look what you did! You burned my sister and Sakura!"

Katara got up and ran away. Sakura reached for her with the arm that wasn't burned.

"Katara wait, I can help."

The girl didn't stop, and Sakura let her arm fall.

Kakashi ran up to their camp and picked up Sakura's bag, bringing it back to shore. He knew she kept a medical aid kit in the top. He pulled it out and went through it, taking out a small pot of salve and some strips of thin cloth.

"Sakura come here, I'll help you." She pulled her arm out of the water and shook off the extra water, using her shirt to dry it off.

Kakashi used some of the salve on the burn and wrapped her arm with bandages, before tying it off.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

Jeong Jeong came up to them, and Sokka was just itching to blame someone.

"This is all your fault!"

"I know. Now pack your things. You must leave immediately."

"I'm sorry, I didn't... I'm sorry!"

Jeong Jeong didn't even bother stopping, he just walked upstream where Katara went. Kakashi pulled Sakura up and they followed a few paces behind. The master stooped next to Katara and they talked.

"You have healing abilities. Some of the great benders of the water tribe have this ability. I've always wished I had been blessed with abilities like yours. The ability to heal others, to be free from this burning curse."

"But you're a great master. You have powers I'll never know."

"Water brings healing and life. But fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we are torn apart."

Jeong Jeong's words struck Kakashi. They were how he had felt in the middle of his Fire Nation military career, and the reason he had eventually left his country. If only every firebender in the Fire Nation felt this way, the world might be a more peaceful place.

Right before their eyes flames shot out over the water. Jeong Jeong stopped the flame from washing over them.

"Go! Get your friends and flee!" They all left Jeong Jeong to his own defences. He was a master, in the end if anyone could hold their own it would be him.

"Do not come back here or you will all be destroyed. Hurry!"

As they ran away, a wall of flames flew up in front of a row of ships on the river, Jeong Jeong's doing, no doubt, and an impressive maneuver. They reached the campsite, where Sokka was finishing packing up their bags on Appa.

He turned around, "Katara! Sakura! Are you two all right?"

"We're fine! We've got to get out of here. Where's Aang?"

Sokka thumbed in the direction of Jeong Jeong's hut. Kakashi ran down the path to get him.

When he reached the hut, Kakashi pushed the curtain aside and Aang was sitting inside.

"Jeong Jeong tried to tell me that I wasn't ready. I wouldn't listen. I'm never going to firebend again."

"I respect that decision, I do, but you're the Avatar, you'll have to eventually if you're going to defeat the Fire Lord, there's just no other way."

"No, never again."

"It's really okay, Aang. Katara's healed, and I bandaged up Sakura."

"What? How?"

"We can explain it all later. But right now, we have to get out of here. Zhao and his soldiers are attacking!"

Aang hopped up, "Where?"

"By the river. They captured Jeong Jeong."

"I have to help him!"

...

"Jeong Jeong!"

They had gone to help the master against Zhao.

"We'll see. Men! Take the deserter!"

When Kakashi looked at his friend, he was surrounded by five of his own men, and with a smile, he wrapped himself in massive wall of flame. When it dissipated, he was gone.

"It's a trick! He's run off into the woods. Find him!"

Zhao turned to Aang, "Let's find out what my old master has taught you."

Kakashi backed away, wanting to make sure that everyone was safe. This fight was Aang's. _Not to mention you're a coward asshole who refused to reveal his true identity. I want to wait for the right moment! Yeah right, you just don't want Zhao to recognize you and blow your cover..._  He found Appa and the rest of the group a little ways away. Everything was ready to go.

"Hey, Aang is fighting Zhao. We can't help him, I don't want anyone else getting hurt, and the forest surrounding the fight has already gone up in flames." They reluctantly accepted this and nodded. The air was starting to fill with smoke, Zhao had already caught so much on fire. The forest would be just a shell of its former self by the time he was done. _How typical_. Katara and Sokka got on Appa, and Kakashi pulled Sakura aside.

"Hey.. I'm going to go watch Aang, if things get ugly, I'll try and save him. You guard those two, I don't know if Zhao was alone. I'll meet back up here when it's all done."

She nodded and Kakashi left, running back to the fight. He found a patch of trees that wasn't as horribly burned to hide in. Kakashi crouched low to the ground and pushed aside just enough shrubbery to give him a good visual of the fight. Zhao was firing blast after blast at Aang, who was doing excellent job of dispelling and dodging them. They all missed.

Kakashi couldn't hear what was being said, but it seemed like Aang was taunting Zhao. Perhaps the kid wasn't as immature as Kakashi had previously thought. The best way to get an edge against an opponent like Zhao was to work his temperament against him.

He couldn't resist laughing when Aang's words made Zhao launch another wayward blast that missed entirely along with a noise of frustration. An Admiral of the Fire Nation was outmatched by a 12 year old boy.

Aang dodged the blast, and hopped onto one of Zhao's boats.  _Shit's gunna get real here, Zhao better be careful..._

Aang continued mocking the Admiral, who kept making hilarious noises and firing without restraint. His next attack set a good part of the ship on fire, but it didn't look as if he cared. Scratch that, he wasn't even  _aware_  of the damage he was doing. The kid jumped to the next ship and it clicked for Kakashi what he was doing.

_He was going to have Zhao burn up all of his own ships so he couldn't follow them. A very smart move, even if the surrounding forest was unfortunately being burned to a crisp._

Kakashi sighed and patted the tree next to him.  _I'm sorry, my friend._ He looked back to the battle and saw Zhao had presently blown massive holes right through the next two ships and held a hand in front of his face to stifle his laughter.  _He was making this too easy._

Aang stood on the edge of the last boat and Kakashi could finally pick up what he was saying.

" _You've lost this battle."_

Zhao fired another ball at Aang which he dodged by jumping and landing in the same spot. The attack had set even more of the third boat on fire.

" _Are you crazy? You haven't thrown a single blow!"_

" _No, but you have."_

He gestured over the three boats, all on fire and the first one sinking fast.

" _Jeong Jeong said you had no restraint."_

Aang jumped off his perch into the water, and when he surfaced he yelled back at Zhao, "Have a nice walk home!"

Kakashi caught Aang's attention by waving.

"Aang, come on!"

He ran up to Kakashi and the two rejoined the rest of their group. Aang ran up to Appa and they took off the second Kakashi hopped into the saddle. They had just left the ground when Aang hesitated.

"Wait! Where's Jeong Jeong?"

"He disappeared, they all did. By the time we got Appa ready to go they were already gone."

"Aang, you're burned." Sakura pointed at the hole in Aang's shirt over his forearm.

He looked down and saw that she was right.

"Let me help you." Sakura and Katara said at the same time.

Sakura moved to grab her first aid kit, but Katara was already taking water out of a flask on her waist. She bent it around her hand and it glowed white. She placed it over the burned area, and breathed. When she let go the wound was healed. Kakashi glanced next to him and saw Sakura droop.

_"Wow that's good water!"_

" _When did you learn how to do that?"_

Kakashi elbowed her lightly in the ribs and whispered in her ear.

"I know you're jealous you couldn't use your skills, but why not take some notes? Aren't you always looking for new things to learn?"

" _I guess I always knew."_

" _Oh... well then thanks for all the first aid over the years. Like when I fell into the grease briar bramble and that time I had two fish hooks in my thumb!"_

She flashed him a smile and pulled her notebook and a refillable ink pen out of her pack in place of the first aid kit.

" _Two?"_

" _He tried to get the first hook out with another fish hook."_

"Ahem." Sakura cleared her throat to try and get Katara's attention.

"Katara... can you tell me how that works? How it feels, what you do, etc?"

"Of course! -"

 


	18. Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (Action is not my best point but I think it went well!)
> 
> As always thanks for reading!

 

Light from the Shadows

Chapter 18

Sakura

Their journey continued north, some days in the air on Appa and a few here and there on the ground. The air grew colder and snow could be seen on the ground around them. They were getting close to their destination. The group decided to stop in the nearest village they could find for heavier supplies and clothes. Sakura rubbed her shoulder and found the pain was gone, it was time for the bandages to come off. (While Katara had offered to heal her, Sakura felt embarrassed and refused her offer, claiming that she didn't want to waste perfectly good medical supplies.)

They had stopped for the afternoon, and Sakura slipped her arm out of her shirt.

"Kakashi?"

He looked up from across the campsite.

"Can you hand me the bandage scissors from my pack?"

"Sure."

He got up and pulled Sakura's bag off Appa, opened it, and took out the scissors she kept specifically for cutting bandages. He brought them to her, but hesitated a moment before handing them over,

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

Sakura looked up and his cheeks were a bit red. She glanced down and saw that pulling her arm out of her shirt had caused it to slip down on that side below her breast. She laughed.

"Kakashi... haven't you ever seen a female body before? It's the same thing as me in a swimsuit. Come on, just cut it off. Keep the flat blade on the bottom side..." He took the scissors and gently slipped them under the bottom edge of the bandage. The shock of the cool metal sent goosebumps down her arm. She shifted a bit.

"Sorry," Sakura smiled at him nervously, "Just a little cold."

"I'm sorry."

"You're the one helping me! You have nothing to apologize for."

He finished cutting the bandages.

"There! All done."

Kakashi pulled the bandages off Sakura's arm, and ran a hand over where her burn had been.

"How does your arm feel?"

Sakura smiled, "Wonderful, thank you."

She pulled back up the arm of her shirt, and it was her turn to feel the burning in her cheeks. There was something different about being out and about mostly naked and revealing your undergarments.  _Though he is just a friend, so why am I being weird about it?_  She shook her head and realized Kakashi had not returned her scissors.

Sakura pushed herself up off the log and walked over to her pack, the scissors were wrapped in a bit of cloth and tucked neatly into the pocket she had designated for them. She smiled,  _how kind of him to remember that._

When exploring the area, Aang had discovered a good sized group of people sitting around telling stories and decided they should join them.

Sakura never turned down an opportunity to learn something new so she agreed to go with Aang to the storyteller. The rest of the group shrugged and they all went along.

...

"...So travelers, the next time you think you hear a strange large bird talking, take a closer look, it might not be a giant parrot, but a flying man! A member of a secret group of air walkers who laugh at gravity and laugh at those bound to the earth by it!"

Sakura had been scribbling down the story madly in her notebook and looked up when she was finally done, a strand of hair dangled in her face. Aang was smiling blissfully and Kakashi was getting up to stretch, the man sure had been longwinded. Her writing of the story had gone on for three and a half pages! And she wrote small!

Aang sighed, "Aren't airbender stories the best?"

Sakura was dying to ask him questions, "Was it realistic? Was that how it was back then?"

Aang smiled, "I laugh at gravity all the time. Haha! Gravity."

A few minutes later, the storyteller came by jingling his hat. Sakura looked up questioningly.

"Jingle Jingle!"

The group checks their clothes, but it is a lost effort, after all, Kakashi is the one who carries the money of the group.

"Hey Kakashi-"

"Nope."

Sakura shrugged, "Sorry!"

"Aww. Cheapskates!"

She leaned into Kakashi's side and whispered in his ear, "We aren't actually out of money are we?"

"No, but we can't be spending it on frivolous things like this or we'll never have enough to get by for foodstuffs and supplies."

"Very true."

Sakura nodded before stowing her notebook in a side pocket of her tunic for ease of access. She watched Aang run up to the storyteller as he was waving his hat in front of another bunch of travelers, seeking donations.

" _Hey thanks for the story!"_

The man thrust his hat in Aang's direction and didn't even look at him, " _Tell it to the cap, boy!"_

" _It means a lot to hear airbender stories. It must have been a hundred years ago your great grandpa met them."_

" _What are you prattling about child? Great grandpappy saw the air walkers last week!"_

Sakura's ears pricked up.  _Could there still be? I thought they were all killed..._

The group camped nearby for the night, not willing to go much farther before setting up their fire and tent. Yes they only had one. Why, Sakura could only figure it had been Kakashi wanting to save money. But the way it was now, they had a medium sized tent that all five of them squeezed into. It wasn't so bad for the kids, they were shorter and smaller. Kakashi on the other hand was a 6 foot tall man and Sakura wasn't too far behind.

That night, Sakura had magically ended up at one end, with Kakashi next to her, then Aang, followed by Sokka, then Katara on the opposite end. Sakura didn't mind this arrangement, Kakashi was like a furnace on the cold night.

...

The next morning, Sakura woke up warm, except it was more than normal. She turned and saw Kakashi had actually snuggled up to her in his sleep. She had the urge to smash him with a boulder, but decided against it. After all she would wake up the rest of the tent doing that. So Sakura decided to just let it happen for a little while longer. After all, he was a very good heater.  _Mmm..._  She snuggled down in her sleeping bag and sighed at the comfort his body heat lent her.

...

The next time she woke, her heater was gone.

"Kakashiiii..."

She flailed out an arm, searching for him. She struck something hard, and whatever she hit recoiled. Sakura found him. Still next to her but he had backed up a bit. In her flailing she had accidentally punched him, in a rather sensitive area. Sakura looked up to his face and saw he had sunk about as far into his sleeping bag as possible, covering up to his nose. His cheeks burned with embarrassment and his eyes reflected pain.  _What? That's a weird mixture._

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura! I didn't mean to! I swear! Please don't hurt me…"

"What are you talking about?"

He refused to meet her gaze, "Um.. never mind!"

Kakashi scrambled out of his bag faster than Sakura ever thought he could move, and left the tent.  _Maybe he had to go to the bathroom?_ She thought about it for a second.  _OHhhhh..._ that's _what he was apologizing for. There was nothing for him to be embarrassed about, it's a natural bodily process._

Sakura rolled up her sleeping bag and Kakashi's, then tied them along with the rest of their bags on Appa's saddle. Then she woke up the kids by collapsing the tent on top of them. She had just pulled the string when Kakashi walked back up to the camp.

"Kakashi, about this morning... you don't have to be embarrassed, it's not a big deal."

He gave her a strange look, "You're not mad? I thought you were going to kill me for sure."

She smiled and nervously scratched the back of her head, "Haha, I was at first, but it's totally natural! Nothing to be ashamed of. It happens to all men."

"Mm."

He walked away from her, his face even redder. Sakura thought his ears were so red they were steaming!  _Wait they aren't,_ actually _steaming are they?_  She looked around for him to see, but he must have been on the other side of Appa, so she went back to securing their supplies on the bison's saddle.

Sakura gave the kids an hour to get around before they all left, they were so close to the North Pole, they might even be able to get there by next week,  _if_  they stuck to the schedule that is.

...

After traveling on Appa for several hours, Aang pointed out a mountainous location in the distance.

"Hey, we're almost at the Northern Air Temple! This is where they had the championships for sky bison polo."

Sakura poked Kakashi's cheek, "Do you think we'll really find airbenders?"

"You want me to be honest," he leaned into her ear, "Or say what you wanna hear, like miss Optimism over there?"

Sakura laughed, "Are you saying being an optimist is a bad thing?"

He shrugged, "It can be."

"So tell me!"

"What?"

Sakura slapped her face, "Ugh, never mind."

Once they got closer, Sakura saw several people gliding around, and smoke drifting out of the temple spires.  _I don't know about the smoke part, but maybe those are really airbenders!_

Katara must have had the same thought, "Huh! They really are airbenders!"

Aang's excitement seemed to wilt, he folded his arms unhappily, "No, they're not."

Sokka was leaning over the side of the saddle, trying to get a better look, "What do you mean they're not? Those guys are flying!"

"Gliding maybe, but not flying. You can tell by the way they move. They're not airbending. Those people have no spirit."

The next moment, Sakura had to duck down, one of the glider pilots passed dangerously close. The pilot turned his craft around and aimed from another pass at Appa.

"I don't know, Aang. That kid seems pretty spirited!"

"That's not what he means, Katara. There's more to it than that."

Aang hopped up and opened his glider. He jumped in the air and took off. The other gliders flew in a formation around Appa. Katara fell backward from where she was talking to Aang, crashing into Sokka.

"Oof! We better find some solid ground before it finds us!"

The gliders led them to a platform off the side of the temple. There wasn't really a reason for Sokka to be so excited, Appa landed them just as gracefully as he always did. Sakura hopped off Appa and watched Aang glide with the other boy. The imposter seemed to be having fun, but Sakura knew Aang was feeling betrayed, these people were just mimics, copying what his people had mastered and passed down for generations. He sort of had a right to be angry.

A boy from behind Sakura shouted out, "Go Teo! Show that bald kid how it's done!"

In the sky the two flew circles and rings around each other. If it had been any other situation, Sakura might have thought Aang was playing tag with the child. On the surface of a tower, Aang let go of his glider and pulled up an air scooter, circling the tower a few times before getting back on his glider.

As Sakura watched, the competitor created a smoke picture in the sky of Aang's face wtih a sour expression. The kids around her thought it was pretty funny, but all it probably did was piss Aang off.

Aang landed next to Sakura, and folded his glider. The other child landed right behind, skidding just a bit before coming to a stop. The other kids come up and detach the glider from his wheel chair. Sakura instantly felt bad for thinking ill of the boy. It was probably one his few outlets of fun.

Teo wheeled up to their group, "Hey! You're a REAL airbender! You must be the Avatar! That's amazing! I, I, I've heard stories about you."

Aang seemed a bit conflicted, like he wanted to be happy, but he was also sort of embarrassed of his actions against a boy in a wheelchair.

"Thanks."

Sakura quickly decided to drop her dislike of this boy, after all, how could she dislike someone who could teach her something? Sokka was on the same boat.

"Wow! This glider chair is incredible!"

A couple of the kids brought the glider setup back for him to check out. Sakura walked over and took notes along with a quick sketch of the mechanical workings of the contraption. It really was an impressive invention.

Teo turned to them, "If you think this is good, wait until you see the other stuff my Dad designed."

The whole group decided to follow him. Once inside the temple, however, Sakura wasn't sure there was anything she could do to keep Aang from killing someone. The main room, completely beautiful at the Southern Air Temple, had been defiled here. It was dominated by a conglomeration of pipes and steam powered machinery. There were many wheels, gears, and levers everyone. It was not beautiful. The artwork and statues in the room had once been beautiful, but now they lay in ruins. A pool in front of a statue was filling with bright green sludge instead of the once beautiful water that flowed through it. Everything that wasn't broken and piped through was covered in black soot and mold and moss, the ancient works could barely be seen. A few shafts of sunlight filtered in, but the stream and dust made the room appear shadowy. It was wholly disappointing and Sakura knew Aang felt it too.  _It's as if the people here have destroyed a piece of what Aang was. Of his people, his history. How horrible._

Sokka, on the other hand, was still enraptured in the industrious spell of shiny metal and fancy gearwork.

"Wow!"

Teo wheeled a bit ahead of them, and his voice was  _proud_ , "Yeh, my Dad is the mastermind behind this whole place! Everything's powered by hot air. It even pumps hot air currents outside to give us a lift when we're gliding."

While he was talking a woman walked to a cage on the wall nearby. She got inside and pulled a rope, which caused steam power to lift the cage to a higher level where she got out. Sakura took a quick sketch, scribbling out small details before they moved on.

Aang replied glumgly, "This place is unbelievable."

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?"

He shook his head, "No, just unbelievable."

Aang walked away from the rest of the group, clearly saddened by what has happened to the temple. Katara moved to follow him.

"Aang used to come here a long time ago. i think he's a little shocked it's so... different."

Sokka just wasn't taking the hint, "So better!"

Katara walked up to Aang, always the first to try and comfort young Avatar. Sokka was distracted by Teo and Kakashi thought they should also follow Aang. Sakura agreed, but that they would hang back a tiny bit. The two had stopped in front of a massive mural, depicting airbenders of many generations. Several places in the wall were missing due to pipes exiting or entering the room.

"This is supposed to be the history of my people." Aang said sadly.

He walked up to the statue with a pool in front of it, the basin full of green industrial runoff. The statue emitted a cloud of black smoke, and it scared Aang. Katara came up behind him.

"Ugh!"

"I'm sure some parts of the temple are still the same."

They traveled through the temple and finally found a courtyard that seemed untouched, there were still complete statues there.

"It's nice to see even one part of the temple that isn't ruined."

The group stopped in front of a giant recessed depiction of an airbender, and some sense of peace came over Sakura. But only for a second.

"Look out!"

The statue erupted in front of them, disintegrating right in front of their eyes. Aang and Katara fell backward, Sakura and Kakashi just moved off to the sides. Everyone coughed with the dust in the air being so thick. As it settled, several figures could be made out in the hole. The middle one was a middle aged man with a bald head and weird patches of pointy hair growing from either side of his head. Over one eye he wore a red monocle. His tunic  _was_  green but was mostly covered in dust and behind an artisan's apron. He seemed surprised to see them.

"What the doodle! Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites? We have to make room for the bathhouse!"

Aang wasn't having any of the man's excuses, he took a stance ready to fight, "Do you know what you did? You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid bathhouse!"

"Well, people around here are starting to stink." He waved a hand in front of his nose pointedly.

"This whole place stinks!" Aang shouted back.

He struck the ground with his staff, sending a gale through the hole in the wall. Sakura watched as the wrecking ball and the entire rigging were blown off the buildings foundation and into the crevices below. Aang walked up to the man, irate.

"This is a sacred temple! You can't treat it this way. I've seen it when the monks were here. I know what it's supposed to be like."

The man laughed, "The monks? But you're 12!"

Teo rolled up, "Dad, he's the Avatar. He used to come here a hundred years ago."

"What are you doing?" Aang pointed his staff at the man, "Who said you could be here?"

Teo's dad turned away, "Hmm... doing here... A long time ago, but not a hundred years, my people became refugees after a terrible flood," he gestured with his hands to show how huge it was before standing behind his son's wheelchair, "My infant son, Teo, was badly hurt and lost his mother." The man sniffed back tears, "I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place. Couldn't believe it! Everywhere pictures of flying people. But empty! Nobody home! Then I came across these fan-like contraptions!"

He flapped his arms and ran around the courtyard like an idiot. He stopped in front of Aang, who still looked angry.

"Our gliders."

The man rubbed his chin, "Yes, little light flying machines. They gave me an idea. Build a new life for my son, in the air! Then everyone would be on equal ground, so to speak! We're just in the process of improving upon what's already here and after all, isn't that what nature does?"

Sakura was still angry at the man, but could tell that Sokka and Katara had been moved by the man's story. She scoffed at them.

"Nature knows when to stop." Aang growled.

Teo's father looked back through the hole he had just created, "I suppose that's true. Unfortunately, progress has a way of getting away from us."

He looked down with some sadness, then lifted his head back up to look at something.

"Look at the time!"

He pointed to a stone pillar behind them and Sakura turned to see three candles, each separated neatly into sections. She narrowed her eyes at them, they didn't seem to be numbered in any way.

"Come the pulley system must be oiled before dark."

Sakura approached the candles, curious at their workings, "Wait, how can you tell the time from that thing? The notches all look the same."

"The candle will tell us. Watch."

The flame snapped four times in a row.

Sokka gasped next to her, also interesting in the candles, "You put spark powder in the candle!"

"Four flashes, so it's exactly four hours past midday, or, as I call it, four o'candle!"

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. Sokka on the other hand burst out laughing. When she looked up, the man seemed pleased that Sokka was interested in his inventions. Sakura pulled her notebook out of her pocket and wrote down the invention along with a quick scribble on how it worked and a small picture diagram.

Just because she hated the man didn't mean she thought the invention was useless.

"If you two like that, wait till you see my finger safe knife sharpener!"

He held up his left hand, three fingers were made of wood. He detached them and tossed them to Sokka.

"Only took me three tries to get it right! Follow me!"

Sokka ran after the man.

"Hey Sokka take some notes while you're there!" Sakura yelled after him.

She wanted to stay with Kakashi and the rest of the group, the inventions were interesting, but if she had a chance to learn more about the history of the place, she would take it.  _Maybe I should write down everything Aang remembers at some point..._

"Hey, Aang, I want to show you something." ...

Teo led them deep into the temple, and right as Sakura thought they had reached an area untouched by the inventor, another pipe shot out of the wall. It soon began to depress her.

"I just can't get over it. There's not a single ting that's the same." Aang whispered.

Teo stopped and scooped up a small black and white striped hermit crab.

"I don't know about that. The temple might be different, but the creatures that live here are probably direct descendents of the ones that lived here a long time ago."

Katara liked that, "You're right. They're kind of keepers of the temples origins."

Teo gave Sakura the crab, and she passed it to Aang. For the first time that day, he finally smiled.

She scribbled a picture of the crab and they continued walking.

"Besides, there's one part of the temple that hasn't changed at all."

As they walked down one corridor, Sakura saw that huge Air Nomad swirls were built into the mosaics in the floor. They came to a door not unlike the one at the Southern Air Temple. The vastness of if amazed Sakura. "Only an airbender can open it-so inside it's completely untouched, just the way the monks left it. I've always wondered what it was like in there."

"Aang?" Katara asked.

He hung his head, "I'm sorry, this is the last part of the temple that is the same as it was. I want it to stay that way."

"I completely understand. i just wanted you to know it was here."

"Thanks."

They left the door and walked back to the temple platform where Appa was enjoying attention from the local children. Teo asked if they wanted to try gliding and everyone agreed they would.

Sakura lined up for takeoff, holding a glider with both hands, Teo was to her left, and Kakashi behind her to the right.

"The wind will carry you. It supports something inside you-something even lighter than air, and that something takes over when you fly."

Sakura thought about plummeting to her death should she fail and decided against it. She leaned the glider on its side.

"I've changed my mind. I think I was born without that something."

"Impossible! Everybody has it."

Aang whispered from behind them, "Spirit."

Teo looked up, "What?"

"That's the something you're talking about."

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

Sakura was now ready for takeoff, with Kakashi right behind her.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"No!" Sakura shouted, but jumped off anyway, screaming the whole way down.

Eventually she gained control of the craft and leveled out, gliding around the temple. She glanced to her side and Kakashi was right there with her.

"I can't believe I'm flying!"

Kakashi laughed beside her. From above they could hear, " _Just make sure to keep your mouth closed so you don't swallow a bug!"_ It was Aang laughing at them.

"Teo was right about the air! All I had to do was trust it. Let it carry me." Sakura mused.

"Even though Teo's not an airbender, he really does have the spirit of one."

...

Once they all landed back on the terrace, Aang approached Teo.

"I've been thinking. If you wanna see what's in that room, I'd be happy to open the door for you."

"Great!"

...

They arrived back at the temple door.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to see what's inside."

Aang blew two gusts into the door, turning the three locking mechanisms and opening the huge door. Sakura was not prepared for what was waiting for them.

It wasn't a clean and pristine temple sanctuary.

"This is a nightmare." Aang said.

Sakura agreed, instead of the untouched airbender history they had been expecting, the sanctuary was filled with evil war machines and torture devices. And behind it all was a Fire Nation banner.

A voice came from behind them, "You don't understand."

"You're making weapons for the Fire Nation!" Aang accused.

Sokka appeared behind him, his eyes bugging out, "You make weapons for the Fire Nation!?"

Teo seemed just as surprised as they, "Explain all this! Now!"

"It was about a year after we moved here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember this tale. they were going to destroy everything, burn it to the ground. I pleaded with them, I begged them to spare us. They asked what I had to offer. I offered... my services. You must understand, I did this for you!"

Teo turned his head away, disappointed, and left. His father walked back down the hall, the group following him. Sakura and Kakashi took up the rear.

"When do you think they're coming for their next 'shipment'?" Sakura asked.

"Probably soon. From the looks of it, that room was pretty full."

"I am so mad about this. Yes, if he hadn't created weapons for them, there wouldn't be any temple left, would there?"

"You're probably right about that. And if there was, it would be even less and in worse shape than this is."

...

They reached the inventor's study, and discussed a game plan. Sakura wanted to take some time and check out all the weird things in the room, but knew they needed to stay focused on the task at hand.

Aand stepped forward, "When are they coming?"

"Soon." The candle next to him sparked one time, "Very soon."

"You can't give them more weapons." Aang stated.

Teo's father pleaded with him, "If I don't give them what they want, they will destroy this place."

A balloon he had been working on floated over to them. It caught fire at the end of his sentence. He smothered the flames out with a towel.

Teo glared at his father, disappointed, "How can I be proud of you when your inventions are being used for murder?"

"I need some time to think," a tinkling of a small bell could be heard, "You need to leave! Go!"

"We're not leaving." Teo replied.

"Then hide, quickly!" Sakura and Kakashi ducked behind a bookcase. He pulled a lever and a wheel built into the floor turned rapidly. A trap door next to it opened and steam arose through the opening. A man in Fire Nation's uniform rose through the floor. He stood on a square of wood that became flush with the floor when the elevator stopped.

"You know better than to keep me waiting." He approached the inventor, "Give me what you owe us so I can be on my way."

There was a pause.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, right this way."

They began moving to the door, but Aang popped out of his hiding place and slammed the door with a gust of wind.

"The deal's off!"

"The Avatar!"

"Aang, don't get involved!"

The emisssary pointed at Teo's father, "If i don't get what I came for the Fire Nation will burn this place to rubble!"

Aang struck the man with an air whip, " Get out of here! You're leaving empty handed!"

"Then the destruction of this temple will be on your head."

He left and Aang shut the trap door with a gust of wind.

Sokka started pacing, "This is bad! Very bad!"

"Aang, what are we gonna do? How can we possibly keep them all away?" Katara added.

"I'll tell ya how," he pointed at the sky, "We have something they don't. Air power! We control the sky. That's something the Fire nation can't do. We can win!"

The idiot father spoke from behind his desk, "I want to help."

Aang turned to him with a smile, "Good, we'll need it."

A few hours later, they regrouped in the office.

Teo's father seemed particularly happy, "We finally got the war balloon working, thanks to Sokka. This boy's a genius!"

He beamed, "Thank you. You're a genius!"

"Thank you!"

Sakura slapped her face and let her hand wipe down, "Get on with it!"

"See, the problem with the old war balloon was you could get it airborne, but once you did, it just kept going. You could put a hole in the top, but then all the hot air would escape. So the question became, how do you keep a lid on hot air?"

_If only we knew._

"A lid is actually the answer. if you control the hot air, you control the war balloon."

Sakura concluded that the idea was sound and sketched a small diagram of it along with instructions and uses in her notebook before stashing it again.

"That's actually pretty smart." Sakura admitted.

Sokka continued, "Okay, so we've got four kinds of bombs. Smoke, slime, fire, and..."

Teo's father finished the list, "Stink! Never underestimate the power of stink!"

Kakashi laughed, then told Sakura what he was thinking, "He's obviously never smelled Sokka's boots. there's a reason he doesn't take them off."

She laughed.

...

A group of defenders lined up at an outer lip of the temple, peeking over the edge and waiting for the onslaught they knew was to come.

A little girl ran up to them, "They're coming!"

Teo asked, "Are we ready?"

"Yes, but where's Sokka with the war balloon?" Katara asked.

Behind her, Aang jumped off Appa and opened his glider as he landed.

"We'll have to start without him."

Teo smiled at the young Avatar and put on his googles. Sakura glanced back at the platform they had landed on when they arrived, it had now become a landing strip. Two rows of gliders stood ready to launch. Aang and Teo stood at the front. Teo gave Aang a thumbs up signal, then Aang began the launch sequence. He flew off, with Teo behind him and then the rest followed. Sakura was to fly on a glider as well, but to use earthbending she couldn't be the one hanging on, thus she and Kakashi were to share a glider, him flying and her earthbending. At the edge of the temple grounds, she had created as high a wall as she could to try and give them more of an advantage.

As they flew forward Sakura glanced down the steep terrace of the Air Nomad temple. Fire Nation soldiers were already at the bottom and starting to climb their way up.

The formation dropped down on the unsuspecting soldiers and unleashed havoc, dropping bombs of all sorts while Sakura rose up pillars and boulders among the troops, causing them to fall off the paths into the crevices below.

Sakura saw Aang taking on a bunch of Fire Nation in a line. She earthbended up a wall on one side of them while he used his air to trigger the snow to fall on the other side. The resulting chaos was satisfying, fire nation soldiers slipping on muddy snow and falling on loose rocks.

Sakura looked down and Aang's avalanche had actually extended past her earth wall and was taking down row after row of soldiers. Once they saw the previous rows fall, several in the back started running away.

"We've got'em on the run! We need more slime!" Aang and pulled himself back into the ranks.

"Kakashi, we should go up and give them some cover while they resupply."

"On it!" Sakura held on while the glider tilted up to Appa, Katara was waiting there with more bombs.

Around them, chains with spikes on the end erupted through the clouds. Kakashi had to weave to avoid them and ended up separated from the rest of the gliders. Sakura pointed to the ground the spikes had landed in.

"Let's go beat em up! I think if I can earth bend the spikes out of the ground and toss the boulders back on them, that might work!"

Kakashi nodded, "I'll point out the next spike while you do that!"

"Let's go!"

Sakura saw the first spike point, she kicked a boulder out of the wall and threw it back down the hill, hopefully hitting the vehicle it came from.

"There!" Kakashi pointed at the next spike.

More spikes seemed to be coming every second, so she tried to take out two spikes at once with a massive boulder. The screams she received after told her it had been successful.

She saw Kakashi throw a bomb at one of the tanks, but it was to no avail, the bomb had no effect on the tank's outer shell. "Shit! We have to come up with another way to take them down! Removing the spikes isn't fast enough!"

"What looks like it might be their weakest point?" Sakura shouted as they glided over a row of tanks, weaving to avoid their fire.

"Perhaps where the wheels meet the body? That looks to be the thinnest part of the vehicle!"

"Righto! Aim for that if you can, and I'll bring up spikes instead of boulders!"

The next tank they came to, Sakura dropped down and slammed her feet down, bringing up four spikes in the points where the axles met the vehicle. Miraculously, the whole tank collapsed.

"YES! Kakashi did you see that!?" She asked as she jumped back onto their glider.

"Excellent! On to the next one!"

The two flew from tank to tank, separating their tires from the bodies. When Kakashi ran out of bombs they flew to find Katara.

"Katara! Out of bombs!" Sakura yelled, nodding toward Kakashi.

"We're all out of bombs!"

"Shit!"

"Sakura found an alternate way to break up the tanks! Target their weak spots where the axles meet the body!"

"I'll come down and try and use ice! Thanks!"

The two flew back to the battlefield, it finally seemed like everything might be turning in their favor. There weren't a huge number of tanks to begin with and Sakura and Kakashi's team efforts had brought down about half of them.

"Let's take down the other half, Kakashi!"

"Yeah!"

Sakura found herself smiling in spite of the situation they were in. Fighting with Kakashi was fun. She found that making a stomping motion with her feet would bring up the spikes just as efficiently as hopping off her glider each and every time. Faster too.

Katara joined them and they took down the onslaught in no time. Or so they thought.

Just as they took down that row of tanks, another dozen came crawling up the hill.

The two hauled up and flew over, taking a few seconds to breathe.

"There are so many!"

"All we can do is try! Don' give up now!" Kakashi shouted out encouragement to her. In this, once they ran out of bombs, Sakura was sure he felt useless.  _Hey he's still flying you, don't go thinking that yet._

She smiled back at him and they went back at it, taking down tank after tank along with Katara.

"Where's Sokka with that war balloon?"

Suddenly the battlefield was covered in shadow. Sakura flew up and they saw Sokka had finally gotten the balloon out. It was red and was decked out with a Fire Nation symbol, but it was perfect for this situation. The symbol threw off the soldiers and they weren't sure whether or not to fire at it.

Sokka and Teo's father rode in the basket. Attached to it were several bags used as bombs in this fight.

As the balloon flew over a huge group of tanks and dropped a massive bomb of slime on them. Three more drop afterwards and wipe out most of the land troops, but the tanks it did almost nothing to.

Just as they flew over a crevice, Sakura could have sworn she smelt a rotten egg stench.  _Wait didn't Sokka..._

"Kakashi we have to get to Sokka!"

"Huh!?"

"I have to tell him something! Let's go!"

They flew up to the balloon.

"Sokka!"

"Sakura! What's up?"

"Do you have any bombs left?"

"Actually no. We dropped them all just now."

"Shit. Kakashi! Do you have any bombs left?"

"I was saving one back! Will one be enough?"

"It's perfect! I'll explain on the way! Follow me!"

"Wait!" Sokka cried out, "What are you two going to do?"

"BLOW THEM ALL UP!" Sakura cried as she glided away.

She flew back over the crevice, and right as she smelt the stench again, she yelled to Kakashi.

"Now! Throw it in the crevice!"

He pulled the string on the bomb and threw it in.

"Now we run! Or... fly fast! Get as far away as possible!"

The shockwave of the blast threw everyone. Sakura and Kakashi fell out of the sky. From where they landed, Sakura could see that Sokka and Teo's father were going down in the balloon, a hole had been torn in the side. Aang flew alongside them and rescued the two, but the balloon still went down.

_We have to get that balloon. If the Fire Nation take the sky... we have no way out of this war._

"Kakashi, can you stand?"

"Ugh, yeah."

"We have to rescue that balloon, it cannot go down with the Fire Nation."

"Agreed."

They abandoned the glider and traipsed into the snow-covered trees after the balloon. A few of the remaining troops had made it there before them.

Sakura stomped the ground and a huge shoot of earth threw them away from the balloon.  _Hopefully they hit their heads on the way down and don't remember a thing._

"So how do you reckon we get this back to the temple?"

"Can we carry it?"

"We can try."

With both of their efforts, they managed to move it a bit, but they were nowhere near strong enough to carry it.

"Maybe this is the wrong way of going about it. We don't necessarily have to have the balloon, alright?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah?"

"Let's destroy it."

"Excellent!"

Sakura crumbled the earth from before and made it into a smaller boulder, which she proceeded to crush the basket with.

"Ka-ka-shi. Start de-stroy-ing- the balloon. Rip it up."

"Actually. is the fuel source still around? We could light it on fire."

"Ooh, good. I think it's that weird lookin' thing right there." She pointed off to the side and he nodded before retrieving the thing.

They piled the whole thing up and Kakashi threw the fuel source onto the messy pile. It went up in flames.

"Good. Now no one can use this for destruction."

Walking back up the hill, they found the gliders where they let them, and took them back up to the temple. There they found the rest of the group.

When they got back Aang was talking to Teo while Katara and Sokka were repacking the groups bags.

" _You know what? I'm really glad you guys all live here now. It's like the hermit crab maybe you weren't born here, but you found this empty shell and made it your home. And now you protect each other."_

" _That means a lot coming from you."_ Teo replied.

Sokka clapped Aang on the back, "Aang, you were right about air power. As long as we've got the skies we'll have the Fire Nation on the run!"

"I sure hope we destroyed that balloon enough." Sakura whispered to Kakashi.

"It was disintegrated by the time we left it, how could it possibly be used?"

"You're right."

They climbed on Appa and left the Northern Air Temple to her new inhabitants.


	19. Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which the gang reaches the North Pole!  
> Kakashi and Sakura go exploring!  
> And Sokka gets cockblocked by icy North Pole politics!

Light from the Shadows Chapter 19

Kakashi

Kakashi looked around him, the landscape an ocean of ice, in every direction there was nothing but white, shades of grey, and blue. At least the sun was out today and it did help keep the cold away, though not enough to take off any of the layers he had piled on at their last stop. The North Pole was boring. Or at least an unsuccessful search for it was. Kakashi glanced over the side of Appa's saddle and saw the same koala otter that had been swimming with them for the last three hours. The sky bison was flying so low, Kakashi could almost reach out and touch the creature.  
Sokka had to be the one to break the silence, "I'm not one to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher?"  
Appa's feet dipped into the water. Aang looked back at him, his eyes red and puffy from lack of sleep, one of them twitching.  
"I have an idea, why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the North Pole?"  
"I'd love to! Climb on everyone," he wiggled his rear end at everyone, "Sokka's ready for takeoff!"  
Momo jumped on him, as if accepting the invitation. Kakashi wanted to laugh but he was exhausted at their flight too.  
Katara slapped her cheeks in a last ditch effort to wake up.  
"Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight."  
Sokka wiped his hands down his face, stretching his lower eyelids down in a comical manner.  
"And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here."  
"It has to be up here somewhere, we just have to keep looking." Kakashi mentioned.

Sakura looked up from her notebook, "Haven't you two ever come to visit?"

Katara raised an eyebrow, "We've kind of been in the middle of a war for the last 100 years? It's not like it's a quick boat ride away."

Sakura shrugged and went back to her notebook.

A flurry of ice moved frighteningly quick toward Appa. Too quick to be natural.  _Oh sweet lord, they better be from the Northern Tribe I am too tired to care about anything else right now._  Aang pulled the reigns to the side to avoid the ice but everyone just about fell out of Appa's saddle in the process. Kakashi didn't even put down his book, just held on with the other hand. He did see Sakura protectively clutch that notebook to her chest, however, and silently wondered what she had in that thing. She was always stopping to scribble notes or pictures. Kakashi looked up and Appa had been stopped, their group was surrounded by Water Tribe warriors and he could not feel more relieved.  _What a weird reaction to being held at spear-point._

Katara hopped up excitedly, "They're waterbenders! We found the Water Tribe!"

...  
The warriors escorted them back to their village, sailing in a formation around Appa.  
"There it is!"  
Kakashi finally put away his book and was taken aback at the absolute majesty of the icy fortress. There were towers and turrets everywhere and the main wall had a gigantic water tribe symbol cut into it.  _How the fuck did we miss this?_  
"The Northern Water Tribe..." Kakashi mused.  
Sakura was looking on in awe next to him tears prickling her tired eyes, "We're finally here..."  
They floated right up to the wall, where the warriors that had found them stopped and waterbended in unison. The giant symbol in the middle of the wall rolled to one side to reveal a tunnel into the city's waterways. One of the waterbenders motioned them to move forward, and Appa swam them inside.  
Kakashi watched as the waterbenders closed the gate behind the group. That seems like something Sakura would... He glaced at the girl and she was indeed scribbling crazily in her notebook. He chuckled to himself and looked around at the icy city. Everything was white, blue and shades of grey. It was beautiful, in a dull, quiet, cold sort of way.  
Katara was in awe of everything, "I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here!"  
Aang was ecstatic right along with her, "We'll find a master to teach us, no problem!"  
The city was set up in several rings, there was the outer wall around the entire city, and then inside that was part of the city, then another wall, with more houses and buildings on the other side at a slightly higher level. There had to have been at least four levels. At the very back was a huge ice temple with turrets and high towers everywhere.  
Around them, people began to gawk. Kakashi suspected they didn't get many visitors with that sort of gate system, let alone a group riding on a flying bison. They had been traveling together for a while now, at this point Kakashi was used to the attention, no matter how much he hated it. Aang was waving at everyone. Kakashi would have rather explored the city on foot, taken the time to look at every waterfall, ice sculpture and all of the amazing architecture. But sightseeing was not the reason they were here, and Kakashi would be lucky if they even found the time to set down with a pot of tea and relax.  
A boat was on the river with them just ahead. But that wasn't what Kakashi was thinking about at that moment. He was more entranced by the woman in the boat. Her hair was whiter than freshly fallen snow. It was so unusual, he had never seen anyone with hair his color or even close that wasn't due to aging.  
It wasn't so much a physical attraction to her that kept his eye, but more of a feeling of kindred spirits. Kakashi looked to Sakura to see her reaction, and it wasn't what he was expecting. Instead of the excitement he felt, her face was green with envy.  
Next to him, Sokka leaned over the side of the saddle, and if Kakashi hadn't seen it himself, he would have never believed it. It was as if Sokka's eyes had become literally heart shaped and were beating out of his sockets.  _Instant infatuation._  
Back to Sakura.  
Kakashi glanced back at her and she was glaring daggers at Sokka.  
"What haven't you seen a girl with an unusual hair color before?"  
The boy completely ignored her.  
Kakashi turned away from the mysterious woman, pretending that Sakura had been talking to him instead of Sokka.  
"S-sorry, she just... has naturally white hair, I was curious that there was someone else with such a color like mine naturally..." He scratched the back of his neck and looked away, slightly embarrassed.  
"You're fine, Kakashi." she said with a sigh.  
 _Fine as in you look like you might murder me in my sleep for looking at another female. Scary. We aren't even together, why do I feel weird about it?_  
Katara mused from the other side of Appa, "This place is beautiful."  
Sokka had walked down Appa's tail to keep the girl in his sight as long as possible.  
"Yeah, she is." He said dreamily.  
 _Smitten._

Once they reached the massive temple in the center of the city, the chief came out and greeted them, saying there was going to be a great feast that night and that they were welcome to attend.

During the feast several huge kettle drums were brought out and played in unison for the groups entertainment. Kakashi found it fascinating. And strangely familiar to a practice in the Fire Nation.  
"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe, and they brought with them friends and someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now. The Avatar!"  
The crowd cheered for him.  
"We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday," He backed up, and the white haired woman from before walked up to him, flanked by two attendants, "Princess Yue is now of marrying age."  
"Thank you, father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times."  
"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!"  
The chief gestured toward three men who stood on the stage opposite from him. Kakashi watched them perform, mesmerized by the fluid movements of the water they controlled. It was strangely similar to how a fire entertainer would use their element, but more serene and controlled. It left him feeling soothed and comfortable rather than excited and slightly fearful.  
Next to him, Sakura got up, breaking his fixation on the benders. He looked to see what she was up to.  
"I see Sokka there with Princess Yue, I want to hear him make a fool of himself."  
"Entertainment of an even higher caliber!" He smiled before following her.  
The two walked up and took a glass from the banquet table each, then leaned against a nearby pillar, just close enough to hear the two's conversation nearby.  
 _"Very nice to meet you Sokka."_

 _"So... uh... you're a princess!"_ She nodded and smiled.  _"You know, back in my tribe, I'm kinda like a Prince myself!"_

"Uh-oh they've got company." Sakura pointed to Katara walking up to the princess and Sokka.  
 _"Ha! Prince of what?"_

_"A lot of things! Uh, do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here!"_

Katara mockingly bowed to him,  _"My apologies, Prince Sokka."_

 _"So it looks like I'm gonna be in town for a while. I'm thinking maybe we could... uhh... do an activity together?"_  
Kakashi stifled a laugh behind a cough.  
Sakura whispered to him, pretending to be drinking, "Bet you she thinks he's talking about an entirely different 'activity'!"  
"Sakura! You're so bad!"  
They laughed.  
 _"Do an 'activity'?"_

Sokka didn't know how to answer the question, apparently, and proceeded to shove a giant shrimp into his mouth. Sakura shook her head and they walked up to the poor flailing boy. The Princess made her way to another group of people waiting to congratulate her.

"Very smooth, Sokka."

...  
The next day the group was destined to split up. Aang and Katara were to go with Master Pakku, Sokka wanted to find the warriors of the village and see if they could teach him anything. When Kakashi turned to ask Sakura what she wanted to do with the day, it seemed she had thought about going with Aang and Katara to the waterbending master.

"That's okay though! I can just have Aang and Katara tell me what they learned later. What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm... well I'd love to tour the city a little. What do you think?"

"Ohhh, that sounds wonderful!"

She danced around excitedly, her fur hood bouncing around her cold face. When they had picked up winter supplies, she had chosen a dark red coat with white trim, along with gloves and thick hide boots. She wasn't going to freeze any time soon. The only part of her that was still exposed was her face, currently red with the cold, yet excited for their day's adventure. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at her actions.  _So cute._

He pulled on his thick coat, charcoal in color, gloves, boots and a thick yellow ochre scarf to keep him completely warm. He smiled at Sakura.

"First things first, I think we need to find you a scarf. Wouldn't want your nose freezing off!" He laughed before pinching her nose.

He thought she might have blushed, but her face was already red, so there was no telling. The two left the lodgings provided to them by the chief and started to explore. They didn't get very far before they decided they were lost. Every building looked the same!

"Kakashiii, let's ask for directions, I can't feel my nose anymore!"

Kakashi laughed and they walked around the next corner. A man, probably about twenty-five, left a building down the street in front of them and stopped as he realized who they were.

"Heyy, you two are the Avatar's guests!"

"Heh, Yeah I guess we are..."

"No need to be shy!" He walked up and put an arm around each of them, "Let me guess. You're lost."

"How could you tell." Kakashi deadpanned.

"I mean you circled this same area probably three times now. Doesn't take a genius."

Sakura laughed, "Yes we're lost! Do you happen to have the time to show us around?"

"But of course!" He let his arms fall, and walked a few paces in front of them, "Was there anywhere in particular you wanted to go?"

Kakashi watched Sakura rub her cold face before responding, "We need to find a scarf for the lady," he nodded to Sakura and she smiled.

"Perfect! Let's be on our way! My name is Tanuk by the way!"

"Nice to meet you, Tanuk!" Sakura said kindly.

Kakashi grunted, "Same." There was something about the guy he just didn't like.

Apparently they had just taken a wrong turn, the shop they needed was only a block over in the opposite direction. It was a good-sized igloo type store, and their guide led them inside. Kakashi was tall enough he had to duck to get inside the entrance, Sakura did only slightly thanks to the extra height from her coat. The inside was amazing, filled with beautifully dyed scarves and other supplies. They took their time browsing, Kakashi insisted they find the perfect color.

They finally found it, tucked behind another row of scarves in the very back of the shop, a thick jade green scarf that matched Sakura's eyes. He pulled it off the rack and went to find Sakura. She was currently bent over a display case of various hairpins and jewelry.

 _Always the glitter isn't it?_  Though Sakura wasn't the type to flaunt jewelry and finery, Kakashi decided this was one time he could spare the money to spoil her.  _I'd do anything to see her smile... Wait, what? Oh that's very bad. Very bad. You can't... There can only be one future with her, as a friend. But why can't I be more than a friend? Have you forgotten you are from the Fire Nation? Her, and not to mention most of the world's, sworn enemy? Can't we just forget that and move on? ... I don't think she would feel the same way if she found out._ Kakashi sighed and walked up to see what she was looking at. He decided to stay in the friendzone. Their relationship would only move forward if  _she_ were the one to make the first move.

"What are we looking at?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura gasped, startled at his sudden presence.

"Sorry, you scared me!" She looked back at the display case, and pointed at a few different things.

"There's those hair loopies, which i was thinking would be really cute on Katara, or... those..."

"Sakura."

She looked up at him, "What?"

"Don't tell me what you think would be good for those kids, I want you to pick out something for yourself. My treat."

"Kakashiii, if you're buying it, you should pick it out. What do you think would look good on me?"

"Close your eyes," Kakashi whispered in Sakura's ear, "I want it to be a surprise."

She turned away from the case and closed her eyes.

He felt the heat rise in his cheeks.  _Damn she makes it hard_. Kakashi moved a little closer to her for a better view of the case, his heart beat a little faster. There were rows and rows of hair accessories, rings, necklaces, earrings.  _Sakura isn't the type to wear a whole lot of these... Something simple and sturdy..._  A rose gold comb stood out to him, it was delicately decorated with a piece of carved whale tooth made to look like a sprig of cherry blossoms.  _Perfect._

"This one." He pointed to the ornate comb in the case and handed him the scarf as well.

"Excellent choice, sir."

The merchant retrieved a pair of keys and opened the display case, pulling the comb and its protective storage case from the shelf. He calculated up the total and just as he was about to tell them their total, Kakashi put a finger up to his mouth and winked at him. The man nodded and wrote the total on a slip of paper.

_10 silver coins._

_That's it?_ Kakashi looked at the merchant questioningly, and he wrote out on another slip of paper.

_Special discount for the lovely young couple!_

Kakashi's cheeks burned and he gave the man the amount due as well as a tip for their generosity. He knew very well that comb cost way more than that. He took the scarf off the counter and put it over his arm.

"Keep your eyes closed!" He told Sakura as he pushed her hood down. He tied the scarf around her neck and watched her smile at its warmth. Kakashi picked up the comb from the counter and tucked it into the bun on top of her head.

"Okay, you can open them."

Her beautiful emerald eyes snapped open and she looked down at the scarf, then felt the comb in her hair. She turned to the merchant and asked if he had a mirror they could borrow. He nodded and gestured to a large sheet of polished ice on one wall. She thanked him and smiled. They walked up to the glass and Sakura tilted her head to see the comb better. Her fingers traced the delicate flowers and Kakashi could see tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter? Do you hate it?"

She turned to him and her lower lip quivered slightly,  _oh how badly I want to kiss you right now, Sakura_..., "No. Kakashi... it's perfect!"

She threw her arms around him in a tight hug before kissing his cheek. Kakashi's eyes went wide and he was sure his ears were steaming.

"Y-you're welcome."

"Mm... you sure know how to treat a girl." She pulled out the necklace he had won for her at the festival back home on Kyoshi. Kakashi thanked the man and they left the igloo.

"Do you remember that night?" She asked.

He nodded.

"It seems so long ago," she mused, dancing around in a small circle as they walked down the street.

While she held onto the necklace the chain snapped.

"Oh no!" Sakura held the tiny Kyoshi amulet in her hand, "Kakashiii.."

She really was about to cry now.

"Let me see it. We can probably just put on a new chain or strip of leather. No need to worry, Sakura." They looked around for their guide, but he was nowhere to be found. "Maybe the shop owners know of someone."

Kakashi walked back into the store and asked the shop owner if he knew somewhere he could get the amulet a new chain or leather strapping.

"You could either get a strong steel looped chain from the store two houses to the south, or we have a few that might work for you? We have a few gold and a few of the leather, made from a platypushark."

"Whoa, those exist?"

"They're not very common, but one died here recently. We don't go out to hunt them, it is Water Tribe law not to kill anything that is in danger of going extinct."

"That is very smart and kind of your people. I'd like to see a few of the platypushark."

The owner retrieved a box from behind the counter and opened it for Kakashi. Inside were a small variety of leather strips. One was dyed in a pattern of what looked like tiny words but Kakashi couldn't read them.

"What does this one say?" He held up the red leather strip.

"Ah, those are ancient blessings from the Ocean and Moon spirits, they are held in very high regard in our culture. The blessing is for one of strength and harmony. Would you like it?"

Kakashi nodded and handed the amulet to the man for him to restring it.

"An amulet of Kyoshi! It is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the woman who will wear it."

The man handed him back the necklace and Kakashi held it in his hands.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. May you two have a long and happy life together."

Kakashi shook his head, "We aren't-"

"Let me tell you a story, young man. When I was young, my wife and I were the best of friends, and to be honest, I thought that was all we would ever be. I asked her father for his blessing, to ask her for her hand. I explained to him that I was in love with her. he told me, "some people are meant to fall in love, but never meant to be together." I couldn't understand what he meant, and then I found out she was already betrothed to another man. To cut a long story short, she ended up leaving him at the altar for me. She followed her heart and we proved her father wrong. So don't let anyone, even yourself, tell you that you can't be together. When two people truly care about each other they find a way to be together."

"Thank you, sir. For everything."

They waved and Kakashi left the shop.

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked. She was shivering in the cold, Kakashi was slightly surprised she hadn't come inside while the man was fixing her necklace. They had spent quite a while in the shop and the sun was starting to go down.

"I'm sorry, here," Kakashi walked up to her and put the necklace around her neck under the scarf, "The old man fixed it for you."

"Aww, that was so nice of him. What are these words?"

"He said they were blessings from the Ocean and Moon spirits for strength and harmony."

"That is so cool! Thank you Kakashi." She tucked the necklace inside her shirt and took his hand.

"Let's go! There's so much more to see!"

Their exploration was cut short. Before they even got one block further, Katara stomped by.

"Katara!"

She kept walking.

"I'm sorry Kakashi!" Sakura yelled back to him as she followed Katara, "I'll catch up with you later!"

The area grew quiet without her presence and somehow darker. He pulled out the copy of Icha Icha he stashed in his hip pocket and opened it to the last page he had read. It didn't do any good to distract him. The old man's words were burning a hole in his brain.  _...they find a way to be together._... Kakashi shook his head and kept walking,  _remember, this goes nowhere until_ she _makes a move._

He walked around the city aimlessly for a while before someone fell into the water in front of him. Kakashi looked down and it was Sokka.

" _Sorry!"_  someone said from down the waterway.

Kakashi glanced their way and saw it was Yue, waving at Sokka. He came up spluttering for a second, "That's okay, it was worth it. See you tonight."

"Have a hot date tonight?" Kakashi asked Sokka.

"Oh yeah."

"So hey, Sokka. Her hair is  _white_."

"Yeah." He said, with a tone that  _screamed_  he was infatuated.

"Is that normal in the Water Tribe? Are there others?"

"Actually," Sokka seemed to come out of his trance, "It's not. I think she's the only one I've seen that's not seventy years old with white hair. Other than yourself that is."

"Huh."

"Weird."

"Yeah."

"She's so pretty."

They found their way back to their lodgings and stayed there until Sokka deemed it was time for him to go on his moonlight tryst with the young princess. Kakashi thought about tailing him, but decided that would be an invasion of privacy, and it would require him leaving the warmth of the house. Mostly the second one. Instead, Icha Icha and his daydreams of Sakura kept him company.

The rest of the group arrived before Sokka got back. Sakura instantly wanted to gush about their day, Kakashi could tell by the excitement in her eyes, but she held back, as the mood between Aang and Katara was tense.

They proceeded to peel off their outer layers, and Sakura took everything off but the scarf he had bought her.  _It looks so good on her..._  She pulled out her notebook and sat on her sleeping bag next to his, but a little closer to the fire.

"Did you learn anything interesting today?"

She was just about to reply when Sokka walked in, clearly upset.

"How's warrior training?" Katara asked.

Sokka kicked his bag in anger and sat down by the fire.

"That bad, huh?" Aang asked.

"No, it's Princess Yue. I don't get it. One minute she wants to go out with me and the next she's telling me to get lost!"

Kakashi chuckled, even though he felt a bit sorry for the boy, "Ah, young love. That's how women are Sokka." The instant the words left his mouth he knew he had made a mistake.

"What do you know old man." Sokka bit out.

"I'm not old... and.. I know enough..." Kakashi felt his cheeks burn behind his book.

Sakura tipped the book away from his face, "And what do you mean by 'That's how women are...? Hmm?" Kakashi felt a sweat break out on his forehead.

A vein was twitching in Sakura's forehead and Katara looked like she might punch him. Her wrist flicked the book out of his hands and Kakashi flinched.

"Hey hey hey! H-how's the waterbending going?"

Sakura threw the book down on the ground and shook her head at him in disappointment. Katara flopped down on her sleeping bag, her hood falling over her head.

"Master Poophead won't teach her because she's a girl."

"On the plus side the healing lesson was pretty cool." Sakura mentioned, flipping through her notebook. Katara glared at her.

"Why don't you just teach her, Aang?" Sokka asked.

Katara sat up with a smile, "Why didn't I think of that?" She got up from her bag, "At night, you can teach whatever moves you learned from Master Pakku. That way you have someone to practice with and I get to learn waterbending. Everyone's happy!"

"I'm not happy." Sokka grumbled.

"But you're never happy. Come on, Aang." Katara grabbed his hand and they left the house.

Kakashi did  _not_  think this was a good idea.

"What did you two learn at that healing lesson today?"

"There was so much! I also learned that the Norther Water Tribe has a custom to carve a betrothal necklace for your significant other when you get engaged! How cool is that?"

"How did you two find that out?"

"That's the even weirder part! It was the healing lady, Kagoya? I think her name was? She recognized it! She said to Katara, 'you're the spitting image of Kana.' Like whoa! Apparently Katara and Sokka's Gran-Gran is from the Northern Tribe!"

She traced a picture she had drawn of Katara's necklace and sighed before flipping the page.  _I wonder what that was all about._ She showed him several diagrams of the healing lesson and it was all above him, how they could just  _do_  it. At the end of her notes for the day she shut the notebook and moved to stow it away again.

"Wait... could I, look at your notebook?"

"Um. Well..." She blushed and refused to look at him.

"What's the matter?"

"Well... it's just... really personal."

"I understand. Forget I asked." He gave her a reassuring smile and was relieved when she relaxed.

Kakashi itched to read the notebook, but he was conflicted, equally curious and wanting to respect her boundaries.

Just a few minutes later, Aang and Katara returned. They looked glum.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Master Pakku saw us."

_Uh oh. I knew this was going to be a bad idea. Should have said something... idiot._

Katara sighed. "I'm sorry Aang."

"It's okay."

" _What happened?_ " Kakashi asked again, this time a little more insistent.

Aang looked dejected. He took a deep breath before responding, "He caught us and said we had insulted him, his teachings and his entire culture. He said I was no longer welcome as his student."

"What!?" Sakura exclaimed.

...

The next day Kakashi, Sokka and Sakura went with Aang and Katara when they left to appeal to the chief. They did not go all the way up with them, but stayed a respectful distance in which they could still hear everything. During their meeting, the Chief, Princess Yue, Master Pakku and the tribe's council were all present. It felt way to official for Kakashi, like he was present during another war meeting with the Fire Lord all over again.

" _What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?"_

" _Yes!-Please!"_

" _I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him."_

Kakashi could tell the idea burned Katara from the inside out, " _Fine."_

Master Pakku smiled smugly.  _I want to punch him. Katara if you don't punch him, I will._

_"I'm waiting, little girl."_

" _No! No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!"_

The ice creaked around them, threatening to crack open and shatter. Her power was out of control, and it was slightly terrifying.

" _Uh, Katara..."_

_"I'll be outside-if you're man enough to fight me!"_

Katara stomped out of the palace, the pots filled with water around the room returned to their tranquil status and the creaking ice stopped. Princess Yue gasped at Katara's challenge and Kakashi watched as several men in the room stiffened at the challenge.  _They're scared of a teenage girl. How funny! Though I suppose I have no room to talk, she is one powerful waterbender._

Aang tried to placate the council, "I'm sure she didn't mean that."

"Yeah, I think she did." Sokka said bluntly.

_Definitely meant it. Katara has a temper when she wants to. Katara, Sakura, women are scary when they're angry._

They followed Katara outside where Sokka tried to stop his sister, he knew this fight was not going to go well in her favor.

"Are you crazy, Katara? You're not gonna win this fight!"

Katara threw off her coat and it hit Sokka in the face, "I know! I don't care!"

Aang threw in his opinion, "You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher."

She was seething, "I'm not doing it for you! Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!"

Master Pakku walked out of the building and stopped at the top stair step.

"So, you decided to show up?" He walked past Katara, didn't even acknowledge her, "Aren't you gonna fight?"

He stopped for a moment but didn't turn around, "Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong."

 _This guy knows JUST the right buttons to piss her off._ Kakashi sat on the top step and watched the drama unfold.

Angered beyond anything Kakashi had ever seen from her before, Katara drew a water whip out of the ground and slapped Pakku on the back of the neck with it. He finally stopped and turned to face her.

"Fine. You want to learn to fight so bad, study closely!"

There was a pool of water on each side of Master Pakku, he grabbed most of the water in each and bent it around himself. Katara ran at him, but she was flung backwards when she hit the water. She stood again, now about ten feet from Pakku. He changed the water wall to run around both of them. It span faster and faster, creating a whirlpool between them and the audience.

He mocked her, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!"

The water constricted, but before Katara could be knocked down, she swung her arm and deflected the wall of water onto a different path, incidentally hitting Sokka. Katara ran up to Pakku with a water whip. He raised a ramp of ice in front of her that she slid up and back flipped off, landing on the guardrail of the stairs behind him. He liquefied the ram and threw it at her while catching her feet in ice. The wave broke around Katara, as she bent it out of the way.

"You can't knock me down!"

A small crowd had gathered and were cheering Katara on. "Go Katara!" Aang shouted.

As Katara advanced on Pakku he rose a sheet of ice between them. She liquefied it and threw several blows at Pakku, one narrowly missing his face, before he washed her away into one of the pools with another wave of water. The man smiled with satisfaction. Katara broke the surface of the water and crowd cheered. She rose a circular pedestal of ice out of the fountain pool and began to shoot slivers off the top at Pakku. He dodged and broke each of them as they arrived with swift punches and movements. The last one narrowly passed the left side of his face, too close for his comfort. Kakashi relished in the surprise and dismay on his face. After the ice had passed him he turned back to Katara with a slightly bewildered look and perhaps a tiny hint of impressed surprise on his face.

Katara bent a stream of water around her that she threw at Pakku, who caught it and began to twirl it around him. She ran at him again, but he washed her backwards and onto her back when he released the water. Katara jumped back up and released the pillars of ice behind Pakku, narrowly missing him in their collapse.

"Well, I'm impressed. You are an excellent waterbender."

"But you still won't teach me, will you?"

"No."

With a warcry of effort, Katara raised the water near her feet, froze it, and sent it in a rolling wave along the ground to Pakku, who rose himself up on a pillar of ice when the wave reached him. He liquefied the base of the pillar and began to flow forward on it, similar to an iceberg riding along a river. Katara raised her own stream of water and knocked him off of his iceberg, but he took her water and froze it in an arc around her as he slid, knocking her to the ground. Kakashi saw her necklace had fallen off.

Pakku rose a huge column of water out of one of the pools, making a whirpool out of it in the air and then freezing it into shards, before letting them fall all around Katara. The shards had landed too close for her to move, she was trapped. She struggled in vain but was unable to move her arms or legs.

Master Pakku walked towards her, "This fight is over."

"Come back here! I'm not finished yet!"

"Yes, you are."

He stopped in surprise, picking up her necklace.

"This is my necklace!"

"No it's not, it's mine! Give it back!"

"I made this sixty years ago-for the love of my life." Katara's ice prison liquefied, freeing her. "For Kana."

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry  _you?_ "

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. It thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her."

Katara huffed.

"But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage."

She approached Pakku, "Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage."

Just a few feet away from Kakashi, Yue began to cry openly and ran away. Kakashi stood right next to Sokka.

"Go get her."

...

Later that night, the group was sleeping in their house, Kakashi the only one lying awake reading. Sokka had yet to return. He had decided to wait up just in case. About an hour later the boy walked in.

"This sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"She's engaged."

Kakashi smiled and closed his book, glancing a moment to see what page number he had stopped on. He took a deep breath and put his hands behind his head.

"Let me tell you a story..."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading! I really appreciate it!  
> ^-^  
> Hope to see you in the next chapter with Sasuke!  
> Some drama is about to go down!
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! I love to hear from all of you!


	20. Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Review:
> 
> In Sasuke's last chapter, Zuko gave him a pendant that had belonged to his brother after a fight between them, what happens next? Will Sasuke go after his first lead on his brother? Or will he stay with Zuko?

Light From the Shadows Chapter 20

Sasuke

 

…

"Where did you find this?" His voice was low and angry.

"Come to my quarters, I don't want anyone else overhearing this." Zuko whispered.

Sasuke nodded and the two entered his room. Zuko shut the door behind them and they took a seat by the fire. Sasuke took a deep breath, he had forgotten to breathe for a moment, it did nothing to quell is emotional state.

"Tell me everything, Zuko. Don't leave one  _damn_ thing out."

He was being irrationally angry, but Sasuke didn't care. There was something that had belonged to his brother lying in his shaking hand. For the first time in over ten years, their, no  _his_ , first lead in finding the bastard. At that very moment, he was fuming. A plume of steam erupted from his nose.

"All right. The night Zhao's men came and told us we had to report everything on the Avatar?"

"Mm."

"I left the ship the night before to check out Zhao's fortress. While there I saw him with another officer discussing the Yu Yen Archers. They were demonstrating and I swear I think I saw your brother with them. He has long hair right? And, wow your eyes are exactly the same, but something is different about his. They were cold…" Zuko shivered unconsciously.

"Why didn't you—No never mind, just continue."

"That was when Zhao got the promotion notice, and he ordered the other officer to let him use the Archers to find the Avatar. Once I heard that, I knew for certain he would find the Avatar within days. It felt like we were fighting a brick wall. I know I should have told you, but I wanted to be absolutely sure I was correct."

Sasuke made a waving motion, as if to say, … and?

"I went back during music night. I guess you could say I just really didn't feel up to it that evening." He sighed before continuing, "Anyway. I got into the fortress and everything was tense, like a nervous excitement. Something had happened. All of the troops were gathered in a courtyard and it looked like Zhao was about to make a big announcement. I knew exactly what had happened."

"He captured the Avatar."

Zuko nodded.

"I wasn't going to let Zhao take the credit, steal everything my life had been about for the last two years. So I went to bust him out."

"What!?" Sasuke looked away from the fire and incredulously at Zuko.

"You mean, you actually broke him out and let him go just so you could capture him?"

The boy flushed and chuckled nervously next to him, "Hehe…. Yeah… that's where it gets weird."

"All right, I'll shut up, keep going."

"Okay, so I'm in the fortress, and at one point I overhead Zhao's voice, and who was he talking to? The Avatar! So I wait until he leaves and took out the guards to the room. I cut his shackles and we left the fortress. The alarm was raised and they started chasing us. It was crazy! At any moment my disguise could have been compromised and I would have been in deeeep shit!"

At this point he was grinning, being a 16-year-old boy, the thrill of the fight was exhilarating for him. Sasuke couldn't help a slight smile that crept onto his face.

"Aye, Zuko! I didn't know you had the guts to do something like that!"

"Hmph! So, we're escaping. We got about halfway up the rope I had used to get into the facility, before we were found. They sliced the rope and we fell to the ground. The Avatar blew away the surrounding troops and we made it through the first gate before the rest of the doors were shut. We managed to get to the top of the wall, where several soldiers were waiting for us. We fought them off, but just then the units on the ground had pulled out bamboo ladders to get to us. The Avatar blew them all off and picked up the ladders. They were relatively light, and he handed me one of the three. We used them sort of like stilts, he had me jump onto his back to get across. We almost got to the last wall, but a soldier below lit the last ladder on fire and we had to drop. Zhao approached, and I saw he had one of the Yu Yen with him. It was the same one from before, and if I'm correct, your brother. A skirmish broke out and there was close fighting between all of us. I went after the Yu Yen, but he was quick to extend the distance between us. Not before that necklace fell off, though. I picked it up and found the Avatar again. He was fighting several soldiers around him. Our situation did not look good. Then Zhao came up and he says 'the avatar must be captured alive' blah blah blah, and so I took that opportunity to take him hostage. If they wanted him alive, they would let me go with him."

Zuko grinned, "It worked."

"They opened the gates and we almost got away, but Zhao brought out your brother. Wow he has some accuracy! He struck my mask disguise and I was out like a light. I thought for sure when I came to that I'd be the prisoner in Zhao's fortress. Or worse, dead."

Next to Sasuke, Zuko frowned, perhaps conflicted on what happened next.

"I woke up with the Avatar. He was telling me about how he had been great friends with someone from the Fire Nation 100 years ago. He… he asked if we might have been friends if we had lived back then. I… I didn't know how to respond to that. All I could think was 'he's right in front of me, why am I not moving to capture him'… and after he ran away… I felt like I had done something wrong."

They were quiet for a few moments.

"Why?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

"It seems you have a conscience, Zuko. Something your father wouldn't know anything about."

Zuko sighed.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to go back to such a horrible family? Your sister is insane and your father... well we know exactly the kind of person he is."

"I could ask you the same question."

Sasuke looked at the amulet in his hand. The symbol of his family. Of happier times, carefree and innocent. He wondered what was going through Itachi's mind. He had so many questions. But there was only one important one.  _Why?_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you spare me?_

_Why?_

He got up and left the prince's chamber.

"I've... got to think about some things. I'll see you later."

Sasuke holed himself up in his room, losing track of time and eventually falling into a restless sleep, his mind refusing to calm down. He awoke to the screech of ripping metal.  _Someone's attacking the ship!_  He scrabbled into his clothes and threw open the door to his room. Sasuke was met with a view of a giant rodent and its beautiful, yet slightly terrifying, master.

He frowned, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Stowaway."

Sasuke didn't miss her avoidance of his first question, his brow furrowed, "Stowaway? There's no stowaways..."

The monster ripped a hole in the wall through to the cargo hold of the ship. Sasuke grimaced at the sound, every screech meant large sums of money for repair. It sniffed around and jumped in. They smashed through a few barrels and a man was actually curled up behind the last one. Zuko came stomping down the hallway after the two, presumably angry at the amount of damage they were causing to the ship.

The woman threw a body over the back of the giant rodent.

"What's wrong with him?" Zuko said incredulously.

"Paralyzed. Only temporarily. The toxins will wear off in about an hour. But by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money."

"How did you find him on the ship?" Sasuke leaned against his door and asked the woman.

The woman pet her rodent as she strapped the unconscious body to her saddle, "My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away."

Iroh looked down through a gaping hole in the deck, stroking his beard, "Well, I'm impressed!"

She smirked at the old man and cracked her whip. The shirshu bolted off the ship and down the dock. Iroh watched her go.

"Very impressed." he muttered to himself.

The three migrated to the surprisingly undamaged command deck to discuss their plans.

"So we have a turning point here," Sasuke began. "Zuko found a clue on my brother, and I want to go after it."

Iroh sipped on a cup of tea, "You have two options here. You can one, go after your brother right this second, and you might find him. But you might get caught, killed or lose his trail before you get anywhere. But there is a second option."

Sasuke looked up from the Pai Sho table they were sitting at, waiting for Iroh's second option.

"Your second option is to stay with us just for a little while longer before leaving. I know, I know, every moment is another you aren't out there looking for him, but hear me out," the older gentleman put out a palm in a placating motion, "that woman that was just here? She said that shirshu could smell something a continent away. The way I see it, if you stick around, we could find both the Avatar and Itachi."

"I'm listening."

"Zuko and I will get her to come with us after the Avatar, and bargain for two deals from her. We'll go capture the Avatar and return with the shirshu woman after. Once we've returned, you'll be able to leave and find Itachi. It might take a few days, but how far could Itachi go in a few days?"

"I'll go with that. But I'd like to stay on the ship while you two go after the Avatar. I'll gather my things while you're out, so I can be prepared to leave immediately upon your return."

"Good thinking," Iroh smiled at him, "Zuko and I will go find her and sort out a deal."

Zuko and Iroh left the ship. Sasuke hopped through the shirshu's hole in the deck and walked to his chamber. It was time to start packing his bags. The excitement rolled through him, and nervous flutters filled his stomach. Too many things could go wrong from here.

...

Sasuke watched as the shirshu lady- _June, you idiot_ \- as JUNE left with Zuko and Iroh the next morning. Zuko held out the necklace he had found of Katara's and let Nyla sniff it. An incredibly simple system, and they were off in an instant.

All of his personal items had been packed the previous night. It helped to travel lightly, and Sasuke wasn't the materialistic type anyway. There wasn't anything to do, so he walked into the tiny port town they had anchored at. His goal was to find a fishing pole, to maybe catch himself something for dinner that night.

A few hours later and Sasuke found himself snoozing at the pole, having absolutely no luck. He packed up the pole and decided a nap on the deck would be just the thing.

...

After three days he started to wonder what was going on. Had they found the Avatar? What was taking them so long if they had? His skin was getting a tan from lying out in the sun for hours on end. There wasn't anyone but an already bored crew to keep him company so he spent the time doing exercises and keeping his firebending forms up to snuff. He knew Itachi would not be a simply won-over opponent. Sasuke suggested a game of pai sho to one of the crew, but their spirits had been broken competing with Iroh.

...

Day five and he actually started worrying. The boredom had set in and he was itching to get out. While out looking for a pole, Sasuke had found a small lagoon on shore, full of interesting wildlife. He decided it was a decent enough venture and it would end the monotony of the ship.

...

Sasuke made a friend while on his hike. A small fox python accompanied him back to the ship. The creature was an interesting reptile, being completely covered in fur as well as extremely fine scales. Its head was that of the fox, except with the snake's eyes and fangs. It had four very small legs, which allowed it to walk on land if it so chose. The creature was quite enamored with him, and took to draping itself on his shoulders. It slightly frightened him to have the fox python's fangs so close to his neck, but he grew used to it. Sasuke named her Lisanthius, and she seemed happy with it.

...

The next day the group returned. Sasuke had been drying out meat from small animals to take on the road for Lisanthius. Their gait was not telling of victory. Instead of the bounding hunter the shirshu had left as, it was now a limping, dejected creature. Sasuke frowned.  _What happened?_  His bags were already on the deck of the ship and ready to go. After all there were only two of them. The three came aboard and just sat in silence for a moment.

"Are you guys... okay?" Sasuke asked.

Zuko ran his hands down his face, there were dark bags under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"We lost him. Again. And the necklace," he sighed. "This is bullshit! He was right there! Again!" Zuko clenched his fists and Sasuke could feel the frustration just oozing from his every fibre.

Iroh just seemed tired next to him, stretching out his joints. June on the other hand didn't seem to be as bothered by the outcome, if anything she was just out a bit of money.

Sasuke looked to her, "Before we head out, you should rest, recuperate before we even think about going after Itachi."

She scoffed. "Nyla won't be much use in her present state anyway."

He frowned, "Why?"

"The Avatar was holing up in a perfumery. You can probably deduce what happened. The poor thing is suffering from sensory overload and it will be some time before she is back to 100%."

Sasuke nodded.

Iroh stretched and groaned at the loosening of his muscles.

"UUuuugggh! Now that we are back at the ship, who's up for music night tonight? To give Sasuke and June a proper send-off."

No one was in the mood to argue, thus everyone was wrangled into music night.

...

A fire barrel was rolled to the largest open and undamaged part of the upper deck, and the cook went all out for Sasuke's last night on the ship. There was roasted duck, fish, soups, everything you could think of. He was truly grateful for the wonderful meal, as it was probably the last he would enjoy for some time. For the first time in a long time, he decided to try and play an instrument again. A drum was handed to him and they started into a slow tune. Lieutenant Jee played a lute-like instrument Sasuke couldn't remember the name of, and Zuko actually caved and played the Tsungi horn. He insisted it would only be for one song, but Sasuke knew better.

Iroh sang and a couple of the crew members danced to the music.

" _Winter, spring, summer and fall. Winter and spring, summer and fall. Four seasons, four loves. Four seasons, four loves."_

This would be the only song any of them played that night. Just before the last line ended, several masked soldiers boarded the ship, led by Admiral Zhao. Sasuke stopped playing as did the rest of the group.

Zhao walked up to Zuko, purposely coming too close.

"I'm taking your crew."

"What!?"

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole."

"Who are you taking?"

"Everyone."

Iroh put an arm over his face in woe, "Even the cook!?"

The man nodded, before looking back to Zuko, "Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again."

Zuko stormed off below deck, Zhao following him. Sasuke wandered close enough to the hole to catch their conversation but remain unseen.

" _I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko."_

_"I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative."_

" _Have you heard of the Blue Spirit?"_

" _Just rumors. I don't think he is real."_

_"He's real all right. He's a criminal, an enemy of the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon."_

Zhao emerged from the hole and approached Iroh.

"General Iroh, the offer to join my mission stands if you wish to join me."

Zhao left the ship, along with his men,  _Zuko's_  men, and all of their personal affects. The ship would soon be a barren and desolate place.

" _Good luck!"_  One of their crew shouted back towards them. He glanced around the deck and didn't see June anywhere. She was probably at the tavern making some money off the locals. Sasuke scoffed and went below to check his chamber one last time. He left the door open. Next to his cabin was Zuko's. He was probably contemplating what to do. He was stranded in the middle of nowhere without a crew and a heavily damaged ship and no money to repair it. The situation was pretty bleak. Iroh peeked into his cabin.

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me?" Sasuke nodded and they stopped to ask Zuko the same.

"Zuko?"

There was no response.

"The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels."

_"Good riddance to those traitors."_

"It's a wonderful night for a walk and the cool air might clear your head. Why don't you join us?" Iroh sighed at the lack of response from his nephew. "Or, just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy."

They left Zuko to his brooding and left on their walk, Iroh humming the song they didn't quite get to finish that night. They didn't even make it to the shore before an explosion shook the entire dock. Sasuke didn't want to look. If he didn't look, maybe the ship would still be intact and he wouldn't have to think about whether or not Zuko would make it out alive. As it was he did turn, and saw the ship on fire. He didn't realize it, but his feet started moving, running to the ship. Iroh tried to catch his shirt sleeve and stop him, but the fabric slipped through his fingers and Sasuke was flying down the dock.

_Why am I running to a burning ship after this asshole?_

_Because no one deserves to die like this, asshole._

He hauled himself onto the crumbling deck and found the hole made by the shirshu. The smoke was thick and Sasuke covered his mouth with a sleeve. The coughing was instantaneous. He may be a firebender, but smoke in the lungs was something he did not enjoy.

"Zuko!"

Beams splintered a fell around him, blocking off the hole to the storage hold and most of the private quarters. One beam in particular blocked off Zuko's. Sasuke kicked at the wood, hoping it would give, but there was no luck.

"Zuko? Zuko!"

A figure jumped down into the hallway with him, "Sasuke! We have to get out of here!"

 _Thank god._ It was they got to the upper deck, the flames had consumed even more of the ship and it was starting to sink. There were massive holes in the deck, and the whole rig was on the verge of collapse. Just before they got to a jumping point a loud squak stopped them. On the opposing railing was a green parrot. It croaked a second time then took off. Sasuke looked to Zuko, and they both knew what the bird meant. Sasuke hauled himself up to the railing and stood on it. He bent to offer Zuko a hand up, but a second explosion blew up the rest of the main deck and he fell into the ship. Sasuke reached after him but he lost grip of the railing as a third bomb went off. His head his hit something hard, and everything went black.

...

The next thing Sasuke knew, he was being jostled from side to side, like a pack of flour on the back of a horse. He tried to open his eyes but the light cause a spearing pain to flash in his head. He groaned. A light hiss whispered in his ear.  _Oh good, Lissy made it._

"Good morning, sunshine. It's about time you woke up."

Sasuke tried to sit up, but a surprisingly strong, small hand forced him back down.

"Stay where you're at, pretty boy. You took a nasty hit to the head, but you should be fine."

"Zuko."

"He's fine. He and Iroh are fine. Don't worry about them, they have their own shit to deal with. Now. Give me whatever scent you're trying to trace and we'll see how my shirshu is doing. No guarantees, but it has been a few days since the incident."

Sasuke groaned and fumbled with his pocket, but he couldn't get the pendant out of his pocket.

"Ugh. It's in my left pocket, can't get out."

The same hand from before dug in his pocket and pulled out Itachi's necklace. She waved it in front of the shirshu for a minute or two, letting it get familiar with the scent. To his surprise, the animal seemed fine and started moving right away. Not as fast as it had left with Zuko and Iroh, but it was to be expected. Sasuke let himself be lulled back to sleep with the rocking of the animal.

A few hours later, they stopped and Sasuke slid down from the huge mammal. Lissy slithered up his leg and pulled herself up to his shoulder. She nuzzled against his face, asking for a treat. He pulled a piece of dried lizard out of his pocket and flipped it into the air for her. She hissed in appreciation before wrapping herself around his shoulders and settling.

Sasuke turned to the shirshu and noticed that his bags were strapped to the creature.

"What? I thought everything went up with the ship!?"

June was bent over a nearby stream, filling up waterskins with its bubbling contents. She spoke, but didn't stop what she was doing, "You're lucky, pretty boy. I decided to take your bags to my shirshu when I went into town. Just one less thing for us to do before we left the next morning."

"Thank you."

"Don't sweat it."

She capped the last waterskin and hopped back into the saddle. The shirshu had sniffed back out the trail. Sasuke put a foot into the straps and pulled himself up into the saddle behind her. Sitting this way put them quite close together and for a moment, Sasuke let himself get distracted by that small fact. He was jostled from the thought as their mount started moving. Sasuke didn't know where to hold on, the shirshu was quite swift even at its slower pace.

Before he could decide to do anything about it, June took his hand and placed it on her hip.

"Hold on, pretty boy, we wouldn't want you falling off before you can pay me."

Sasuke blushed and held onto her waist. Her body felt solid and muscular under his hands, yet soft at the same time. His mind took a lewd turn and the burning in his cheeks grew. Sasuke was glad he was sitting in the back, and that she was unable to see how she was affecting him. Eventually the novelty of their proximity wore off and he could relax.

They passed by Zhao's fortress where Zuko had last seen his brother. Sasuke thought they should search the fort, but June said Nyla smelled a more recent trail leaving the area. He nodded and they followed the animal's instinct.

_So he left the fort. Was he with the other archers or alone? We could be in trouble if we are trying to follow the yu yen archers._

"Can your shirshu tell if Itachi is alone? Are we following a group of people?"

"From the trail and tracks left behind, it seems to be just one person."

"Huh."

"Tell me what to expect, don't like going into a battle I don't know anything about."

"Well first things first, Itachi is my brother."

"Firebender?"

"Yes."

"Greaaat."

"I also have not seen or heard a DAMN THING from him since he killed the rest of our clan. I'm not sure if he's insane and I can't believe the Fire Lord would let him stick around in his army."

"Does the Fire Lord come off as the kind of man who would throw away a soldier willing to kill his entire family?"

"The question is, why am I alive then?"

"The Fire Lord is a cruel man. There are many ulterior motives in his book of lies. There's probably more to it than you realize."

They were silent for a while longer, letting the shirshu lead the way. The group periodically stopped to let the creature rest and stretch their legs. Sasuke and June were currently resting at an expertly stamped out campsite his brother had been at recently. Sasuke kicked around the dirt from what might have been a fire while June and her shirshu took a lazy mid-afternoon nap. It seemed out of place for the bounty hunter to do so, but perhaps she was just taking advantage while they were already stopped.

Sasuke absently rubbed the ceramic fan in his pocket. The outside was still smooth with glaze, even after having been rubbed and touched for years. Again he wondered at Itachi's motive for the murders. The good memories from before the massacre burned in his mind. They told him that Itachi was the perfect older brother, kind and gentle, mature and always willing to teach him new things. He was Sasuke's idol.  _How could you go from being the kindest person I know, to be a mass murderer? What happened to you, Itachi?_

An hour or so later, Sasuke decided they should keep moving. He shook June lightly to wake her.

"Aye… wanna get going?"

"No. I just want to sleep." She rose anyway and dusted off any dust that may have collected on her clothes, "But we don't get paid to sleep, so I suppose we best keep going for a little while longer."

They both climbed into the saddle. Lissy perched herself on Sasuke's shoulders and they were off.

…

Sasuke wondered how far Itachi could run in a day. If he was even running.  _You still don't know if he's deserted or just on a mission. What are you even going to say to him? 'Stop, brother! Why did you kill everyone?' Like that's going to go over well._

He sighed and was tempted to lean his head on June's back. They had been following his brother's trail for days and were getting nowhere. The shirshu had found the Avatar in just a few days, so what was taking them so long to find Itachi?

_You have child Avatar riding a sky bison on one hand and an elite Fire Nation assassin on the other. You do the math._

At this rate, Itachi could outrun them forever.

"So." He began one afternoon, "Where does one get a shirshu?" This would be the umpteenth time he had asked her.

"Like I'm going to tell you, pretty boy, so stop asking."

"C'mon… not like I'm going to say anything."

June glanced over her shoulder at him, and was silent for a few minutes.

"If you must know… they're actually raised on a farm in the middle of the Earth Kingdom. They're some relation to the legendary moles that taught the first Earthbenders. At least that's what the elders used to say in my village. Very few baby shirshu are born each year, meaning less beast masters like me. Once the master and the shirshu are old enough, they can leave the village or stay. I chose to leave. I wanted to see the world."

She was silent for a moment before continuing, "But that wasn't in the cards. I soon ran out of money, and no one wants a giant shirshu and some girl. I begged on the streets for a while. Was in a gang. They thought my shirshu was great, but treated him more like a party trick than anything. Eventually a wanted poster was put up for our gang boss. I took him out. They offered me the gig, but I decided going after wanted men was more fun. And here I am. The pay is good and the work isn't so bad. At least I get to travel every corner of the world."

"That sounds like an excellent way to live life."

"You're not as dumb as you look, pretty boy."

_It's Sasuke._

"What was your favorite job so far?"

"Hmm…" she mulled it over for a few seconds before answering, "I suppose it would have to be the guy undercover as a woman in the middle of a Ba Sing Se teahouse. He was posing as the owner's wife. It was a horrible disguise. Easily the most entertaining job I've ever taken and the tea was good. Pay was even better."

"Is that all you care about? Money?"

"Spoken like a truly spoiled rich boy." She scoffed at him.

Sasuke could swear she was rolling her eyes.

"I might have been born into a wealthy clan, yes, but after the massacre, that  _all_  changed. I am not a rich person, nor was I spoiled. At least, not after."

"If you understand what it is to live in squalor, then you can understand why I jump at any chance of success."

…

Just one week later, something horrible had happened. The world went black and the moon turned red. Sasuke couldn't help but stare, entranced at the blood red glow. Something very bad had been done, and Sasuke was sure it had been Zhao. There was nothing he could do about it, however, so they camped for the night and hoped the nightmare would pass before any real damage could be done to their world.

June lit a fire for their camp and Sasuke tried to sleep, yet all he succeeded in was nightmare fueled blips. He saw the eerie red moon, which then morphed into Itachi's eyes, boring into his own. Everything burst into a million crows that were sizzled away by invisible flames. Laughing echoed in his head before the pictures changed to Itachi murdering each one of his relatives, the disturbing chuckle growing louder with each slice of his knife. Just before Itachi could rip open their parents' necks, Sasuke woke up.

Sometimes he hated sleeping.

He laid awake on his bedroll for another hour or two before finding the elusive blackness once again.

…

Cold, sharp metal.

It was the first thing Sasuke felt when he was shaken awake. The day was just starting and the sky was back to its normal hues of orange and blue in the morning's sunset. He didn't dare move a muscle, the metal was pressed to his throat.

"Why are you following me, little brother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone!
> 
> Look forward to the next chapter soon!  
> (I love comments, so if you should have the time/desire, please drop one!)


	21. Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seige of the North Pole.

Light From the Shadows

Chapter 21

Kakashi

A few weeks, or maybe a month had passed since Katara had finally been allowed to join Master Pakku's waterbending classes. (The days had started running into each other.) He and Sakura were finally getting the hang of navigating the city. That morning they were watching Katara face off against various other waterbending students and getting their asses handed to them left and right.

"Nice try, Pupil Sangok. A couple of more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge."

Master Pakku turned to the rest of the students, all of them slumped down and looking away.

"Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara?"

They all shook their heads. The old man smiled.

"Katara, you have advanced more quickly than any student I have ever trained. You have proved that with fierce determination, passion and hard work you can accomplish anything." He looked over his shoulder with contempt at Aang, "Raw talent alone is not enough."

Kakashi followed the man's gaze and saw Aang lazing around on the ground, floating Momo around on an airball, both lounging rather lazily.

"Pupil Aang!"

The airball dissipated and Momo fell on Aang's head.

"Yes, Master Pakku?"

"Care to step into the sparring circle? I figure since you've found time to play with house pets you must have already mastered waterbending."

Aang got to his feet, "I wouldn't say 'mastered', but check this out!" The boy proceeded to turn himself into a snowman, and Momo knocked him down. Kakashi was sure everyone observing wore his same expression of disdain. Master Pakku shook his head in disgust. Next to Kakashi, Sakura was scribbling away in her notebook, taking down diagrams and making doodles of Katara's moves and Master Pakku's demonstrations. It was all very advanced stuff and how she kept up with the lessons, he didn't know. Peeking over her shoulder, he saw her writing was tiny and cramped. There only a few pages left in her book, and they had been sewn in after she had filled in the original books capacity.

"It seems to me, that you may need a new book."

"Not yet." Her words were clipped, she was too focused to pay him any attention right now.

She didn't even look up. Kakashi leaned back on his gloved hands. The sky was overcast, Like it might snow.  _Wait, what is that…_  A small white cloud was flying around the city.

_Appa?_

He frowned, but as the bison circled, he swore he could see two people in the saddle.  _Only people who know how to fly Appa are here… and Sokka. Classic, using Appa to get chicks. What a Sokka thing to do._

_Don't pretend you don't wish you had thought of it first._

The tranquility of their day was short-lived. A snowflake landed on Kakashi's shoulder. Then another. Sakura looked up as one fell on her notebook. Except hers was greyish black in color.

"That's not snow." She whispered.

The second she said it, he understood. It  _wasn't_  snow. It was ash. The Fire Nation had followed them to the North Pole. The air slowly took on the filthy stench of burning. In the distance, Kakashi could hear a gong being rung. Master Pakku gathered the group and told the students to go home and find their families, while the Avatar and the rest of their party rushed to the palace.

Kakashi and Sakura stood against a pillar near the back of the vast hall. Chief Arnook was addressing his people.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence," the chief rose his arms to the heavens, "I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us!"

He lowered his arms and continued his address, "I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

Sokka stood, "Count me in."

Kakashi sighed,  _well fuck._  "Me too." He rose his hand in response.

Sakura tugged his sleeve, "Hey. What are you doing?"

"Someone has to make sure he doesn't get himself blown up."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." She let go of his sleeve.

Several others were standing in the crowd now.

"Be warned. Many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task."

Before he could move, Sakura poked him in the ribs, "Just make sure  _you_ don't get blown up either, okay?"

Kakashi nodded then followed Sokka to the Chief. Men lined up for him to paint three thick red lines on their foreheads. Kakashi pushed his hair up off his forehead and accepted the Chief's mark when his turn came. He let the white strands fall afterwards.  _They are getting quite long aren't they. Maybe I'll ask Sakura to trim them after all this is dealt with._ He followed Sokka and the other warriors to the top of the main gate, each watching the horizon for the ships they all knew were coming. The ash was accumulating in thick piles around them. Their white wonderland was slowly turning grey and bleak. The acrid smell of burnt coal filled the air. It reminded Kakashi of another time, a time when he would have been on the other side of this fight. He shook his head and focused on the task at hand.

In the distance Kakashi picked out a ship, "There!" It launched a fireball directly at the center of the city's outer wall. It struck the water crest on the center of the gate and blasted right through it. Many of the warriors with them were blown back by the concussion of the blast, along with huge shards of ice and debris. The snow and ice underneath them quaked from the shock of the blast.

Sakura proceeded to dig out Katara from a nearby snowdrift along with any wounded, and offered medical assistance where needed.

Kakashi watched as Aang flew out on Appa toward the naval fleet. The Fire Nation had a surprisingly large water presence for their elemental prowess. The Avatar jumped off of Appa and started sabotaging the catapults on each vessel, rendering them harmless. The only problem with that was just how many vessels there were. And you could guarantee every single one of them was capable of launching the retched fireballs.

A second fireball followed closely after the first, flying through the air and exploding in the middle of a canal, throwing water everywhere, setting any wood buildings on fire and filling the area with smoke. Another shot hit the right side of the city wall, blowing a large chunk out of it. The faraway sound of civilian terror shook him.  _I'll do everything in my power to protect them._

Kakashi and Sokka joined the rest of the warriors for the Chief's special mission briefing. Chief Arnook stood tall in front of the group of volunteer soldiers.

"Men, you'll be infiltrating the Fire Nation navy. That means you'll all need one of these uniforms," He waved to an arrogant looking young man wearing the  _oldest_  Fire Nation uniform Kakashi had ever seen.  _Wow, that was even before me… holy crap!_  Kakashi couldn't help a chuckle, which he quickly stifled with a hand.

The arrogant boy looked up at him, "What's your problem?"

"Fire Navy uniforms don't look like that," Kakashi said, pointing at his massive shoulder spikes.

"Of course they do. These are real uniforms captured from actual Fire Navy soldiers."

Sokka elbowed him in the side, "When, like a hundred years ago?"

Chief Arnook replied plainly, "Eighty five."

Sokka approached Mr. Arrogant, and poked at his shoulders, "The Fire Nation doesn't wear shoulder spikes anymore. The new uniforms are more streamlined."

He fiddled with the shoulder spike, to the obvious annoyance of the other soldier.

Young-soldier-man leaned into the chief's ear, "How do we know we can trust this guy? Such bold talk for a new recruit."

The chief didn't seem to be bothered by his talk, "Sokka is from our sister tribe, and Kakashi has been traveling the world with them. They are capable warriors and I value their input."

Kakashi scratched his neck nervously, while Sokka gave the soldier a smug look.

The chief resumed his address, "Now, our first objective is to determine the identity of their commanding officer."

"His name is Zhao." Kakashi said.

Sokka added, "Middle-aged dude, big sideburns, even bigger temper."

Chief Arnook turned to the two of them, "Sokka, Kakashi, I want you two to tell everything you k now to Hahn, he is leading this mission. Hahn, show them your respect. I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at that.  _So_ this _douchecanoe is the one stealing Yue from Sokka._  Hahn flipped his hair out of his eyes. When Kakashi looked at Sokka, his eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Princess Yue's marrying  _you_?" He could tell Sokka was trying to keep the incredulous tone out of his voice.

"Yeah, what of it?"

Sokka turned away, his tone devastated, "Nothing, congratulations."

He took up an axe and walked up to a sharpening wheel. Hahn, being an oblivious bastard, took the wheel next to Sokka. Kakashi watched them sharpen their weapons and thought about doing the same, even if he sharpened his blades every morning.

"Let me tell you, Sokuh, I've courted a lot of girls, but Yue is the finest—and she comes with the most perks."

 _Perks!?_  This conversation was not any of his business, but Kakashi couldn't help feeling angry on Sokka's behalf.

"Perks!? What does that mean?" Sokka asked him, his voice laced with anger.

"I mean, Yue's nice and everything, but the points I'll get with the Chief aren't bad either."

Sokka gritted his teeth, "Princess Yue is wasted on a self-absorbed weasel like you!"

Kakashi could feel the tension growing.  _You don't marry a girl to get in good graces with her father. I mean, obviously you can, but that's low. Dishonorable, even._  He narrowed his eyes at the pompous Hahn.

"Whoa. Hang on. What do you care? You're just a simple rube from the Southern Tribe. What would you know of the political complexities of our life?  _No offense."_

Kakashi leaned in to stop Sokka, he was right within reach, but Sokka was too fast. He pounced on Hahn and they started fighting.

"You're just a jerk without a soul!  _No offense_!"

"Sokka this isn't going to settle things!" Kakashi tried to reason with him.

The two ignored him and proceeded to roll around punching each other. Chief Arnook approached the two.

"That's enough! Sokka, you're off the mission." It was not stated but the implication was loud and clear that Kakashi was to leave with him.

"All right, fall in men! Everybody listen to what I say and we'll take out this Admiral Jo in no time."

Sokka turned back, "It's Admiral  _Zhao_!"

"He's not worth your time Sokka, You and I both know he's a dick and I hope he dies."

"Well aren't you blunt."

"..." Kakashi gaged Sokka's reaction for a moment,  _maybe that was a touch excessive_...

"I like it."

Hahn and the rest of the men left on their mission while Sokka and Kakashi stayed behind in the armory.

Chief Arnook approached them, "Is something wrong, Sokka?"

"Oh no! Hahn's out there on the top secret mission while I'm here sharpening my boomerang. Everything's fine!"

The chief put a hand on Sokka's shoulder, "Listen to me. I took you off the mission for selfish reasons. I have a special task in mind for you two."

Sokka turned to him, his boomerang coming to a halt on the wheel, "What? You want me to scrub the barracks?"

"I want you to guard my daughter, Princess Yue."

Kakashi was floored.  _Holy shit._ Sokka scrambled to his feet, struggling to calm the look of excitement on his face, "er, sure. That shouldn't be too hard."

The chief turned and left. Kakashi got up and clapped Sokka on the back, "See Sokka, now you get an even better task! Make sure she knows how you feel!"

Sokka drooped, "She knows how I feel. But she's engaged to Hahn."

"We're hoping he dies remember?"

Sokka gave him a watery half-smile, "That is so horrible."

Kakashi shrugged, "Oh well. I've done worse," He put an arm around Sokka's shoulder, "Now to find Princess Yue!"

…

They found Princess Yue. But it wasn't exactly the happy reunion they were after. In the time they had been trying to find the girl, Zuko had infiltrated a secret soul spring and taken Aang's body. They tried to stop Zuko, but trying to hurt him only put Aang in further danger. Katara was pacing back and forth debating what to do. Sakura was sitting cross-legged by a koi pond. Kakashi walked up to join her.

"Hey."

"I can't believe we lost him."

"You did everything you could." Kakashi put his arm around her shoulder.

Sokka looked back at them, "Yeah, and now we need to do everything we can to get him back! Zuko can't have gotten far, we'll find him. Aang's gunna be fine."

She refused, "I need to stay here just in case his spirit comes back."

Katara turned at her statement, "What good will that do?"

"I can see him in that form." Sakura replied.

Katara quirked an eyebrow, but nodded at what she said.  _Katara accepted it without question_. Kakashi frowned, but now wasn't the time to question her motives.

Kakashi didn't move from his spot next to Sakura, "Okay, you three go after Aang's body, take Appa, it might make finding him easier. I will stay here with Sakura."

They nodded and left.

...

A few hours passed, and Kakashi was getting antsy. The longer it took for Aang to be reunited with his body, the worse his chances were to making it back alive.

"This is taking too long."

Sakura didn't budge from her meditative pose.

"Kakashi, can you stop pacing now. You're wearing a hole in the grass."

He promptly sat down.

…

What seemed like an eternity later, Sakura opened her eyes and looked up. She smiled, nodded, even spoke a couple of times.

"Zuko took it, the others are out searching for you."

Kakashi looked up, there could be only one invisible person she was talking to.

"He's here?"

She nodded.

"Good luck, Aang."

A flash of blue light flew out of the oasis.  _Wait, I could see his spirit?_

"Why could I see that flash of blue?"

"You did? I have no idea. The spirit world is an amazing place. Aang did mention one very important thing."

"Yeah?"

"The koi fish in the pond?"

Kakashi looked toward the circling black and white fish.

"They're the ocean and moon spirits. In the flesh."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"He also said someone is going to try and kill them."

He combed his fingers through his hair, "Things just got serious."

"No kidding. I don't know about you, but I don't exactly want an invaluable spirit's life in my hands."

Kakashi nodded without responding, he had a very bad feeling about their predicament. A heavy weight settled on his chest.  _This isn't going to end well._ The wooden door leading to the oasis was kicked in, Zhao and several men on rhinos strode into the oasis.

"Well well! What do we have here? Looks like we might have a little fight after all. Not like it will be much of a one." Zhao looked over the both of them before taking a fighting stance.

Sakura stood up and scowled at the Fire Nation Admiral, "I was just about to say the same thing."

She sprang into action, pulling up and pillar of earth underneath Zhao, knocking him up into the air, before throwing a second boulder at him. Kakashi unsheathed his sword and went after Zhao's cronies.  _Damn it, without using my bending this is going to be difficult._

They blasted fireball after fireball at Kakashi, unfortunately keeping him on the defensive.  _As long as I can keep them occupied, maybe Sakura can handle Zhao._  He made the mistake of looking away from them for two seconds to check on her. She was fine, for the moment, but while he was turned away, one of his opponents blasts struck him in the chest and he was thrown backwards, his clothing smoldering from the heat.  _UGH!_  Kakashi got up to his feet before the soldiers could strike him on the ground and jogged to the opposing side of the oasis, as far away from Zhao and the pond as they could get. While he thought he could fight them off, it turned out to be a losing battle. Kakashi had just one sword and some throwing knives. While the knives were long distance weapons, his opponents had the upperhand; their fireblasts were a terrifying weapon at both short and long ranges. Kakashi was easily outnumbered and as much as he hated to admit it, outmatched. He put up as much of a fight as he could, slicing as many as deeply as he could with at least three going down; one bleeding out through his femoral artery.

Kakashi was backed into a corner, and as a last resort resorted to complete defense. He stuck to taking the fireblasts in the best way possible, blocking with the thickest armor and skin, protecting his abdomen and neck. He tried to see how Sakura was doing but it didn't look good, the earth rumbled less and less as her attacks dwindled.  _No, not her too…_  His vision turned fuzzy at the edges and he fell to the ground. He was losing too much blood. From his new vantage point he saw Sakura put up her last block before she too, fell. Just as he was about to black out, Kakashi saw Zhao plunge his hand into the pond and pull out the Moon spirit. Everything went red and the man, if you could call him that, raised his fist in the air.

" _I am… a legend now! The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! ZHAO THE INVINCIBLE!"_

Momo jumped onto Zhao's head and started pulling at his sideburns and face, chittering.

" _Get it off!"_

The men who had been attacking Kakashi tried to chase Momo, but he landed on someone's arm. Aang's arm.  _Oh good, Aang's here…_  He looked ready to fight.  _Where's Zuko?_

" _Don't bother!"_  Kakashi forced himself to look at Zhao. He was now holding a knife to the bag with the Moon Spirit in it. The fish was visibly flailing inside, everything was getting a little darker, even the red color surrounding everything had faded to a grey.

" _Zhao! Don't!"_ The boy tried to reason with him.

He sounded like a crazed maniac, " _It's my destiny… to destroy the Moon… and the Water Tribe."_

Aang dropped his staff and raised his hands in surrender.

" _Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone—including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."_

From somewhere further away, a familiar voice called out, "He is right, Zhao!"

It was General Iroh. Kakashi's eyelids were too heavy to look around for the older man. He didn't know whether to be glad or enraged at his arrival. On one hand he was the enemy, but on the other he was a long-standing friend, and an important ally. Kakashi decided he was too tired to care.

" _General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"_

" _I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance,"_ Iroh paused, hoping Zhao would listen to him, _"Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you ten-fold! Let it go, now!"_

For a moment it looked like everything would be all right. For a moment it looked like Zhao released the fish back into the water. But only for a moment, before he betrayed everyone and struck the moon spirit. Everything went black, but Kakashi hadn't lost consciousness not yet at least.

He watched as Iroh launched himself at Zhao. Kakashi wasn't aware of how strongly Iroh felt in this matter. He pushed the Admiral back with blast after blast of perfectly aimed fireballs. Zhao managed to block one, while being forced back. Iroh dealt with Zhao's henchman with an ease Kakashi felt an inkling of jealousy for. In a moment of weakness, Zhao's face turned to fear and horror as his men were wiped out like nothing. He fled.

Iroh let him go, instead focusing on the fallen guards who were struggling to get up. Kakashi felt like his limbs were filled with lead, he hadn't the energy to even sit up. The old man was now bent over the pond looking on at the floating fish, a huge gash down its side. Iroh gently lifted the fish out of the water, his expression solemn. Zhao's men left without another word. Kakashi wanted to see if Sakura was all right. He looked to where she had fallen in her fight with Zhao, her pink hair still splayed on the ground underneath her.

For a moment, Kakashi considered the worst. He forced his legs to move, to pull his body back together just long enough to get to her side.  _Please, no._  Kakashi got to just a few feet away before his knees gave out beneath him. He fell, but was now close enough to see… to see if she… he couldn't bring himself to think about what he would do if she were to die. Kakashi pressed two fingers to her neck, and felt a torrential wave of relief, she was alive. Her heartbeat was still regular, even if a bit faint. He let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding and slumped on the ground beside her. The oasis had been partially destroyed around her, pieces of earth strewn everywhere with random pillars and boulders lying around now. Kakashi looked back to the pond, where the rest of the group had gathered.

"There's no hope now. It's over." Princess Yue put her head in her hands and cried for the Spirit.

Aang's tattoos glowed white, he was in the Avatar state.

"No, it's not over." His voice was that of what Kakashi would call a god, deep and powerful. Not of this world.

Aang walked into the pond. Katara moved to follow him, but was stopped by Iroh. Kakashi watched in silence as Aang stood in the middle of the pond, as if praying. Sakura groaned next to him, and slowly sat up. They watched as Aang sank into the pond. It was as if the bottom had dropped out. He disappeared. The water in the pond as well as the ways flowing out of the oasis and through the North Pole began to glow with blue and white hues. Something was coming out of the water, but it was too large for the oasis. Kakashi helped Sakura up and they limped together to the broken door. He could have sworn his jaw hit the ice. Before them a massive wave creature rose from the depths. It dwarfed everything.

The head of the being seemed to be fishlike, with catfish-like barbs. If he squinted Kakashi could almost pick out what he thought was Aang's body in the middle of its abdomen, his arms spread wide. The creature followed Aang's movements. As it passed mixed parties of Water Tribe and Fire Nation, those who bent before the creature were spared and those who didn't were wiped out with a wave of Aang's hand. Some of the Fire Nation tanks tried to fight back in the main city's square, but their ammunition had no effect, many were swallowed whole by its massive body.

Once Aang, and what Kakashi realized was most likely the Water Spirit, reached the canal wall, they sank into the water again, rising on the other side. Aang was about to take out the Fire Nation's Navy. While it was a sight he wanted to remember forever, he looked back to see how they were faring with the Moon Spirit.

Iroh placed the dead spirit fish back into the pond. He and Katara stared at the pond, concerned looks plastered on their faces.

"It's too late. It's dead." Katara mumbled.

The three sat by the pond as they mourned the spirit. Iroh looked at Princess Yue and a thought popped into his head.

"You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you!"

"Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back."

She walked forward to the pond's edge. Sokka tried to stop her, grasping her hand desperately.

"No! You don't have to do that!"

Yue refused to meet his gaze, "It's my duty, Sokka."

Sokka took her hand and held tight, "I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you!"

She looked away, "I have to do this."

Yue released his hand and walked to Iroh, who held the dead fish in his hands. She put her hands over the Moon Spirit and it began to glow. She closed her eyes, exhaled a final breath and fell into Sokka's arms. It was tragic. Kakashi's heart pulled as he imagined himself in Sokka's situation, a dead Sakura in his arms.  _We were all too close to that reality tonight._ Kakashi couldn't help but be filled with guilt-ridden relief that it had not been Sakura.  _If only we had been just that much stronger... we could have stopped him._

"No!" Sokka yelled in despair. He placed a hand on her cheek and looked away.

"She's gone," he hugged her body tightly to his chest, his voice was heavy with grief, "she's gone."

Kakashi and Sakura walked to a railing still intact nearby and leaned on it. Aang was wiping out the Navy, cutting right through ships, and upending others. With one massive wave, he destroyed many and pushed the rest far out to sea. It gave him an odd sense of satisfaction to watch his former comrades be wiped out like that. They returned to the spirit oasis.

Sokka was still cradling Yue's dead body, while Katara and Iroh watched the fish in his hands. Yue glowed briefly, yet bright enough Kakashi had to turn his eyes away. When he looked back her body was gone. The fish in Iroh's hands glowed with life and he dropped it back in the water. The pond glowed white and a ghostly figure rose from the waters, it took on a form of Yue, now dressed in flowing white robes. Her hair floated in the air. She was even more beautiful in this form.

When she spoke to Sokka, her voice echoed on itself, "Goodbye, Sokka. I will always be with you." Her spirit leaned in and kissed him, holding her hands to his face. She faded away, but in the sky, the moon shined bright. She saved the world.

And with the realization that it was all over, Kakashi decided to take a seat. His body was one big bruise. After he had hit the ground fighting Zhao's henchmen, they had kicked and beat on him until they found something better to do. He figured there was at least three ribs cracked, if not broken. Sakura sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Within minutes they fell asleep.

…

When he awoke next, Sakura was still next to him, but she wasn't asleep. She was scribbling on what had to,  _had to_ , be the last page of her notebook, in the tiniest writing Kakashi had ever seen. He stretched his arms above him, and his back popped. It was not pleasant. He had forgotten about the repeated kicks to his ribcage and immediately brought his arms down with a wince of pain.

"Really, Sakura, you need a new notebook."

"And where do you suggest we get one? I'm fairly certain all the shops are closed today."

"Not to mention we will probably be leaving today. Ugh I am so sick of the cold and damp. Maybe we can find you a notebook on our way out."

…

Their group took a couple of hours to pack their things and load up Appa. Iroh and Zuko were gone, along with any remnants of the Fire Nation Navy. They met up with a sendoff party at the docks to the city.

Master Pakku was among them, "I've decided to go to the South Pole. Some other benders and healers want to join me," He turned to Katara, "It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe."

"What about Aang?" She responded, "He still needs to learn waterbending."

Master Pakku turned to her with a grin of satisfaction, "Well then, he better get used to calling you, Master Katara."

"Thank you for everything, Master Pakku."

She turned to Aang and they hugged as well, Sokka joined their embrace along with Momo. Kakashi felt a tiny urge to join them, but decided against it. Sakura slid her arm behind his back and her responded with an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"Glad you didn't die."

She giggled next to him, "yeah, you too."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! (Aren't you lucky to get two chapters in one day!? Love you all!


	22. Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.  
> I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON.  
> WHO TAKES ON TOO MANY PROJECTS.
> 
> Thank you to all of you dedicated people who actually return to read this. I love you all.  
> <3

LFTS Chapter 22

Part Two Begins!

TW emetophobia in the first paragraph, just skip if you don’t want to see.

Sakura

If she had to pick her favorite form of travel, by sea aboard a ship would not be it. Even if she had traveled by boat several times, it seemed Sakura was born without sea legs. The first few days, she had a bout of vicious seasickness.  Sakura didn’t know how traveling on Appa was any different, but alas, her body disliked the rocking of the boat. She spent a large portion of her time leaning over the railing, emptying the contents of her stomach.

That night she was returning from her latest visit to the head, and saw that Aang was climbing the ladder to the upper decks.

“Aang?”

He stopped for a moment, slightly startled that she was there, before continuing on in silence to the railing.

Sakura frowned and walked up to join him, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Nah. Just a nightmare.”

She stood there silently for a few minutes before Aang continued talking.

“I was in the Avatar state, but...I was outside my body watching myself? It was scary. _I_ was scary.”

Sakura felt like putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but decided against it.

“I know it probably won’t make you feel any better, but I had a horrible dream last night, too.”

He didn’t say anything so Sakura continued, “I was back home in Omashu. My family was still alive, I had gone forward in my earthbending career in the King’s court, and life was perfect. And then I came home to my parents, gave them a hug that night, and while we embraced, their bodies turned to sand. They fell right out of my arms, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.”

She didn’t tell him what they whispered as they dissolved between her very fingers.   
“ _You abandoned us.”_

…

The next morning they arrived at their destination, which wasn’t _really_ a destination in and of itself, but the furthest the ship from the Northern Tribe could take them. Before they departed Master Pakku and several other men from the tribe joined them on the deck as a send-off before parting ways. Everyone lined up before Master Pakku started talking.

“Katara, I want you to have this.” He approached her with a small amulet with a crescent moon on its top as a stopper, “This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis. The water has unique properties. Don’t lose it.”

His face relaxed into a smile.

“Thank you, Master Pakku.” Katara hugged him, and stepped away, climbing into Appa’s saddle as they prepared to leave.

Sakura was next in their line, “Sakura, we had little time together, and as a result I don’t know you very well, but even so, you’ve proven yourself a friend of the Water Tribe by giving everything you had in protecting the Ocean and Moon spirits. This is for you.” He placed a similar amulet to Katara’s in Sakura’s hand, “Like Katara’s, this amulet contains earth from the Spirit Oasis, I have no idea if it will help you or not on your journey, but may you feel the warmth of the earth around you always.”

Sakura wasn’t really sure what the etiquette should be for receiving gifts from a master, so she bowed and thanked him before joining Katara on Appa.

Master Pakku skipped over the rest of their group before giving them instructions for their journey.

“Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you’ll be safe to begin your earthbending training with King Bumi,” and then he muttered to himself, “though I don’t see why you don’t just have Sakura teach you…”

Sakura turned back to the master, “I’m a horrible teacher, all right!? Plus Aang knows King Bumi, so why shouldn’t he learn from an old friend _and_ master?”

No one questioned her and Master Pakku just shrugged off her comment. Sakura waved to the crew as they took off.

“Say hi to Gran Gran for me!” Katara yelled back as they departed.

Sokka pouted a bit at his being left out of the gifts, but Kakashi told him that he should consider himself a very lucky man.  
When he asked why, Kakashi just gave him a curious look and pointed up at the sky, you’ll always have the gift that is Yue in the moon, every night.

Sakura thought the boy might cry.

_Too soon._

…

While they flew to the fort, Katara and Sokka took the opportunity to get some rest while Kakashi and Sakura kept a lookout for the fort.

“Hey, Sakura.” Kakashi nudged her leg with his foot.

She turned away from the edge of the saddle, “What’s up?”

He appeared to be a bit embarrassed, “I’ve… ehh got something for you.” Kakashi scratched the back of his neck absently.

“Oh?”

He pulled out a small package wrapped in brown paper and tied with thick string. She accepted and untied the strings holding it together.

“I’ve been holding onto it for a while, just hadn’t found the right time to get it to you… and with what happened at the Oasis, I didn’t want you or I to die before I had the chance to.”

Though a bit morbid, his words were kind. Inside the parcel was a new notebook along with a velvet drawstring bag. She opened it and a small bottle of perfume was tucked inside. 

“When did you…?”

“I may have convinced one of the Sisters at the Abbey to help me.”

“That is so sweet of you!” Sakura uncorked the top and waved the scent past her nose, the perfume was made with cherry blossoms and smelled divine. If she could bathe in a vat of the stuff, Sakura would have asked for a tub to be prepared immediately.

“It smells so good Kakashi,” She put the cork back in the bottle and stowed it away in her pack along with the notebook, “thank you so much!”

Sakura hugged him tightly. For just a second he seemed surprised, before he gingerly put his arms around her. _I hope we never have to deal with death as closely as at the Oasis. That was a hard day for everyone._ She took a breath and let him go. Her cheeks were a little hot, but when she looked at Kakashi’s, his were much worse, the red tinge spreading to the tips of his ears. _It’s kind of cute, actually. I’ll make sure to break in that notebook right away._

_______

A few hours later they arrived at the fort.

Sokka leaned over the side of the saddle and shouted, “There it is!”

Appa landed on a large open portion of an upper wall. A burly man came to greet them, dressed in heavy green and earth-toned Earth Kingdom armor and accompanied by an entourage of soldiers.

“Welcome, Avatar Aang!” The man bowed in welcome, along with several troops behind him.

“I am General Fong. And welcome to all of you, great heroes! Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara! Earth Smasher Sakura, and Clever Kakashi!”

“Mighty Katara? I like that.” Katara responded, pleased with the assessment.

Sakura wasn’t going to argue with the name she’d been given either, but there was a tiny inkling of suspicion mixed in with the pleasure. Sure the man could just be complimenting them, but he also could be trying to butter them up… it wasn’t like a completely stranger to just pass out title like candy...

Fireworks exploded in the distance, announcing their arrival at the fort. Four earthbenders stepped forward, pulling up small green boulders from the ground and launching them with their fists. When she looked at the rest of her party, everyone except Kakashi and herself were awestruck by the display. Their actions only hardened her distrust of the General and his men.

…

General Fong led them to a large briefing room. He sat behind a large desk at one end of the room, while they were seated behind a long table opposing. Columns lined either side of the open space, lanterns hung on each one. Everywhere you looked there were huge Earth Kingdom banners. If they hadn’t been explicitly told they were in friendly territory, she would have felt quite suspicious at the overbearing display.

As it was, Sakura was right, General Fond did want something.

“Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you single-handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole,” the General stroked his beard, plotting, “I can’t imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power,” the beard stroking stopped, “It’s an awesome responsibility.”

Aang seemed uncomfortable and tried to play off the praise, “I try not to think about it too much.”

General Fond smiled, and with it, Sakura could see there was more madness in his eyes than she had originally suspected. She itched to tell Kakashi and Aang, but saying something might get them in more trouble than good. Instead she settled for a poke to Kakashi’s leg and an instant of quite pointed eye contact. It was clear the man felt the same way, but they knew to keep their mouths shut.

“Avatar… you’re ready to face the Fire Lord now.”

Aang flipped out, “What!? No I’m not!”

Katara attempted to explain, “Aang still needs to master all four elements.”

The General wasn’t having it, “Why,” he rose from his desk, “with the kind of power he possesses-power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes-he could defeat the Fire Lord now!”

His voice was a commanding boom, shocking everyone for a moment.

Sokka raised his hand to speak, albeit timidly, “But, sir, the thing is... Aang can only do those things when he’s in the Avatar state.”

Sakura nodded and Aang tried to elaborate, “See, it’s this special state where—“

Fong cut him off, “I’m well aware. Your eyes and tattoos glow and you’re able to summon unbelievable power. Without you we’d be slaughtered before we even reach their shores,” he stabbed at the map in front of him before continuing, “but with you leading the way as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation.”

With his hand still on the map he drew a line from the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation. Not that Sakura could see it very well, but she assumed that’s what he was trying to get at.

“Do you realize he cannot fully control it?” Sakura chimed in.

Kakashi also too the moment to speak, “Plus at the moment he can’t really distinguish who’s who, so many of our own people could be possible casualties.”

Sakura could tell the words stung Aang, but he knew it was the truth, just as they all did.

“Right…” He seemed even more uncertain than when the conversation began, “I don’t even know how to get in or out of the Avatar state, much less what to do once I’m there.”

General Fong completely ignored their arguments, “So it’s decided then. I’ll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar state, and then you’ll face your destiny.”

Katara rose, irritated, “No, nothing’s decided. We already have a plan. Aang’s pursuing _his_ destiny _his_ way.”

Fong narrowed his eyes at them, belittling them like the children he thought they were. _Kakashi and I aren’t children, asshole, and we won’t let you take advantage of Aang like this._ Sakura couldn’t help but make a fist against her thigh. She wanted to beat the idiot General to a pulp.

“Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on. May I show you something?”

Aang reluctantly joined Fong and they walked to a giant circular window on one side of the room. Sakura could overhear what they were saying, but just barely.

“ _That’s the infirmary…soldiers are the lucky ones… came back…Every day the Fire Nation takes lives. People are_ dying _, Aang! … end it, now...!”_

When General Fong mentioned the Fire Nation taking lives, they all stiffened a bit. The evil scouring their world was a sore spot for everyone, there was no getting around that. They separated and Aang walked back to them. Kakashi was the first to try and reason with him. The General’s words may have had some truth to them, but they were more manipulative than anything.

“Aang, it is not your fault that this is happening, that a war is happening, that people are getting hurt. You can’t blame yourself for the actions of an asshole Fire Lord against the world. Just... know that.”

He had placed a hand on Aang’s shoulder, but when the silence grew he knew Aang wasn’t listening. Kakashi’s hand dropped.

…

Late that night, Sakura and Kakashi were walking around the base. It was a beautiful night, and now that they weren’t in the North Pole, the temperature was kinder for an evening stroll. She was tempted to take Kakashi’s hand as they toured the fort, but she wasn’t sure how he’d react. _You really shouldn’t be thinking about a romance at a time like this anyway. Maybe after…_

She felt her cheeks warm at the thought. They were coming up on the briefing room their earlier argument had taken place in, and while they assumed it would be dark, the space was anything but. Voices could be heard through the doorway and the lamps were still lit. They crept up to the nearest pillar and listened.

“ _Have you thought about our discussion?”_

“ _I’m in. … I’ll fight the Fire Lord.”_

Sakura looked to Kakashi and saw him shake his head sadly.

Kakashi leaned forward, and for a brief second she thought he might kiss her, but he just whispered in her ear, “He’s taking on too much responsibility. The General needs to remember he’s just a twelve year old boy.”

Her cheeks burned, and she was glad for shadows of the pillar hiding her face. Sakura nodded and made a motion for them to leave. Kakashi agreed silently and they turned back to their quarters.

The two had just gotten in when Aang came back; the commotion waking Sokka and Katara as well. He looked glum, and Sakura knew he really didn’t want to do this.

“I told the general I’d help him… by going into the Avatar state.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

Katara gasped, “Aang, no. This is not the right way.”

Sokka on the other hand didn’t seem bothered at all by the plan, “Why not? Remember when he took out the Fire Navy? He was incredible.”

“There’s a right way to do this. Practice, study, and discipline.”

Sokka picked some food bit out of his teeth, “Or just glow it up and stop that Fire Lord.”

That only made Katara angrier, “If you two meatheads want to throw away everything we’ve worked for, fine. Go ahead and glow it up!”

She stormed out of their room. Sakura sighed and moved to follow her, but Aang was quicker.

“Katara, I’m just being realistic. I don’t have time to do this the right way.” The statement was thick and heavy with the boy’s sadness. _He just needs a hug and for you to tell him it’s all right, Katara. Just be supportive for once._

Kakashi snapped shut the book he had been reading, “Maybe… if you would all just shut up for a moment? If we spent less time arguing about the right or wrong way to do things…Aang would have more time to practice and _do_ it the right way…”

They were all silent. Though what response does anyone have for that? Sakura climbed into her bunk and went to sleep. _Tomorrow is a new day._

_…_

A new day filled with bullshit. They spent the morning trying different and increasingly-idiotic ways to induce the Avatar state. From tea concoctions to relic rituals, nothing worked. The only thing General Fong’s ideas and methods induced was a giant headache for Sakura. She was ready to be out of this place and on their way.  
She wasn’t the only one.

…

Later that afternoon, Sakura joined Katara and Aang on a balcony.

She put a hand on his shoulder, “Hey can we talk?” Sakura asked.

“Sure.”

Katara turned to her friend, “Do you remember when we were at the air temple and you found Monk Giatso’s skeleton? It must have been so horrible and traumatic for you. I saw you get so upset that you weren’t you anymore. I’m not saying the Avatar state doesn’t have incredible—and helpful power. But you have to understand, for the people who love you, watching you be in that much rage and pain is really scary.”

Sakura gave them a sad smile, “You don’t have to do it this way Aang, we can get on our way to Omashu and get you started earthbending instead of wasting so much time here trying to induce the Avatar state. You’re trying _so_ hard for something so chaotic that it could hurt more people than help as a side effect.”

Aang sighed, “I’m really glad you two told me how you feel. But I still need to do this.”

“I don’t understand.” Katara answered.

“No, you don’t. Every day more and more people die. I’m already a hundred years late. Defeating the Fire Lord is the only way to stop this war. I have to try it.”

Sakura expected Katara to get angry with him, but she started crying, “I can’t watch you do this to yourself. I’m not coming tomorrow,” she started walking away, “Goodnight.”

Aang looked after her sadly, “Goodnight.”

…

In the middle of the night, Sakura lied awake in her bed, the dreams were horrible tonight. Aang across the room had been having nightmares all night and had just woken up from one.

“ _Sokka. Sokka, wake up.”_

_“wha..?”_

_“I don’t think we should be trying to bring on the Avatar state.”_

_“You sure?”_

_“Yes.”_

_…_

_“Okay.”_

_“Do you think the General will be mad?”_

She heard Kakashi’s voice join the conversation, light and guiding, “ _He very well might be upset, but what can he really do? You are the Avatar, who should know better about this stuff than you?”_

…

The next morning, their group joined General Fong again in the briefing room. Aang explained his position on the Avatar state being a bad idea.

“…So, I guess that’s it.”

“Sure I can’t change your mind?”

“I’m sure. I can only reach the Avatar state when I’m in genuine danger.”

General Fong wasn’t angry. And that scared Sakura more than any stupid attempts on bringing out the Avatar state. There was something sketchy about his tone…

“I see. I was afraid you’d say that.”

In a split second, the General slammed his foot into the ground, forcing a small shock wave to pulse through the floor and catapult his desk at Aang. The heavy wooden furniture rammed into Aang. Sakura winced at the heavy contact. It had happened so quickly she couldn’t stop it.

Aang slung the desk away with his airbending, straight through the window. He then jumped through it, with Fong following.

Two guards came up behind each of them and restrained them. _I knew something bad was going to happen. I KNEW IT._ She stomped her feet, sending pillars of earth into each of the guards attempting to hold her back. She rushed up to Kakashi and punched one of the guards on him in the jaw, and kneeing the other in the nethers with a rock-hardened knee. They both dropped. Kakashi thanked her and they helped free the others.

From the courtyard Sakura could hear a shout, “ _Men! Attack the Avatar!”_

_What the fuck had they gotten themselves into?_

In the courtyard, Fong was opposing Aang, sending small quakes of earth toward him. The soldiers surrounding them pulled huge discs of earth out of the ground and threw them around the courtyard. Sakura tried to see the best way to intervene, but didn’t want to risk hurting Aang while she tried to stop the discs.

“What do you think, Sakura? Should we go for the discs? Or the people behind them?”

“Let’s go for people, I don’t want to hit Aang.”

“Then let’s get going.”

They jumped from the broken window and landed on a nearby balcony, then a lower window, and an open staircase, eventually getting to the ground.

Aang was dodging their attacks as best he could. As a pacifist monk, there was little choice for him.

“ _I am not your enemy! I won’t fight you!”_

Sakura and Kakashi focused on taking out the individual earthbenders. It wasn’t too hard, they were all completely focused on fighting Aang and weren’t expecting a counterattack from behind. Luckily they both knew how to knock out an enemy without killing them very simply from their warrior training. The soldiers dropped like flies before they even knew what hit them.

She looked up to try and find Aang. He was currently trying to outrun yet another soldier on an air scooter running around the arena wall.

“ _You can’t run forever!’_

“ _You can’t fight forever!”_

Sakura and Kakashi high-fived, they had taken out almost all of the troops, but their victory was short-lived. On the steps, General Fong was approaching Katara.

“ _Maybe you can avoid me, but she can’t.”_

The General made a patch of mud and she sank into the ground. He sneered at Aang.

“ _Aah! I can’t move!”_

_“Don’t hurt her!”_

Aang tried to hurl the General back with a column of air, but the man threw up an earth wall and made Katara sink further into the ground.

_“Aah!”_

_“Stop this! You have to let her go.”_

Sakura held back, even if she wanted to pull her from the earth prison, but she knew as well as the General, that in their position, he could make her sink in a second, bury her, cut off her oxygen supply. He could very well kill her.

“ _You could save her if you were in the Avatar state.”_

_“I’m trying… I’m trying!”_

Katara sank lower in the ground and Sakura rushed forward, but only made it a few steps before Kakashi stopped her again.

”You know as well as I do, we have to stand back on this situation. He could do permanent damage to her if we aren’t careful.”

“But, Katara…”

Her hands fell and Sakura slumped to the ground, waiting for Aang to make his move.

“ _I don’t see glowing…”_ General Fong mocked Aang.

Katara sank further, up to her neck.

_“Please!”_

_“You don’t need to do this!”_

_“Apparently I do.”_

Katara disappeared into the ground. Sakura broke away from Kakashi’s hold, but she and Aang weren’t fast enough, she slipped under the earth. A chill ran down her spine. She looked up and saw Aang’s arrow began to glow along with his eyes.

General Fong raised his fist in victory.

“It worked. It worked!”

Sakura knew they had to get as far away from Aang as possible. In his current state there was no telling what he would do. Aang had lost control, now tearing up the courtyard and sending any still conscious soldiers flying. Sakura thought she might have seen a flicker of fear in General Fong’s eye, but it was short lived.

“Avatar Aang, can you hear me?! Your friend is safe!” He pulled Katara back out of the ground. She gasped for breath. _Fucking bastard._

Sakura rushed forward to take her arm, “Katara, are you okay?”

She took heavy breaths, “What kind of person does this?”

“I don’t know, but we need to move out of the area. I don’t want any of us to get hurt.”

She pulled the girl along, away from the General’s evil clutches.

“ _It was just a logical ruse to trigger the Avatar state, AND IT WORKED!”_

Sakura looked back and saw Aang’s spirit leaving his body. He and Avatar Roku were on the back of a dragon and flying out of the area.

 _Huh. Something to ask about later I suppose._..  
She pulled Katara along to an area that hadn't been destroyed by Aang's rampage yet, and created a stone hut for them. "We should be safe here, did you see Kakashi?"

When Sakura peeked out of their little hut, she saw a whirlwind-like Aang pass by, effectively shutting off her exit. Across the courtyard, Kakashi was helping a limping Sokka. A piece of debris must have hit him.

"Kakashi!!!" Sakura shouted, trying to overpower the monumental interference of wind from Aang.

He looked up and saw her. The two hurried across the torn up courtyard and pulled Sokka into the hut.

"Sokka!" Katara pulled her bending water from the skin at her hip and went to work healing him.

"What happened?" The girl asked Kakashi.

"I'm not completely sure, I found him in the middle of some debris from the earth circles they were using earlier. I think it's just a sprain, but he couldn't walk right away."

"Thank you for your help."

Katara pulled away from her brother after a moment. "It's just swollen right now, as long as he's careful for a day or two, it should get better quickly. Can you three go find transportation out of this place? I'm going to try calming him."

"Good luck." Sakura told her.

She and Kakashi helped Sokka up onto Kakashi's back. When Katara and Aang had moved to a far end of the courtyard, Sakura and Kakashi took their opportunity for an exit. In a corner near the exit, Sakura spotted a couple of soldiers trying to calm a couple of ostrich horses. The two approached them.

"Hey."

The soldiers had to have been newer recruits, they looked frightened beyond wit's end. They dropped the mounts' reins and ran away.

"Well that wasn't hard. These two lovelies will do nicely. Wait. What about Appa?" Kakashi wondered.

"Aang has his whistle."

The air around them slowed, the whirlwind had come to an end. Sakura looked back to Katara and then Aang, the dragon and the boy's spirit flew into his body. Aang went limp and he fell to the ground. He woke momentarily, exhausted and Sakura could only imagine, depressed at the amount of destruction he had caused to the fort. She and Kakashi mounted the ostrich horses and rode back to the middle of the square, where General Fong was rallying the remaining conscious troops and attempting to convince Aang to continue their experiments.

" _Hah! Are you joking? That was almost perfect! We just have to find a way to control you when you're like that."_ Fong was treating the situation like it was one big joke.

"You're out of your mind." Aang responded.

The general ignored him, already cooking up his next plan, " _I guess we'll figure that out on the way to the Fire Nation._ "

Behind Kakashi, Sokka took his boomerang out of its sheath and bonked Fong over the head with it. It knocked him out. He looked to the soldiers with him, "Anybody got a problem with that?"

They shook their heads.

Sakura, Kakashi and Sokka carefully dismounted and the birds ran off.

One of the soldiers nervously approached them.

"Do you still want an escort to Omashu?"

Katara gave him a vicious stare, "I think we're all set."

...

 


	23. Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you guys FINALLY deserve some PROGRESS.  
> :smiling_imp:

Light from the Shadows

Chapter 23

Kakashi

The day was sunny and their journey had stopped next to a river for a rest in its cool depths. Kakashi and Sakura were lying on the shore sunbathing while Katara and Aang practiced their waterbending. Sakura had stripped down to her underwear while Kakashi had.... rolled up his sleeves. Sakura teased him about it.

"Are you actually getting anywhere, sunbathing like that?"

"Sure. I prefer the farmer’s tan anyway."

She rolled her eyes and lied back down.

"Say, do you have an extra..."

"Nope." _No way was he gunna lend her an Icha Icha book, not when they were this close to the river._ He was risking it having one out for himself.

"But Kashiiii."

He flipped the page in his book, "Shouldn't you be taking notes in that book of yours? Bout time to break it in."

"But there's nothing going on..."

"Sounds like a personal problem."

She huffed and tried to nap with an arm over her eyes. Kakashi went back to his book, the sounds of splashing becoming white noise in the background.

...

From the river a few minutes later...

_"You guys are gonna be done soon, right?"_

Kakashi glanced up from his book to see Sokka floating around on a giant leaf. He had stripped down to a loincloth and looked the very picture of indifference.

_"We've got a lot of ground to cover if we wanna make it to Omashu today."_

Katara dropped her arms and slumped at Sokka's badgering, then gave him a glare,

_"What, like you're ready to go right now, naked guy?"_

Sokka lifted up his bangs to look at her, _"I can be ready in two minutes. Seriously,"_ He dropped his arm back into the water. _"Whenever."_

_"So, you were showing me the octopus form..."_

Kakashi watched them practice, ready to help out if necessary.

 _"Right. Let me see your stance,"_ she walked around Aang, correcting his form, _"Your arms are too far apart. See, if you move them closer together you protect your center a little better. You got it?"_

Aang blushed, _"Oh... yeah... Thanks."_

Kakashi chuckled to himself, _this reminds me of a scene from Icha Icha... where the girl kept slipping up on purpose to get her instructor’s attention.... Things worked out... interestingly for her._

_"Okay, let's see what you got."_

Kakashi went back to his book. Katara would be more help than he, in any case.

...

A few minutes later, distant singing and music could be heard approaching their group. Sakura sat up next to him, curious. A group of travelers dressed in colorful (and slightly garish) styles, were striding up the road, playing instruments and singing. The one in front was carrying a lute of sorts and wearing a wreath of flowers. The words he sang became clearer as they grew close,

_"Don't fall in love with a traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and broken hearted..."_

A woman on his left wore black and pink, had big hair adorned with a single flower and played the flute. Behind them was a larger man wearing a white and pink robe, a coolie hat and beating a drum.

Still on the river, Sokka fell off his leaf. He floundered in the water for a second, making a rather noisy commotion and causing the travelers to stop. The main man with the guitar stopped and pointed at them briefly,

"Heh-hey! River people!"

"We're not river people." Katara responded, her voice slightly acidic.

"You're not? Well then, what kind of people are ya?"

"Just... people." Aang answered.

The traveling music guy smiled, "Aren't we all, brother? Whoo."

Sokka walked up on the shore, pulling on his clothing, "Who're you?"

"I'm Chong, and this is my wife Lily." He gestured to the flutist. She made a little curtsy to them.

"We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us!"

He struck a chord on the lute, though what chord could ever sound that bad... Kakashi didn't know. A brief horrible flashback of himself and Gai playing Tsungi horns flashed in his mind. He shook his head and focused again on their conversation.

"You guys are nomads? That's great! I'm a nomad."

"Hey, me too." Chong responded.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Aang was obviously confused, "I know... you just said that."

"Oh."

The man's attention wandered. For a brief moment Kakashi wondered if this man had come into contact with cactus juice extracts. They were said to cause enlightening hallucinations, but had wicked side effects on the mind.

...

Lily decided that Appa would like a makeover, so she recruited Sakura to help her braid the sky bison's hair. Several of the heavy braids now flopped in Appa's face, decorated with a multitude of small pink flowers. Everyone but Sokka lied on or close to the sky bison, listening to Chong and his little troupe. (Sokka was 'packing', even though nothing had been 'unpacked' during their stop.)

While the music wasn't very good, it was a type of relaxing. Kakashi read his book and hummed lightly along with the off-kilter beats.

"Hey, Sokka," Aang peeked around Appa, "you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere!"

Chong stopped playing, halting Kakashi's humming, "Well, not everywhere, Little Arrowhead. But where he haven't been we've heard about through stories and songs."

Aang continued, "They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler." _As if that wouldn’t be an entirely unnecessary diversion._

Moku, the rather large man, chimed in, "On the way there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow."

Sokka decided he had had enough, "Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara is busy, I guess it's up to me." Kakashi saw Katara bristle at the comment but didn't move to interrupt, "We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms and definitely no rainbows."

Chong replied to Sokka's downer attitude, "Whoa... sounds like someone's got a case of 'destination fever,' he. You're worried too much about where you're going."

His wife looked up from Katara's hair, "You've gotta focus less on the 'where' and more on the ' _going._ '” Kakashi knew she was trying to soothe the boy, but it came off as patronizing and only angered him further. He clapped his book shut, deciding he would be making no further progress anyway.

Sokka wasn't to be shaken, "O. Ma. Shu."

Lily finished Katara’s braid and the girl moved to help her brother.

“I don’t normally agree with Sokka,” Kakashi started, sitting up on Appa’s back, “but we are on a pretty strict time schedule right now, and as much fun as a giant worm and rainbows sound, they aren’t going to help him learn earthbending.

"Exactly. Not to mention that, once we get there, King Bumi can keep us safe and teach him bending."

In his aloof obliviousness Chong said, "Well, sounds like you're headed to Omashu."

Kakashi couldn't help rolling his eyes as he heard Sokka slap his forehead in exasperation.

"There's an old story about a secret pass... right through the mountains."

Chong's voice had gained an ominous quality.

Sakura spoke up skeptically, "Uh huh… is this real or just another ‘legend’?"

"Oh, it's a real legend. And it's as old as earthbending itself," Chong started strumming a new tune,

 _"Two lovers, forbidden from one another... a war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be together..."_ He stopped for a moment, "Yeah I forget the next couple of lines, but then it goes... _Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel!"_ The music had gone up in volume and excitement, " _Through the mountain! Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! YEAH!"_ The ditty was horrible, and Kakashi slid off Appa. Sokka was in a less than stellar mood as well. After the last ridiculously out of tune strum, Kakashi was sincerely glad for the end of the song. The rest of the group but he and Sokka clapped enthusiastically.

He watched as the boy walked around Appa, determination coming across in each step.

"I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine." Aang smiled in agreement, "Yeah. Thanks for your help, but Appa really hates going underground and we need to do whatever we can to make him most comfortable."

...

This was the incorrect choice.

Almost immediately after they had taken off, Fire Nation catapults could be seen on the ground aiming toward them. In the distance, even more troops were lined up to take them down. They didn't even make it half a mile before the first round of catapults fired simultaneously upon them. Appa barely came out uninjured, and Kakashi was sure the edge of one may have singed his hair. When he fretted about it, Katara just laughed and asked why he, such an _old_ man, was worried about losing a little hair.

Not even an hour later they had returned to the waterside Chong and his troupe still occupied. Covered in various levels of ashy dust, a mood of depression had fallen upon the group. Kakashi wished he had some form of plug for his ears, he didn't know how much more of Chong's singing he could take.

Completely unenthused, Sokka gestured down the road in front of the singing group, "Secret love cave. Let's go."

...

The road to the 'secret love tunnel' turned out to be just as convoluted as one would expect for such a legend. The path had many twists and random turns, some more obvious, others extremely obscure. At some point, Kakashi wondered if Chong's group even knew where they were going.

"How far are we from this ‘tunnel’, exactly?" Kakashi asked as he stepped up to a buried piece of ruin.

Chong responded while he continued walking, "Actually, it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth." His tone was so nonchalant that Kakashi almost didn't catch it. Sokka, however, most definitely did; he turned back to their party with a wide-eyed look, " _Labyrinth!"_

Their guides didn't seem to be worried in the slightest, "I'm sure we'll figure it out," Chong said just as relaxed as before.

He hated to admit it, but Kakashi thought that perhaps Chong's aloofness in this situation might actually be helpful. If something was supposed to be frightening, and you treated it as if it were nothing, the fear begins to lose its stature, eventually reduced to nothing but a slight aversion.

Chong's wife looked over her shoulder at them with a kind smile, "All you need to do is trust in love! Well, according to the curse."

Sokka stopped completely, standing rooted to his spot as if the words physically hit him.

"Curse!?" he exclaimed as the rest of their group passed him.

...

Eventually they came to a hidden canyon of sorts. The actual entrance to this 'secret tunnel' was rather large, easily enough to accommodate Appa and surrounded by moss and large ivy plants.

"Hey-hey, we're here!" Chong sang out as he gestured to the cave. To Kakashi's right, Sokka stood near a plaque of writing on the wall outside the cave entrance, "What exactly is this curse?"

The hippie lute-player approached him with a smile, his hand just _hovering_ over the instrument’s strings, "The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise you'll be trapped in them forever." His wife chimed in, "And die."

"Oh, yeah, and die. HEY, I just remembered the rest of that song!" He strummed a grating chord on his lute and sang out two single words, " _And dieeeee!_ "

The whole situation was rather laughable. Sokka looked like he wanted to punch the man right off the side of the mountain, whereas the rest of their party was taking the relative stupidity of their guides in a more humorous light.

“That’s it! There’s no way we’re going through some cursed hole!”

 _“Hey, someone’s making a big campfire!”_ Moku pointed out a pillar of smoke in the distance behind them.

_Again. Seriously. AGAIN._

Katara sighed, “That’s no campfire, Moku.”

Sokka recognized the smoke as well and his anger was forgotten for the moment, “That’s the Fire Nation... They’re tracking us.”

“So... all you need is to trust in love to get through these caves?” Aang asked, his tone curious.

“That is correct, Master Arrowhead.”

If their situation had been a little less ‘fleeing-the-fire-nation', Kakashi would have laughed. But at this point in time, he decided escaping their enemies had to come with some risks, why not let it be some cursed tunnel this week?

“We can make it.” He and Aang told their guides at once. The kid smiled at their shared statement.

“All right, everyone into the hole.” Kakashi ushered them from the back, glancing over his shoulder to check on the approaching smoke.

 _Though it’s been a long time since I’ve loved someone..._ His eyes flicked to Sakura and he felt his heart tighten; _If we get stuck, it’s going to be my fault._ He followed them into the cave, accepting the possibility that he may be trapped there forever. _Should something happen, I hope she’s with me._... _Wait. No. You shouldn’t think that... you should be hoping that she’ll make it through to Omashu. The woman isn’t as hopeless as you, Kakashi. I’m sure you’re the last person she would want to be trapped under a mountain with. Plus she’s an earthbender, she could just make her own path in the event of something like that happening._

Just behind him, Appa slowly followed them into the cave, a groan of protest escaping his large maw.

_You and me both, Appa..._

_…_

It seemed the Fire Nation wasn’t going to follow them into the cave. Instead, they tore down the entrance, effectively eradicating their only known exit. Their group was immediately pitched into blackness. Appa panicked, whining as he tried to push the rocks down blocking the exit.

Katara approached to soothe him, but Kakashi couldn’t hear what she said. Chong lit a torch and bathed the small area in its flickering yellow light.

“We will all be fine. All we need is a plan.” Sokka started, “Chong, how long do those torches last?”

“Eh, about two hours each.”

His wife pulled out the rest from their bag, “And we have five torches so that’s...” she struck them on the ground, instantly lighting them, “TEN HOURS.”

Sokka immediately took the torches from her and stomped them out, “It doesn’t work like that if they’re all lit at once!”

“Oh, _riiighhtt.”_ _Yep. Definitely cactus juice extracts._

Sokka sighed and pulled a piece of paper out of his pack, “I’m gonnna make a map to keep track of exactly where we’ve been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through.”

...

_Three hours later_

...

They turned yet another corner directly into a wall, and at this point, no one knew where they were, let alone the one who had made a map. It was quite discouraging.

"Sokka, this is the _tenth_ dead end you've led us to." Kakashi stated, “Can I see your map? Maybe I can help..?”

Said boy was fiddling with the edges of his map, just as confused as everyone else. From what Kakashi could see it was all intersecting scribbles, it didn't look comforting. Sokka waved him over and they peered at he map together, " _This doesn't make any sense; we already came through this way._ "

This statement caught the older man's interest, “What do you mean we have?”

“See this line? I’ve been following it along since we turned back this way. And I’m telling you, when we passed through before, there _wasn’t a wall here._ ”

“Are you suggesting there is someone else in the tunnels?”

“I don’t know, something is definitely going on in here though.”

"We don't need a map. We just need love. The little guy knows it."

They both looked up at Chong’s voice, pulled out of their brainstorming.

"What do you think it is, Kakashi?" Sakura approached him as Sokka walked up to Aang and Katara, probably to discuss their ideas on his map.

“To be honest, it’s crazy, but I think that Sokka’s right—”

"--The tunnels are changing." Sokka finished.

It sounded incredulous, but it was the only thing they could think of. Kakashi felt around the edges of the cave wall, but found nothing, no seams, no handles, no buttons. Just smooth earth.

Chong sang in the background, " _The tunnels... they're a-changing._ Ah. It must be the curse. I knew we shouldn't have come down here."

Sokka frowned at the man, " _Right._ If _ONLY_ we listened to you."

"I wonder if there are other--" Kakashi started.

"Everyone be quiet!" Katara stared out into space, her head tilted just slightly, "Listen."

The earth rumbled around them, shaking the cave and dust falling loose from the walls. A screech rang out from the darkness of the tunnel ahead of them. Kakashi watched Momo fly into the depths, only to return promptly, a creature directly behind him.

"What’s that?" He asked.

"A wolf-bat." Sakura provided, already pulling her notebook out to take a quick sketch. "From the books I've read, they're non-hostile, but they do claim territory. Momo probably just scared it. I’ve never seen one this close before Wan only had preserved specimens…" She trailed off while she scribbled.

_Wan?_

Chong waved his lute at it, "It's a giant flying thing with teeth!"

Sokka also tried to hit it, screaming, "Kill it!" While waving the torch.

At Sakura's suggestion, Kakashi wasn't afraid of the animal. It hadn't actively attacked any of them, after all.

"Can we all just-" But it was too late, the wolf-bat had already taken off again, and in his latest attempt to burn it with his torch, Sokka accidentally struck Appa. The sky bison, already nervous from the close quarters, reared up and cried out in pain. In his panic, the giant animal ran into the cave walls and caused the loose rock to fall in on top of them. Kakashi and Sakura had been across the room from the group already, and with the falling roof, it was just the two of them on one side of the rocks. They couldn't see anyone else, and without a torch, not even each other.

"Shit."

"Kakashi?" Small hands groped over his body, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you?" He felt her nod before she laughed and responded, "Ha, I'm good, just some scratches. Nothing I can't handle."

"Is anyone else there?" Kakashi cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled into the wall of rocks.

No response.

"I hope Appa's okay." Sakura whispered. He heard her opening her pack, probably to stash her notebook.

"What should we do now?" Kakashi asked as he slid down the wall to sit, "I didn't think to ask for any of the torches, and we've been trapped on the side with the dead-end."

"I don't have any torches either, but maybe one rolled our direction in the cave-in?"

"Let's see if we can find anything." He quickly started to feel out the ground around him, trying to focus on the task at hand. So many thoughts flicked across his mind, making it hard to think straight. _What if this wall really is fake? Can Sakura earthbend through it? Should I reveal myself here and use my bending for light? What if... what if it IS my fault we are trapped in here?_ His hands faltered for a moment, still finding nothing. _I knew this would happen._

"Any luck?" He asked, just a hint of sadness tainting his voice.

"No."

They ran into each other in the middle of their tiny pocket of cave, laughed and fell back against the rocks wearily.

"Any ideas?" Sakura asked him, "cuz I'm fresh out."

"Well... just the one."

"Hit me."

"You know how Sokka said something about the tunnels changing? Well... I wondered if maybe he wasn't correct? Do you think you can try bending through it?"

"At this point, I'll try anything. Even crazy ideas that you and Sokka think up." She laughed and pushed herself up off the floor. Just moments later he felt her movements on the ground, followed by the sound of earth crumbling and the smell of damp rock. A far off echo of water dripping echoed into the tiny space.

"Well, I think it's opened up into a bigger space, but we should be careful, just in case. Take my hand, and we'll stay close to the wall."

Kakashi felt around in the empty space, his hand waving uselessly in the black until he hit something. He felt around it before moving up and trying to figure out what part of her he had come in contact with. A moment later, his hand was on something soft, and then her hand wrenched his away from her body.

" _Kakashi..."_ Her tone did not reflect pleasure. _Oops._

His cheeks heated as he realized just what he had done, "S-sorry."

She squeezed his hand almost hard enough to break the bones, "Course that would be the first thing you find. Pervert." "I didn't mean to-" She stuck a finger to his lips, incidentally halfway up his nose as well, "Save it. Just hold onto my hand and we'll get through this."

 _Great. Now I'm stuck in a cave with a strong, beautiful woman that I’ve just unintentionally pissed off. Guess we know who's body will be used as kindling first_...

They slowly made their way through the tunnel, sticking to the side to be sure they didn’t get lost again.

At one point his foot struck something and he tripped, pulling Sakura down with him. She fell directly onto him, and the air left his lungs in a whoosh.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just slipped on something. Can you feel anything on the ground by our feet?" She pushed herself off of him, using his abdomen as leverage. _I wouldn't mind if you pushed a little lower_... Kakashi shook his head, reminding himself their first goal was escaping. _Not to mention she’s already pissed off. More likely to harm with her little hands than…_

"Hey there really was something!" Sakura was quiet for a moment as she determined what it was.

"Oh my god. Kakashi. Kakashi! You'll never guess what it is."

"Tell me."

"It's a torch."

"Oh thank the elements." He flopped to the floor in a relieved sigh, "I've got some matches in my pack. Do you have any cloth we can use for fuel?"

A few minutes passed as they each dug through their supplies. His matches were more-or-less where he had tossed them in his bag last time they had stopped to make a fire, so he plucked them out and closed the backpack, slinging it over his shoulders.

"I've got the matches, did you find anything cloth to use?"

"E-eh... sure... hand me the matches?" She asked. He held out the small box in what he assumed was her direction. Eventually their hands met and he relinquished his grip on the box, "Thank you."

_Shht, shhht._

Soon they were surrounded by the soft glow of flame as it ate into the fuel wrapped around the end of the torch. Kakashi couldn't help but stare for a moment at her choice of garments to use. _Were those..._ he quickly looked away, there was no need for him to die today. _Not when Sakura had lit her very underwear on fire to light their path._

_I wonder if they were the ones she was wearing._

He stood and offered to hold the torch while she put her supplies back together and over her back. Their journey would be so much easier now that there was a little light. Kakashi missed the security of her hand, even if her grasp was punishing.

They still stuck to the left side of the cave, hoping that using it as a guide would keep them from making the same mistakes as the group had before. Occasionally the earth shook and rumbled around them, but luck sided with them and no more fell upon their path.

...

 An hour or so later, the torch had burnt through at least half of its precious fuel, and Kakashi was getting worried. It felt like they weren't any closer to finding an exit. He peered down the current path and blinked a few times, wanting to be sure he wasn't seeing things. In front of them was a large ornately carved door, hanging open in broken pieces. Sakura picked up the large stone shards, reconstructing the object as much as possible to get a clearer view of what it said.

"Here lies... Shu Mo...meng.... and may he... a piece is missing here... soul... Oma Shivi? I think that's what it says... Guess we better find out."

Sakura wrote down notes on the door and a small doodle before she stepped over the gap left in it and into the chamber.

"What are you thinking...?” Kakashi asked.

They slowly walked inside, taking in the massive room before them. The air was stale and acrid, the door must have been opened just recently, no one had been in this room for a very long time. "Well, that door certainly wasn't an exit." Kakashi mumbled, if a bit darkly.

"No... it's a _tomb_."

In the center of the chamber were two huge sarcophagi, each carved deeply with an ancient script that even Sakura didn't know. On the wall behind them was a huge mural depicting some sort of story.

"Sakura... can you read these symbols?" Kakashi asked, not entirely sure what to make of most of them. _Damn Fire Nation and their lack of education on other nations_. He handed her the torch as she approached.

"This first one... a mountain... the script says something like 'they met on top of the mountain that divided the villages'," she moved to the next, "Appears to be about a couple here, the character in between them means love, but separate. The next line says 'enemy villages could not marry'. Ah, so the couple couldn't be together because their villages hated each other. These next two show them pining for each other, I think the words say they still found a way to be together."

Sakura smiled as they continued with the story, discovering that this mystery couple had learned earthbending from badger moles, and that they were the very first earthbenders. A maze was depicted in the next painting, and they figured it was most likely the maze they were at the center of at this very moment. Kakashi swore he saw Sakura blush as the next picture focused on the couple in a passionate embrace. She quickly moved to the next one, the woman by herself overlooking the same hill from before. "This says, one day the man didn't come," the picture had a deep red background and was the most emotional of the story, "He died in the war between their villages."

The next few pictures explained themselves, black arrows arcing through the skies and across this broken woman's form, the same figure kneeling over her lover's grave, holding her face in grief, and then she got her revenge, displaying a godly power of the earth.

"No, wait, she didn't take out her anger on them, sorry that actually says she ended the war, like diplomatically? And then in these last ones she's building a new city with both villages. The woman was named Oma and the man Shu. The great city Omashu was named as a monument to their love."

She stepped away from the wall, "Wow, I’m from Omashu and I didn’t know this."

They stood in the center of the room, taking in the entirety of the mural. The painting of the two lovers kissing stood out directly in the middle, with a large plaque erected before it. "What does this one say, Sakura?"

His pink-haired translator leaned in, holding the torch close to the words.

"Love is brightest in the dark." She turned to him, a giddy smile on her face, "Will you hold this? I want to write _everything_ down."

Kakashi smiled and took the torch willingly. _Kinda cute how she's always jumping on learning something new. Thirsty for knowledge. I’m glad I got her that notebook, now she can take all the space she wants to write out her thoughts._

"Don't you think it's so romantic? These two loved each other even though they were practically sworn enemies," she sighed, her pen pausing over her notebook, "How inspiring."

"Yeah." He responded, just above a whisper.

Sakura continued writing in her notebook, scribbling fast as she took down all of the information laid out before them. He was sure she hadn't heard him, and that was fine. _What a goal... hopefully with a less tragic ending, but to burn that strongly... anyone would hope to find someone like that._ His cheeks burned as he pictured Sakura, how much he truly valued her companionship, how just being around her would bring a smile to his face. She had somehow wiggled herself into the soft-spot in his heart, his closest friend. Some days, he wished they were more than that.

"So! How should we go about finding an exit to these tunnels?” Kakashi asked.

She slipped her notebook back in her bag, brow furrowed as she tried to think of a solution. The woman kept glancing between her book and the mural, as if they would give her a hint. After a particularly long look at the lovers together she turned to him, a blush dusting the tops of her cheeks

"I-I have an idea."

"Well, what is it?"

Her cheeks blazed as pink as her hair, "Um... never mind! It's dumb."

"Don't be silly, you're smart, Sakura, I trust your ideas. What are you thinking?"

"Okay... I was thinking... that curse Lily mentioned said we'd be trapped forever unless we trusted love, right?"

"Mhm."

 _"_ And here," she gestured to the incribed tablet, "it says 'love is brightest in the dark', and..." she refused to meet his gaze, her cheeks burning bright red.

"So we should put out the torch?"

"Eh....?" It was obviously not what she had been hinting at, but he put the flames out just the same. The tomb was plunged into darkness.

"Kakashi! That is not what I meant."

"Well, what did you mean?" From the sound of her voice, she was still directly in front of him. "I-W-well... I meant, what if _we_ kissed?"

"I fail to see how this may help, but..." Kakashi reached forward and tugged her close, tilted her chin up and gently placed his lips against hers. For a moment he thought she might hit him, but instead her hands wound themselves in his hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He willingly obliged, but only a moment later she was untangling herself from his grasp.

It was easy to see why. The tomb was now glowing in a dreamy blue light, cast from the multitude of crystals embedded in the ceiling and walls.

"Well, I'll be damned..." He muttered to himself as they took in the stunning room around them.

“I wonder what kind of stones these are. What they’re made out of, maybe I should collect a sample… but I don’t have the proper tools,” she whined lightly and he laughed lightly at her predicament. While she was turned away, he pocketed a small fragment. _Just for her to study of course_. He told himself.

She sighed, "Let's follow them, it looks like they continue that way," Sakura pointed into the back left corner where the crystals disappeared through a doorway.

Kakashi gestured for her to take the lead, "After you."

She just rolled her eyes and took his hand, "Let's go!"

...

Not even an hour later, they emerged from the labyrinth. Aang, Appa and Katara were already there. Sakura let go of his hand and ran to them.

_"Are you guys okay..?"_

"Where's Sokka and the rest of the hippies?" Kakashi asked.

Not even a moment later, a rumble shook the plateau they stood on, and two giant holes were blown in the side of the mountain. Giant badger moles appeared, carrying Sokka, Momo and the hippies.

"Found him."

"Sokka!"

The siblings embraced, "How did you guys get out?" He asked them.

Aang smiled, "Just like the legend says: we let love lead the way."

Kakashi briefly wondered if they had been the ones to enter the tomb before he and Sakura, but decided it wasn't really important. And he _definitely_ didn't need to know what the kids were getting up to in dark burial chambers. He grimaced at the thought.

"Really? We let huge ferocious beasts lead our way."

Sokka turned and waved goodbye to the badger moles.

...

The group began packing their belongings onto Appa's back, ready to be flying again and off onto the next leg of their journey. Sokka tied his bedroll against the edge of the bison's saddle and Kakashi noticed his forehead was red.

"You okay?" he asked, gesturing to the kid's forehead.

Chong peeked between them and whispered to them behind a hand, "Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you. I think that arrow kid might the _Avatar_."

Sokka slapped his forehead in exasperation, effectively answering the question.

Kakashi laughed and they continued packing. Aang asked the troupe if they would be accompanying their group to Omashu, and while he would have dealt with it, Kakashi was relieved when they responded in the negative.

The singing nomads started walking away, a new song on their lips.

" _Even if you're lost you can't lose the love because it's in your heart. Ohhhhhhhh...."_

....

Just a short flight away, they reached Omashu.

On their short journey, Sakura and Katara had been discussing all the different foods they wanted to eat in the capital, King Bumi had been nothing short of generous on their last visit, and while they hadn’t exactly _starved_ the last few weeks, Kakashi had been a bit stingier with their monies. He wanted to be sure they’d have funds when they really needed it, so when the kids asked for frivolous things, he usually turned them down. He laughed a bit to himself when she started on the topic of street food, and wondering whether or not there was a crab cake stand in the city.

As they breached the hilltop to Omashu, Sokka stood, anxious to see the beautiful city. It was not the welcoming sight they hoped to see.

“Oh-Oh no..” he whispered.

Kakashi looked over the side of Appa's harness at the city below them and his spirits fell. _Why can't they just stop? Why can't I ever get away? Why couldn't they leave just one great city alone…_ He sighed at the devastating scene, _I hope no one recognizes me here._

"What's the matter, Sokka?" Sakura asked.

"Look," he pointed to the smoking turrets jutting out of the once beautiful Earth Kingdom city, now adorned with banners in red and black.

"Fire Nation.”

When Kakashi looked to his companion, he wasn’t quite sure what to make of her expression. Was she sad? Angry? Before their brief visit with King Bumi, she hadn’t returned to the city in something like ten years. He could only imagine how hopeless a peaceful return to her home city seemed now. Her eyes filled with tears and she slumped against Appa’s saddle. Kakashi wasn’t sure what would help her at the moment, he wanted to hold her against his chest and make all the pain go away. He settled for holding her hand between his.

“We won’t let them get away with this Sakura. I promise.”

 


	24. Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we visit Omashu. Fun Fun ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem yes, I am terribly sorry for the delay, have another chapter!  
> Quickly edited, so sorry if you catch any errors.  
> Have a blessed day, and aas always I love hearing from you! <3  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Liz

Light From the Shadows  
Chapter 24

Sakura

The warm air had gone cold around her. One moment her only thoughts were of crab cakes and how she could really go for a bowl of roast duck, and the next her very  _vision_  of home had been destroyed. It didn't matter whether it had been years or days since her last visit, it was even more personal now. Her parents had been killed, by Fire Nation she presumed, but now to take the very streets she called her own? This was unacceptable.

Kakashi's hand on hers, squeezing in a reassuring hold, brought her vision out of seething red anger and back to the problem before them.  
"We won't let them get away with this Sakura, I promise."

She didn't respond. The cityscape before them had been tainted, transformed into a metallic and smoke-blackened den of evil. They even broke the bridge leading up to the gates, now barred and covered with a massive Fire Nation flag.

"I-I just, can't believe it."

Aang turned back to them, sadness tainting his normally happy features, "I knew that the war had spread far… but  _Omashu_ … always seemed… untouchable."

"Up until now, it was," Sokka spoke, "Now, Ba-Sing-Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left."

Katara put her hand on Aang's shoulder, "This is horrible, but, we have to move on."

Sakura wanted to stay in Omashu, and opened her mouth to speak her desires, but was beaten to the punch by their airbender friend.

"No. I'm going in to find Bumi."

Sokka had plopped back to Appa's saddle, "Aang, stop. We don't even know if Bumi's still…"

"What are you trying to say, Sokka?" Kakashi asked, hand still gripping Sakura's own, "Bumi is too cunning for the Fire Nation to have killed him, I know he's in there. And if Aang wants to find him, I'll help him."

Katara wasn't finished, "That's not good enough, we don't know  _for sure_. Listen, Aang, I know that Bumi was the one you wanted to teach you, but there are others who would do just as well." She looked pointedly at Sakura, her eyes were almost angry, as if to say ' _If you had just taught him in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess._ '

"No, we've discussed this—"

"This isn't about finding a teacher, Katara. It's about finding my friend."

…

Aang's words ended the argument and they settled on finding a new way into Omashu. The bridge was out of the question, and as much as flying over the walls would save them time, they knew the guards would shoot in an instant, blowing any semblance of a cover they could manage. It was then their Airbender friend brought up a second entrance.

Sakura pulled away from the edge of Appa's harness as they floated in the city's less-than sanitary moat.

"So… a secret passage? Why didn't we take this way last time?" Sokka asked as they stopped in front of a giant capped pipe.  _Oh no_. Sakura did not like the looks, or the smells of that nasty entrance once Aang popped it open. Green tinted sewer sludge poured out over Sokka.

"Ugh!"

"Does that answer your question?" Kakashi asked, laughing in the background.

"Ew."

…

Their way up the pipe was rather disgusting, Aang led them, using his airbending to move the sludge from his path, followed by Katara who bent the fluid around herself, and then to Sakura and the rest of the party, who had no real way to prevent themselves from being covered in muck. It was the most disgusting thing she had ever been through in her entire life.

Soon the pipe began to have small turnoffs with ladders leading up to the surface. Aang passed the first few, deeming them too close to the outer walls, before settling on one that looked relatively clean and, hopefully, closer to the palace.

The boy went first, using his air to pop the cover of the pipe and check out the street they would be exiting on.

 _"All clear!"_  He called from outside. Katara followed him, as did the rest of their party.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought." The water tribe girl said with a smile.

Sakura huffed, her grimy hands barely able to grip the ladder, her skin sticky with who knew what.  _And there was something stuck to her ass._

Once they were all on the street, positively dripping, Sakura glared at her, "Speak for yourself."

Luckily, there was a barrel nearby full of water. Katara used it to wash at least most of the gunk off her companions, but now they were sopping wet. Aang swung his staff and the second problem ceased to exist, even if a bit harsh.

Just a moment later, random squeaks came from creatures stuck to their bodies, in definitely uncomfortable locations for Sakura.  _Yep, something just squeezed my ass_. For a second she hoped it was Kakashi, but when she saw both his hands were occupied with his own purple friends, she gulped. Next to her, Sokka was freaking out, trying to pull the creatures off with no luck. Upon closer inspection, Sakura recognized them as purple pentapi, she relaxed a moment before taking one dangerously close to her breast and tickling it free.

"You're so loud, Sokka." She reached up and tickled one off his face.

"It's just a purple pentapus." Aang said as he got the other to release with a light  _pop_. As the suckers had been attached to his skin, the boy now had several marks on his face from the tiny creatures. While she had been removing the purple animal from Sokka's face, Sakura heard another pop and the gripping on her ass ceased. Kakashi held up the rather large offender with a shy smile. She blushed as she pictured all the lewd things going through his head.

"Thanks."

"Hey!" A voice called to them from down the street. She looked up and noticed a patrol of Fire Nation guards turning their direction. Sokka and Katara had stepped in front of Aang to hide him.

"What are you all doing out past curfew?"

Sakura stepped forward, slinging an arm around her, "We're just heading home, so sorry to bother you, officers, we lost track of time!"

They walk down the street, Kakashi and Sakura in front followed by Aang and Katara with Sokka bringing up the rear.

"Wait! What's the matter with him?" One of the guards bent over to inspect Sokka's neck, poking at one of the sucker marks on his skin.

"We're just taking him home, as you see, he's got the pentapox."

"They don't look like you, are they really your kids?"o

"Th-they're adopted, we…" Sakura looked away, struggling for an excuse.  
"We couldn't conceive." Kakashi provides, hugging her close to his side.

"Oh! I'm so so sorry, sister was the same way."

Some of the sewer water had left its green hue on Sokka's skin, giving him a sickly green pallor. The guard noticed his smell and took a step back, a bit of the slime on his finger. His companion whispered in his ear, "Wait, I think I've heard of pentapox-Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?"

Sakura put a hand to Kakashi's chest, "That's right, it's contagious, deadly stuff. We'd like as much time as possible with our son before he passes. So if you don't mind…"

"Yes, of course! Sorry to bother you ma'am." The fooled cronies ran off down the street, eager to be away from Sokka's ailment.  _"We'd better wash our hands, burn our clothes!"_

They kept up the act to get through the city, fooling at least three more guard rounds before they reached their destination. As they walked down a lesser lit street with no patrols Kakashi spoke just loud enough for their group to hear.

"We need to find Bumi, and get to somewhere safe. Aang-where would they be keeping him?"

After a moment of silence the boy responded, "Somewhere he can't earthbend. Somewhere made of metal." It was the ultimate death trap to an earthbender and Sakura winced at the thought of the crazed king being tortured in a metal cage.

They had wandered quite close to the palace, and Sakura knew this area would be dangerous. Whoever had taken over would probably be residing in the palace and thus be the most heavily guarded. It would be a horrible idea to get any closer. She looked ahead for some sort of escape route and watched as a couple of civilian nobles accompanied by especially bulky fire nation soldiers walked up the street on the level below them.

A rumble above them caught Sakura's attention, someone had thrown boulders down a chute, obviously targeting the people below. She kicked the boulder back up the wall, but it must not have been silent enough, they were noticed immediately.

The older of the nobles pointed to her, "The resistance!"

_Fuck. So much for our cover._

Her companion rained arrows upon them, breaking up their group as they tried to run. The guards climbed the steps to the level their group was on, blocking that exit, so they ran the other direction. Katara turned back and used her waterbending to whip the guards off the ledge. She put up a wall of ice between them and the attackers, just long enough for them to get away.

Or so they thought.

The floor under them fell upon, a trap door swallowing them whole.

…

They had fallen into a tunnel, green sludge dripped from the ceiling as they stood up, muttering over the unkind landing. An Earth Kingdom soldier was with them, and he was very displeased. He gestured over his shoulder to follow, so they did.

…

As it turned out, Sakura's home of Omashu was filled with secrets. The resistance had started their base of operations in an underground cavern beneath the city's very streets. There were soldiers and civilians alike, and people of all ages filling the expansive cavern. It appeared that the take-over of Omashu had been less than desirable, and many expressed unhappiness with the situation. She at first had been happy to find fellow people looking to help Omashu, as had Aang, but when they discovered that King Bumi, was not, in fact, any part of the resistance and had actually  _surrendered_  immediately to the Fire Nation, their plans were forced off track. Sakura was a bit peeved, but in the end understood why he would do such a thing.

As a king your duty is to your people, and while many may see his decision as another one of his crazy ideas, it was actually smart. Fighting would only lead to inevitable casualties, and in the end, they might have been taken over anyway. At least with a surrender, his people weren't slaughtered at the Fire Nation's hands.  _Perhaps he's waiting for the right time to strike back._ Sakura was willing to risk everything for her home, but at the same time, she knew if they left, Aang could find a teacher and continue on his grand quest, the decision was not easy, and as she mulled it over, they continued to speak with the Resistance Leader.

"It doesn't matter now, King Bumi is imprisoned and fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom? It's worth dying for."

Aang had been silent for a while, letting the man speak, but at this statement he stepped forward, "Actually there is another path you could take. I know, this is your home, but you could leave Omashu. You are directing all of this negative energy to  _fight_  the Fire Nation… but you're outnumbered. You can't win here. I believe it would be best to retreat, spend that energy building yourselves up to fight another day."

The leader was appalled at the suggestion, almost seething at the outrage; but it sounded good. Several of the soldiers surrounding them were nodding along and agreed with Aang, Sakura included. As much as she wanted to fight, she knew there was only so much she could do, especially alone. When he heard his troops felt the same, the resistance's leader gave up.

"Fine. But there are thousands of citizens that need to leave. How are we going to get them all out?"

…

The idea to spread the fake plague of "Pentapox" came from Sokka. Obviously. He and Aang teamed up, pitching different ideas to make the 'diseased' more believable. The rest of their group were in complete disbelief at the resistance's willingness to go along with some  _kid_ 's plan. And at how quickly the city's population could gather in one location.

_At least they're not throwing their lives away trying to fight, maybe they're just desperate._

Sakura wished her parents were among them, wished she could ask them what to do. They were so smart, though they probably still would have insisted she think about it from every angle until she found her own way. Whatever that meant. Her heart ached at the loss of her only family in the world, it had been years, and yet the wound was still sensitive at the edges.

"Sakura."

She looked up from her daze, and Kakashi was standing before her, holding a pentapus and extending its waggling tentacles toward her.

"We're getting started, might as well do what we can to help, even if this plan is silly."

She nodded and took the slimy creature, joining him among the masses of Earth citizens. They 'poxed' refugee after refugee, and Sakura had to admit, after a while and a bit of acting, the people really did look like an army of zombies. She certainly wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of such a plague.

"Sakura?" The woman she was currently marking asked tentatively.

"Yep, that's me…"

"Is it really you!?" Her arms wrapped around Sakura's middle.

"I'm sorry?" She looked a little closer at the woman, she was close to her mother's age and had long blond hair with a daisy tucked in the side, her appearance just didn't ring any bells though.

"Ah! Of course, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have presumed. My name is Ms. Yamanaka. We lived next door to your family, before everything…"

A brief memory of playing with the woman's daughter as a child flitted in Sakura's mind, of them creating flowers out of the earth and play fighting against each other. She smiled at the happier time.

"You're Ino's mother. How could I forget? Where is she?"

The woman smiled proudly, "She joined the army, and was even part of King Bumi's guard here for a while, though it makes sense that you wouldn't have seen her, I'm sure she probably fled the city with her man, Genma whatever-his-name-was. I never really liked him, but they seemed to get along well enough. I hope we hear from them soon…"

Sakura tickled the pentapus to remove it from her arm before moving to her neck, "How have you been? It has been years…"

They talked long past Sakura was finished 'poxing' her, catching up on everything that happened in the city, as well as a more recent development that caught Sakura's instant attention…

"There was a traveler who passed through here a while back. Some professor from Ba-Sing-Se going out into the desert. People said he was crazy, but on his last visit, he mentioned 'Haruno' and I  _had_  to find out what he knew. We loved your parents, too, Sakura, and the loss of them hit us hard." She wrung her hands, and continued, "Anyway. We invited him back to our home and while a lot of his rants were on too advanced topics for us to follow, we did eventually get him to talk about his last journey into the desert. This was the important part. He said he found a small cave for shelter during the last sandstorm, just by chance, the sands had shifted enough to expose its entrance. Inside… well, inside he said he found a skeleton."

Any hope that had risen in Sakura's chest was dashed, "Skeleton? Was there just one? And how did he know it was one of them?"

"With it he found a journal, meticulously detailed, and when I heard him mention that I asked to see it. The leather was the same, it had your family's circle stamped on its cover along with her initials."

"Do you have it?"

"The journal? Yes, it's in our house, we could only take so much with us they said, to avoid suspicion…"

"Is your house still the same? Tucked under the chutes on the east side, right next to ours?"

"Yes, but if you're going to go back into the city, I urge you to visit the basement of our place… when they sold of your parents' home, we did everything we could to take their memories and store them. Just in case."

"Thank you, Ms. Yamanaka. May you be blessed with health and easy travels." They hugged and Sakura moved on to tell Kakashi her news.

_One of her parents might be alive._

…

She explained her predicament to Kakashi as they poxed the rest of the refugees. It wasn't long before the entire group had been covered and they were about to be unleashed. Her companion agreed with her conclusion, but wondered what she wanted to get out of going to Ms. Yamanaka's home.

"I-I don't know what they managed to save, but maybe I'll find a clue."

…

Once they moved above ground, Sokka addressed crowd, "Okay everyone! Into sick formation! Remember, you have gotta sell it!" He and Katara moved to join the civilians, but Aang, as well as Kakashi and Sakura, stayed out of the sea of  _diseased_  people.

"What are you guys doing? Aren't you coming with us?" Katara asked as they were slowly swept away.

"No." Aang said, "I'm not leaving until I find Bumi." He airbent himself to a nearby rooftop and left the scene.

"We are going to see if we can find anything about my parents' disappearance. I'm sure you two understand. If we aren't back by the time they close the gate, please, don't wait up." Sakura told them as she dragged Kakashi away with her.

The two water tribe teens didn't stop them, but their faces weren't pleased either. The hurt was clearly visible in their expressions.

Sakura and Kakashi fled the civilian plague zone and were pleasantly surprised to find that most of the city had been cleared out of guards. Apparently they had caught word of the disease and were steering clear of it. This made their journey quick and simple; they arrived at their destination in less than an hour.

They entered the Yamanaka's home quickly, neither knowing just how much time they had before the available escape out the front gate was no longer an option. The home was still fully furnished and filled, it was as if her childhood neighbors had taken nothing with them. In a connected room was a massive collection of flower pots, all of the water spouts still turned to a drip. Of course the couple had done what they could to help the flowers.

Sakura made a mental note to come back and collect what they could use on their journey, but for now they had to get to the basement.

In the far back of the greenhouse room, underneath a long table, they found a hidden trap-door to the basement. They pulled hard trying to open it, but the hinges had been rusted shut from all the moisture in the room. Kakashi ended up having to kick it to let them in while Sakura pulled it up from the floor.

The basement was quite a bit larger than either of them anticipated, and completely full of random home goods. Off to the right were several boxes and trunks that had been gone through recently, Sakura suspected they had been rifled through when the call for evacuation had passed amongst the civilians, they were left quite half-hazardly and she hoped they would be able to find what they needed before the gates closed.

"All right, would you take that crate in the corner on top to start? I'll take the trunk next to it."

They set to work, quickly passing through her parent's old belongings mixed in to the Yamanaka's own storage. The trunk she had picked was all of her mother's scarves, and as much as she wanted to take all of them, she settled for a deep red and gold one that had always been her favorite as a child. She wrapped it around her neck and moved to the next container. It was filled with books, but none of them were the journal Sakura was looking for. They were all related to flowers and were most likely the neighbors'. Kakashi had gone through his first box and declared each item as they went through it. His first was filled with flower pressing books and specimen jars, the second with flower arrangement pots and blocks.

As she went through the third completely fruitless box, Sakura began to worry they wouldn't find anything about her parents. She felt the tears start to prick at the edges of her eyes and tried her hardest not to cry. The next box contained clothing, and lots of it. She tore through the garments, some dredging up old memories, others she had never seen before. Anger welled up inside her chest,  _how could they have been so callous with their belongings? They were people too!_  She threw a handful of random material out of the trunk into the tightly stacked room, her chest felt tight, hard to breathe. A heavy hand fell on her shoulder and she shrugged it off, the tears were falling now, and there would be no stopping them.

"Sakura. Hey... it's going to be alright. Talk to me." Kakashi pulled her hands out of the trunk and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest as she cried.

"It feels... _sniff_... like they're just... right...  _sniff_... there _... sniff_... But I can't reach them."

"That woman said the journal was still here, right?" She nodded against the now-damp fabric of his shirt, "Well, then all we have to do is find it. I promise I'll be here the whole time."

Sakura took several deep gulping breaths and pushed away from his embrace, "Thank you, Kakashi." She picked up the discarded clothing off the floor and threw it back in the oversized trunk. Thinking she had gone through the entire container, Sakura tucked the overhanging garments back in so she could shut the lid. Just as the lid clicked shut, she felt something shift in the lid. She reopened it and felt around inside, there was dust, some sort of hair pin that had long past its lifespan... and...a book.

She tugged it out and while everything else seemed to be covered in dust, this one article was not. She recognized the stamped circle and initials on the cover immediately. Perhaps the Yamanaka's had tucked it away underneath other crates to deter the Fire Nation from finding it in their absence. Her previous grief on the disarray in which they had left her parents' belongings dissipated slightly. Their actions made a little more sense, if she stopped to think about it. The Fire Nation wasn't going to go through every residence and tear through what was probably a storage room on  _botany_  methods.

They must have put more thought into it than Sakura had originally thought.

She flipped open the journal and everything about it screamed that it was her mother's. The sketches, the tiny notes detailing everything, her side rambles and lilting handwriting. The cover had been stamped with their family's crest and Sakura drew her fingers around the worn circle. She heard Kakashi stop next to her.

"Is that it?"

She nodded and flipped through it, looking for any sort of clues that could be of use. Toward the end of the entries sand sloughed out of the pages, reminding her where the journal had been found. Reading through them, she got a glimpse into her mother's last days.

_In the desert today, we haven't seen anything new in at least a week and we wonder if the cross point cave is in the wrong location, the caravan should be arriving any time now. We hope to find [redacted], it sure would be nice to go home. Luckily Kizashi has been able to find some wood to light for fire. I fear we may have to break up the sand-sailer soon. The desert as always, has very interesting plants, I will be sure to bring back some samples for Ms. Yamanaka. She always did have the best luck growing flowers. It's very quiet out here, I miss home already. We hope to be back before Sakura's birthday._

_Out in the desert today, Kizashi told me he thought he saw a building while out on his daily patrol. He reminded me of Wan Shi Tong's library, the legendary landmark said to be lost in the middle of the desert. We laughed and told each other that Sakura would love the story, even more if she could visit the place._

_I... I barely made it back to the cave today. Out on patrol we... we finished the mission. I can't travel home and I told Kizashi to leave without me. I think the enemy had some sort of poison. He refused of course, but every day I can feel myself growing weaker._

_Kizashi said he would try and go to that building and find some sort of antidote, but it's a long shot. I told him he needs to go home to Omashu, to Sakura. How does he know the library even exists?_

It struck deep that the very library she had called home for so many years was the one thing that could have helped her mother. Wan did, after all, have an entire wing on medical research and a massive greenhouse in another. The thought that her mother's last moments were in pain weighed upon her heart, but it was an old wound. Her journal hadn't said anything more, about them or their desert journey. If her father had left to try and find the library, he hadn't found it.  _So where was he?_  Sakura flipped through the pages again, looking for any sort of clues. Some of the binding had become weak in the cover and a bit of thread was unraveling at the seam. She slid a fingernail under the edge and was surprised to find the bindings were no longer stitched all the way through. Sakura wiggled a finger into the created gap and as she moved the cover crinkled, a sound leather did not typically make.  _Just a little further…._  There.

From inside the cover she pulled out a piece of paper, and let the rest of the journal slip back into its trunk.

It looked as if it had been a higher quality print, and in a slightly morbid thought,  _the same sort of paper I received their condolences letter on._  As Sakura unfolded the creased material, she noted the Earth King's seal at the bottom of the page; she scanned the words scrawled across the sheet and her frown deepened; it seemed to be a mission given to her parents from King Bumi himself.

_Friends,_

_It seems the city is in need of your services again. We have received word of a red mole about to burrow into these very walls we call home. As I expect you might already know, a red mole infestation would be a tragic event in our beautiful city. On another note, Cross Point is a great place to vacation this time of year don't you think? Alas I must be off, other duties call, but I shall expect mole season to be over by the end of the month. Do as you must to exterminate them. Pesky animals, these moles._

_Thank you for your continued service_

_King Bumi_

"What did you find?" Kakashi asked as he peeked over her shoulder. Sakura handed him the paper to look over more closely.

"It's a mission directive. Looks like my parents were operatives for the government."

"Wow." They were silent for a moment while he read the paper, "Now, I understand that half of this doesn't make sense, but coming from King Bumi... it's actually really smart. I think your parents were sent out after a Fire Nation spy hiding in a caravan!"

"I mean, it would make sense if it were some sort of code." She added quietly.

"Mm. So we know where they were and what they were doing. Did you find any other clues in the journal?"

"Just that the skeleton was my mother's."

Kakashi didn't say anything for a few minutes after that, passing the paper back to her. Sakura understood, the news of death was never pleasant, after all. When it became clear she wasn't going to say anything, he spoke back up, "How about on your father?"

"She said that he went to Wan's library to look for an antidote. I know full well he didn't find it. They'd still be alive." She tucked the paper into the journal's pages and clapped the leather book shut.

"Let's go see what we could use from upstairs, we need to be getting back to the others."

If she had a real choice in the matter, Sakura would have stayed in the basement going through everything for hours, but she knew they didn't have the luxury of extra time in this case, so they found a spare pack left in the basement and shoved leftover essentials from the main house inside: usable herbs and any sort of food or item deemed necessary. She left the red scarf of her mother's around her neck, tossed a small family crest pin in the bag, and grabbed a coveted book that had once occupied a shelf in her parent's study. The rest she left, hoping that at some point in the future she might find the opportunity to come back and actually retrieve the remainder of her parent's items.

As they left the Yamanaka's home, they realized how much time had actually passed. The sun was setting quite low in the sky and the commotion from the day's plague movement seemed to have ended. Panic settled in as Sakura crept low around the edges of buildings and through alleyways; if the refugees had already fled, would the gates be closed? And would the guards be re-stationed around the city? They couldn't afford to be caught in the open. She let the bitterness enter her heart, this was her home, and yet she had been given the role of intruder. It was sickening.

When turning the next corner, she noticed there were, in fact, a pair of guards at the end of that street. They immediately withdrew to a darkened alley between the previous two earthen homes.

"What do you want to do?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"I... I guess we should see what we can find out about your father from King Bumi? Aang went to find him right?"

"Well of course! I meant at this present moment, with two Fire Nation guards approaching and half the city to cross still!" She shook her head at the silly misunderstanding.

"Would it be easier to move to the rooftops?" Kakashi suggested.

"Let's give it a try."

...

Moving across the top of buildings and from chute to chute proved to be a much easier and a quicker way to travel, even if it was more visible. However, when they reached the main gates, they had been closed and barred once more, any and all signs of the diseased long gone.

_Shit._

"There is no way I'm going back through that sewer." Sakura stated as they watched the guards move along the top of the wall.

"You and me both."

In the end they noticed a small window of time when the guards on either side of the gate would pace back and forth across the battlements just a few minutes before a new guard came to replace them. Kakashi suggested they use the rampart meant for the guards to reach the upper wall, and while the current guard had his back turned, to make a break for it, crossing the wall and then finding a way down on the other side without being detected.

`It seemed like a fool proof enough plan, until they actually went to try it. Getting up to the rampart was easy enough, the bottom was close by and shrouded with shadow. They did not, however, anticipate anyone on the ground noticing them on their way up, or making chase.

So… of course it had to happen.

The guard had, lucky for them, forgotten to raise the alarm and was the only one alerted to their presence. They let him follow fairly closely until he was near enough for them to engage. Sakura waited until the man reached for them, then grabbed his arm, threw him around and kicked him off the stairs to the ground below. She promised herself he wasn't dead, but from that high up... she pushed forward and refused to think about it. The battlement was still clear of the guard, and they crossed without incident. On the other side of the wall came their second problem: getting down.

The wall had to have been at least fifty feet tall and that was a jump she was not looking forward to. They only had a few seconds to think before the guard would be following, so Sakura went with the first idea that hit her.

"I've got an idea, but you've gotta trust me, I don't have time to explain it." She whispered to Kakashi, her words severe and quiet. He just nodded.

"Follow me."

She lowered herself over the wall, fingertips just barely hanging from the top, and she let go. It was terrifying for one minute, and then she was close enough to bend the earth and give herself a soft slide the rest of the way down. Her initial impact was less than comfortable, but she would be all right. Before Kakashi could copy her she extended the earth slide up the wall to give him an easier time of it.

As he got up Sakura noticed that the guard atop the battlements was trying to follow, one leg slung over the side as he aimed a flame tipped arrow at them. She let the earthslide fall back to the ground and they fled the scene, doing their best to escape the range of the guard's arrow. ...

Upon their return to camp, they were clobbered by Sokka and Katara, asking if they had seen Aang yet. Sakura glanced to Kakashi before responding, "No, we haven't seen him. He's not back yet?"

They shook their heads, worry furrowing their brows.

"I'm sure that he'll back with Bumi in no time, just you two wait."

The resistance leader, still sporting half a dozen pox marks on his face, approached them.

"We have a small problem."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"We just did a head count."

Katara turned to the man, her worry taking a new direction, "Did someone get left behind?"

"No. On the contrary," the man pointed behind him, "we have an extra."

The group watched as a terrified looking Momo hobbled toward them, a baby hanging onto him by his neck. Of course the child was laughing, enjoying himself, but this wasn't the cause of worry. The baby was not one of theirs; he was Fire Nation.

Sakura, despite knowing this, quickly rushed to the lemur's aide. She took the baby in her arms and reproached the group. "Do we know who he belongs to?" she asked, leaning the baby against her chest. He tugged on her hair lightly and she couldn't help a small smile at his tiny face.

"There's no way to be sure," the leader started, "but, I do know for certain that the 'governor' as he calls himself... his wife has a small child."

"Now that you mention it, the woman that noticed us on the wall  _was_  carrying a baby..." Kakashi added. The child turned to his voice and made grabby hands toward him.

"I think he wants you to hold him, Kakashi!" Sakura laughed.

He gave her a flat, unamused stare, but took the child anyway, "This is a total mess, isn't it, flamey baby?" Kakashi spoke mockingly to the child, but directed his patronizing speech toward the group.

...

Eventually Aang did make it back to their camp, and he had even found Flopsie, but there was no Bumi. As he approached, Sokka and Katara got up to greet him, leaving Sakura and Kakashi at their campfire with the child. She watched them greet the giant goat gorilla, followed shortly by a slight slump in all of their posture when Aang told them he didn't have his friend with him.

Sakura was a bit disappointed as well, she had many questions for the man. Though, at present, it seemed that she and Kakashi had been deemed the official babysitters of the Fire Nation baby; he refused to allow anyone else to hold him, and she couldn't blame the boy. The Earth peoples' animosity toward anything Fire Nation-related poured off of them. This was probably also the reason their campfire was several feet away from any of the others, making a sort of division between the refugees and their group. At some point, she wanted to find Ms. Yamanaka and talk to her, but the woman had disappeared as if she were never there.

The baby picked up Sokka's club and chewed on the end, he was at the stage where it seemed everything was considered food to him, even if it was actually a weapon. When the group returned the campfire, Sokka took his club back from him, "Hey, bad Fire Nation baby!"

This, of course, caused the child to wail, loud enough to wake anyone in the general vicinity.

"Ehhh... alright." He gave the club back to the infant and he began to play with it, giggling and smacking Sokka with it.

"Aww, your'e so cute! Mmm." Katara cooed over the child. Sakura wasn't sure whether it was his appearance or the fact he was hitting her brother.

The leader of the resistance plopped down across the fire from them. "Sure, he's cute now... but when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer."

Sakura frowned at the negative attitude the man brought with him, Kakashi had picked up the child and tossed him into the air a few times before holding him in his lap. They made quite the cute picture, and to anyone outside present company, he looked like he could actually be the boy's father.

"Does that look like the face of a killer to you?" She asked, noting the tiny snot bubble starting to form under the kids nose.

A messenger hawk swooped down to the man, and he took the paper tied to its back.

"It's from the Fire Nation governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son. So... he wants to make a trade... his son...

"What for?" Kakashi asked as he played with the infant. "His son... for King Bumi."

...

It was clearly a favorable trade, and one everyone would easily make. They had put no effort into kidnapping the governor's son and they would receive Bumi in return? It all felt too...  _easy._

Sakura and Kakashi were charged with the child's protection during the trade, and it would be the other three to claim Bumi during the transaction.

As they approached the designated meeting place in the center of Omashu, a dreaded feeling fell upon their group.

Sokka was the first to comment upon the feeling, "You realize we're probably walking right into a trap?" Aang was the optimist, as always, and responded, "I don't think so. I'm sure the Governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi. It's a new day!"

"We realize this is probably a trap," Kakashi started, "And this is why we've come prepared. There are five of us, fully armed... and we have his child. Surely the odds couldn't be more in our favor?"

"I just hope everything goes smoothly." Sakura mused, dangling her fingers over the baby to entertain him. She had slung him to her chest in the scarf procured from her mother's belongings to keep her hands free, just in case things were to go south.

The meeting locale was unexpected, a district under new construction and completely deserted. Sakura felt there were eyes on their every move and kept her own peeled. She had broken out her fans, just in case. Instead of a man and the woman from the previous encounter as expected, three young women approached them out of the scaffolding, each looking more malicious than the last. She recognized one from their previous encounter, and the rest were new. Shit was going to hit the fan, and quick. "Kakashi, things are already straying off the plan, be ready for a massive shit show."

He nodded nearly imperceptibly and they continued walking forward with the group.

From their left, a massive construction crane flew toward them, a metal coffin at the end of a long chain in its grasp. Inside was the maniacal laughter and snorting that could only belong to King Bumi himself.

"Hi, everybody!"

The crane released him and he landed behind the three women across from them. "You brought my brother?" the first girl started.

Sakura stepped forward, the baby obvious in her grasp, "He's here. We're ready to trade."

One of the other women stepped forward, and placed a hand on the first girls arm, "I'm so sorry, but a thought  _just occured_  to me! Do you mind?"

Her companion turned, "Of course not, Princess Azula."

_Oh shit._

This news changed everything, and the odds were no longer weighing in their favor. Sakura wasn't entirely sure who would win this fight if it came to fists. The  _princess_  took a couple steps toward them and placed her fingertips together as she spoke, "We're trading a two year old.. for a king." She looked to Bumi, "A powerful, earthbending king."

Bumi smiled and nodded, "Mhm!"

Azula put her finger to her chin in mock thought, "Now... that just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?"

The girl she had been speaking to looked to her brother for a moment before walking toward them and crossing her arms.

"You're right," she smiled to Sakura, "The deal's off."

She was all too chipper for someone making a trade for her own brother. With the wave of a hand, the crane was back and taking Bumi up and away, "See you all later!"

"Bumi!" Aang cried out as he rushed toward the Fire Nation women. They were prepared for his advance and Azula bent a direct plume of blue flames toward the boy. He jumped up onto the scaffolding to avoid her attack, then on to another as he advanced to Bumi's coffin. On the next jump he opened his glider mid-air, but in the process lost his hat, the only thing hiding his identity from the princess.

"The Avatar!" the princess cried out in surprise, but it only lasted a moment before a villainous grin split her face, "My lucky day."

Azula followed him, and Sakura took this as their opportunity to exit with the child.

"Kakashi, let's get out of here, we said if this came to fists we'd do everything we could to stay out of it..."

"Sakura, do you really think those three kids can take on the Fire Nation  _princess_ , and her cronies? I know they're good, but it's still a long shot."

In their hesitation, the other two women advanced.

Sokka pulled Appa's bison whistle out of his pocket and blew it. "Sokka, what are you doing?"

He turned to her, all of his normally goofy demeanor replaced with a quite serious attitude. "You two need to get the baby out of here!"

She nodded and they started their descent taking the first set of stairs down from the platform. Various knives flew at them from the baby's sister, and Sakura wondered if she had any compassion for the boy at all. Surely if she really wanted the boy to survive she wouldn't do her best to hit him!? As they reached the next deck down, she and Kakashi were cut off by the third girl, her hair tied up in a bubbled braid. She started to rush them, but from above a column of ice froze the girl in her tracks.

"Thank you, Katara!" Sakura called up to them as they continued to avoid the fight as much as possible. Moments later, Appa was there, ready to pick them up. The giant bison fwapped his tail across the two assailants, flinging them off the platform and rendering them useless. The four climbed on the sky bison and he took off to Kakashi's command of yip yip!

Katara sat at the reigns and guided them away from the battle. Their next step would be to retrieve Aang and Bumi, hopefully avoiding the fire princess' sporadic plumes of blue in the process.

As per usual, they were not hard to find; Azula left a multitude of smoldering chutes and ashen buildings in her wake. It seemed she and her brother both had quite the temper. Sokka pointed in the distance, "There's Aang!"

Sakura followed his line of sight and indeed saw Aang attempting to escape down a chute with Bumi in tow.

"We can catch him!" Katara yelled as she urged the sky bison forward.

As they approached the battle, Aang launched Bumi, still inside his coffin, into the air. They each attempted to grab him in a mad dash, but he flew right over Appa and landed back in a chute on the other side. Sakura shook her head as she heard him laughing and screaming on the way down. Instead of fighting the intruders on their fight, Azula followed Aang and Bumi, not surprising when she thought about what kind of bounty and glory the girl would earn turning in the Avatar to her father.

…

They followed closely behind the battle, watching and waiting for an opening, but there wasn't one, not until a pillar of earth popped out of nowhere to absorb a ring of blue fire Azula had thrown at the young airbender. Kakashi looked to Sakura with a questioning expression.

"What? It wasn't me."

The earth obstacle caused the princess to stop as her prey shot away down the remainder of the chute, their entourage in hot pursuit.

...

Sakura relaxed as the fighting came to an end and they met up with Aang and Bumi at the end of the chute. The boy was talking to him as they arrived and from his tone, he wasn't pleased.

"-Why did you surrender when Omashu was invaded? What's the matter with you, Bumi?"

"Listen to me, Aang. There are options in fighting, called jin; It's a choice of how you direct your energy."

"I know! There's positive jin when you're attacking, and negative jin when you're retreating."

"And neutral jin, when you do nothing!"

"There are three jins?"

 _Actually, there are_... Sakura thought to herself.

"Well, technically there are eighty five. But, let's just focus on the third. Neutral jin is the key to earthbending. It involves listening and waiting for the right moment to strike."

Aang asked if that was why he surrendered.

"Yes. And.. it's why I can't leave now."

The response hurt Aang, disappointment seeped into his words, "I guess I need to find someone else to teach me earthbending."

He looked to Sakura for a moment before Bumi shook his head, "No. Your teacher will be someone who has mastered neutral jin through and through. You need to find someone who waits and listens before striking."

Momo, the ever absent lemur, chose that moment to hop onto Aang's shoulder, chittering as he ate a lychee nut.

"Momo's mastered a few jins himself!" The lemur screeched at him before returning to his munching, "Goodbye, Aang. I'll see you when the time is right."

The boy nodded before he took Appa's reigns from Katara and airbent himself up the massive beast's head. Sakura and Kakashi had already slipped down from the sky bison's back and retreived their gear. Aang looked to them expectantly.

"Aren't you two coming with us?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No, Aang. There are still so many questions that I need to have answered before I can leave Omashu. This could be my only chance to find out what happened to my parents. Please understand that we will meet up with you as soon as we can."

He nodded, "I understand. I hope you find the answers you're looking for." the boy's shoulders slumped a bit. His yip yip to ask Appa to take off was less than enthusiastic, and Sakura watched them slowly fly over the city walls and leave Omashu.

"Well. What business do you have remaining in Omashu, Sakura?" The old king asked, still standing in his sealed metal coffin.

"We need to have a little chat, Bumi. I know you probably don't remember them, but I need to find out what happened to my parents. Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno."

His goofy smile fell and and the king's serious persona came to the forefront.

"Yes, I do think a conversation is in order. But first, it seems you still have something that doesn't belong to you." He nodded to the sleeping infant still strapped to her chest, "Follow me, the governor has taken up the old palace and I know just where they would keep the child."

...

Using interesting and off-the-wall methods of earthbending they managed to use the chute system to find their way to the palace. The one room with lights on turned out to be their destination. Sakura loosened the scarf and gave Kakashi the child to return. He offered to be the one to slip into the bedchamber, just in case someone caught him. He was only on the balcony ledge for a moment, letting the child toddle into his home before leaping away and rejoining Sakura and King Bumi.

Perhaps now the refugees would be able to actually leave, Aang could continue on his journey to find a bending master, and Sakura would be able to press an old king for answers to questions she had waited a decade for.


End file.
